Quest into Space III: Serenity
by DarkHonda
Summary: Things are not always as they seem. He said he would never love his father again, but will he? It always gets worse before it's getting better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N: _before reading Quest into Space III: Serenity, you must acknowledge some things:  
_**_1) This is going to be **a few chapters** long (something like 10),  
2) It occurs **immediately after Quest into Space pt II's epilogue**,  
3) There** won't** be a sequel, this is the third and last part of the Quest into Space trilogy,  
4) Some chapters contain **strong emotions** and **harsh words**,** be prepared mentally**…  
5)** Some chapters are very short!** So accept my apology now…  
6) Don't forget to review:P_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Prologue**

I was running almost blindingly across the park's green giant lawns, something was wrong with mum, I didn't know what, but she was hurt, I could feel her pain penetrating my body, her fear and anger piercing my conscience, I was _not _ready to lose my mum. It only made me run faster, sprinting to the direction my uncles and aunt led mum… it was at the end of the park, in the far end of the lake, from afar I could see it, I could see him;

He was insulting them with his metal voice, fighting them alone, but now they weren't rangers, they weren't rangers for almost two _decades_! What the _hell_ did he want from them!  
I reached the battlefield, the kids fled earlier, running with the commands of their parents who were lining up to fight him. But now they were all laying unconscious on the beautiful green grass, it was almost too beautiful and too sad, I was prepared to charge him, but dad gripped my shoulder, I looked back at him.

"It's not your fight!" he yelled at me, showing me the astro morpher on his wrist, "I want you out of here, Andrew!" he screamed, he was hysteric but I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving my mother or letting you fight him alone. Never!" I yelled back, the deadly glare he gave me didn't fright me and when he saw I wasn't scared, in a matter of seconds, he nodded.

"Promise you'll stay behind when I tell you!" he ordered, I frowned and went into my guard stance.

"Never!" I yelled and looked at the monster shooting all over us, charging mercilessly. His golden armor was shining in the sun, stronger, newer and for a moment there I thought he was invincible. In a second the red Astro ranger stood next to me, almost pushing me behind him, but he knew he couldn't stop me from fighting. _No one could_.

He was running to us, leaving Aunt Cassie's injured body on the grass, I felt she was alive, but hurting as hell, I swallowed hard and inhaled, 'this is going to be some fight!' I thought as I finally figured where I've seen that creature before… I slowly recognized him… _Deviot_.

"Spiral Saber!" Dad cried and before I noticed, the form of the red Astro ranger jumped in front of me, charging on Deviot with cold fury. It was a mistake and I knew dad would pay for it dearly, involving emotions in a battle was very bad, but I could understand so as they were fighting I ran to mum's side, I checked for pulse and thank you, heavens, it was there. I had to take her to safety along with my other uncles and aunt. I searched for a hiding place and located a large bush near by, I dragged mum to the hiding place, knowing I won't be able to carry her.

"I'm sorry, mum," I whispered gently as I laid her behind that large bush and left her alone only to carry Aunt Cassie to that same spot, returning to the battle field to carry Uncle TJ and eventually Uncle Carlos too. When they were out of danger I noticed dad was being defeated, I joined him, fighting Deviot as well.  
Soon discovered how strong he was, by far stronger than any bunch of craterites I have ever fought. I guess he reread the situation and flung dad away with some sort of an electrical attack, angry with my attempts to knock him over, he sent a foul kick to my stomach and I landed next to dad, he came to finish us up when he noticed dad laying there, unprotected.  
As soon as I noticed he spotted _our_ weakness, _dad's_ weakness, I jumped to a guard stance and fought him again, he had a sword and I didn't, the first thing I did was to kick that sword away and then, we were even.

We were _almost_ matched, he sent a blow and I blocked it, I sent a blow and he blocked it, the adrenalin running in my veins was thrilling yet terrifying all the same, I couldn't help thinking that if I'm losing, Rin won't get to have a family. I had to keep fighting for Rin. For mum. For my unborn brother. For dad. And _never ever_ for me.  
Again, he sent a foul kick to my stomach and while I was collecting myself together I heard him summoning his backup;

" Arise my Machinatrons!" he said and a bunch of weird looking guys appeared, they were obviously machines, their armors were dark silver and their unarmored limbs blood red, each held a staff they fought with and for a second, I felt all hope dissolving out of me. Yet I was determined not to give up, it wasn't hope that made me stand there and fight for everyone I love, it was my heart, my love, for them, for that planet, for my parents. But I was outnumbered, slowly I was being beaten and a part of me prayed for salvation, dad was laying unconscious not far from me, yet far enough and I was starting to accept the fact I failed them all; it was true, they trained me since I was a little dwarf and I failed them, I couldn't keep them alive… tears were starting to stream on my face when I suddenly noticed Deviot was heading for dad. _My dad_.  
He got his sword back and was ready to strike, I felt my internal origins freezing as I kicked every and each Machinatron there was around me, beating them senselessly and then ran as fast as I could to help dad, I almost didn't make it.

I jumped in front of dad's unconscious body and took the slash on my chest, only conscience enough to see a flash of silver and a delicate form of purple magic, I fell on my back feeling nothing but pain, in a second, the world became blurry and I slowly faded…  
My whole body was feeling like a damned liquid when I realized the liquid was my own blood. I gaped, shocked, and after a while of gaping, or was I unconscious for these few short minutes? I saw Uncle Zhane's demorphing form above me, he was looking severely at me, and for a moment I thought I saw dad standing there too.  
'You're hallucinating,' I thought bitterly to myself, 'it's your end and you're hallucination..' yet there was no one else I wanted to see in my last moments more than dad. He had to know the truth, he had to, it's the little I could do for him, 'hallucination or not, he will!' I decided and tried to rise.

"No... My _Carlen_, it's not good for you, lay down, you will be okay, Carlen, everything will be okay.." I imagined dad's voice telling me, it was like his words lingered in my ear, I could smile at his imaginary form, it was so weird, his touch seemed so real when he stroked my hair and my forehead and when he laid me back on his chest was really comforting…

"Dad?" I succeeded blurting, "I'm so sorry, dad, I really tried not to disappoint you, dad, I-I did everything so you'd be proud, go take care of mum.. I'll be okay, just.. go take care of her.." I managed to blurt, my heart was almost torn, I wished his imaginary form could help her, and with that thought scaring me to death, darkness took over.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**_ the question that wasn't asked was "what's Carlen?" **Carlen means little one**:) stay tuned for the next chap!  
Oh and… **there's this little button on the page's bottom left**, it's purple- press on it and **submit a review**! You guys mean the world!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _remember that Math test? Well, **I got a 95**! A reason for celebration! So here's chapter one, I hope you'd enjoy. I must say that chap 2 will take a while and I think you're gonna laugh your guts in chap 3 ;) trust me and the flashbacks!_

_**AH/AY:** … :P_

_**zeopurple:** :)wait and see ;D I was kinda harsh with him, but it's only because he's pissing me off! (you have NO idea how many times I tried to smash his head to the wall, but he just wouldn't die!)_

_**Phantom Rogue:** Well, wouldn't you want to save Andros too:P he is so handsomely guiltily cute :D Andrew….a DRAMA queen? Naah! Can't be! ;snickersevilly;_

_**BlackHalliwell:** thanks mate:) I hope you'd keep enjoying it;)_

_**GinaStar:** thanks:P_

_**Star Fata: **you're getting Satan and I'm getting your twin. It's settled! Ha! Anyway, thanks :P_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 1**

"Andrew?" I heard a strangely familiar voice. I tried to move but pain suddenly took over me, torturing me, folding me into blackness. I groaned, the pain was greater than everything I had ever experienced. I didn't dare moving again, it was just too much, I wanted to scream for it to stop but it didn't go away. I tried to do the most manly thing and _deal_ with it, I bit my bottom lip pretty hard, preventing myself from screaming.  
"Andrew? How do you feel?" The voice pierced through the pain and darkness around me, almost echoing in my head. It really hurt.

"youdon' hafta yel.." I mumbled incoherently, feeling a hand gently laid on my head, someone sighed, whoever it was, he stroke my hair gently.

"Andrew, baby, are you okay?" a soft voice filled my body, I could almost smile, but it hurt as well…

"Mumma.. yalrighta?" I asked, still mumbling, these sedatives made me slow, "dindn' hurtya aight?" She was hugging me now, her hands squashing me and stars, it hurt real bad, yet I didn't say a word. I was happy she was there, alive, with me. I was so lucky _she _survived!  
"Mumma?" I asked and she kissed the top of my head, "'Sdad aight?" I couldn't help from asking, "Deviot hurthi ealbad.." I mumbled and she just hugged my tighter, not letting go. It wasn't as if I was running away! I was still injured and didn't have any intention to go anywhere until I feel alright again, or at least when everything will stop hurting me.

"He's okay, God Andrew, why have you done it? Andrew, I could've lost you…" she exclaimed and almost crashed my bones, she sniffled, I could almost see her cry, but I was too tired to open my eyes…

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "mum, I couldn' letou lose 'im, I couldn't let Rin an'ma brother lose their father. Would I do this again? Yes, I would do it gladly and die, too." I added quietly, I heard her weak sniffle, her tears fell on my face and I wiped them, yet I continued my explanation; she needed to learn what Uncle Adam had told me.  
"Mum," I said, speaking slowly so she would understand me, "I've spoken to Uncle Adam and he knocked some sense into me. He told me that family is what you get and I understand it now. I _accept_ it and I know my father is much more important than myself," I paused, she hugged me again, "I'd die a hundred times just so he would live," I told her and I guess that this time she stopped trying to hide her tears, I smiled painfully.

"Mum," I whispered calmly to her, "_he_ makes _you_ happy, _he_ makes _Rin_ happy and I don't take happiness for granted. You live for each other, if I die you would still have each other, have Rin and have my brother. I couldn't let Rin lose his dad, not like I lost mine," I concluded and she stroked my cheeks gently.

"Why aren't you being selfish?" she whimpered, "why can't you say you love Andros and that's the reason you did it!" she cried helplessly, I froze, feeling her anger in the pit of my stomach.

"You ask me to love a father that hasn't been there for me for almost 17 years," I told her coolly, "I can never love a stranger," I told her quietly.

"Andrew, he's your father.."

"Is he?" I asked and mum let out a frustrated sigh, I sighed too, painfully, I didn't have any will to continue our discussion, but apparently I had no choice. But she was right in some point; why did I jump in front of him like that? Why did I ever bother to save him when it could've cost me my life?  
Deep inside, I knew the answer, but I couldn't admit it, not yet. I couldn't admit that slowly, it dawned in me that no matter how hard I tried to deny it, Andros…dad was important to me. He might've been cold and heartless, yet he was still my dad…

I yawned and tried to lay on my stomach gently; After the first movement I flinched with pain and didn't dare trying again. My whole body was aching endlessly; especially my head, felt dizzy and my head didn't stop spinning, my limbs were loosen, hurting yet it was pain that I could deal with. I groaned and felt a familiar touch on my cheek. _Mum's_. Her hand was cold on my hot forehead, comforting, helping. I felt a little relieved.

"I'll help you, Andrew," dad's voice was quiet and decisive, "just take it slow or else it'll hurt more than it is now," he said and I frowned.

"Don' wan'ye help, stay'way formi!" I mumbled again, beginning to feel really tired, I was exhausted and really needed that sleep; my redemption of the universe, my place of hiding.

"Andrew.." dad said in a dangerous tone, yet I didn't care anymore, I was too tired for playing with him.

"Don' think that jus'cause I jumpinfron oview evrything's kay!" I exclaimed sleepily, I was pissed beyond the clouds of sleep haze, I wanted to be alone and sleep, couldn't they understand me? I didn't need anything else, just peace and quiet, without any emotional twirl…

"Andrew, don't.." dad tried to argue, but I was way annoyed and dismissed them, cutting him, "Leave me, both of you!" I almost yelled, the pain I was going through was horrible, I couldn't cope with it but they were still bugging me. The room became silent and I just let my head fall to the other side as I was falling asleep.

\3-3-5/

It took me a while to finally realize I'm awake. It was night and I haven't seen a thing, I stirred a little, finding out my body was hurting much less than the last time I was up.  
I slowly opened my eyes, well to be honest, I tried to open them yet something stopped me, 'just the pile of sedatives they've probably given me,' I assumed boringly. I listened to my surroundings, everything was dark and quiet, I felt almost dead but it was glorious. Almost the silence I've seek my entire life, a few moments more in silence were comforting and the next to come after that were torturing; I've always wanted to be alone, so many times I begged to be left alone, but it was never _that_ absolute, never that _lonely_. I huffed painfully as I moved my arms, lifting them towards my face, I carefully felt my face, almost studying them anew.

There was a gash on my left cheek, it was throbbing yet the pain was a bit dull than earlier, I gently let my finger slide to my nose and from there to my forehead, feeling my formerly smooth skin, now it was all bruised and hurt. 'War scars,' I thought fondly, even a little proud, I did save my dad and my mum…  
My fingers still journeyed to my forehead, passing on a piece of cloth, 'a bandage maybe?' I wondered and started to feel it closely, it was soft and dry, covered with some kind of a net. I tried to peal it off, working the first layer of bandage off, wondering why was it on my face, I wasn't hurt on my face that bad, not even when Deviot slashed me with his sword. I felt air penetrating the now thin bandages, it felt like my eyes were breathing. Anticipation filled me, I was trying to remember how it feels to have my whole face exposed to air. I was almost completed pealing the second layer off when I felt someone besides me jerking up.

"What are you doing!" was dad's outraged voice, it was obvious he was sleeping, his voice was a bit hoarse, I wanted to laugh, the last time his voice was that hoarse was when I woke up after sleeping on him the day he was reunited with mum. Now that was a memory worth living for.

"I can't see with all these things on my face," I said quietly, logically, still trying to peal off that last extra layer. I felt his hand resting on mine, stopping me from pealing in off.

"Andrew, this bandage is to remain in its place," he ordered and I laughed mockingly.

"Sure, dad, _whatever_," I said, I knew I was mean but I couldn't help it, "I can't see with it on my face, I want it off, dad!" I tried to explain logically, yet again. I pushed his hand away from me, completely removing the bandage from my face. The cool air made me feel almost as free as I wanted to be; a gentle breeze caressed my face gently, reviving my eyes, my lips, my nose, reviving me! I could feel a gentle sunray laying on my eyes, protecting it.

I inhaled the clinic's scent, it wasn't doctor-ish and ickish like the Terran hospitals, so I assumed I'm on KO-35, a bit frustrated from the fact I didn't get to have lots of fun on my birthday on Earth and almost ready to flinch in front of dad's furious hazel eyes, I opened my eyes slowly..

It took me exactly three seconds to realize I can't see _anything_.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: So….what do you think:D Let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _so, here's chapter two, I hope you'd like it. It's the last one who will be as boring as this and as emotional. I hope. From now on, Andrew is going to be a little happier and we'll see how it goes;)_

_**AH/AY: **;whistlewhistle;I'm not evil ;stealing a candy from a baby;_

_**Star Fata:** Satan know how to use the computer, she steals mine all the time! And thanks:)_

_**PernDragonrider:** here's more:) I hope it'll live to your expectations…_

_**SweetSas:** I can't promise anything, that idiot deserves to get his head in the wall for being hard to write most of the time! Oh, and I'm glad you liked that fic, I was practically thinking of you while writing Zhane :P you know, reckless and all XD_

_**zeopurple: **can you really see Andrew actually depending on anyone? Oh well, he'll have to, at some point. Denial is not just a river in Egypt! _

_**BlackHalliwell: **Thank you so very much! This series mean a lot to me and It's great you like it too:)_

_**Phantom Rogue: **He's just frustrated, Andros completely misses the point every time he tried to figure it out. But this time, it's not about solving, it's about… understanding. I guess._

_**GinaStar: **Yeah, it is amazing what doctors can do, I'm really happy for you:) my grandma RIP was blind, and it's a cruel injury to suffer from. I hope this chapter will be to you liking._

_**DizneeDol: **he just might be, now GO and read **In the Clearing of the Forest**. It's a really nice chapter waiting for you there!_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 2**

It was a lonely world since then, since that damned day when I discovered I could no longer see, yet loneliness has never been a good thing until then. Now, being lonely was the best thing that could have ever happened to me; I didn't need to feel their (probably, pitiful) expressions, I didn't need to seem hopeful, I could be whatever I want, whoever I chose to be. It was freedom in a way, being blind had the advantage of feeling less to anyone else; maybe it was the fact I didn't have to deal with looking into hurt eyes when I insulted. I constantly ignored everyone else's feelings, all the sorrow or happiness or pity or love that floated in my stomach whenever someone was near me. I was indifferent to everyone else.  
Maybe I was weak, well, I knew I _was_, crying didn't help, and it's not like I could cry anyways; blindness disabled my tears in a way…

**Flashback  
**_At that first moment of shock I was hesitant; not knowing if to start crying or yell at dad for not telling me, but as common sense took over I was quiet, not daring to speak, not daring to move. Million thoughts ran through my head, I was full with questions and doubts, full with empty words. Nothing could express how I felt, nothing could describe that hollowness I felt inside, the feeling of loss and disappointment, my body, my well trained body, failed me! Nothing could reassure me. Not mum and **especially** not dad._

_He tried to comfort me, though I only pushed him away_, 'I don't need comfort,' _I told myself,_ 'and especially not his,' _I took a long breath before relaxing on my bed, or at least trying too._ 'Don't rush into things,' _I ordered myself,_ 'don't talk unless you know exactly what to say and for Tommy Oliver's sake, stop shaking!' _I was totally completely terrified, a feeling that soon changed into frustration and disappointment, when I realized the consequences for my injury._

'No SPD forever now,' _I breathed,_ 'no red ranger or even a simple mechanic,' _I encouraged myself some more, _'not even a bloody silver guardian!' _a voice in me exclaimed, but I kept quiet. Jealousy, sorrow slowly eating me up, torturing whatever was left of me, killing the little bit of hope I had inside; I was blind.  
But I was also determined, and from that moment on I knew that there was no use grieving for what I **couldn't become**, that I should start working on healing and becoming what **I can be**. Deep in my thoughts I felt strong hands grip my shoulders_.

_"Andrew! Andrew? Are you alright?" dad again, didn't he leave?_

_"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed and he let go of me as quickly as a cat, I couldn't bear his touch, not when he was still living with his ignoring of me._ 'But he's here,' _a voice in me claimed, _'and he lied!' _another voice answered.  
"I want my doctor brought here, I want to know how severe my injury is," I demanded and waited, ignoring dad completely._  
**End Flashback**

That healer that came in later that day explained my blindness is temporary, even psychological in a way, "when it's time for you to see, your sight will be retrieved," he said mysteriously and I frowned, but his words always accompanied me. It was all up to me, always up to me.

\3-3-5/  
It has been two weeks since I discovered I was blind; I got used to it as much as I could, even though I was still scared to death every morning when I woke up to a total darkness. In this time my other wounds were slowly healing, everyday I felt stronger but I had no will getting out of bed, try to explore the world anew. 'What can I possible do now that I'm blind?' I wondered every time mum begged me to take a walk with her. All I could offer her at that point, was silence. Many time during those two weeks I heard her crying to dad's chest, I think he was hugging her when she cried, well, if he hadn't…

I knew I was disappointing mum, but she did grant me a few moments of happiness and hope when she brought Rin with her one day;  
It was on the end of the second week of my staying in the hospital, and a really messed up day, too. I was lying exhausted on my hospital bed after being given potions and painkillers most of the morning, the injury on my stomach was hurting more than the usual; it was a dark, dark day. But at that afternoon I was awoken to a squealing shriek of a really childish yet all too familiar voice…

"Andrew!" his little voice woke me up, boy that kid sure had a voice when he wanted to. If I could blink I'd probably blink a couple of times, shocked. It was a moment later that I smiled, I carefully lifted myself up, trying to sit normally.

"Rin? Where are you?" I asked and I felt his little hand on mine, it was a gesture of his affection and I treasured it with a smile. I heard mum's mumbling to dad, not too much to comprehend but enough. She was quite surprise that I smiled. After two weeks of darkness, I knew, a smile couldn't hurt.

"I'm here, can I sit on the bed?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sure, come on, there's lots of room up here," I chuckled and patted on the mattress underneath me, and I swear I heard him raising his little hands in a silent victory.

"Daddy can you help me, please?" he asked and fast enough he was hugging me all over, "Andrew?" he asked, "Why are you in the hospital?" the room became dead silent, I smiled painfully, and if I could cry… I sighed miserably and thought about a reason I could give him without scaring him off; I couldn't tell a little boy there was a new evil on the loose!

"I.. umm… I had an accident," I said slowly, gaining more time to build the lie, "You see," I kept explaining while I was thinking of a reason. An idea popped into my mind and I suggested it immediately, "I was really stupid and I ran after the ball to the road, I didn't see the car, but it hit me," I tried to silence the cry of grief that wanted out, "it was really stupid," I said, swallowing hard, "don't you ever think of running after a ball to the road, you hear me" I asked him and my voice trembled a bit, I couldn't help it. This lie was much worse than the truth, he's my brother and yet I couldn't tell him, he was the only human in the universe that actually cared for me innocently but I had to trick him. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, 'what kind of a damn injury is it, that I couldn't even cry!' I wanted to scream. I heard mum's sniffle and it tore my heart, I had my own grief to handle and I couldn't deal with hers or my dad's guilt too. My heart was heavy and I craved for salvation.

"I made you something," Rin said all of a sudden, it distracted me and I smiled to him, "ta-daaa!" he exclaimed and put a piece of paper in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked and he jumped on the bed, threatening to throw me out of it.

"Can't you see? It's a drawing!" he said and I swallowed that lump in my throat again, "I made it especially for you!" he claimed and I nodded approvingly.

"Oh, really?" I had to keep it up, I couldn't make him sad, he is so small and young and I couldn't...do this to him, couldn't lay out on him all the vile of the universe, "Oh, wait, just let me take those stupid things from my eyes," I said and pointed at the bandages, "I can't see anything with them on," I said and started rolling the bandages off again.  
When I finally completed my actions and the air was brushing my blind eyes again, I felt him next to me and touched his face looking to the direction I knew he was sitting at.  
"Come on, I'm ready show it to me," I said knowing I wouldn't be able to see anything, only darkness.

"Here," he said and put the drawing in my hands, I looked down, not really seeing anything but I had to keep it up… I pretended to examine it for a few seconds before I felt my hands shaking, I immediately put the paper on my knees and smiled to where I knew he was sitting.

"Oh, that's really beautiful, I really like it!" I said enthusiastically.

"Really!" He sounded unsure and I smiled reassuringly to him.

"Of course! It's the best present I ever got!" I exclaimed, "Do you think you could hang it somewhere next to me so I'd look at it every morning when I get up?" I asked and he jumped and hugged me again, I hugged him tightly. My little brother… he was too innocent and naïve and I couldn't ruin this, ruing him. He didn't even notice I wasn't asking what he drew..  
When he jumped down from the bed with a soft thud, he ran to the healers' center questing after something he could hang his drawing with. I was sitting there in a total silence, not knowing who was I facing, a bit scared I decided to open my mouth and ask…

"What did he draw?" I asked and for a moment there was silence, I could hear my heartbeat racing, I was getting nervous; I didn't want to disappoint Rin as well..

"Our family near our home," dad's voice. I nodded as I was trying to roll the bandages on again, I couldn't do it. I was shaking again. Dad tried to help me, this time, I let him. 'Let him do it,' a voice in me reassured, 'while you grieve your loss,' I thought. And when he finally finished bandaging me again, he hugged me, tightly and then kissed the top on my head.

"You shouldn't have jumped in front of me," he said, "Your life is more important in my eyes than my own. My life isn't worth your sacrifice, Andrew, but I will always be grateful to you," he said quietly.

"I don't gratitude," I told him quietly, "all I ever wanted was my dad and my family, is it too much to ask?" He didn't say a word but just kept hugging me, it took me a while to realize he was crying, he was silent and the only thing that hinted of his cry was the soft droplets that felly on my face and hair. I didn't say a word, only let him cry his pain away, because I clearly couldn't cry mine.

"I'm sorry, Andrew, I'm so sorry my Carlen, it wasn't you the stupid one but only me," He blurted and his honesty weakened me. He was still hugging me, moving back and forth and his tears were still rolling from his face to mine, almost as if he was crying for the both of us.

And I just wrapped my hands around his waists and drowned my face at his chest.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I hope you liked it and I hope it depressed you a bit :P  
review and until next time,_

_Happy holidays._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _I swear! Next chapter is a happy one! With funny stuff! I mean, there's gonna be Zhane and therefore-- funny stuff! Wish me luck with that Math test I took…_

_I also wanted to say sorry to all the authors whose stories I read- these few weeks are from hell….. so I'll review soon! I promise…_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 3**

It never hit me as it did in that same second; a second that lasted forever, a second that told me that every little dream I had for the future was destroyed. Crushed. Trampled. I was a helpless human, unworthy of anything, a burden on my family and society. Damn it, I was blind! The future that I planned for myself as a Power Ranger was so easily wiped, was so easily shrugged back. Words couldn't console me for the great loss, for the future I knew was laying shredded to pieces to my feet. I got up from my bed, and walked to the living room, frustration getting the best of me, my hands were guiding me in the way;

Suddenly I heard quick paces and a loud shriek, "Andrew!" Rin's childish voice in my ear and his little figure was suddenly trying to jump on me. "Guess what!" he demanded, "Dad and me are going to the park!" he exclaimed and I half smiled.

"Have fun, little guy," I said and messed his long hair. It was kind of ironic, you know? He had a long brown hair, just like mum's, even his little face was so much like mum's and I, I was almost the exact copy of dad. The only one I tried to walk away of, was always coming back, always reminded me just how much I'm tied to him. I look so much alike him that it made me sick, sick of myself. Rin shouted away that he's going with dad to the park and I crashed on the sofa, quiet, unnoticed; I sighed and slowly traced the recovering gash on my cheek. I was drowning in my own misery, my mind wouldn't wander off of that, of the ranger thing. I buried my face in my hands, 'how come I always end up lonely?' I asked myself, being blind made you feel like you're the only one in the universe. Alone.

"You know you can come with us," dad's voice.

"Didn't know you were here," I said, "I don't think I –" I started to say but a hand was laid on my shoulder.

"Please come with us?" he asked, his voice softer, I rose on my feet again.

"I rather not to," I said numbly, I really didn't feel like it.

"I really want to talk to you," he said after a while his hand still pressing on my shoulder. I couldn't help but wonder what in hell's name was that important? Couldn't he see I was busy feeling sorry for myself?! I sighed inaudibly.

"I'll go change," I said quietly and headed to my room carefully, hoping Rin didn't forget any of his toys around the house. Toys I could easily trip on, not being able to see them laying there.

"I'll help you," dad said and with a hand still laying on my shoulder, we went to my room in silence; I entered and reached for my closet's door, opening it and started to feel the clothes laying tidily on the shelves.

"Tell me what shirt you want to wear," he said, "I'll find it for you," he offered.

"I want the black one with the red print," I said, seeing the shirt in my imagination, it was a black t-shirt with a "happy birthday, stripey kid!" on the front and "made on Earth" in the back. I got it from Uncle Carlos for my 16th birthday; he sent it with my uncles who came back home after a short visit to Earth. He handed the shirt and I wore it quickly.

"Could you hand me the blue jeans?"

"Sure," he said and gave them to me, I took them and changed from my PJ yellow pants.

"Socks?" I asked and heard him chuckling, then he handed me the socks, I wore them quickly.

"Your shoes are right next to you," he said and I nodded and searched for them, after I found them I wore them, tying the shoelaces.

"Can you see where's my hairbrush?" he said nothing, but after a moment he put it in my hands. "Thanks," I said and brushed my hair a few times.

"Ready to go, then?" dad asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, I rose from my seat on the bed and went to the direction of the exit, "Oh, I completely forgot!" I said, my hand rising automatically to my forehead, "Decs, lights, computer and stop scanning, results' report will have to wait when we get back from the park, I'll catch you later," I said in almost a whisper.

"Requests acknowledged, have fun Andrew," she answered, well, so I kinda connected my room to the Megaship main computer, with Deca's guidance, of course. She was like another aunt, well, I actually thought of her as my grandmother, in a twisted way but yeah. I cared for Deca. She liked me, and besides, I was bored all these years… Anyway, at that exact moment, when dad was forced to find out about Deca, I really didn't give a damn about it, I just really wanted to see his face; I mean, I could picture them perfectly: eyes wide with shock and astonishment, frozen and not moving a muscle or maybe clenching his jaw, suppressing an anger, about me, daring to break laws such visibly.

"Thanks, Decs," I said and exited, waiting for dad to exit my room. I heard that he did, the door was almost quietly closed. I walked towards the living room and the main entrance, to exit.

"We'll have to talk about that too," I heard him mumbling before calling out for Rin.

"Scout! We're going, come on!" he rushed and Rin's hurried loud paces were heard. I yawned and reached for the door, turning the key and slowly walking out, knowing that dad was right behind me. I felt a little cold but other than that alright, I stopped when I knew I was standing in our front garden's gate, not so sure if I should go out like this.

"Come on, Andrew," dad said and I heard a slight screech, it was the gate being opened.

"I think I should stay home with mum, I- she'll be better if I'm here," I stuttered, feeling exactly how my fear consuming everything in my stomach. I was scared to go out, the world seemed so big now, so unfamiliar. I didn't want to meet people I know or give anyone a chance to see me in my great weakness.

"You are coming with us," dad said with his 'I'm-a-red-ranger-and-a-fearless-leader-so-you-better-do-as-I-say' tone, I sighed and took a tiny step out, another one followed and soon enough I was walking on the sidewalk with dad and Rin, all by myself! At a certain point dad slid his arm on my shoulders, half hugging me, half directing me, I wasn't sure what to feel, happy? Outraged? I was too lost in this blackness!  
Finally, I heard Rin's shriek and I knew we reached the park.

"Not too far, Scout and always where I can see you," dad warned before he turned to me and led me someplace. "You can sit, there's a bench here," he said and I sat, quiet. After a few months of being closed in my room or house, the feeling of sunrays on my face was weird, as much as the soft wind that blew and gently tossed my hair. I could feel dad's touch as he tried to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, I pulled my head back from his touch.

"What do you want?" I asked directly, not giving him a chance to babble nonsense that supposed to soften me. I could almost feel him shifting in his place.

"Why are you so harsh?" he asked.

"Why should I not be so harsh?" I asked.

"Andrew I know this is my fault but-" he tried to apologize on my injury! That insulted me, stronger, greater than I have ever thought. He's apologizing for my sacrifice! I gave up on my life for him and he thinks he can apologize? Why? Who gave him the right?

"This," I told him harshly, totally silencing him as I touched my closed eyes, "is not your fault," I reassured, "I knew exactly to what danger I'm putting myself into when I took that blow, I calculated every occasion that could have happened," I told him, it was true, I did, but I never, ever, considered blindness as a result of the blow.

"Andrew-"

"No," I said decisively, "This was my decision, my choice, don't flatter yourself and take the guilt, because there is no guilt here," I said, clenching my jaw as my stomach tightened with his anxiety, "I could lie and make you feel like hell, if that is what you want, but I decided to be honest with you from now on, I don't feel any kind of regret, I'd do it again even if knew I'd be blind," I told him, and it was true.  
It felt so absurd, sitting there, you know? I had to justify my action, I had to explain why I saved him without even thinking, and what could I have possibly told him? I had nothing but the truth.

"I owe you my life, Andrew, I want to-" he started saying, I stopped him.

"You can't make it better-"

"But it cost you your dreams, Andrew!" he said and I heard his voice trembling, "What kind of a father makes him son give up on his dreams?" he asked and I almost laughed bitterly, so now he's not sure of his fatherhood? Too late, paps. Too late…

"Listen to me," I almost begged, his sorrow was digging in my heart and his sadness piercing my guts, "I didn't give up on my dreams," I told him, my voice very unsteady, "I decided that there are better dreams to pursue," I said, shaken, oh god, this lump in my throat was slicing my insides, I was sure I hadn't convinced him but I did my best. "Dad, you're insulting me for feeling so guilty, it's not your fault, it's Deviot's fault," I said calmer, gentler.

"I'll make him pay for that," he whispered and I reached for his shoulder.

"No," I ordered, "If you go after him, then I assure you I will regret this. I did it for Rin and mum, if you get yourself killed, everything was in vein." I told him, I felt his hand on my shoulder again, squeezing gently.

"Andrew, are Ashley and Scout the only ones you …" his voice disappeared, but I understood, he wanted to know why the hell did I mention Rin and Mum when it's his life? I knew what he wanted to hear. That I love him.

"I know what you what me to say," I whispered, "Damnit, I can feel your hope slicing my stomach, I do, alright? If that what makes you happier, I do!" I said feeling clouds of disappointment raining on the hope that laid in my stomach.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I know I'm disappointing you," I said quietly.

"No, no, Stars, you do everything but disappoint me, Andrew," his voice was softer, I felt his hand caressing my cheek ever so gently.

"I wish it was that easy, I used to tell you everyday," I whispered, my voice trembling, "I told you everyday but somewhere along the way I just stopped believing it, believing in us," I told him, my voice was totally broken , he pulled me for a hug, my face was buried in his chest, I couldn't even cry. It was true, I stopped believing his love, everyone else's love too, I guess. I used to offer the universe a lot more, but now I had nothing, it was plain me, too little, too broken.

"I was the blind one, Andrew, I wish I could take your pain away, I would if I could," he murmured, I felt tears on my face. His tears.

"I do, dad, I swear I do," I mumbled nonstop to his chest, his hands resting on my back in a tight hug.

I did love him.

* * *

_A/N: I swear next chapter is way better!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ okay, so maybe it's not that funny! But I tried! And besides, all this melancholy is supposed to be evened up when he gets to that place where he needs to get. It's just another step to that freaking place… ;growls at Andrew for being an idiot;_

_**Phantom Rogue:** give them another two months:D_

_**zeopurple: **they better be, unless they want me to murder them. Two stubborn idiots._

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** is that a threat:P_

_**SweetSas: **thanks:) how are you??_

_**Star Fata: **love you all the ay back:)_

_**GinaStar:** well, first- thank you. I try hard that their progression in the relationship would be normal, not too fast nor too slow, after all they have to build their trust in each other again. thanks again:)_

_**AH/AY:** thanks. And those two, did TOO!_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 4**

A month has passed since that day in the park, I don't know how it affected dad, but I know I've changed a bit. I had to, I guess we all needed a change, even mum became a little more involved, I wasn't so alone anymore. You wouldn't believe it, but I actually felt like I had a family, a real one. I felt safe, relaxed, dad and I weren't so disconnected from each other, we were quite okay, but at the moment we were all busy with the coming month- when mum was supposed to have my new little brother;  
Rin was excited, very excited, he was as much as excited as I was when mum was pregnant with him- all jumpy about turning to a big brother. God, I must've been so childish back at fourteen, I thought as Rin was demanding dad to take him to buy a present for the baby. I didn't know what dad whispered but Rin immediately agreed with a loud "yes!!" and in no time they were going someplace, mum was someplace around the house and myself, I was walking to my room, as I have already learnt my way in the house, wanting to arrange things with Deca before having Jaden come over.

"Hello, Andrew," Deca greeted as I entered the room, I was feeling my way to my desk and set on the comfortable chair.

"Hey, Decs," I said, smiling, "could you start scanning? I think we should cover the Vica galaxy today," I advised and Deca was quiet for a moment, I knew it took her a few minutes to load her searching facilities, I waited patiently.

"Searching initiated, searching Vica galaxy," she said, I could almost hear a stern look in her voice, I smiled.

"Thanks, Deca, you're grand," I said with a smile. "Oh!" I remembered after a while, "Jaden is coming over in a while, so when he's here I'd appreciate if you won't inform him of you being here," I said, feeling my cheeks blushing, I hated to ask it of her, but I had to. I didn't want mum, dad or any other former ranger knowing I'm running this search behind their backs, especially not my aunt Karone. I mean, come on, would you want to mess with the former queen of all evil? I know I don't, and Jaden has the largest mouth ever! He can't keep a secret as I, so easily, learnt.

'Jaden,' I thought with a chuckle, that kid was nothing but trouble, it was a miracle Zayla haven't killed him yet, with Zayla being the impatient er.. I wouldn't want to say 'bitch' that she was…  
Anyway, Jaden was coming over to play holo-glash with me, I don't know why he thought I could see the holo-screen, with me being blind, but he didn't give up and insisted that I would play with him. To be honest, I suspected he just wanted to hear about how I got blind, but whatever reason he wanted to come, I always welcomed him. He was a little weird at first, so were Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone, but you learn to live with it, I guess…

**Flashback  
**_We were walking from our new house to Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone's house, I was so excited, it was the first time I was finally about to meet the person I was named of! Their house was a few blocks from our own house so we walked there._

_I knocked gently on the door, dad and mum standing behind me, dad's holding mum's hand and resting his other hand on my left shoulder._

_"THEY'RE HEREEEEEE!!" I heard someone kind of yelling behind the door._

_"Open the door!" Another someone, who sounded older, said._

_The door was opened and revealed a little blond boy, he was small, about the age of 6, I smiled at him and he stared at me, his eyes bluer than the skies. After a quick moment, I noticed his widening eyes and opened mouth- what was wrong with him?- I wondered, but before I could say anything, he shut the door in our faces._

_"Holy Stars!!" I heard him yelling, to his parents, I guess, "There's another Uncle Andros at the door!" the little bugger exclaimed, I frowned just in time to hear another of his shouts, "…only smaller!!" I pouted, clearly bothered with the title I was given. I knew I looked like dad but saying I was a small version of him? Don't you think it's rude? I turned around and looked at dad, he looked positively amused, I raised my eyebrow, not knowing what to think anymore._

_"I'm so NOT small!" I told him, narrowing my eyes intimidately, "Are you sure we're in the right house?" I asked and dad only bit his bottom lip, nodding. Mum, on the other hand, was already shaking with laughter. "This is **so** not funny, mum," I told her, crossing my hands on my chest, just in time to hear someone finally replying the little boy._

_"What?" it was the same older voice from earlier, "What are you talking about, Jaden?" It was a man's voice, "Let me see," the voice order and before I could change my expression the door was opened for a moment and was immediately shut in my face again._

_"Holy cow!" the man's voice exclaimed, "Hey, Karone, there **is** another Andros outside!" he shouted and I was beginning to frown and pout my discontentment, biting my lip and wrinkling my nose. _

_"See? I told you!" the little boy's voice exclaimed, "Do you think he's Uncle Andros' evil twin?" He suggested and I knew I could live with that, it ceased to annoy me and began to be quite amusing. I turned to face dad._

_"D'You think I can be a good evil twin?" I asked and glared at him for a moment, he smiled._

_"I can't see why would you want to be my evil twin," he said and shrugged, pulling me to him and hugging me, "besides, that post is taken, I think you've heard of Astronema," he said with a smile. Just in time there was a loud roar coming from the house;_

_"I'm Andros' evil twin!" I guessed it was Aunt Karone, **Aunt Astronema** more like it, I had to chuckle about that… it was all too weird, "Open the door you two gits! That's my new nephew over there!" she said and soon enough as the door was opened, I was squirming under dad's tight hug._

_"Hey Dros, Ash," the blond woman said so kindly, I was sure that she would have jumped on them if I weren't there. She was Astronema? She? But she looked so…so…** innocent**, 'there's no way in hell I'm buying the fact she's Astronema,' I thought and took off of dad's hug, frowning._

_"I'm your only nephew," I told her proudly, she smiled, "I'm Andrew," I told her and offered my hand. She smiled and took it, shaking my hand for a while and then pulled me to her for a hug._

**End Flashback**

A loud shouting woke me up from my living memory, I shook my hand as I heard her shouting again, "Andrew! Andrew!" she didn't sound quite alright, I jumped on my feet and quickly felt my way to her again, clutching my own stomach as a blurry pain encircled it, "Andrew, please come here!" she was saying not so loud anymore.

"Mum?" I asked, tensed as I reached for the place from which her voice sounded, "What happened? Mum, are you alright?" I asked, hearing how she panted harshly, something was clearly not right, I never imagined this happening as it slowly dawned to me what's actually happening in front of me.

"Andrew," she panted, "My water just broke…" she muttered, I felt her fear creeping into me, I could suffer the slight pain I felt but not her fear and her slight desperation. I had to be strong for her, I had to, I went down on my knees and crawled to her, she was laying on the cold floor, I reached for her hand.

"Mum, listen to me," I told her, knowing she crying silently, "are you listening?" I asked her firmly. I could feel her moving her head but I wanted her to answer me, "are you?!" I asked again, harshly.

"Y-yes.." she said rather weakly, her hand so cold in mine. I squeezed her hand slightly.

"Listen to me now," I ordered, "You are going to breathe deep and stable, I'll get some hot water and cloth to ease the arrival of my brother, but you have to listen to me! You have to breathe deeply every time a contraction hits, is that understood?" I half ordered by now.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, her voice unsteady, her fear eating my limbs.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, mum, I'll take care of you, trust me!" I ordered and got up, walking to the kitchen searching for a kettle so I could boil some water. I found it sooner than I anticipated and filled in with water, then place it on the stove, miraculously managing to turn on the gas and place the filled kettle upon it. Then I ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom, feeling for the towels' closet, I found it easily and pulled a few towels and a piece of cloth and hurried back to mum.

"Mum?" I asked, not sure if she's awake or where the hell she was.

"I'm here," she said weakly, I crawled near her, holding the towels.

"You have to help me, mum, I said as I tore the cloth with my hands. One piece I placed on her forehead, wiping the sweat that I knew was there. Then I grabbed one of the towels and with her help managed to put it under her, I took her hand and squeezed it again. "Everything will be alright, trust me, mum, everything will be okay," I tried to reassure her as I jumped on my feet with a towel in my hand and went to the kitchen, turning the stove off and taking the kettle to the sink, not even noticing I was holding the kettle's metal, which was burning my palms rather violently. I poured the boiling water on the towel above the sink, or at least really near the sink, not even paying attention enough to care if I accidentally poured boiling water on my own hands. I took the now wet towel and fell on the floor, crawling for mum and placing the towel on her lower abdomen and lower, then I jumped on my feet.

"Breathe, mum, you have to breath!" I said as I walked to the exit, "I'm going to get Aunt Karone, mum, don't stop breathing!" I ordered as I opened the front door and quickly ran outside, absently hearing her shouts for me to come back. I couldn't, I wouldn't let anything happen to her… I did the best I could in there and now I had to do the best I could out here.

I ran to my Aunt and Uncle's house, my hands in front of my in order to block anything that might hurt me, it was like a demon ran after me, I didn't care how much or how hard I fell, but I had to keep going. My hands were hitting everything, flashlights holo-phones, public mail conventors and trees. I didn't care of the pain those objects did to my already sensitive swollen palms, mum wasn't right. I ran into someone, literally, I crashed into a small body in front of me, barely able to stop that someone in front of me from falling.

"Drew? why are you running?" I recognized Jaden.

"Listen to me, Jaden," I ordered, "Run home and get your mother to my house now," I said stoicly.

"Why?" he asked, "what happened?"

"Jaden, run home and get Karone NOW!" I shouted at him, as I heard his quick paces running in the direction of his house, I, on the other hand, was running to my own house...

* * *

_A/N: so, what ya think:D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _so Happy Birthday baby Cade! ;)  
**Merry Christmas you all**:) I hope you all got Andros' action figures and that you feel like sharing :D ;) love ya loads._

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 5**

I ran home, my hands so clumsily in front of me, I didn't care what or who I hit, I just needed to be there with my mum. When I was sure I got to the front gate, I burst into the front garden and ran into the house, dropping myself to the floor and crawling back to mum.

"Mum?" I asked, "Mum, answer me!" I shouted yet there was no response; I was crawling to the living room, hoping she is still there and that she just didn't hear me. I felt her leg in front of me and crawled next to her, finding her hand. It was cold.

"Mum?" I asked, my voice unsteady, "Mum, answer me, please," I asked gently, my hand tracing her arm to her neck, trying to feel her pulse, "Mum!" I called again but she didn't answer. It was then that I grasped what was happening, I heard a slight whimper, I gently crawled back to her legs, feeling the now warm towels searching for that little voice- it was there. Slick and tiny…

'It's not happening,' I told myself as I absently took off my shirt and wrapped the tiny body next to me, it was still whimpering, or rather, he was still whimpering, I could imagine he was covered with blood, I guessed mum had used her little strength left to have him… mum… god, I was so scared, I didn't even know if he was attached with the core to mum, so I gently stayed there, covering him, my hands were hurting but I kept running my finger on his tiny cheek.

"It will be alright, brother," I tried to calm the little baby, he didn't even have a name yet, but I felt his hunger, his insult from not being taken care of. "Don't worry," I whispered to him, "I'm your big brother, Andrew, and I'll take care of you," I told him softly, feeling how the insulted feeling inside me easing a little. "How should I call you, munchkin?" I asked him, he whimpered, "What do you think of Cade?" I asked. It was a Karovan name, and its meaning is life, mum and dad often talked about names for the baby and I couldn't find another that meant more to him. _To mum_.  
He was still whimpering a little, but I could feel a little jolt of approval in my.

"I know, I know you're cold and hungry but help is on its way and everything will be better in no time!" I reassured him gently. The whimpering had stopped, I touched him, searching for pulse, it was there, strong and steady, he just fell asleep. I allowed myself to leave him sleeping for a second, so I could check on mum's pulse, I barely felt it... it was weak, barely even there. I prayed for help, if I could cry, I would.

"You can't do this to me!" I muttered, "You can't make her die like this!" I said to no one in particular, I had stopped believing in god ages ago. "You can't take her like this, damn it, she's **my** mum!" I wailed, I couldn't even cry, I couldn't feel the comforting trail of tears on my face, I crawled back and checked my new brother's pulse, it was still there, strong and steady.  
I didn't know what else to do, gingerly I got up, walked to the kitchen and searched for that kettle, I poured the remaining water on a kitchen towel I found near by, the water was still warm, I went down and crawled back to mum, putting the warm towel on her forehead, then I dared to get up and run to the nearest room and managed to get a blanket. I crawled back and covered mum, making sure my tiny brother was okay, covered in my shirt and the cloth. I waited there, I don't know for how long but it seemed forever, it was a torture, I didn't know what's going to happen to mum… it was an old feeling coming back again, a feeling I knew I'd die if I felt it for long. I just sat there, numb, holding my baby brother, occasionally checking for his and mum's pulse, making sure they are both covered and I waited for someone, anyone, to come. I couldn't leave them alone, I couldn't.

Eventually, someone burst into the house.

"Andrew!" it was Aunt Karone, if I hadn't been so numb I might've jumped on my feet from surprise, but I was too into my misery. "Ashley!" she called.

"It's no use," I told her, a familiar lump in my throat, "I tried, her pulse is very weak, I-I tried everything, and I… " I stuttered indicating on the tiny bundle in my arms, "That's my brother, I don't know what his name is but I call him Cade," I whispered, "I don't know if he's still attached to her so I covered him and let him stay here. I'm sorry," I whispered as Aunt Karone was clearly doing something since she didn't answer.

"A-Au-Aunt Karone?" I stuttered.

"Andrew, I'm going to put a sleeping spell on you, when you wake up everything will be fine," She said calmly and took the baby from my arms.

"No!" I said harshly, "I want to watch over him, mum trusts me to keep him safe! Let me hold him!" I ordered, apparently she agreed and put the baby back into my arms, I held him close and carried him with me as I crashed on the sofa.

"Mum's going to be alright, Cade," I told him reassuringly, even though I wasn't sure if I was reassuring myself or the still sleeping baby, "trust me, we've been through worse," I said, yawning broadly as my eyes refused to open again…

\3-3-5//  
I woke up, darkness still surrounding me, it took me about a second to remember what happened and I practically jumped on my feet, "Mum!!" I said, alarmed as someone pushed me back to the…bed?

"Easy, Andrew, your mother is alright," someone said, but who was it? And anyway- where was I?

"Where am I? Aunt Karone did cast that sleeping spell on me, am I right?" I asked, that someone chuckled.

"Yeah, Karone has a talent for knocking guys over for no reason," he retorted, I frowned,

"I want to see my mum!" I demanded harshly and jumped out of bed, that someone put his hands on my shoulders.

"I will take you to your mother when your father returns, I believe they have a few matters to discuss," he said, I growled threateningly.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why the hell are you even here, but I don't give a damn about what you think, say or do, so you better let me see my mum now, or else I swear you will regret it." I threatened.

"You think you could fight me, you, a blind little boy?" that someone taunted. I growled again.

"Don't tempt me," I said through greeted teeth, "I wouldn't want to hurt you, let me say it again, clearly: I want to see my mum," I said slowly, the voice chuckled. I heard steps coming closer, the door opened and someone walked in. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Me," dad's voice, I relaxed a little.

"I want t-"

"See you mother, I know," he said, I could almost hear him roll his eyes, "She's okay, lost a lot of blood but luckily the healers were able to restore it, I want to talk to you," he said.

"I don't think you realize what I want," I told him with a fake smile, "I want to see my mother right now, then I want to check on my brother and I swear in Zordon's name I'll hurt anyone who's in my way, got me now?" I said, furious, all I wanted to do is check if my mum was alright, if my brother is okay, and they wouldn't let me! God, did they even know how I felt? I was scared to death and I couldn't even show it! I felt a hand on my shoulder as dad led me to mum's room.

I knew it was mum's room the moment I entered, it smelled of vanilla and lilies, just like a dream. I stopped for a moment.  
"Is she awake?" I asked dad quietly, noticing the silence in the room.

"No," dad whispered, "Wake her, she wanted to see you since she woke up earlier, she wanted you to wake her," he said.

"I'll wait," I said quietly, standing next to her bed, "I don't mind waiting," I whispered. I heard a weak noise of dragging of a chair behind me.

"Sit," dad ordered, I sat and searched for mum's hand. It felt like all these times at the hospital back in Angel Grove… Chills ran down my spine as I remembered her white face, blank from any expression, I was so scared sitting there, I couldn't even see her. I just sat there, and even before I realized what I was doing, I was already telling her a story just like I used to. I didn't even tried to understand what was I telling her about, it just flowed out of me, as if I was that 13 years old boy, I spent too many years of my life next to her bed, that I couldn't even control it…

I managed to stutter the story's last words before my voice broke. "Andrew?" it was mum's voice, I started shaking, I kissed her hand and put my forehead on her bed.

"Are you alright? Mum, I was so scared, mum," I mumbled, she hugged me close to her.

"I'm fine, baby, I'm fine," she tried to reassure me.

"Mum, I thought you died," I sniffled, "You promised you'd never leave me, you promised," I wailed.

"I know, Andrew, I'm sorry," she told me, kissing my head.

"You promised you'd never leave me," I repeated and I felt her nodding.

"I'm sorry, Andrew, I'm sorry, I know what it cost you," she whispered, "I'm sorry I made you go through all of it again, Andrew, I'm so sorry," her voice was unsteady.

"Don't cry, don't cry," I told her and released myself from her hug, "I'm sorry," I told her.

"You're not supposed to be sorry, Andrew," she whispered.

"I do, I'm sorry I had to leave you alone with everything, I tried to do the best I could and I ran to get help, I'm sorry…" I muttered.

"Oh, Andrew," she said, "you saved me, without you I'd be lost," she said and pulled me for another hug, "it's because of you that Daniel Cade and I are alive," she said, I froze.

"Cade?" I repeated, gulping. I heard dad's chuckle.

"Well, since you already named him with a karovan name, as Karone informed us, all we had to do is to decide for his terran one," dad said, I could hear him smiling, I think I blushed.

"I'm-I'm sorry," I apologized, "I just figured he could use a name," I managed to blurt. Mum laughed and put her hand in my bandaged one.

"It's alright, you saved us a whole bunch of arguing," mum said softly and I think I blushed. I felt dad's impatience prickling in me tummy.

"Mum, rest," I ordered and she laughed, "Me and dad have some unfinished business, I guess, his impatience is bothering me," I whispered and turned around. "Dad?"

"Right here," I heard him saying and he put his hand on my shoulder, directing me someplace.

* * *

_A/N: um.. that's it for now. We're getting closer! Whatcha think?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_another chapter. I'm dead tired right now so forgive me for any mistakes. I'm quite happy with this one, not that interesting but essential for the plot. I wrote a scene that I can't put in this story, should I one shot it :P ? Your opinion please._

_**GinaStar: **thanks a bunch!_

_**PernDragonrider: **thanks, I don't know about the other chapters yet, but I actually planned the ending which is going to be happy, hopefully. This is definitely the last part of the Quest into Space series. Thank god._

_**Phantom Rogue:** I do too:P _

_**zeopurple: **thanks:) even though I can't comprehend how you guys find this story interesting._

_**Star Fata:** I had a great Chanukah :P but yeah, Xmas was alright, I guess. Even though I didn't get any presents… unless you consider, Chanukah money from my granddad._

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **Well, that guy was The Glaph (I think...), says anything to you:P I love your reviews._

_**AH/AY: **love you:)_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 6**

His hands pushed my shoulders and I understood I was supposed to sit, in only Zordon knows where. I sighed reluctantly as I sat on a surprisingly comfortable armchair, his hands still gripping my shoulders.

"Let go," I said, but he didn't stop gripping my shoulders, it was beginning to hurt real bad.

"What?" he asked and I could almost smile, the man was getting denser every second. "Oh," he said after a moment, letting go of my shoulders. I leaned back against the comfy chair, waiting for some kind of verbal communication to start, apparently he forgot he wanted to talk to me. I almost rolled my eyes, it was just to scary to try it, but I could imagine him very well, in his inner battle whether to tell me something positive like, 'great work, son,' or whether to shout 'you ignorant idiot! You should've contact me first,' and the truth is, I was kind of expecting to receive the second one because I didn't know how to deal with a positive opinion of him on me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, I was nervous, what was I supposed to expect from him?

"I just.. I wanted to.." he began stuttering, 'uh oh,' I thought, 'it's going on the good way,' I knew and waited for him to blurt whatever he had in mind, I didn't care anymore. I mean, we did try to trust each other, at least I tried but something was still very wrong. It all seemed artificial, a fake, I guess I started to ignore him in a way, just like he did to me.

"Thank you," he half whispered, but I didn't need his thanks. She is my mum and that baby is my brother, was it really necessary to thank me for trying to do the best I could for them? Sometimes, I don't understand how that man thinks. He wasn't the only one loving my mum and my brothers…

"Don't thank me," I told him steadily.

"Why?"

"Because she's my mum and that baby over there is my brother. I'd do anything for my mum and brothers and you know it," I told him firmly.

"Andrew, you saved Cassie, TJ and Carlos, you saved your mother twice already, Andrew, you even saved me once. I don't think I know how to thank you." he said.

"You don't need to, no one does. They are my family, my uncles, my aunt, my mother…." I shuddered, in that same moment I realized that I saved their lives, they could've die. Really die, not like in movies… it wasn't normal and it certainly wasn't right but I was helpless against it. There was evil out there and I couldn't stop it. I sighed miserably.

"I want to," he said, waking me back to the conversation, "and I know exactly how," he continued, and my curiosity grew. "I want to blind train you," he said and I could feel his proud sipping into me, I snorted.

"I have no intention of becoming an official blindman, thank you," I said and I felt how his enthusiasm only grew.

"You don't know what's Blind Training, don't you?" he asked in a weird voice.

"Does it look like I do?" I asked wittily.

"You Blind Train in ranger training, those are training especially for cases in which the ranger is left blind in battle," dad explained slowly and I could almost choke from surprise. Blind Training was certainly something I truly wanted to learn more about! Maybe I wasn't so useless after all…

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"When do we start?" he laughed.

**\\3-3-5//  
**The same day, we returned home, mum and Cade stayed the night at the hospital but I was released. I didn't want to go home, I wanted to stay with mum but dad forced me, saying mum has to rest from the both of us and Rin couldn't be at Karone's anymore. I agreed about Rin, so I did spend the night at home.

**\\3-3-5//  
**The days passed by, yet the thought of Blind Training never left my mind, I asked DECA to read me some material about it and she was more than pleased when she heard I wanted to start this training. Honestly, DECA was like my guardian or maybe even another Aunt. She cared for me even if she never admitted it, I never knew why, but it seemed right. In the last few month I guess she was scared for me, maybe she was scared because I was wandering aimless everywhere and now I had a purpose, but either way, I loved that back stabbing machine and she knew it.

We used to do a lot of things together, DECA and me, for example, we would record the movements of Deviot's ship around the galaxies. I had asked her to create a map and mark in red where he had been, I planned to fight him as soon as I saw again. A matter of time, I believed. I never thought of being a ranger, not anymore, I knew that for fighting evil you didn't have to have a morpher and a representative color. It was an understanding that dawned in me when I realized I would never become a ranger. It didn't mean I deserted the idea though, it was still the highlight of my ambitions…

So it was when DECA was reading to me about the history of blind training when dad knocked on the door. I allowed his entrance and DECA unlocked the door, he entered quickly.

"Are you busy?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Just studying a little, anything you needed?" I asked and I felt his nervousness clenching my stomach. I sighed, why was he always nervous around me?

"No, I thought you might want to start Blind Training," he offered weakly and I jumped on my feet.

"Sure! Now?" I asked and he didn't reply. I frowned. "Dad? Now?" I asked again.

"Oh, yes, at the back yard in five minutes, I expect you to wear training pants and a T shirt." He said quietly and exited the room. As soon as he got out I jumped on my feet and ran to my closet pulling random clothes and somehow managing to wear them before running outside…

**\\3-3-5// **

"….It's called blind training for situations just as this- when a ranger is temporarily blind, this will able you to function in the battlefield even when you can't see." Dad bored me with details I already knew… it's a really bad habit, I have to add.

"Alright. What do I do?" I cut him, bored to death before he'll continue with storytelling unnecessary stuff. Dad sighed tiredly and I suppressed a laughter, there was no way I'll hear another speech.

"The most important thing about Blind Training is to listen to you heart, to your intuition and mostly, to learn to listen to your senses. To know how to listen properly, how to recognize smells, the way you can feel the air moves. You have to feel everything around you. Concentrate. Can you do it?" he said quietly I was biting my bottom lip. I mean, come **on**, 'listen to your inner female' thingy **never** works, but I at least, tried.  
There was nothing special around me, not even the sound on a passing car, or Rin wailing for attention from mum (he started imitating Cade. It's horrible!).

"Can you feel the changes of the air on your skin?" Dad asked, I shrugged, I thought I could, I mean, what's so hard in listening to nothing anyway?

"Yeah," I said I felt a certain movement around me. You know, when wind is brushing upon your skin? That.

"Good," dad said and quickly added, "then block me." after half a second, I felt a punch in my stomach.

"Ouch!! What was that supposed to mean?!" I whined and hugged my stomach, it really hurt!

"Shut it," dad said, great, he got into 'I'm a red ranger' mode, I was sooooo screwed, "Concentrate listen to the air around you, Andrew, can you hear the flies on their way? Can you hear the ants marching to their nest?" he asked, I frowned, was it a rhetorical question? Because I certainly couldn-

I was caught and dropped on my face.

"Dad! Stop hitting me!" I screamed, outraged.

"Just concentrate for once!" he retorted.

"Fine, give me a minute and I'll tell you when I'm ready." I announced and closed my eyes. I breathed slowly, inhaling and exhaling for a few seconds, concentrating in the world around me. I could hear a falcon cry, a happy giggle from the park near by and when I nodded, I could hear the swift move of his hand going to my shoulder. I blocked it.

"That's great," he complimented, and I think I smiled as I blocked another blow but missed the next and ended up missing more than blocking. But he encouraged me, I could do it. All I had to do is train, and I had all the time in the world.

"Don't guess," he instructed, "rely on your instincts, use your senses," He said and I did as he said. When we finally entered the house, I was sweaty, stinky and sour. He beat me up so many times that it made me feel insulted. I mean, I beat him when I was 13! Why can't I beat him now? But I knew, I **knew**, it was only a matter of time…

* * *

_A/N: Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ well, hold on to your tissues, this one's bad._

_**GinaStar:** I think it came back._

_**zeopurple:** this plot has to progress, so in the next week I hope to update at least twice more… ;)_

_**AH/AY:** thanks. You're awesome._

_**Phantom Rogue:** Andros is gonna get it. you'll see._

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** soon, my dear ;insert evil laughter here;_

_**SweetSas:** I replied. Log on MSN already!_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 7**

**(Three months after Chapter 6)**  
My eyes opened, darkness was all too familiar by now. I have learned to accept the beauty of it. Beauty, I snort at the thought, you'd think blindness is a positive thing- it's not- but you sure get used to it after a while. I wasn't bitter, I promised myself I would never be bitter, hurtful or desperate- and I wasn't. As I still rested against my soft pillow I could hear Rin running in the house's corridors, making a noise equivalent to a dozen horses galloping and the wonderful scent of…pancakes? I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"'Morning, Decs," I greeted hoarsely.

"Good morning, Andrew, how was your sleep?" as she always asked, I smiled.

"Very good, thank you, would you help me to tidy the bed?" I asked, I could almost see her red eye nodding.

"Of course, Andrew," she said and I jumped on my feet, turning to face the bed and taking a hold on the blanket. I shook the blanket and started folding it neatly.

"Decs? Is it alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Andrew," she said and I left the folded blanket and felt for my pillow, then, carefully, I shook the pillow as well and hoped I managed putting it on the folded blanket.

"Decs?"

"You have done it perfectly, Andrew," she commented, I think I blushed on my way out of the room to the shower.

I knocked on the closed door twice. No one answered so I entered and locked the door. I tore off my PJ and with the wonderful help of my telekinesis managed to adjust the water to the right temperature before stepping under the stream of hot water. It was pleasant, nice way to start a really hateful morning, somehow I never was a morning person, got it from Uncle TJ I think. So, I recognized my favorite shampoo and soup by their scents and about ten minutes after that, I was still standing clean under the stream of water, enjoying the relaxation before turning the stream off and stepping out of the shower. I toweled off quickly, hoping to evade the chill, but then again, I had to return to my room to get my clothes. So wrapping the towel around my loins I stepped out of the bathroom and returned to my room.

Walking gingerly in my room I reached for my closet, pulling random clothes artifacts. I did know I pulled a pair of jeans though and I carefully dressed. Hoping I got everything in the right color and shape. When I was done dressing I sat on my bed and sighed. Although of my great 'fondness' to this whole situation I hated being dependant on Deca or anyone else for that matter, but I had to. It was much easier to depend on Deca than depending on my dad or my mum. She didn't judge me like they did, she didn't put me in a well organized plan she had for my life and didn't look at me with a pitiful expression. I could feel their sorrow when they looked at me, but I tried to be anything but hopeless, I couldn't stand their guilt for my eyes. It was one thing I didn't know how to fight.

"Decs? Do I look alright? Did I put the shirt right? Are the colors fine?" sighing, I asked her this.

"Your shirt is black and you wear blue jeans and two white socks," she said coolly. I sighed again, I never wanted them to see me helpless and every morning I'd dress and shower all by myself. Dad offered his help at the beginning, but I refused every time. I was blind, but as he had told me when we started to blindtrain, I had to rely on my own instincts and intuition.

"Thank you, Deca, would you start scanning the seven lost galaxies?" I asked gently, suddenly realizing how hungry I was.

"Of course, Andrew," she answered and then, suddenly, added, "I would like you to have breakfast today," she requested, I smiled.

"You read my mind, Decs," I told her with a smile and exited the room. I walked my usual course to the dinning room, the smell of cooking food making me go crazy with hunger. Somewhere along the way, a little asteroid clashed into me and I caught him and easily lifted him and carried him on my shoulder. Gorilla style.

"Andrew! Put me doooowwwwn!!" he whined and hit me a little, not that it hurt.

"Well," I said as I kept walking enthralled with the glorious scent of breakfast, "I think a man usually apologies for crashing into his older brother," I said importantly.

"Fine," he said angrily, "Sorry," he said, I could almost see him pouting. I put him down and he screamed and ran someplace further than I was, but I didn't care because I reached the dining table.

"Good Morning," mum almost sang as I heard and smelt her cooking something.

"Morning, where's Cade?" I asked.

"I love you too," mum replied sarcastically, I pouted; I swear it's my dad's bad influence on her! She was never _that _sarcastic… "He's out with your father," she replied.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, uninterested anymore.

"French toast, pancakes, salad and some cheese," she replied tiredly, I scrunched my nose.

"No vanilla cookies, then?" damn, she used to bake those every morning for me, _every morning! _That is, until she met dad again. Every morning was another disappointment, I swear!

"Not today," her usual reply. _Fine._

"Have you seen my shoes?" I asked her dully, any hunger I had - evaporated.

"Under the living room's table, I think Rin played with them," she answered, I turned to walk to the table as Rin crashed into me again.

"Sorry, Andrew," he muttered quickly and I heard him run away. I sighed and walked to the living room, in search after shoes. I easily found them and quickly wore them, then tied my shoelaces quickly and walked out of the house without saying another word.

I don't know what I was so angry all of a sudden, I was practically furious, _with her_, mostly. Something was wrong with her, I don't know what, but it hurt me because it hurt her. It made me have mood swings and resentment towards everyone in the house, I was acting the same way she did and heck, I didn't even know _why_. I was walking along the street, I didn't stop to think where I was, I just walked, trying to relax with the rhythm of my paces…

"Andrew!" someone called my name, my head shot up, but it wasn't like I could see anyone, I stopped and waited for that someone to get here. As that someone came closer, I recognized his feeling of relaxation and happiness, it eased me a little._ Dad._

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Don't know, started walking and got here, I guess," I muttered, dad's hand laid on my shoulder.

"We were heading home," he said to my unasked question.

"Oh, where are we?" I asked and felt how he became worried in the very same second.

"In the middle of the park, what's wrong?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing," I said.

"Andrew-"

"What's wrong with mum?" I asked and heard Cade's baby gurgles, I smiled at him, or at least hope I did.

"What do you mean? she's fine," he said a little too fast and I knew he was lying. A weird awkwardness spread in my stomach, swirling my appetite and making me want to vomit.

"You're lying, tell me what's wrong with her," I said, trying to keep my breaths steady, that awkwardness was making me dizzy.

"She doesn't want you to know," he said meekly, I almost snorted.

"It makes me have mood swings," I attacked him, "it makes me angry in ways I don't-"

"She can't have any more children," he said sharply and I could feel it as if someone cut my own skin, all the anguish and sorrow. How could've I not feel it? it was piercing my body, killing me, overflowing me. That sadness, her sorrow.

"She feels like she's disappointing me, I told her it's not true but… you know her," he said gently, "she's stubborn."

"I-I-It's because o-of my-"

"It's the result of losing a lot of blood and having to have Daniel without any healer's help," he said sharply again, "It's not- in **any **way- your fault, Andrew, without your help, she could have died. I **don't** want you to think of it as something you caused," he tried to keep his voice strong and steady.

"I should've noticed," I told him, my voice unsteady, "I should've known," I said, my hand covering my face, I gripped my face until my knuckles went white. What's the use in being able to have this hunch about other's feeling if I couldn't detect the deep sorrow of my own mother? How could I have been that self centered?!  
'You idiot, you inconsiderate jerk, you let her suffer, you let her go through all of this without helping her in any way!' it was true. It was my entire fault, I should've run to get help much earlier, I should've called a neighbor, I should've done something, anything, to help her! But I didn't…. I clenched my jaw, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Why hasn't she told me?" I asked him, keeping my eyes shut so hard that it hurt, but it didn't matter, as I couldn't cry even if I wanted to.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't blame yourself?" he asked and I kept quiet, "that's what we thought." He said and I felt his own anguish pouring into my body, washing me from head to toe.  
I bit my bottom lip and ran to the other way, to our house. I didn't know if I ran to the right direction but my heart led me to her. I miraculously found the front gate and ran into the house, bursting through the front door and easily finding my way to the kitchen. She was there, quiet, I didn't even know what she was doing but I definitely knew she was there.

"Mum?" I asked and I heard her step as she turned around, maybe she was looking at the window and I just hugged her, pressing her hard against me, forcing her head on my shoulder as gently as I could.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…" I muttered to her ear, at first she wanted to slide away from my hug but I didn't let her. When finally she broke down, she hugged me back, all shivering and shaking as she cried. Chills ran down my spine, her anguish pounded me and I was shocked she could hide it for that long without me noticing.

"I can't…I can't have..." she couldn't say those words; I rubbed her back, her face still buried in my chest. I wanted to cry, I wanted to help her, to carry her grief for her, but I couldn't.

"Mum, don't worry, mum, I'm sure everything will work out," I tried to assure her, but it was empty, what did I know anyway? She was there, in my arms, delicate and fragile as a leaf in the wind and there was nothing I could do about it.

Someone burst through the door, "Ash?" it was dad's voice, "have you seen-" I heard him stronger, which meant he was closer.

"Andrew…" it was a mere whisper but it said a lot, it contained all his own grief. Maybe that weird guy at the infirmary was right; maybe I **was** just a blind boy after all. But I never hated being blind as much as I did at that very moment.

* * *

_A/N: so, what ya think?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:  
**_be proud of me, I'm three chapters ahead of you, which means this week's update week! Plus, this story is going to be longer than I thought, the plot is progressing slower than I've planned…_

_Right now I'm sick so… update week says it all…_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** Cheer up because today is the day!_

_**GinaStar:** starting from now:P_

_**PernDragonrider:** thank you very much. As I said, I feel like the plot is pregressing too slowly, in my original plan he was supposed to be in a very different place in chapter 8… but oh well…_

_**zeopurple:** I can't have Ash and Andros reproducing, it'll ruin my plans for Andrew, and since Andros has never heard of contraceptive err… methods (just ask AH/AY about her Sim Andros), I have to be drastic…_

_**SweetSas:** I will, in a minute, but WHY aren't you emailing me?_

_**AH/AY:** she doesn't need a girl! She has three strong Andros-like sons!_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 8**

**Six months** have passed since that day I found out about mum...  
I grieved as much as she did, but from the inside. I had to be strong for her and for dad, taking care of Cade and Rin despite my blindness, doing everything I can for them. _For mum. _I wanted to hope that with time, her pain would pass, would at least ease. It did, very slowly, and it made me happy. Mum could never be sad for long, her optimism always won and I wanted it would win in this case as well.  
Dad and I kept training even though I had told him many times to be with mum instead of training me, he always refused, insisting our training was as important as mum, I always knew that guy was dense. It didn't surprise me.

I tried to be perfect for mum, dad, Rin and Cade, to give everything I could so they would be happy. Dad had Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone to talk to, they were only the people excluding mum who could calm him somewhat. Mum had no one except me, I knew how hard it must be, so as her birthday was coming, I asked Deca to invite Aunt Cassie to our house, as a surprise visit in my mum's birthday. As Aunt Cassie kept her morpher, just like the rest of my Uncles, it was set so she would come on her galaxy glider until Andromeda 7 and the Megaship would wait for her there. I had told dad about this surprise visit during one of our blindtraining sessions and he was pleased, telling me he's proud of me. I blushed.

We grew closer, dad and I, more than ever maybe it was the sorrow that bonded us again, maybe it was the fact that we spent an awfully lot of time in training together, whatever it was- it did the trick. He was my friend but first and foremost- my dad and I respected him for that. I never questioned him or been rude to him, maybe it was the discipline of training that got into me, or maybe my body that was back in shape and made me shut my mouth. I loved blindtraining, soon in those six months I have made an awesome progress and could easily kick dad's ass…

At first it was hard, I had to build good defense before learning how to attack, it tired me greatly and after every session I would collapse on the grass, panting before going to take a shower. It was hard and it nearly killed me every time I tried to listen better or smell better, every time I had to stand still so I would feel the changes in the course of the wind…  
As the training progressed I became less and less tired, living my everyday life was one big training session because I used everything he taught me, when I strolled along the park or walked over to Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone's house. He gave me the ability to be much more independent and I was grateful to him for that, now I was so trained that I was able to jog exactly like I used to when I could see. I could cross the street without needing anyone, I could walk Rin to his kindergarten, play with Jaden and even to change Cade's diapers! It came out to a point when dad said I could train by myself, but he never left my side and we trained together, as equals- not a master and his student anymore.

**\3-3-5//**

It was the morning of mum's birthday and I woke up to a heavy load that was currently breaking my back. Still sleepy I looked back, as if I could actually see anything, darkness was already my friend, that load that was breaking my back was giggling and quite happily pulled my hair. I frowned. As I sent my hand to Cade's little palm in order to make him stop pulling my hair.

"Good morning to you too, brother," I grumbled as the baby was crawling along my back to my legs. Someone was really trying not to laugh next to my bed. "It's not funny, dad," I pouted and he allowed himself laughing out in the open.

"I thought that you might want to train this morning before your Aunt Cassie would tag along and steal all the attention from us three men," he chuckled and took Cade out of my bed. I jumped on my feet.

"Morning Decs," I greeted, ignoring dad and continuing my regular morning routine.

"Good morning, Andrew," she replied.

"Help me this morning?" I asked as I took the blanket and shook it a few times, folding it as best as I could. Then I reached for my pillow hitting it a little and putting it on the folded covers. "What do you say, Decs?" I asked her.

"Perfect as always, Andrew," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled, "Shower…" I muttered to both dad and Deca.

"Don't forget to take your clothes," Deca reminded me, I smiled.

"You're right, help me choose something to wear," I asked, "what do you think of the yellow buttons up and blue jeans?" I asked her.

"I think black jeans would be in order," she advised, I nodded. I heard dad chuckling.

"'s not funny, is mum awake?" I asked, frowning.

"No, I turned off the alarm clock," he said and I smiled wickedly on my way to the closet.

"Rin?"

"Already in his kindergarten,"

"Breakfast?"

"Karone insisted on fixing one for your mother today," he answered. Sweet! Aunt Karone makes the best marshmallow chocolates ever! I smiled happily and pulled my clothes from the closet.

"Umm, I'll go take a shower, dad we won't practice today, we have to decorate the house and stuff so Decs, if you may, please, teleport to the living room a few balloons, and decorations," I ordered and exited the room.

**\3-3-5//**

I got out of the shower dressed, all I had to do is do my hair in a ponytail. I walked to my room quickly and somehow managed to find a yellow band to my hair. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail and got out of my room, walking quickly to the living room.

"Dad?"

"Right here, check on you brother, he's crawling to you right," he said obviously in effort, I crouched and collected Cade in my arms, playing with him for a while. A gentle knock was heard on our front door, I opened it.

"Good Morning, Andrew," Aunt Karone's voice, I stepped out of her way.

"Morning, Aunt Karone," I told her with a smile, I heard her entering, her steps slow and heavy. "Do you need help with anything?" I asked her, she kissed my cheek and took Cade from my hands.

"Good Morning to you too, baby Daniel," she cooed, I wanted to vomit. Rolling my eyes mentally I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Um, don't you want to come in? Dad's decorating the living room," I told her, she laughed.

"You made Andros decorate?" she laughed, "you are god!" she said and I heard her step in to the living room, I closed the door behind her and followed. I think I heard her gasping with she entered the living room.

"Wow, Drosy, great work there, big brother, you really outdid yourself," she complimented and I heard dad sighing and he jumped down from something.

"Thanks, Karone, I think I better wake Ash now," he said and I heard Aunt Karone jump in surprise.

"Oh no, no, no, wait until I leave, and let me take care of Daniel, too," she said, I nodded.

"I'm coming too," I said quickly.

"You stay!" Aunt Karone and dad attacked together. 'Gee, why don't you two just hit me?' I thought sarcastically, hoping I didn't say it out loud. I didn't. Dad thanked Aunt Karone and walked her out, giving her Cade's usual backpack and she went with Cade. I sat on the couch and waited until dad came back.

"Alright, I'm going to wake up your mum," he said quietly and I heard his steps starting to fade.

"Wait- dad!" I called after him, I heard his steps louder as he walked back to the living room.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want me here? I would be just fine with Cade at Aunt Karone's.." I said feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"No, you stay here, kid," he said, I snorted, I heard him stopping. "What was that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"First of all, I'm not a kid and second- the last time you called me that…" I stopped, "do you even remember?"

"First day I met you," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice, "you've been telling me about your dad," I laughed.

"Yeah, my dad," I laughed, "but I guess mum was right about-"

"I'm always right," mum's delicate voice was heard, I could imagine her wearing her yellow robe and leaning against the wall, "What was I right about?"

"Well, everything you told me about, happened, eventually," I told her.

"I told you lot of things," her voice came closer, she sat next to me on the couch, one hand on my shoulders.

"You were right about fighting skill, you said he'll teach me with endless patience. He did, still does actually," I told her with half a smile, she laughed.

"I'm still here, you know," he said, it seemed he was sitting right next to mum.

"Sorry," I smiled an apologetic smile, "But hey, I have to tell you something, dad, you really have to improve your stealth talent, it really sucks," I laughed, "I totally saw that morpher that day an Onyx, it was the third time you got recognized," I stuck my tongue at him, mum laughed.

"Not funny," dad said and I could imagine the mock glare he gave her, she only laughed harder.

"Did you know he made me enter Deca's database the full names of every known care bear?" She said and at that moment I just cracked up and started laughing, clutching my stomach.

"What?" dad said guiltily, "I happen to love Harmony Bear! She's the cutest bear!" I couldn't contain myself any longer, I just laughed and laughed…

"I-Is that the bear that goes around everywhere and hugging innocent objects?" I asked between my fits of laughter, "Aww, dad, you're such a girl," I laughed and I could feel mum's mocked glare. "No offense, mum," I said quickly before she lands a chore on me or something.

"He made me pull an Aunt Cassie on the entire Megaship," I told her after I calmed down a little.

"Andros!" she said hurriedly, "to your own son?" she demanded, I sniggered.

"Well, what is it, 'gang up on Stripey' day?!" he exclaimed, I laughed.

"There are two of us," I corrected with a smile.

"Good, now we can gang up on you," dad said gloating, mum laughed, she was happy, you know, it was making me feel hazy, like a drug or something, everything was a little blurry, I was kind of light headed, I shook my head and held mum's hand. I got dizzy all of a sudden.

"Andrew?" mum's voice, my head hurt and my face burnt, I put my hands on my face and they were so cold and my face so hot…"Oh my god, Andrew?" I blinked, my hands rubbing my face.

"Andrew? Carlen, are you alright?" dad's voice, I don't know how water got to my face, I got up, rubbing my forehead and my eyes furiously.

"My face…my head hurts...my eyes burn" I managed to blurt.

"Let me see," it was dad's voice, I curled into a ball and didn't let him touch me. it burnt so much, like acid that ate my face away. I evaded his touch.

"No," my face was wet; it took me a while to realize it's from my eyes, _tears?_ I didn't know and wiped them away with my sleeves. When it stopped hurting, I closed my eyes strongly, scared of another shots of pain. I got up and managed to walk to the kitchen, which was the closest room that held water. My face were still stinging as I turned on the faucet taking cool water in my hands and rubbing my face with it, until it relaxed a bit. When the stinging feeling stop, I closed the faucet, turning back to where I knew my parents were standing.  
I carefully opened my eyes, expecting to see the relaxing darkness, but instead blur of colors jumped into my brain and I felt dazed, there was too much light in my darkness, I almost immediately closed my eyes again, not able to open them again. The light hurt too much.

"Andrew?" it was dad's voice.

"You don't happen to own a spare pair of sunglasses, do we?" I asked, still forcing my eyes to stay closed. Mum was standing right next to me, her hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My face, I… dad, do you think you can ask Deca to teleport a pair of sunglasses to my hand?" I asked and he didn't even answer, I heard him half running to my room. I sighed loudly.

"Tell me what's wrong, Andrew," mum ordered, she was stressed, I was too. Maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe I did see those colors a few minutes ago, but it hurt my eyes so much… Almost at that same instant a pair of sunglasses appeared in my palm, I put them on, mentally counting until three before opening my eyes again. I blinked a few times, everything was a little brighter, the sunglasses had made the lights weaker and even though the colors were still a dark blur, I started laughing and crying at the same time. I didn't even notice I was shaking.

"Andrew, please," mum begged, I was still half laughing half crying when I stopped shaking.

"I love your dress, mum," I told her, my voice unsteady, "It's the most beautiful shade of yellow I've ever seen," I was immediately wrapped with her hug. Dad returned from my room at that very second. He was wearing a fading red T shirt and a blue pair of jeans, his hair down and he was still very worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "are you crying?" he asked again, his voice a little queasy.

"Nothing is wrong," I told him, his hazel eyes so worried, bored into me, "It's just that…your red shirt is so ugly, dad," I told him. He seemed shock for a moment, maybe he couldn't grasp what I had just told him, he was that dense.

Thirty minutes after that, when we were sitting in the living room again, this time passing pictures of Cade, exchanging memories with photos a woman clad with pink burst through our door. "Ash!!" she screeched and I knew I was already lost. Aunt Cassie just came in to town…

* * *

_A/N: well, optimistic enough:P review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _here we go, took me a while with the ending. If you all review, I'll post the next one –Androsbashinganyone?- tomorrow!_

_**SweetSas:** hey, thanks, I was supposed to go to school today but guess what- A STRIKE!! ;squeaks gleefully;_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** sorry, wanted to put it earlier but I had a problem with the ending._

_**AH/AY:** yeah, and you're the best :P_

_**Star Fata:** no harm done. ;)_

_**GinaStar:** ;whistlewhistle; fine, so it was **that** cheesy! But no one laughed at how Andros loves carebears! TT_

_**Phantom Rogue:** XD well, he's getting denser by the minute!_

_**zeopurple:** I say it, give Andros another chapter to mess it up and therefore make my plot finally MOVE the right way!! Thanks:)_

_**DizneeDol:** we love you too:P_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity**  
by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 9**

It has been a week from hell, since mum's birthday Aunt Cass was taking over our house, trying to educate us, two grown men, a boy and a baby, to cleaning. _And not even mum could stop her!_  
I used to escape every morning after training to Aunt Karone's house, returning after sunset to change my clothes for my evening jog. It was horrific, **_horrific_** I tell you! I love Aunt Cass with all my heart, but with all those years we've been apart, I practically forgot how to evade her murderous cleaning attacks. The only one enjoying the situation was mum…the things I'm willing to suffer for her happiness…

So I was walking happily to Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane's house, it was early in the morning- I had just finished my after training shower and was currently armed with my sunglasses. The sun was bright and welcoming and I was humming one of my favorite songs happily. Yep, life had definitely changed for the best, my relationship with dad couldn't have been any better; I wasn't so stressed out to be a ranger anymore, even though now that I could see, it was definitely an option.  
You'd think the fact the universe as I knew it was in stake would affect me in any matter, but it didn't. I was just too happy with my heaven coming true, and besides, as a blind man I already came to a conclusion that I don't have to be a ranger to fight evil. I planned to take the Megaship and fight Deviot myself, but that had to wait until I was in perfect shape and with a reasonable plan…

The serenity of Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane's house was positively familiar and I allowed myself knocking twice. Someone ran to the door and opened anxiously.

"What's with the excitement?" I asked, but then I noticed it was Zayla who opened the door, which meant I totally screwed this up. She already hated me and would probably think I'm trying to make fun of her. Like I would want to mess with her in some way, the girl _hated_ me, it hurt me in a way but it wasn't that crucial to me, she hated me from the first moment her eyes landed on me but I got used to it. A kid couldn't have everything, and I accepted the fact she didn't like me.

"Oh, it's _you_," she said, disappointed, I raised one eyebrow questioningly as I allowed myself to enter her home.

"Who'd you expect?" I asked, not able to resist myself.

"Rhine," she answered smugly, "my _boyfriend_," she added nonchalantly. I was shocked for a second, then unwillingly, grabbed her shoulders, gripping them as gentlest as I could.

"Are you out of your mind?!" I told her aggressively, "he's two years your elder! Don't mess with him, you know how violent he was to me in school!" I shook her a little, she almost rolled her eyes at me, "He'll hurt you, Zayla, don't start a relationship you won't be able to deal with later, he's too much for you to handle!" I nearly shouted at her and when my gaze met hers again, her beautiful blue eyes were glowering at me with spite.

"He won't hurt me," she said almost proudly and pushed me away from her, "he loves me!" she exclaimed, "and what do you know anyway? You're just a loser," she said.  
Types like Rhine couldn't love, they just couldn't they only had passion, he and had a passion- hurting others. I caught her wrist when she tried to walk past me.

"I'm your _cousin_, we have the same blood in our veins and I'm telling you, he'll hurt you, Zayla, break up with him and go as far as you can from him. He's no good for you," I told her calmly, gently. She glared at me and pushed me away stronger and walked out of the house, shutting it violently.  
I sighed and shook my head, that guy wasn't for her, she's too spoiled and naïve… I knew he'd hurt her, like he hurt me and many others. I didn't even want to think of the consequences of this, he can hurt her in so many ways!  
Well, first, he was strong, very strong. I don't think I could've beaten him if I hadn't been trained and I really didn't know if Zayla had some kind of training session with her parents. Secondly, he could've pushed her to do things she didn't want to do, he was older than she was, damn it, she is just fifteen! Even I was nearing my eighteenth year, and that jerk was probably nineteen with how dense his brain was. Someone had to stop those two, but I knew that if I tried it'll only push them together.

"Andrew?" Uncle Zhane asked in a weird voice, I looked at him, he was standing there, in the living room, holding a piece of what seemed like a really cold toast. Aunt Karone was standing right next to him, awestruck.

"What was that all about?" Aunt Karone said almost outraged, I felt her anger which was mixed with confusion and worry.

"That guy, Rhine, he's not… she better off without him," I told them, "I know him and I don't want her to get hurt. He's dangerous, believe me." I told them and look at Aunt Karone's eyes, I wanted her to see my sincerity, I wasn't joking around about it, it was Rhine. The bully who hit me with no apparent reason at school.

"How do you know him?" Uncle Zhane asked, I looked at him, he was worried.

"Have you seen him?" I asked, he nodded. "Have you seen the bent on his nose and the scar on his lip?" I asked and Uncle Zhane nodded. "I gave it to him," I said.

"I had a feeling about that guy," my Aunt muttered, Uncle Zhane patted on my shoulder with affection. He seemed pleased with me now.

"We're lucky to have you, Andrew Zhane," he told me softly and followed his daughter outside.

"Andrew?" Aunt Karone asked and I exhaled heavily. She wanted to know the details of one of my most hated days in KO-35. I hated to remember it, I hated to carry it with me as one of my memories, but I guess that….family comes first.

"It was the first day of school, he ganged up on me because of my hair, everyone just watched, not doing anything, letting him hit me…" my voice drifted and Aunt Karone's eyes that were so blue were already filled with tears.  
"Aunt Karone, I didn't care he hit me, but when he opened his mouth about my mum, I closed it with my fists," I told her and she nodded, "everyone just watched, no one tried to stop him or me, I don't want him to do something like that to Zayla," I told her and looked away from her. This memory was filled with feelings I forgot how to feel; disappointment from dad, hatred, anger, confusion…

"Was Zayla there too?" she asked all of a sudden and I looked at her.

"No, she was still ignoring me back then," I answered, smiling bitterly.

"I'm sorry she's like this," She apologized but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt Karone, she might hate me, but the last thing I'd want is that someone will hurt her," I half whispered, "I don't think she realizes how dangerous he is, how dangerous his friends are," I told her quietly, I felt her trust, she trusted me and I was glad she did.

"It's not alright that she dislikes you like this, Andrew, you're her cousin," Aunt Karone said softly, her voice a little queasy.

"Look, I've accepted the fact she doesn't like me, but it doesn't mean I don't care about her. I'm sure she'll hate me even more now, but you tell her that. I hope that one day she'll be able to forgive me for being born first Astro kid." I told Aunt Karone who nodded. I hugged her.

"I think I'll go now, I've caused enough trouble," I told her and walked right through the door.

Zayla, I knew, despite her hatred for me, did not deserve to be exposed to such cruelty that I knew Rhine could create. She just didn't deserve it.

**\3-3-5/**  
It has been two weeks since that day I found out Zayla was dating Rhine. I don't think she ever forgave me for telling my Aunt and Uncle who he really was. I stopped going to their house, I felt so guilty for causing too much trouble between Zayla and her parents, but knowing that if it saves her from Rhine- it was worth it, even in the price of losing my favorite relatives. I was leaning on the outside wall of our house as I watched Cade who was now 9 months old and has just started walking, playing in the back yard.  
He was the sweetest baby I have ever seen, he had brown hair and ember eyes, he was a beautiful baby boy and maybe he was beautiful in my eyes only, because I haven't seen him until he was about 8 months old. Dad appeared next to me all of a sudden, was I in too deep a thought? I shook my head and looked at him, he smiled.

"Got lost?" he asked, I smiled.

"I guess, what's up? Has Aunt Cass finally managed influence mum to visit her?" I asked knowingly, Aunt Cassie was trying to convince mum to visit Earth for a month or so ever since the day she visited us...

"Yes, actually," he replied and I rolled my eyes, he chuckled.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked and dad smiled.

"Well, Phantom Ranger is going to come here tomorrow and give your mum, Scout and Daniel a ride," he said, his eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"What about us?" I frowned, I could clearly see how his eyes were begging me to ask it. He smiled deviously, it was kind of weird watching smile like this, but then again after all he was the twin-yet-still-older brother of the former queen of all evil. Maybe it runs in the family.

"Well, I'm supposed to give some equipment to a friend of mine at Xentor, I thought you'd like to join in," he said quietly, "We haven't been alone on a ship since you were thirteen, and I never shown you the Karova system properly," I felt his regret, I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be honored," I said, smiling, his eyes lit up and I laughed, he looked like a little kid.

"Great then, pack up some clothes and we're leaving in two hours," he said with a smile, I nodded and he entered the house again. Right after him, Rin ran out and jumped on me, I picked him up, laughing.

"You little storm, what keeps you running?" I asked and he smiled.

"I made you a present!" he exclaimed, I smiled, feeling his excitement and pride.

"Really? Cool! Where is it?" I asked and he smiled and jumped in my arms.

"You have to close your eyes!" he exclaimed again and I closed my eyes as he said. He kissed me, my grin grew even larger.

"Why, thank you, mister Rin, can I give you a present, too?" I asked and he laughed and closed his eyes. I kissed him and threw him in the air. He started shrieking with laughter, I heard Cade's slight wail and I felt his jealousy, I held Rin in one hand and picked up Cade as well. He immediately giggled and I laughed.

"Give me a kiss," I told the baby, he did, I smiled, "you two are my favorite brothers in this whole wide universe," I told them, only then noticing mum and dad standing in a far corner near the house, looking at us. I blushed, but then Rin started laughing and hugged me.

"We're your only brothers," he said importantly and I stuck my tongue at him. Cade tried to climb on my shoulder and I slowly let Rin slide down from me, catching Cade and tickling him. He laughed so hard and Rin demanded attention again, pulling my shirt down to lie on the grass. I jumped down, making Cade shriek with laughter. I laughed myself, Rin jumped on me and sat on my chest while Cade was sitting on my stomach.

"I hope I'm comfortable enough for you guys," I told them, and Rin nodded furiously before caressing my face with his little hand.

"Drewy, you look like daddy," he said, I smiled a faint smile, it was still a sensitive subject.

"Well, dwarf, you look like mummy," I smiled back at him and he laughed, his hand trailing on my cheek.

"I love you," he told me, I smiled and hugged him.

"Love you too," I told him and sent my hand behind him to catch Cade before he falls on his face, "And you too, munchkin."

* * *

_A/N: well, that was….horrific. I got a far more amusing ending to this which involves Andrew quoting Shakespeare and Ashley killing him ;charmingsmile;  
I have two missing scenes (actually far more, but the sad ones lost their meaning) for this story. So, whadaya think about this one?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers or Xentor; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ I wanted to dedicate this not too happy chapter to _**Girl on the Computer**_, happy belated birthday matey._

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 10**

We landed in an orangey Atmosphered planet, its soil was rough and rocky, red dust was clinging to my hiking shoes and the temperatures were abnormally high. I wiped sweat from my forehead as I recalled the details I've learnt of this planet. _Xentor._  
Only one soul lived in this raging hell, actually, two souls if you consider that Bulldog Robotic Interactive Canine thingy. They were protecting this deserted-yet-highly-important planet from evil, I had to admire this Silverback type dad told me about, living alone in this hell-like planet was probably a complete torture!

Dad was leading, his paces leaving marks of a ground that no one ever walked on. It was beautiful in a weird kind of way. I was walking right behind him, alert to any change in our surrounding, holding proudly an Astro Blaster. Strong wind had started to blow and my hair which was down, fell on my eyes, blocking my view. I tried to tuck those strands of hair behind my ears as I walked, eyes narrowed.  
I couldn't believe Deca couldn't teleport us straight to the guy's house, I mean, really, why did we have to walk in this horrific weather? It nearly killed me! And dad- he said it's all because of the red sand, full with iron that makes teleporting a nasty business. He said it makes teleporting harder, that there are more than a second when you're not really at the Megaship yet not really where you want to be. All I could do is roll my eyes, _come on_! And he called this a bonding trip, more like a torture trip or maybe a brutal test for my manhood, I don't know but it sure didn't smell right. Suddenly, waking me up from all the grumbling thoughts, dad stopped.

I looked to the horizon, only to see what looked like a very old spaceship and a caravan. An intimidating alien was standing on the spaceship's door step, watching us as we struggled to reach him. That alien, Silverback, was practically, a giant gorilla. He was wearing SPD uniforms which meant he already received my endless admiration and respect. I smiled in relief when we finally reached him…

"Andrew, I want you to meet Sergeant Silverback," Dad said as he shook hands with the er… mammal? I was about to reply when that huge bulldog of his jumped on my chest over enthusiastically and started licking my face. Dad laughed whole heartedly, I mock glared at him from the red ground.

"Err.. I love you too, buddy," I said and patted on the bulldog's back, hoping he would get the message and get off of me. He didn't. I sighed, frustrated from that dense machine and grouchily tried to push him off. He was unmovable; I looked at dad who was talking with Silverback while glancing at me every now and then. He was highly amused, this time I really glared at him.

"Can I get any help?" I grumbled out loud, dad laughed and Silverback seemed embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, kiddo, he tends to get over enthusiastic with strangers," he said, I raised an eyebrow, 'no kidding, really?' I thought grudgingly as he extended his hand to help me. I took his hand and jumped on my feet. "….he doesn't get to have this pleasant company everyday," he continued rambling his explanations. I nodded and patted at the dog's head with affection, what can I say? I have a knack for animals, but when I looked at my shirt, I think all the fondness I had in storage for that dog evaporated.  
Two words: _too much doggy slime!_

"I think I'll go and change my shirt," I told them and walked toward the gigantic Cargo Bay door while taking off my green shirt. I happily walked through the Megaship's chilled corridors until I've reached the guest room I had claimed earlier as my own. I rammed through my bag in search for a decent shirt, when I did find one (a black one), I quickly wore it and thrown that green one in a corner. 'I really have to learn how to do my laundry,' I thought lazily and looked at Deca's red eye.

"Any chance you'll teleport me to where dad and Silverback are standing?" I asked her, again, full of laziness.

"Of course, Andrew," she answered and I swear I heard amusement in her voice. She was practically joking on my treat! That back stabbing machine... Glaring at her red eye she sent me, more like teleported me, out of the ship to the endless desert that was Xentor. While teleporting I could clearly hear Silverback and dad's talk, I guess it was one of the defects of teleporting in Xentor-

"So he's the yellow ranger's famous kid, huh?" Silverback said, growled, actually, I frowned. Sure, I was Ashley Hammond's kid and proud of it but… I had a father too, a part of me expected dad to correct him, to say something like 'he's Ashley's and my son,' but he didn't. He only nodded his agreement with that statement, admitting that to him, I was her son, not his son, _hers_.

I almost fell on the ground with shock, Deca has just completed the safe teleportation of me and I couldn't believe what I've just heard. After all we've been through, all those matters of distrust and fear and he didn't even… he didn't even correct that Silverback type. I was standing in front of him, my eyes filling with unshed tears when I looked at him, and on impulse, I said the only thing that I knew that would hurt him as much as he hurt me…

"I hate you!" I roared while knowing it's a complete lie. How could I hate him? He was such a good dad to me. I closed my eyes, trying to restrain the love I felt toward him.  
"I hate you, you hear me? I hate you!" And god how I wanted to hate him, I would have given anything, anything to anyone who could make me hate him, because loving him as much as I did and then hearing this…denial of me. Of what I was… I could hear my heart breaking in my chest.

"Andrew - -" he caught my wrist, I wasn't able to move, his words stunned me, hit me like knives. I couldn't bear his touch or his hazel eyes that looked at me severely.

"Don't touch me," I think I was crying, why? Why did he have to hurt me so much? And why after I had the most remarkable time with him? After all these months! All these months when we worked so hard to build some kind of mutual trust, when I finally accepted him again and was so happy to call him my father again… He just stood there and ignored my entire being. "I hate you….." I repeated weakly, I was desperate. I wanted his affection so much and somehow he always tricked me into believing it, believing a lie. There wasn't any room in his heart for me, I wasn't important to him, he was just lying. I was never important to him, I was just… there was nothing worse than this feeling of disappointment, not even anger, with anger I could deal, not this, not when he let me down, _again_.

"Please, let me expla-" he tried to say but I didn't let him explain himself, I couldn't! How, in Zordon's name, was he about to explain the most hurting gesture I've ever received in my life?! How could I accept the fact that to him, and probably to the rest of the universe, I was the yellow ranger's son, I was Ashley Hammond's son, but **I wasn't** _his_ son? It only proved to me exactly how delusional I was, how wrong I was to trust him…

"I don't want to hear you anymore! You lying piece of scum, I don't care anymore, I know what I am to you!" I shouted and broke his hold on my wrist, my eyes were already wet with tears, "I'm just **_her_** son, aren't I? I'm not good enough to be your son," I almost whispered now, "even though it's your face I see when I look in the mirror…" I choked on my words, but it was all true, when I looked at the mirror all I could see was him. I was almost the exact copy of him except for my eyes, they were chocolate brown, like my mum's.

"I'll always stay **_her_** son to you, I loved you, I adored the tiniest bit of land you stepped on, I've thrown my life without any regrets just to save yours but…but I'll **_never_** be your son…a-a-aren't I?" I stuttered. I wasn't waiting for the answer as I already knew it: No, I wasn't his son.

I was anything but his son, it seemed. I took a step back, his eyes were filled with emotion that my guts recognized as shame. He was ashamed, ashamed of **_me_**… so that's what it was. It was the exact moment when everything that just happened struck me in full power, I paled, I felt frozen, as if someone just stabbed my heart… I turned around and ran for it.  
I didn't care of the red sand that entered my eyes and my mouth, I didn't care the Megaship was three kilometers away, I was running to save myself, not even stopping to catch my breath. My body hurt but it was nothing compared to my soul.

After a few long minutes I finally reached the Megaship, I stormed in through the Cargo Bay's door and ran for my room. I picked my bag and made sure everything was in it, I sat on the bed for a moment, wiping my red sand tears.

"Andrew?" Deca asked, her red eye looking at me almost pitifully.

"He's done it again, Deca," I whispered, "I offered him all I am and he…he…" I started crying again.

"Andrew," Deca's voice was quivering, but I didn't care, I was busy with my pain, the pain that overflowed my mind and my heart and everything I was. "What happened?" she managed to ask after a while of silence.

"I'm not his son, Decs, he doesn't see me as his son. He never did," I cried, it slashed my chest, every breath I took in was painful because with every breath I realized that all this isn't a dream, my father really hates me and I wasn't imagining things. "Deca? Is he here yet?" I asked.

"No, he will be in thirty seconds," she said, her voice calmer.

"Will it be too much to ask for, if I ask you to get me home somehow?" I asked and she didn't answer, it seemed she was considering what to do.

"I will, Andrew," she replied after a moment, "You may use the MegaTank, it's located in MegaDeck 9," she said and I wiped my tears again.

"Co-Could you not tell dad?" I stuttered while grabbing my backpack and exiting the guest room, walking towards the Megalift.

"I won't tell Andros," she replied and my tears reappeared in my eyes again, I exited the Megalift in MegaDeck 9 and entered the MegaTank.

"Thanks, Deca, I wish you were my dad," I told her as I started the MegaTank and easily maneuvered it outside of the Megaship, towards KO-35. My speed was on Hyperrush 12, only small vehicals such as the MegaTank could reach that speed, so I knew dad couldn't catch up on me. I was relieved.  
I tried to think rationally, scanning my mind for a rational explanation to all of this, but every time I tried I couldn't bring myself to understand how has he done that to me again, how he managed to break me down again…  
'Idiot,' I swore myself, 'how could you ever trusted him, you dimwit! Four years he's been treating you like air and now, after barely 6 months you trust him? What's wrong with you?!'  
It was stupid, _I_ was the stupid one, I should've known this is how everything will end, I should've known not to trust him. Four years he's been treating me worse than he had treated Darkonda in his whole life and I go and trust him, giving him a chance I should've known he'll blow! I tried to relax my senses, to ease my mind as I commanded my brain to think and not my heart. I should've seen it coming, I didn't, but I won't make this mistake again. He'll never earn my trust again. The MegaTank stopped in midair, it meant we've reached KO-35, I got up and grabbed my bag. I put the MegaTank on an automat pilot and teleported myself straight to my room.

I fell on my bed, I was lucky for such a soft landing. I sat up and tried to think clearly, it was obvious I can't stay here and not at Aunt Karone's, she'll turn me in just like last time. I needed to be far away from them, a place they won't ever consider looking for me. My emotions were still in turmoil, did I hate him?  
I knew I wanted to. I wanted to hate him so much, I wanted to erase him from my memory, from my heart. Tears appeared on my face again and I decided to go to the bathroom and wash my face, maybe it can ease my heart or my mind. I was all alone this time.

I quietly walked to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and before washing my face I glanced at the mirror. I had tears and red sand stains on my face, I looked almost as worse as I felt. I glared at my image and bent down to the sink to wash my face. I rubbed my face gently and looked at the mirror again. His face was looking back at me, I closed my eyes, I hated to look like him! I hated every detail in my face that was his; I hated those red lips, that little nose, my Dumbo ears and the long forehead. I hated my chin and those two earrings I got on my left ear, those that I got because of him.

Now that I looked in the mirror, the stains were gone but he was still looking at me. I hated to look like him, I hated it! I'm his son, it's written all over my face but he still won't accept me for who I was. I looked at my hair, it was my hair's fault, all of this. If I hadn't used that idiotic shampoo back then, he would have never discovered I was his son. I would have never bought his tricks and so called affection. My shoulder length hair. His shoulder length hair. I ran from the bathroom furiously, bursting into my room. I took a red band from my desk and collected my hair in a ponytail then search in my drawers for something. Scissors.  
I cut my ponytail, I examined it, it was beautiful in a sad way; it was amazing gold and brown organized in beautifully shaped stripes. I almost felt bad for doing this to myself, but I was determined to show the world that I wasn't my father. I took out from the bundle of hairs a few goldened-browned strands of my hair and left it on my desk, the rest- I threw in the near by trash.

"Deca, teleport an electric shaving machine," I told her, my voice broken, it took her a few minutes of hesitation before she teleported the shaving machine to my hand. I walked to the bathroom again, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked different; my hair was ear length now. I felt a little bit free.  
I turned on the shaving machine and slowly took it across my head, short golden and brown strands of hair fell everywhere, in the sink on the floor, on my shoulders. Everywhere. When I was done, my hair was pretty much diced. It was so short, that it seemed I had thorns instead of hair, as I moved my hand over my new haircut. It felt different, I felt like I could be someone else._ Someone better._

I left the shaving machine in the sink and left the bathroom, walking to my room and grabbing my bag and the few maps Deca marked on Deviot's courses. I looked at my room for one last time, until my eyes got stuck on a photo of mum, Rin, Cade and myself that laid on my desk. I dropped my backpack and my maps. I could feel a little tingle of remorse, but I quickly overcame it. They will always be my family, no matter what.  
'Would you leave without saying goodbye to them?' I asked myself, knowing I can't do this to them. I could make dad hurt, but to hurt my mum and brothers? Never. They were the only ones who loved me. For one last time, I sat in the chair next to my desk, pulling a simple piece of paper from a drawer near by. I found a black pen laying on the desk and too kit in my hand.

_'Dear Mum,  
I'm leaving you this note because it's the last thing you're going to receive from me in a long time. I'm leaving for good, I won't be at Aunt Karone's or at any of my Uncles'. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you but he hurt me again, it only made me realize how wrong I was to trust him again and how stupid. I'm never going to come back to what you call "home". Ever.  
I was never prouder to carry the title: "Ashley Hammond's son", I'll always stay your son, mum, and I'll always be there when you need me. Please don't be mad, I just can't live a lie anymore. _

Give my love to Rin and Cade,  
I love you.

Andrew.'

I folded the noted, putting between the folded sheets the long strand of hair from earlier and then put it in an envelope. I've written MUM on it and left it on my desk and then turned to Deca, looking at her red eye.

"Deca, you've always been my friend and my partner, you've always been my family," I told the machine, "I know you machines aren't supposed to feel, but I love you, Decs, you've always been here for me and I'm grateful." I told her, and I took my backpack on one shoulder and the maps in the other.

"Andrew, you shouldn't go," she said suddenly, "where would you go?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, I promise to let you know when I get wherever it may be. But you have to promise not to tell mum or dad where I went or where am I heading. Promise?"

"Request acknowledged," she said objectively and it made me smile, the memory of whole two weeks in the Megaship, Deca and I the only ones there, playing video games and talking about books. _Wonderful._

"I'll see ya, Decs, goodbye," I told her and exited my room and went to the yard, not having keys I jumped over the fence to the street. From there… it was a whole new beginning.

* * *

_A/N: well, I thought it was l&l (long&lousy) but thank heavens we've reached here. Update for your reviews… (and yeah, tomorrow, I can't wait to see how you guys are gonna react to the next two chapsXD )_

_Oh yeah, and Pern? Andrew is constantly making me do what he wants: pairing up people that shouldn't be paired, making me write more chapters and epilogues. I'm constantly trying to kill him! (it doesn't work, as you can see..)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ Sorry this is short. It's just a filler._

_**AH/AY:** I admit, it was silly to burst into that conversation, but why did Andros feel shame when he looked at him? He's not supposed to feel shame when he's looking at his kid!_

_**Star Fata:** thank you! Me and Andrew both appreciate it!_

_**PernDragonrider:** Is Andros supposed to feel shame when he looks at Andrew? I'm not sure… so I'm not sure Andrew overreacted…._

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** Finally! Someone who understands! I love you:)_

_**GinaStar:** at the end:D well, don't worry, it'll turn light in about two chapters. Trust me._

_**zeopurple: **Deca is pro-Andrew all the way. I know what Andrew did was stupid, but Andros is a jerk. Well, at least for now._

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 11**

Was this the definition of freedom?  
I had no place to go or any plans for the future except for the maps that were now safe and sound in my backpack. With my hair, all the past fell from my mind, it seems, I was freer than the wind itself. I could go wherever I wanted to, do whatever I felt like and mostly have a little peace of mind. I wasn't tied down.  
I was walking rather quickly, still in our neighborhood, I was slightly scared to be recognized or that dad would find me, I had to get away fast, but I didn't have any money. My legs were everything I had to move. I walked past a bunch of kids who played in the park, bumping into one of them.

"Sorry," I managed to mutter and help pulling that boy on his feet.

"My fault," he said, and when I looked down, I saw it was Jaden, distressed I walked past them quicker. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me, maybe I'd be able to disappear without him noticing it was me.

"Hey, SIR!" he yelled after a minutes, I was already walking outside of the park, too far from his sight, yet I turned around, "Drew?" he yelled again. I almost froze, almost. I just started running, the fastest the furthest I could. I couldn't let him blow my cover, I just ran away, I was scared of what would happen if they manage to catch me, to stop me. They didn't understand they were only tying me down, making me become someone I wasn't. I had to go away from all this misery, away from him, my dad. I had to clear my mind and focus on what really mattered- defeating the current evil. _Deviot._

In order to fight Deviot, I needed a spaceship and for a spaceship, I needed money. I couldn't get any money here, in this city. My family, my father, were all too familiar, I couldn't risk my freedom only to be caught. To be imprisoned again, I couldn't handle all the feelings that could rage inside of me. This endless mixture of hate, love, helplessness and despair that crushed me with every minute of looking at my father. My father. I wanted to laugh bitterly, he didn't deserve that title, he was everything but my father, you know? And what did I ask for after all? His affection? His recognition? His interest? Was it too much to ask for, to be loved by my own father, to be able to feel some kind of pride when he talks about me, instead of shame?  
I was now running outside of the city, passing the sign that read: 'Have a safe ride, come back soon!' I nearly snorted at the irony, I wasn't driving nor was going to come back anytime sooner. This one is forever, I will not break down and crawl back.

I was running on the side of the road, not knowing when I reach a new city or another civilized place. I didn't care but my mind kept drifting to mum, what would she think? How would she react? Would she cry? What would they tell Rin? Only then it felt as a mistake, only when I thought of mum and Rin and Cade. I hated doing this to them, but I had to, I couldn't live in captivity anymore.

I didn't know how long I was running and walking, must've been a few long hours. I already missed mum, I missed Deca and my brothers too. Suddenly everything seemed so stupid, all this running away thing, wasn't I supposed to stay and deal with the problem? To deal with dad?  
'No, you idiot,' a voice in me answered, 'you tried it once, remember? And what you got? Lies and deceit.' I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them, 'he never loved you, if he did he wouldn't have done this to you, he wouldn't have agreed you were Ashley's son, he would've called you "my son",' I sighed. But where could I go now? I didn't know anyone in Karova except Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone and I couldn't turn back. Not now. Almost as a cue, or maybe just the bitter laugh of Murphy, it started raining, 'great,' I thought sarcastically, keeping walking in my way, far from that city. That house. _That man._

About another thirty minutes in the rain and I saw a large mansion in the horizon. I started running to it, whatever it was, I needed a place for the night. I could carry on my journey the next morning. I ran as fast as I could only to face a fence, a fence that stood between me and a shelter. I did the only reasonable thing - I climbed it and jumped into that foreign territory, might sound bad, but this was my only option, I was already too wet and I only hoped I wouldn't catch pneumonia.  
Frowning I scanned my surroundings- there was a huge park here. Green grass, Pine trees, Oak trees and some other Karovan trees, I've never been too much of an expert in Karovan herbology.  
I chose the nearest Oak to shield me from the rain, it was already too dark and I've accepted this park as my nightly shelter. I leaned against the tree's trunk, my backpack on my knees, I embraced myself from the cold and thought of mum.

I didn't even feel that gun that was directed to my face, I opened my eyes slowly, instantly aware as my eyes saw that weird looking gun. I jumped on my feet, grabbing my backpack. A young man looked at me, he seemed no more of fourteen but he also had a communicator of some sort. Only then I noticed it was almost dawn.

"Intruder east to the front gate," he said, "backup needed immediately," he informed. I examined the way he held his gun, he was too scared of it, his hands shook. He was never going to shoot but I could sense the huge danger I stupidly put myself into. I had to escape somehow. I scanned the area quickly, there was the fence about five hundred meters away. My only option. Again.

I almost rolled my eyes, this time at myself, I was such a pathetic loser. I'm freaking blind trained for the last freaking six months and I couldn't think my options through?!  
'Defect,' I swore myself and easily thoughts my options, the first was to wait for his backup and do whatever they'd want me to or I could run. So I let my body dropped to the ground, grabbed my backpack and quickly rolled over, he was confused of my actions and lowered the gun. I jumped on my feet, evaded him and ran for the fence.  
Knowing the fence from last night I skillfully climbed on it and landed on the other side, I looked back to see what was the kid doing but he wasn't there anymore. When I turned my head, I faced three Astro Blasters aimed straight on my head. Their owners seemed a little upset, if you know what I mean. I sighed heavily..  
_'Busted.'

* * *

_

_A/N: who's the bastard that has Andrew? who?! Let's kill him:P_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _Fine. So **ya all** caught me.  
;clearly not happy that everyone can see through her;_

_**Star Fata:** thank you! The man needs to rediscover his identity**! That's right**! He is too attached to his mother and well, too not attached to his father! That's what I'm saying! I worship you. **;worships Star Fata;**_

_**PernDragonrider:** well, Andros **did** feel shame when he looked at Andrew. Andrew just assumes he's ashamed of him. :D_

_**AH/AY:** ;frowns; ……. ;grumbling; _

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** heehee. Scroll down:)_

_**zeopurple:** trouble. I think…_

_**GinaStar:** ;frowns;………..;grumbling; _

_**Phantom Rogue:** ;frowns; it wasn't supposed to be **that** hard to you, haven't I told you where he's supposed to end up? Or how this is going to end (terrible death, lots of blood, evil winning and Andros becoming Deviot's little slave)?_

_Never knew I was that transparent. I'll have to work on that, grrrr…_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 12**

"Intruder caught," one of them said, he had jet black hair, rather short, but not as short as mine. He had blue eyes that glinted rather viciously at me, the other two were a girl clad in a long white hoodie, her long red hair was fixed in ponytail with a pink band and the last was just another girl; her eyes gray like the sky in a rainy day, she was wearing a long yellow shirt which held the initials K.R.A..

'**_KRA_**? As in_ **Karovan Ranger Academy**_?' I thought miserably as they led me through the front gate to the giant black stoned mansion, 'Oh shit,' I managed to think before the freezing cold of the outside was replaced with a really warm inside. I felt as if my body was unfreezing, it was such a relief, I didn't even care less what was waiting for me in there. It just felt so good not to be outside, homeless.

I was led through dimly lit corridors to another room, it didn't seem like jail or another kind of cell, just a room with four white walls and in the middle something that looked like Mega Computer. It looked like a stand with a lot of buttons.  
An old looking man was waiting there, standing at the middle of the room. The blue eyed type pushed me in the room and the three of them left. That guy looked at me, circling me, (_good thing he wasn't poking me twice and asking if I were human_), I was clenching my backpack close to me.  
He made me nervous, like he could see things in me, like he could see right through me, right through my whole being. I frowned, I didn't want to think I was that transparent, that obvious, but maybe I was. Maybe it was written all over my face, you know?

"Who are you?" I asked, surprised at how my voice wasn't shaken as I felt.

"I am known as **Glaph**," he simply said, he looked like a grandfatherly type, he had a long white beard and he was wearing this really weird blue cloak. It sure matched his purple eyes. "I am the master of this academy which you have intruded with your presence," he said calmly, his voice was strong, I almost blushed, ashamed.

"I'm sorry then, I had no place to stay and it was raining for a while before I spotted this… place," I told him then stopped for a minute, "I'll go away if you let me, I wasn't going to harm anyone, I just didn't have a place to spend the night," I admitted shamefully, I felt like a little boy confessing my mother about breaking an important vase or something.

"Interesting, do you normally spend your nights at unknown places?"

"No, look, I'm just on my way to the next city, I just want to find a job," I told him tiredly, he looked pensive.

"Show me your bag," he requested, I gave it to him, I had nothing to hide. He opened my backpack and the first thing he- and I- noticed was, _were_, my maps. So maybe I **did** have something to hide.  
'Stupid,' I thought gloomily, 'so much for nothing to hide, huh?' I didn't know what to expect, I'm at the KRA, after being caught illegally straying there and there are very suspicious maps with me. I could already smell the dry bread and murky soup they give people like me in jail. Yet he was still examining the maps, and for long torturing moments, I didn't know what to do.

My escape was clearly going the wrong way, with this I'll probably beg to come back home even before he asks me what's my name. 'So much for laughing at dad's stealth skill, I clearly inherited it, I so suck,' I told myself mentally.  
This was the end of life as I knew it, it was obvious. 'I wonder what color are the prisoners' uniforms in the Karovan jail,' I thought and a voice in my head answered, 'I don't know but I hope it's red, it will clearly emphasize my eyes,' I wanted to slap myself. 'I am so the worst runaway I've ever seen in my whole life!' I thought bitterly and sighed, waiting for some kind of response from Dumbledore here.

"This doesn't seem like nothing," he finally said, I almost rolled my eyes but then I thought it wouldn't be smart. He was pretty powerful after all. "Where did you get the maps?" he asked, his light purple eyes looked at me severely.

"My computer created it for me," I answered truthfully, after all- wasn't Deca, in a way, my computer? She was.

"I can't wonder why a normal young man such as yourself would carry maps which hold the exact locations of Deviot's ships in the last nine months," he said, there went my hope to get out of this academy somehow.  
Well, actually no, my hope to get out of here went after _three Astro blasters were aimed on me, _but oh well. I really did have nothing to lose. I looked at this Glaph suspiciously. I'm doomed.

"Why, then?" he asked, making it clear to me he wanted an answer. I sighed and looked at him, 'should I tell him the truth?' I wondered, and my guts helped me decide; he was truly interested in me, there was a warm feeling of familiarity when he looked at me and there was hope in him. Hope in quantities a normal person couldn't have, something in him was so innocently… _good_. I decided to answer, I trusted him. A little.

"I told you," I said and took my maps back, he gave them to me, eyeing me suspiciously again, "I'm going to find a job, earn some money, buy a ship myself and go fight that self centered piece of metal myself." He seemed amused.  
Amused! There I was telling him the only clear view of my future and he was amused! I frowned, besides, what was so wrong with my plans? They were actually kind of good and heroic, I'm sure mum would've been proud of me if she knew. Or maybe not, because she would totally kick my butt if she heard I'm going to fight Deviot all by myself.

"With no powers?" his pleasant, relaxed and highly _amused_ voice suggested. This time I rolled my eyes, powers are overestimated. And besides, wasn't having a certain power a privilege? Of course it was! I handled that phony metal creep without any power once, I could do that again.

"I don't need any powers," I told him seriously and he looked surprised, his white eyebrows were practically in his hair. I immediately explained;

"Having powers is a privilege, I didn't win this privilege therefore all I need is my will power. Nothing else." I looked at him, half expecting him to burst into hysteric laughter, but he didn't. He only smiled a mysterious smile and nodded, his purple eyes looked pensive.

"Then before I let you go, I would like to offer you a change of clothes and breakfast," he said after a while, smiling a warm smile. He trusted me, I could feel it rushing in my blood, but I wasn't sure I trusted him. Why would he offer a total stranger food and fresh clothes after I was titled intruder?

"Why would you do that? I'm a stranger to you," I said, stepping forward, examining his face closely, he seemed relaxed still. As if he is used to welcome uncalled intruders into his academy. Suddenly, that yellow girl from earlier entered the room, holding a pile of neatly folded clothes. She gave them to me and exited the room silently. My eyes followed her wondrously to the door. What was going on?

"Dress, eat and then we will talk again," he said, "The dinning room would be on the left, you will hear the crowd," he added before exiting the room.  
I ran a hand through my non existent hair, rubbing my head tiredly as I suspiciously checked the clothes I've been given. A long black shirt with the crest K.R.A and a pair of training pants so ugly that I decided to stick to my jeans. I took off my black T shirt and put on the long sleeved black KRA shirt, I stuffed my backpack with my old shirt and took it on my way out of the room, turning left and following the noise to the dinning room.

To be honest, I was starved, have not eaten since yesterday morning, I felt a little weak. I approached a large hall, full with people, they were all wearing shirts like mine only in different colors. I could almost blend in;  
I grabbed a tray and gently put on it a plate, a fork and a knife, walking to the guy who handed food, he was young, looked like a fourteen years old; he was skinny with short brown hair and fierce green eyes. He was wearing a long gray KRA shirt, and round glasses. He also wore a bright smile, I handed him my plate and he filled it with Karovan goo. I smiled thankfully.

"Hey, are you new out here?" he asked with a friendly smile, "I'm Gael," he said, I felt a pleasant feeling of genuine interest in my stomach. It made me smile, I offered my hand and we shook hands.

"I'm…Drew," I told him after quick thinking. You see, if I'm at KRA, a place where dad did his ranger training, people here must know him or his so called "heritage", if I really wanted to conceal myself and put myself as far as I can from him, I had to lie a little.

"Nice to meet you, Drew, I hope you'll enjoy your stay in the academy," he smiled and gestured me to wait, I waited. He looked around, as if searching after someone, but after a while he grabbed a plate and loaded it with food, then walked next to me.  
"Come on," he told me, "Let us sit together, my friends might join in later," I nodded, and he led me to a table where we sat and started eating. I think I have just made my first Karovan friend…

"So…" he said taking a bite from his breakfast. I was busy with my food, trying not to eat too fast, because I was starved. I tried to order my body to relax, to eat slow, it was a hard work of restraining myself. I looked up at him from my plate. "Where are you from?"

"I was born on Earth but I spent the last five years in KO-35," I said shortly, it was best not to dwell with the past, not when I had such a brilliant breakfast in the present.

"Earth, that planet in the Sol-system?" he asked, I nodded, "Wow! Have you ever met the Terran Power Rangers? I've heard they're really cool, I always thought they were underestimated!" he exclaimed, I almost snorted from surprise.  
I thought all Karovans hated us Terrans, but apparently he wasn't a hater, I had to suppress a giant grin. I really wanted to answer him truthfully, but I couldn't because then it would draw too much unwanted attention to myself, he would ask questions that I can't allow him ask… so I lied.

"No, never had the pleasure," I said with a little embarrassed smile. I wasn't used to lying like this, it felt too uncomfortable. He smiled, he felt a little disappointed, if I could only tell him all those brilliant stories I knew... but I couldn't. I already had too much attention with all this intruder business.

"Oh, look, my friends are coming!" He said excitedly and I looked up from my plate only to see those two girls and this guy who aimed their weapons at me earlier. I smiled bitterly, this was still going the wrong way. So much for being lucky…  
They came closer and closer and with each step they took, I felt myself getting more and more nervous. Soon enough they were standing next to our table, glaring at me suspiciously at me.  
"You guys, this is Drew, he's –"

"The _intruder_," the blue eyed guy said with a fake smile. Gael looked at me, shocked, that blue eyed guy seemed pleased with himself and was about to open his mouth again when the girl with the white shirt put a hand on his arm.

"Stop it, Damek," she said and looked at me, then smiled, "Hi, I'm Eara," I nodded and looked questioningly at the girl I yellow. She was still eyeing me suspiciously.

"Mallory," she sad after a while and offered her hand, I took it, not even bothering to look at the blue eyed guy. I could feel his blind hatred so strongly that I didn't even bother. They joined our table, only they weren't eating; Eara was talking to that Damek type and Mallory was kind of quiet, Gael was busy with his own food.  
It felt strange, I wasn't nervous anymore, I could almost picture them as my friends. _Almost.

* * *

_

_A/N: ha! So… Review?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _sorry, I had the most of this ready but, I made a different ending. I think it fits more than what I had before. Anyway, I don't know how much I'll update in the next two weeks, it's just that I have to write the new chapters but I have majors exams in school (something like SAT's) and it's a murder…_

_**Star Fata:** live n kickin'_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** well… you'll see ;grinswickedly; I shall make you cry :P_

_**AH/AY:** he IS NOT. He's cute. And stupid. but he's not an idiot…. Andros is:D_

_**BellaCordelia:** well, actually I did picture him as Sky-ish but I backed off of it so at the moment he's just hostile. Gael would tell why he's so uptight next time (I hope), basically, he's just shy. And yeah, this last episode of the trilogy of quest does have some twisted kind of a plot… but I like the ending. It's really… closing a circle, as we say in Hebrew._

_**Phantom Rogue:** she actually did, back at the last chap's other version. She tickled his ass off :P wait, that doesn't sound right... ;frowns; look what you did! you made me think now! grrr..._

_**zeopurple:** long enough, I hope… but hiding his parents isn't going to be the hard thing.. that would be hiding the academy from his parents;)_

_**GinaStar:** I think he will. I know how he will, but it won't be at once, sorry seems to be the hardest word? ;)_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 13**

Before I left the dinning room, I put my hand on Gael's shoulder, he looked up at me. "I know it's not much coming from an intruder such as myself but thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me," I told him, looking at his green eyes. He nodded and I felt his trust.

"I believe you, you're not an intruder to me, Drew," he said, I could feel Damek's glare boring through my back. I nodded my gratitude and left the dinning room, finding my way back to that room where I had been earlier. I knocked twice and entered, the Glaph was standing there looking at a few computerized maps. When he noticed I entered, he turned to me, pressing a button and the maps were suddenly gone.

"What is your name?" he asked, his light purple eyes boring through me, I nodded.

"Drew Zhane," I said without hesitation, "You haven't answered my question, I'm a stranger, why did you treat me so well?"

"Decisions, are best decided when one's stomach is full," he said quietly.  
"I want to offer you a _morpher_," he said quietly and my heart almost exploded in my chest, 'A morpher? To me?' I could almost see myself asking him: so where do I sign up?  
But I wasn't stupid.  
I was a stranger, he didn't know me nor knew what was I capable of, add up to all that- an hour ago he found suspicious maps in my backpack- and he still wanted me for the job? Was he completely _insane_?

"What makes you think I deserve a morpher?" I uttered, I know it wasn't the smartest thing I could say, especially when I wanted a morpher so much. "I'm a total stranger to you and a morpher is powerful," I stated.

"Andros of KO-35 has given **_four_** Karovan morphers to four _strangers_, did he not?" he paused, I nodded. Dad did give the yellow, pink, black and blue astro morphers to my mum and my uncles.  
"What makes you think I can't give solely **_one_** to a stranger?" he asked me, I frowned. This whole situation was totally absurd! I've wanted a morpher since I could remember myself! Why would I turn his offer down? But I still hesitated, it was too easy, and according to Uncle Zhane, for a morpher- you had to work hard.

"An-Andros," I stuttered my hurtful dad's name, "gave four morphers to former rangers, he knew they could handle the power and responsibility, what makes you think I can?" I challenged, the Glaph's eyes twinkled, I think he enjoyed my questions in a mysterious masochist way…

"I've been watching you long enough," he said mysteriously, "you will not receive a morpher before it's time," he announced, I nodded.

"I'll take your offer, I've got nothing to lose," I told him and offered my hand for a shake. He took it, his handshake was strong and steady, I smiled at him. Suddenly a knock was heard and that Damek guy entered, standing in the doorway, his head bent down as if he was waiting for something.

"Shenar," said the Glaph and he walked next to me and looked at us.

"Sir, I was told you requested my presence," he said harshly.

"Yes, Damek, I would like you to call the rest of your team, we have found the fifth member," the Glaph said and Damek bowed his head and left the room quickly. The Glaph looked at me for a few moments, I felt like I was an animal at the zoo, the way he looked at me, examined my every move, I almost felt trapped.

"You will live alone, you will have a secluded apartment to your comfort," he said and I nodded, "Clothes will be provided along with money since you won't be able to work in your stay here," he paused for a moment and looked me straight in the eye.  
"The rest of your team is currently staying at the common dorms. Tomorrow they will receive a notification to move to different dorms, closer to yours; you are expected to start your time as a ranger in training tomorrow morning, you will wear only KRA uniforms while staying here, you will attend the daily lessons and training. I expect-"  
In the middle of his sentence a knock was heard and after it came into the room four familiar faces. I sighed, it had to be _them_. They were standing in a line, silent; the Glaph looked calmed as he walked in front of them, examining their stand.

"You have met Drew Zhane by now; he is your fifth team member from now on. You will train together starting tomorrow. I trust you will show him the academy and notify him of our academy curriculum. Now, I would like you to introduce yourself;" he said quietly, the blue eyed type, stepped forward.

"Damek of KO-74, 17 years old, 9 years in training," he said and stepped back, only then I noticed how build was his body behind his blue shirt. It sure looked like he was training for the last 9 years. He looked impressive, kind of handsome too, he was tall, yet I was taller.

"Eara of KO-74, 16 and a half years old, 3 years in training," said the girl in the white shirt, she wasn't short but wasn't very tall either. She was skinny and almost perfect, her eyes in the shade of ember. Her scent was awakening, like a flower and her shy smile was intoxicating, I was almost lost. She stepped backwards, and I could feel her smugness, she saw I was staring at her.

"Gael of KO-35, 15 years old, 4 years in training," I smiled at him, how wrong was it to see Jaden in him? I suspected he was about that age, but a ranger in training at fifteen? He's a genius! I smiled at him, he stepped back, winking at me.

"Mallory of Mirinoi or Terra Venture, 17 and a half years old, 6 years in training," she said, her gray eyes boring holes in me, she had shoulder length bronze colored hair. I looked in her eyes for a moment, she felt confused and maybe that was the reason she chose to frown and step back. I looked at the Glaph who only gestured his hand towards me, signing me to introduce myself as well, I nodded.

"I'm Drew Zhane of Earth, I'm almost 18 and I've been training since the moment I was born," I told them seriously but I could feel their spite, boiling at my statement.  
_Damek_, it was written all over his face and that _Mallory girl_, she didn't trust me, I sighed, and turned to look at the Glaph, as if asking, 'what am I supposed to do now?' he smiled.

"Gael, I want you to show him to his flat in the old ranger dome, the rest of you are released from training, tomorrow you will work hard enough," he half stated-half commanded. The others nodded their acknowledgements before easing out from their guard stances. Damek and Mallory left along with Eara, and Gael practically dragged me out of the room to the hallway.

He led me out of the room, walking besides me, guiding me kindly to wherever we were supposed to reach. At first there was silence, I didn't know what was I supposed to say, you know? After all, this whole situation was so new and fragile and even scary. I looked around, trying to memorize the way; I didn't understand why they had to be so hostile and resenting. What wrong have I caused them? All I wanted was a roof over my head, a job and an opportunity to defeat that excuse for metal, what was so bad about it? Was it a sin, to want to destroy evil?

I looked at Gael, he was silent, but then, suddenly stopped. When I noticed, I stopped as well, looking at him questioningly, we haven't reached any dorms… so why did he stop? He had a serious expression on his face and he was so determined.

"Look," he said strongly, "You're not an intruder to me, I know my friends are hostile at the moment, but they'll come around. I don't want us to stop being friends, you know?" I nodded, my guts less tightened. I don't think he could realize how much I appreciated him at that moment, he was ready to go against his bestest friends just for me, because he thought I was a worthy friend…  
I think it was at that moment that I knew why he was chosen for rangering, how worthy he was. They say you know who your friends are when you're down, and in the first time ever since I came here, to KO-35, I felt how much I've missed this, I missed friendship.

"Thank you," was all I could say, I felt like repeating when I told him the truth, my truth, "you have no idea how much this means to me, I've never had a friend," I managed to say quietly. For a moment I felt pity, but it was immediately exchanged with pride.

"Then I am proud to be your first Karovan friend," he said with a smile, I smiled at him too, "I know Dame, Mal and Eara would be glad too, just give them time, okay?" he asked and I nodded, almost shy.

"Come on, let's get you at your new place, it's amazing," he said with a smile and led me in the hall through a door outside; a beautiful lawn was revealed in front of me. The skies were blue, almost cloudless after yesterday's rain, the sun was shinning brightly, warming just enough to walk with a long shirt yet without a coat and the lawn was full of life, there was green all over the place- the trees, karovan and terran were spread in the lawn and wild flowers grew everywhere. I inhaled whole heartedly. 'Maybe this is heaven,' I thought with a mental smile and followed an anxious Gael to a dark blue building which was located, secluded, in a far point from the other dorms.

Gael smiled, "This is the former Ranger Dome," he said when we reached to its door. It was closed and did not contain any lock, the only thing that was near the door was a little security panel.  
"Right now the password is 3-3-5, once you enter, change it or else anyone could break in," he said severely, I nodded. 3-3-5, it isn't much of a coincidence, or is it? He dialed the password and we entered a large apartment.

I think I was shocked, it was truly enormous, more than any other dorms I've ever seen in my life! The first thing I've noticed was that the walls were painted pale blue, and the living room that was right in front of me was a decorated with paintings living room with large dark blue couches and a matching armchair. Who could've believed that I, Andrew Zhane Hammond, would find a most beautiful place to call home barely 24 hours after I ran away from home? I couldn't believe my own luck, this was a dream coming true and much more… it was like asking for a coin and getting a chest full of treasures!

"This is the kitchen, I hope you know how to work a Synthetron," Gael said with a smile, I looked, stunned, to my left where an amazing kitchen has stood. I gulped and nodded, my eyes still wide from the shock. I didn't even dare to think how my room looks like, but soon enough Gael dragged me by the arm to a little hall from the living room that led to another hall, only smaller which contained a few doors. He opened the one in the center to reveal a gigantic bed, a large closet that will never be full and a few drawers near the bed. I think my jaw dropped because Gael laughed and patted my shoulder.

"I'll leave you to fix your things and get used to all of this, it's a lot to catch up with," he said kindly I nodded, my eyes not leaving the room. "Listen, Drew, if they did find you sleeping in the front lawns, please go to bed, I think you'll wake up feeling much better." He said and then I was finally getting over the shock, I turned to him, blushing.

"How will I find you here? I mean, I don't know anyo-"

"It's okay, I'll stop by in about four o'clock? I'll show you around here and then we could go for dinner at seven," he said calmly. He didn't sound like a fourteen years old, I wasn't that responsible or nice or level headed at fourteen… but I smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Gael, it's so much easier with you around, I owe you so much…" I said quietly and he laughed, he had dimples that ran along his cheeks, he looked like such a little boy like this... but he wasn't, 'I should know to look deeper than looks,' I preached myself as I waited for him to calm down.

"Don't worry about it, we're teammates now, almost brothers, if you want. I'll watch your back around here," he said and I walked with him to the door. "Have a nice sleep, you'll need it, training starts early in the morning and ends late at night," he said and I nodded.

"I'll be ready, I'm actually looking forward to start training," I smiled, 'and the morpher,' I told him mentally.

"I'm just happy Glaph gave us the day off," he laughed again, his green eyes laughing with him, I stuck my tongue at him and he opened the door, "Go to sleep, you'll need it," he warned again, I nodded and he turned and closed the door, only in the last minute-

"Oh and Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"My friends call me Ga," he said, winked and closed the door, I smiled and walked to the living room; I let my body drop on my back on the couch and sighed as I looked at the ceiling.

"Welcome to the rest of your life," I told myself with a smile, letting my exhaustion take over me.

* * *

_A/N: so, how bad was that?  
Honestly, I hope I'll get the next one faster, it'll be interesting. Most chances it will contain a certain scene I like to call A Lesson of the Power. And one more thing,Glaph is not stupid… and umm.. I need to find a name to ol' Glaphy so help would be appreciated:)  
Tal_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _this is post-major-math-test-which-is-going-to-influence-my-future chapter. So be gentle! I'm a little queasy here.._

_**AH/AY:** wait until you meet Kaen…_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** he's not a ranger…(coughyetcough)_

_**Phantom Rogue:** told you I have four versions of that… you should help me decide…_

_**Star Fata:** well.. Yoda is too obvious.. I'll leave it Glaph. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one!_

_**zeopurple:** well, the next chapter is going to be what I like to call "a lesson of the power". I'll let you guess what it's about:P pretty obvious though. OR I might put the Christmas one, not sure yet._

_**PernDragonrider:** thanks, mate:)_

_**Gina Star:** wow, I hope your mum is okay, I hope she's alright now. Refu'a Shlema anyway._

_**Riker15:** thanks:)_

_**Dedicated to Gina Star who submitted the 100th review! Heyho!**_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 14**

It was morning, an early, early morning. A kick in the door woke me up, just to realize I was sleeping in my jeans and somehow crashed on the couch for the night. My neck grouched, I massaged it a little, hoping the pain will fade until I wake up completely. Rubbing my face, I opened the door, only to see Gael standing there, wearing white pants with pictures of some famous karovan comic's characters and a tank top. He looked pretty trashed, I smiled a sleepy smile, he returned a sleepy smile of his own and entered my apartment and crashed on the sofa, snoring: "morning practice in forty minutes, Mallory told me to bring you these clothes. They're in the bag near the door."

I laughed and went to the front door again, I opened it and saw a rather large bag full with clothes that I was too sleepy to see two minutes ago. I picked it up and carried it to my new room, grabbing a pair or black training pants and a red T-shirt I could train with before hitting the shower.  
When I got out of the shower, happily awake and refreshed, I nudged the sleepy Gael. He growled, I snorted.

"Come on, get up, practice in twenty minutes and you still have to get to your room, shower and put some new clothes on," I said cheerfully, but he whimpered and withdrew into himself, creating a little Gael ball. I laughed.

"Come on, Gael, you'll be late and then what?" I asked, half curious.

"I don't care getting thirty more kitchen duties, waking up before 10 A.M is illegal for me." he whined and I smiled.

"Fine, be late," I said and with a mischievous grin grabbed him, flipped him on my shoulder and carried him out of my apartment to the chilly air outside. He flinched from the cold, I chuckled and locked the door, turning to walk proudly to get to the practice room, or wherever it was. Frowning I poked the sleeping Gael on my shoulder, he growled again.

"Where is this practice place?" I asked and he snored before answering.

"Just walk straight, it's there somewhere," he mumbled and I obeyed and walked straight to wherever. I expected to see a huge stadium or at least a swimming pool, but no. I recognized Eara's red hair from afar, she was standing along with Damek on a thin sandy road that curved far away in the beautiful green grass. I walked there quickly, greeting Damek and Eara with a smile.

"Good morning," I offered with a smile, Eara laughed, pointing at Gael who was still sleeping. Damek smiled for a moment, but quickly hid it, I wasn't sure if he was blushing or was it from the chill, but his cheeks were red.

"Morning, Drew," Eara finally replied, her face was read from all the laughter. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks, it's way better than that oak tree," I smiled and frowned, "Where's Mallory?" I asked.

"She'll be here right on time, she likes to sleep a few extra minutes," Damek explained shortly, I nodded.

"What am I doing with him? he's still sleeping!" I exclaimed and Eara smiled.

"Well, it's amazing he didn't fall asleep in his way to your apartment," Damek said with a smile, "It takes him forever to wake up every morning, and he usually gets punishments for not showing up in morning practices, so it's a miracle he's even here," I chuckled.

"Morning guys," Mallory chipped in behind me, I turned around and she managed to suppress the laugh I knew she held. "Hey, great job bringing Midget," she said with her thumbs up at me. She was wearing yellow shorts and a white tank top. I nodded.

"So, who's-" I started to ask who is our instructor but Glaph showed up, smiling.

"Good, you're all here, even young Gael, I see," he said with a bright smile, "I expect you to teach your new teammate the routine, and I suggest to wake young Gael, good day," he said and we nodded. He walked away and I looked at Damek with a question.

"er.. Right, it's six rounds for us and four rounds for the girls and Gael. Then we have one hundred push ups, it's 75 for the girls and fifty for Gael and after that it's two hundred sit ups and stretches. Then breakfast, but we prefer taking a quick shower before breakfast," I nodded, I could see why. No one would want to show up for breakfast stinky and dirty. "Wake him up and we could start," he added and I nodded.

"Gael?" I asked and poked him, he growled, Mallory laughed, "Wake up, kid," I said and poked hi again, he opened his eyes sleepily, I smiled. "Good to see your up, we're about to start training, are you ready for it?" I asked and he nodded, I gently put him down from my shoulders and he stood up, rubbing his face.

"Morning," he yawned and stretched, I laughed.

"Well, come one, guys, we'll be late to class," Damek groaned.

"Fine, let's start," I agreed and we started running…

When practice was over, I was really awake, I happily ran back to my apartment, stopping only to drop my new KRA trainers in the entrance and pick another set of clothes (a white shirt and red pants) on my way to the shower. I quickly took that shower, now, that my hair was gone, I was quicker than ever, three minutes top. Then I toweled off for another two minutes, and got dressed quickly. I wore my regular shoes and took off to the dinning room.

I entered to the gigantic room almost indifferent, I think it was the time when I really started to understand what happened in the last 48 hours. Dad failed me again, he hurt me so much and I ran, I ran instead of dealing. It seemed so blurry and painful, loneliness was still a part of me but I had to learn to let go. Let the past go, to not dwell on the hurtful.  
I had so much at that very moment, I had four friends who are the best in the best, and I had a place I could call home, a family I could be a part of. My dream was coming true. But I was a little confused, suddenly I had everything in my reach- friends, a morpher, a new life in a new place, where no one could judge me, but it was enough. I wasn't satisfied, not yet. It has been only 48 hours, but I've already missed my family, my real family- Mum, Rin, Cade, Deca, Karone, Zhane, Jaden, Ciara even Zayla and…Dad.

It felt so wrong to miss him, knowing he's the one who hurt me, knowing he betrayed my trust in a way no other human had dared to do before. The only man alive that I've honored and adored before I even met him. He was my hero for years, but he let it all fall apart…

I forced myself to shake away all the sadness that surrounded me, I was still standing at the dinning room's entrance, staring at the wall. I sighed and grabbed a tray, a plate, a fork, a knife and scanned the loaded pans, pots and serving dishes.

They had green Karovan goo, pink Karovan goo, red Karovan goo, blue Karovan goo, yellow Karovan goo, purple Karovan goo and… all mixed up Karovan goo. I scrunched my nose. So much for having a variety of dishes. However, in the far end of the dinning room, I spotted pancakes and cornflakes, I smiled happily, finally! Something good! I went and put one, two or ten pancakes pouring chocolate syrup all over. At that moment I knew that someone must really love me up there. I spotted Damek sitting next to a really empty table, so I went for it.

"Can I?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure," he glanced at me before returning his gaze to his plate. I shrugged and started eating. 'I'd give anything for vanilla cookies,' I thought dully, playing with my food; what were pancakes with no hot chocolate? Or orange juice? Or at least a cup of milk!

"Hey guys," said Eara, she was wearing a pale KRA pink shirt and a pair of black jeans, holding her own tray on food. She sat next to Damek who blushed a faint shade of pink. 'I should get a few pairs of jeans too,' I thought, not caring about whatever was going on between those two, really, their emotions could drive me nuts. 'I have to get new clothes or… maybe I could ask Deca to teleport some for me!' I thought happily, 'Oh- wait- I can't.. I need to find a place where I know Deca is online…' I huffed my protest, but at that very moment-

"Hey," Gael was holding a larger tray with two plates of food. He put them on the table and sat next to me. I smiled.

"Are you eating all that?" I asked, right, he was so skinny that it was a wonder he ate something at all, he couldn't eat all that!

"Yup, I am," he replied and I chuckled.

"No way, man, I can't believe you," I said and he shrugged, Eara giggled.

"Drew, he can eat all that and he will, he eats more than the rest of us together!" she said between giggles.

"We'll see," I nodded and returned to my pancakes and chocolate, taking a large bite. It was that bad, it was actually pretty good now; I watched Gael loading his mouth with the piles of food he had on his tray. It was amazing, you'd think a little creature like him had to be a line where he had to stop- but he didn't! he just ate and ate and ate… In a certain point I just stopped looking at him, if I continued I'd probably lost my apatite- he could eat for the both of us!

"Hey, Gael you think you can move a little so I could sit?" Mallory asked and Gael nodded moving away to ensure she has enough room. Her plate contained a little of the mixed Karovan goo and one pancake, but her tray contained a newspaper too. Damek looked intrigued.

"Share the paper? There weren't any on our door today," he explained and she nodded, giving him the sports issues. I smiled at them. 'They are my team. My friends,' I thought with a silly grin. Who could've believed I would have four Karovan friends one day? Well technically, only three, but Karovan friends! Wasn't it just awesome?

"Hey Ga, what do you have first period?" Eara asked while smirking, Gael glared at her.

"You're so funny, Eara, oh har har har," he said I raised my eyebrow questioningly. What was that all about?

"Gael is still going to school," she said with a winning smirk, Gael shrugged.

"I study at the Mecha, it's the Mechanical arm of the KRA, it's not regular studies," he explained between one bite to another, "It's advanced scientific studies, Eara is just jealous because she went to a stupid Karovan school back at her school days," he said and stuck his now green-from-the-goo tongue. Eara imitated vomiting behind Damek's back. I chuckled.

"So why do we have classes?" I asked.

"Advanced ranger training," Eara said, "He gets it in the Mecha with the high level students, but we're taught by the Glaph," she said brightly. I nodded.

"So what do you have first period?" I was the one asking now. Gael rolled his eyes.

"Karovan history," he blurted.

"B-O-R-I-N-G!" I said and surprisingly, Eara, Damek and Gael all said the same. We laughed, Mallory was behind her newspaper, clearly not amused. I frowned at her hidden form.

"We have class in five minutes," She said suddenly, the others nodded and almost with a cue, everyone in our table got up, carrying their trays to the kitchens, I followed. After we put the dished in the gigantic dishwasher in the kitchen, we walked quickly out side of the dinning room.

* * *

_A/N: Alive? I didn't kill ya with the boringness of this chapter? Goodie!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ well, here's another one. This is going to be one hell of a monstrous fic!! I got my braces thingy back :/ after I lost it … :d oh well..  
this chapter is formerly known as "a lesson of the power"… respect:P_

_**Star Fata:** this one is more interesting. I hope. You tell me:P_

_**AH/AY:** REALLY! You died?! Noo!!! Can I inherit Chris?:D_

_**GinaStar:** You're only saying it coz I dedicated the last chapter to you:P_

_**zeopurple:** happy you're live and kickin', is this really interesting? I dunno, it's really ard to see it interesting because I know the idiot…er… I meant Drew:D so good that it just seems boring and unnecessary…_

_**Phantom Rogue:** It's the Karovan Paradox :D and about calling Ashley… Christmas chapter?_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 15**

I let Mallory lead the way through the endless corridors of the KRA, she seemed to know where she was going. We reached to a corridor with four doors. She carefully opened the first one on the right and entered. It looked like a normal classroom, desks and wooden chairs. Mallory was sitting the middle of the room, facing the blackboard while Eara was sitting near the left wall. Damek sat in the right front corner of the room and I decided to sit behind him. I crashed in my seat, sighing quietly, it's been a while since I was in a classroom and studied…

It wasn't a pleasurable memory, it was actually pretty sad. I used to sit on the far corner of the classroom, always, hidden behind everyone, hoping to be unnoticed. It was better to be invisible than to be seen and get beaten or nagged. Now… now it was all different, it was almost a whole new sensation; those people who sat in the same line as me were my friends, if not all than at list most of them. I knew they wouldn't bug me, call me in insulting names or hit me, maybe school could be fun, you know?

A smile floated on my lips, Eara got up from her seat, her gaze on Damek, he seemed to nod at her, and she approached me.

"If you need any help catching up with anything, just say so, Damek and I will help, I'm usually better with words and he's very good with figures," she said pleasantly, I smiled.

"Thanks, I don't think I'll need it, but I'm happy to know I've got friends like you," I told her and she giggled and put her arms around my shoulder, squeezing me to her.

"We're more than your friends," she said, "we're your teammates!" she added cheerfully, I laughed. Maybe I had a hopefully better future ahead of me. She winked at me and walked back to her seat, touching Damek's shoulder on her way. I saw Mallory yawning from the corner of my eye. Were we that boring? And why was she such a sociopath anyway? I frowned slightly at the table, wanting to figure out that gray eyed girl... Suddenly the door to the classroom was shut with a loud _SLAM!_

I was immediately shot up from my thoughts, my eyes jumping to the intruder who slammed the door. He looked almost young, but I knew better; he had a dirty long blond hair that seemed almost white.

He was almost as tall as me, wearing white robes and a white band to his head with a dark blue gemstone. 'Eltarian,' I concluded immediately, his eyes were white as well, or at least they seemed white, but only if you looked closely enough, you would see they were in the palest shade of green you've ever known.  
I should know, because I was the only one in the room not behaving by the Karovan code of honor. Instead of lowering my gaze and stare down until he released us with 'shenar', I was scanning his figure. It was almost frightening, but I am a courageous man. With a last glance, before I was lowering my gaze as the Karovan code of honor requested, I also noticed a golden chain he wore, it held a strange symbol- like the letter N, only curved. It seemed familiar, but another thought passed me at that very second, and besides, I couldn't lay my finger how was it related to me.  
I bowed my head and lowered my gaze as requested. And then it hit me, at first I was shocked, not from him though, from that bloody Sci-Fi convention that is apparently going on nonstop in KO-35, first I get Dumbles and now Legolas? What the fu-

"You shall refer me as Kaen," he said, his voice almost cold and undeniably harsh. Kaen means Master in Karovan, the use of this word wasn't common- only highly respected people were referred as 'Kaen'. Yet it was obvious he had power, and a darn lot of it, only the way he carried himself conveyed it, his walk so proud and straight. I could almost see an aura of power surrounding him, his presence frightening yet relaxing all the same; I didn't know if I should trust him or not, he just seemed…different. Weird different.

I dared to raise my gaze again, permission or not, who was this man? It didn't seem Eara or Damek or Mallory knew him, simply because I could feel panic, confusion and resentment towards him coming from my friends. I eyed him for a moment, I couldn't…sense him… it never happened before, now I was confused. Sinking into my twirled thoughts, I haven't even noticed that he was coming my way.

_SLAAAMMM!!_ He slammed the ancient books he was holding on my desk, but I didn't jump, only flinched a little, from the surprise. I looked up, but his face weren't angry, he wasn't feeling anger, his face was stern, almost stoned. I looked at him questioningly.

"Name," he demanded, oh no, it wasn't just a question, it was a demand. But I wasn't afraid, come one, I stood up to a lot worse before. A little Legolas can't possibly scare me.

"Drew Zhane," I answered, my gaze still forced on the floor, I was really about to tell the code of honor to go fu- itself but then-

"Shenar," he whispered and I raised my gaze to his, knowing my friends are still not allowed to face him. I looked at his faint green eyes, there was… an emotion going through them. "Zhane…" he said quietly, the name was rolling on his tongue. "Zhane…" he said it again, it almost seemed as if he was pondering of the name, searching for the philosophy in the words, but come on, really now, it's ZHANE. Do you really think there's a hidden philosophy behind ZHANE? No? I thought so.  
I looked at him, not sure what to expect, not sure if he's a total nutcase or sane as clear water, so I waited.

"I had a student named Zhane, once," he said slowly and I gulped. I could almost feel the chain tightening around my neck; will he notice my obvious connection to Zhane? To my father? After all, they were attending the KRA not so while ago and anyway, he seemed like he's been around since Columbus anyway…

"You look like his friend, only without the hair," he said quietly, "Andros," he whispered and I had to stop myself from flinching. So much for discretion, pack up the bags Andrew, you're going home tomorrow! It was so obvious I was busted, now they's send me home and what will I do then? How can I face my mum? My brothers? Damn it! How can I face dad?  
'Please don't turn me in, please don't turn me in, I can't face him..' I begged him in my mind, he took a step back from my desk and cleared his throat. A second before he moved in front of the blackboard I could swear I heard him whispering: 'the best student I've ever had..'

"It is your duty as guardians of the universe to know how to use the Power. We shall learn together of the honorable magician Zordon, and the ways of guardian of the Temple of Power, Ninjor. You will study in which ways the Power can be worked to give different strengths and eventually, you will study the life of every active ranger in the last twenty years and be tested on each and every one of them," his words were like a background for my thoughts.  
I wasn't really listening now; too scared to be discovered, to be compared to my father, to fail myself. I couldn't go back, I just couldn't! Maybe one day, a distant crazy far away day, I would be able to return home and face the consequences of my actions, but now?

For now…guess I have quite a lot to prove…

* * *

_A/N: well, how was that?_ I need your help deciding, should I write Andros POV of quest into space 1? (for the first one **only**) I really feel like doing it and proving Andros is an idiot… _what do you think?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _This chapter occurs in Drew's second month in the KRA.  
Sorry it's so long…_

_**AH/AY:** ;shrug; where are you?!_

_**Star Fata:** I said it was a nicer one, I think. I'll work on the Andros POV when it comes to me :P but oh well… you'll see in this chap that Andrew has a thing called integrity. He's daft:D_

_**zeopurple:** I know what you mean, reckless, reckless Kaen. No one figured who is he yet XD aha! He relates to someone from MMPRS3, (hinthint the curved N amulet!) I don't know why, but I felt like making him his relative :D_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** lol, I just love your reviews._

_**GinaStar:** thanks! I want to play with Andros a little, get him drunk and stuff :D yes!! I need a name for it._

_**Phantom Rogue**: did he get caught? Or maybe did they know everything from the beginning? You forget the Glaph was the one in the hospital…_

_**Riker15:** thanks! You too :P_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 16**

Soon, it has been the start of my second month in the Karovan Ranger Academy. I couldn't believe how fast it went, it seemed like only yesterday I woke up to face an Astro Blaster aimed at my face and today? Today I owned a highly sophisticated Astro Blaster of my own, which I kept and carried around everywhere. I was proud of it, of my right to carry one, of my new status. Well, my new almost-status, because today, believe it or not, is the day I'm supposed to receive a morpher…

I woke up early, almost as usual, rubbing my short hair tiredly; I had morning practice to attend and I was eager to get there, especially today. The day. Ranger tryouts! I laughed at the lame name at first, 'tryouts, as if everyone could try,' I thought with a snort, but still, today, Kaen and Glaph were comparing our abilities and strengths in order to assign us our morphers. Each of us was going to receive a color, my dream, the only one I held for the last 17 years, coming true, could it be any more exciting?  
I jumped on my feet, my knees buckling a little, maybe I was a little over excited, but I didn't care as I ran to the shower, wanting to be first at practice. I took the quickest shower the KRA has ever known, got dressed ever quicker and ran to our usual gathering place, not sure what to expect or think or do… My dream coming true, how a man should behave when his sole dream, his greatest ambition is to come true right in front of his eyes?

I got there first, standing in the chill anxiously, not feeling it at all, and waiting for the rest of them. I was excited and a little frightened, what if I'm a total failure? What if the wrong morpher chooses me? What if Glaph and Kaen hear about me being Andros' son and will kick my butt out of the academy, taking my dream along with it? I was torn; a part of me wanted to tell the truth, confess, get the truth off of my back, but another part of me wanted to keep everything a secret, I wanted to succeed because I am perfectly capable of succeeding without anyone's shadow looming over me and solving problems I should deal with.

Suddenly, alone, came Mallory, she was dressed in her usual yellow shorts and white tank top, walking quickly, her long legs closing the gap between us ever so lightly. She was earlier than usual, she always showed up last, in the exact minute in which our training started.

"Morning," she muttered to me, rather rudely if you ask me, she wasn't even looking my way. I nodded as a reply, not taking any effort or being overly polite, I know, but she started it! Always resenting me for an unknown reason, maybe even hated me, I don't even know why! She was so kind to Damek, Gael and Eara but to me? She was coldly polite, even though I tried to be the nicest, kindest, sweetest I could. Maybe it just wasn't enough…  
I always feel like I'm under investigation with her, it's like she's trying to figure me out, like she has suspicions that I'm wrong or bad or something else just as terrible. I felt trapped under her cloudy gaze, it felt like she could see right into me and I didn't like it. We were standing there in silence, waiting for the others to show up.

"Good morning!" Eara said cheerfully as she practically skipped(!) her way on the lawns. She jumped on Mallory with a huge grin on her lips and gave her a good morning hug. No one could resist Eara's happiness, it was contagious and so pure, not even Mallory. She laughed. I never heard her laughing before, she had a nice laughter; a ringing laughter, it made me want to laugh myself, but I only sent an amused glance to Eara, nothing more. I couldn't dare breaking the wall of ice between Mallory and myself, not when she hated my guts.

"Drewy!" Eara squeaked to me after strangling Mallory with her happy love. She jumped on me with another hug, I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Morning to you too," I replied with a grin, "Why are you so happy?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. She released herself from my hug and almost danced in the air in front of me.

"I am going to become a ranger today! Almost four years of training and it's finally the day!" she exclaimed excitedly. I raised my eyebrow.

"And what color is on your mind?" I asked and she blushed. Color was a sensitive subject for all of us, I know that some had a specific color they wanted but didn't dare saying out loud, fearing they'll get another color and be seen as jealous or ingratitude.

"Well, I don't really care, I could do good with yellow but I think I'm more of a pink type of person. I'm more like Kimberly Hart than Trini Kwan," she said, using the names of the first rangers of Earth about whom we learned in the last lesson with the Kaen. I laughed, there was an obvious truth in her words; **pink, beauty, speed, grace, loyal, trustworthy. **Just like my Aunts, Cassie, Katherine, Kimberly… just like Eara, isn't it?

"Yeah, I could see you, pinky," I said with a smile, she playfully slapped me.

"Don't jinx me!" she warned, her eyes a little worried, her excitement making me even dizzier or maybe it was Damek and Gael who were coming our way, awake and excited almost as Eara was. I sighed silently, hoping I'd feel better, I was a little lightheaded already.

"Hey guys! Good Morning!!!!" Eara yelled and ran to them, jumping on Gael, them with a little uncertainty that boiled my stomach, she jumped on Damek, he smiled at her almost dreamily.

"Morning," Gael said when he reached me, "Do you think they'll ever figure each other out?" he asked and I laughed quietly and shook my head, watching my two friend talking, their hands still joined.

"Maybe," I said, looking at Eara and Damek for a moment longer. They were both blushing and talking quietly to each other. From the corner of my eye I saw the Glaph and the Kaen coming our way.

"Guys, we have visitors," I warned and Damek and Eara who were starting to wander on the lawn came back to us. We stood in a straight line, waiting for our superiors to greet us. The five of us were staring at the ground, our head bowed with honor.

"Shenar," Glaph released us and I looked at him, he looked nothing out of the ordinary. Today, the day when I am to receive a morpher, is the day I would risk it, I now knew. I wanted to tell them, Kaen and Glaph, exactly who I was. They deserved this, **_I_**, deserved it. The others started running, jogging through the academy, but I stayed in place, bowing my head still.

"Shenar, Drew Zhane," Kaen half whispered, I straightened my neck, and looked at the heads of the KRA. Not really sure if I should talk or not. Kaen walked in front of me and eyed me for a long moment.

"Yes, Drew Zhane?" he asked, I gulped, would I dare? I sighed mentally. Glaph was standing a little further than Kaen and I closed my eyes for a moment, 'come on you lousy jerk, tell them already, one, two, three…'

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about me and I feel I should, I feel I shouldn't let you give me a morpher without you knowing everything you should know about me," I blurted, feeling a lot better, I looked at them, not knowing to which reaction should I expect. The Kaen smiled and looked behind his shoulder at the Glaph who nodded.

"Yes, we are listening," he said with great interest.

"My name is Andrew Zhane Hammond, I was born on Earth almost 18 years ago to Ashley Hammond, the former yellow Astro and Turbo ranger. I was told my father is dead but when I was thirteen, I was sent to fetch him, you know him as Andros of KO-35, the red Astro ranger, a former trainee in this academy." With every word I felt a little better, a little more at ease, I looked at the Glaph now, he was obviously smiling, I was puzzled.

"We know," Glaph said, approaching me.

"You- you do?" I was nervous, they knew who I was? I knew Kaen suspected but, how could they know? I suppressed a frown. The Glaph laughed, the Kaen smiled a very rare smile.

"Underestimated us, did you?" he said, "Did you really think we ignored the obvious physical resemblance along with the out of the ordinary, almost blind, stubbornness and heroism?"

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless; I didn't even know what to think!

"What my friend means to say is that who you are was obvious to us all along. We know you ran away from home, we've been in continuing contact with your father up until recently, don't you remember that day, in the hospital, you have just saved your mother…" I did, but I was blind back then, why should they be in contact with my father? He wasn't a ranger anymore.

"I have to admit, I was a bit hard with you at the beginning, don't you remember?" he asked again, I shook my head. "I was there when you woke up, I suspect you could have killed me if you weren't blind, I made you angry, but it only showed me how strong you are. I think you're the only one who manages to scare Andros that much," he said with another smile and suddenly it dawned in me.

"You called me a blind little boy!" I nearly shouted at him, I can't believe it! that bastard! I knew it! I knew the KRA was all wrong…

"Easy, Andrew," the Kaen said and put his hands on my shoulder, "You have a talent for infuriating teenagers, friend," he said looking behind his shoulder, to the Glaph. "He came to check on you back then, your father told us you wanted to be a ranger. We said he could send you here, we were intrigued by you, after all, you are your father's son. He refused, saying your mother can't stand being away from you," he paused and it was like he cut my arm and let it bleed. I didn't need to know it! not now, after a whole month I'm away!

"However, about a week later, he informed us how you saved him and that you were blinded by the blow you took for him. We've been disappointed for losing such a person, we've heard of your talents, we wanted you in our Academy at that stage. We advised your father to start blind training, hoping the healers were right and you would see again," I nearly cried, so everything was a lie, wasn't it? Dad didn't want to blind train me, he had been forced to! I wanted to be glad that I'm so far away from him, but I couldn't. I bit my lip.

"Your father wants what best for you, he told us that your training has been progressing marvelously and we hoped you will see again, when you did, your father requested time, he wanted to be with you a little more. We agreed, telling him you should keep training," he said.

"Does he know I'm here?" I asked, now not interested in what KAen had to say.

"No, you see, this is the wonderful way of the Power!" Kaen exclaimed, "When he told us you ran away, it was in the evening, there had been pouring rain outside and we couldn't risk our trainees health by searching you. We decided to start the search in the morning, can you describe how amazed we were when you were discovered in the Academy territory?"

"Thrilled," I said rolling my eyes, "You knew who I am, yet you pretended you don't, why?" I asked, looking at the Glaph.

"I was testing you, I was relieved we found you but worried that you might not fit in. I saw you did, we waited to see when you will confess your secret with us." He replied.

"And my father?"

"I knew, I saw something happened between you two," Kaen said, "I shared my knowledge and we decided that we won't make you go home or tell your father we found you, this is to your judgment," he said, I nodded.

"Although, I would recommend to come back home, to talk to your father, I'm sure that whatever it is, it's just a simple misunderstanding," the Glaph said, I shook my head.

"Nothing is simple with my father," I stated before looking firmly at both of them, "I want to ask you, as a man to his fellow men, do not tell my father I am here nor tell my teammates about my family. I need this time to figure out some things, to ponder what happened between us, maybe one day, I'll face my father, but it will be I who decide it." the nodded.

"Agreed," said Kaen, I saw my teammates running back, they have finished their training, looking weirdly at us. The Kaen immediately un-gripped my shoulders and I bowed my head again, until both of them left.

"What was that all about?" Gael asked, breathless, I shook my head.

"Nothing, how much time do we-" suddenly a loud alarm was shrieking throughout the KRA. I jumped in surprise, looking questioningly at Gael, his eyes were wide with amazement, he grabbed my hand and we ran after the others.

"What is this?" I yelled.

"Someone's attacking the Karova system! We are the rangers in training, it's our duty to run to the Glaph's room and wait for commands!" he yelled back and I raced past them all through the endless corridors of the KRA.

I burst to the room, my four teammates after me, we stood in a line; Damek, Mallory, Eara, Gael and myself, we were panting after the long run. The Glaph was handing quickly a morpher to each of us, starting with Damek; Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green and… Red.  
I held the morpher with a trembling hand, but soon enough I snapped out of the shock and wore the rectangular black device on my left wrist. It looked very similar to the old Astro morpher, it even opened the same way, revealing a little dialing pad, I looked at the Glaph seriously, expecting the code.

"It's 4-4-7," he said quickly when everyone else's gazes laid on him. I nodded. 'here goes…' I held my breath, I could feel my stomach clenching in expectation. I pressed the figures, 4 4 7 E, a surge of rushed energy went through my body, I felt stronger, I felt better, I felt… whole in a way it's hard to describe! I looked at my body now, it was clad with a red suit, my hands in white gloves and on my face, a helmet. I smiled, but no one could see. My fellow teammates were astonished as well. Red….

"Where is the attack?" I asked the Glaph he nodded.

"Deca?" he asked, I wanted to laugh, 'DECA!!' I pressed a button on my morpher.

"Decs?" I asked, I could almost imagine her smiling.

"Welcome back ,Andrew," she said, "Teleporting five," we vanished in red, green, yellow, pink and blue sparkles.

\4-4-7/  
We landed in a middle of a karovan town, a bunch of Machinatrons were attacking. I heard my fellow rangers still amazed by the wonders of Deca, I smiled and shook my head at the familiarity of their responses.

"Guys?" they looked at me, I ran to the nearest Machinantron, punching the metal, but the machinatron blocked my blow and kicked my stomach, I flinched but put my leg behind his ankles, I kicked him there and he fell on his back, he disappeared. I moved on to the next one, absently noticing my team, my friends were fighting as well. I evaded a blow to my stomach and kicked the Machinatron, catching him and throwing him on another one near by, they disappeared beaten.  
I looked around, Damek and Eara were fighting three Machinatrons together, Mallory was going good against two and Gael, he was surrounded by four Machinatrons. I jumped, flipping to help him, I landed next to him and kicked the next Machinatron who dared challenging me.

"Everything's alright?" I asked before punching another Machinatron in the stomach and flipped him on the ground making him disappear.

"Yeah," he said twisting one of the Machinatron's hand and threw him on the ground, "Thanks," he said and suddenly all of them disappeared. I looked around to see my friends panting, I smiled.

"We won!" Eara exclaimed.

"It's the first fight but certainly not the last," I told them, "they're called Machinatrons, they work for Deviot, we'll be hearing of him," I told them, they nodded. "But now, I believe it's time for a little fun," I said mischievously.

"What fun?" Damek asked, I nearly laughed.

"Watch and learn," I warned, "Galaxy glider, hang ten!" soon, a newly designed red galaxy glider flew and stopped in midair near me, I jumped on it. I tested its speed for a second, it was a whole lot faster than dad's! I gleefully turned back to my team.

"The last one to get to the academy gets a kitchen duty!" I said and flew back to the academy with full speed.

* * *

_A/N: the ending fight scene was bad, I know, but the first fight for a ranger team is always suckish! Anyway…. Whatcha think?!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ next chapter is Christmas! (I think...) YAY!  
Well, apart from that…I need a name for the QuestAndrosPOV, any offers:O_

_**AH/AY:** thanks:)_

_**Star Fata:** double thanks:D you read my KBOW too! I love you:D_

_**Phantom Rogue:** isn't idiot the key word in PRiS:O ;)_

_**zeopurple:** it's Kaen ;dances happily; and the Glaph ;fidgeting on the air; they know everything :D (well, almost..)_

_**PRISFAN:** ho:) hello there, thanks for the review, you're new here I've noticed:P_

_**GinaStar:** this is not as exciting:P but oh well… next chap is gonna make you cry. Hopefully. ;)_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 17**

Another morning, it has been two weeks since we got those new powers, we were called to action very often, usually once a day sometimes even twice. It seems Deviot wanted to tire us, exhaust us with endless battles, until he could brew something harsher. Our assignment was to protect Karova which we did, and not only Karova, we were called twice to Mirinoi, Deviot wanted revenge in the Lost Galaxy rangers as much as Karova. The battles were long, harsh and especially bloody, we did everything we could, but between studies, advanced training and fighting, my team was exhausted beyond limits.  
Gael, for example, wasn't showing up in public until 10:00 AM _every_ morning, Eara and Damek were found curled into each other everywhere they could lay their heads and Mallory? She was almost as me- exhausted but doing what she has to. I knew it was my job as red ranger, as their leader, to find a solution to all of this. My rangers were tired and they were to slouch in their duty sooner or later. Preferably never…

I called a meeting at my apartment at one of the evenings, after dinner; it was a time for a change and I had just the idea. I asked the Glaph and the Kaen to come as well. It was a Tuesday's night evening and I waited in my living room, pacing continuously, hoping I could solve this.  
I loaded the living room's table with drinks and snacks, mum would've been proud, if she knew. I waited reluctantly to the arrival of my guests. A knock was heard on the door. I reached for the door and opened it, Eara and Damek were standing in the entrance of my apartment, holding hands. I smiled at them, finally. I showed them to the living room, they sat on the double couch. Almost instantly after I showed them to the living room, another knock was heard, Gael and Mallory were standing there, Gael was panting, I smiled at him and gestured for them to enter my apartment, Gael nodded and entered the apartment, jumping on the armchair at once. Mallory was the first to sit in the three seats couch. I was now waiting nervous, for the Kaen and the Glaph, pacing in the living room, watching my mates, enjoy the snacks and drink, I smiled at them.

"Drew, I think you're going to make a hole in the floor," Damek said, Eara giggled. I looked up at them and smiled again, nervous.

"I'm a little nervous," I said, looking at Gael who was currently eating the load of Terran chocolate it took _ages_ to persuade Deca to get me. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, I hurried and opened the door, looking at the two people who gave me a chance. I smiled and let them in, leading them to the living room.  
It was really amusing watching my mates' reactions to the two masters; Gael who was munching froze in action, Damek and Eara immediately stopped holding hands and Mallory, well, she was Mallory, barely glancing at them before drinking her Cola. I smiled, embarrassed and rubbed my neck tiredly as the two masters found their place on the sofa. Everyone looked at me expectantly; I nodded and cleared my throat.

"I called this meeting today because I know my mates and I can't carry on with the regular schedule. It won't take much until we all crack and lose in battle, which is dangerous not solely for our sake but for Karova's sake at whole," I said, my mates nodded agreeably, thankful looks on their faces. The Glaph who was helping himself with Terran chocolate nodded as well.

"What do you suggest?" asked Kaen, an outraged look on his face, almost as outraged as Mallory's. I smiled.

"I have thought of an alternative," I said quietly, "I know that in some point we will go through Blind Training, maybe it has been already started, but I suggest to cancel permanently the afternoon training of three hours," I said, "Instead, there will be an hour and a half of blind training that would take place before evening practice."  
The Kaen's rebellion against my idea was evaporated; he looked at the Glaph who nodded. I looked curiously at them.

"Who will be teaching Blind Training? We usually take the former red ranger to do such guidance," Glaph 'wondered' out loud, I nearly shuddered, the only alternative was… me!

"I will, the training will be personal, since Blind Training is not possible in such large groups," I explained.

"How do you know Blind Training?" Damek inquired, a felt a little surge of his jealousy.

"My father taught me," I said quietly, not wanting to expose why. The Kaen and the Glaph nodded their agreement, then the Kaen got up on his feet.

"We will give you a month's time to see if they have progressed, if they did this arrangement can be permanent," he said and the Glaph who got up after him turned to my mates.

"Who will be the first to Blind Train?" he asked and Gael jumped on his feet, I smiled.

"I will, Glaph, it will be an honor," he said and the Glaph smiled and patted his shoulder, before glancing at us for one last time.

"Afternoon practice is herby cancelled until further notice, you will resume Blind Training sessions tomorrow," he said before joining the Kaen and walking out of the door. I could almost smell Gael and Eara's happiness and gratitude. Mallory and Damek, did not think that, they were glaring at me, I looked at them.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked directly.

"You came to this academy out of the blue, took the highly rated red morpher without a blink and now we're supposed to trust you to Blind Train us?" Damek exclaimed and Mallory nodded her agreement.

"As far as we are concerned you are still suspicious," she said coldly as she and Damek turned to leave.

"I thought we were a team," I told them, we _fought_ together! I trusted them with my_ life_! But I wasn't good enough; I wasn't good enough for them. It was funny how it all came to that, to me to being good enough for them, for my father. But I couldn't believe it, I couldn't let their opinions take me down.

"My father taught me Blind Training," I told them before they left, "He taught me that because I was blind!" I nearly yelled at their leaving figures. They stopped dead on their tracks; I took off my shirt, showing them the thin white scar that went just below my chest. I never appreciated scars, they never meant anything, but if this scar would make them understand, so be it.  
My mates' gazes were stuck on my chest, I clenched my jaw.

"I fought Deviot last year, on Earth, he attacked my family, my aunt, my uncles, my cousins, he went as far as my mum and my dad. He managed to knock my uncles and aunt and my mother who was pregnant, my dad fought him and his machinatrons while I was carrying my family to a nearby shelter I found," I said, sighing heavily, Mallory and Damek walked back in, closing the door and listening. Eara and Gael looked horrified.

"He knocked out my father a short while before I came back to battle. I fought him, disarmed him, his sword landed next to my father; but when he noticed, he kept me busy with his machinatrons while going to finish off my dad..." I managed to blurt the long sentence, not even daring to look at any of them, staring at the floor. There I was, admitting my weakness, my incapacity to defend my family, my loved ones. I never thought how close I was to losing reality as I've known it; I felt an arm on my shoulder, I gulped that lump in my throat.

"I don't know how I managed to beat those lame excuses for metal, maybe because I knew it was all up to me back then, I was the only one capable of helping my dad, I couldn't let him…die," I paused and took a long breath. "I ran to him, Deviot raise his sword, he was about to slash my dad's chest, to make him bleed painfully to death, somehow I managed standing before my dad, I took the slash for him," I whispered, horrified of the story I've just told. It amazed me that after almost a year I remembered every detail of that fight, how after my dad passed out there was a horrible silence, I remembered every thought and every fear that ran chills down my spine. I looked at my shoulder; Eara'd hand was still there, gripping my shoulder. I put my hand on the back of hers and nodded my thanks.

"I fell on the ground, before I lost my consciousness I saw a flash of silver. The silver ranger was suddenly there. When I woke up again, I remember thinking I was dead, I think my dad was with me, I was laying on the grass in terrible pain, feeling the blood pouring out of my body. I lost my consciousness again, for a week or two," I said quietly, I looked at them now; they seemed to be in awe; Eara was crying, Gael was biting his tongue, Mallory and Damek looked guilty.

"How… I mean, is this how you got blind?" Damek asked, I looked at him, clenching my jaw.

"Yes. I woke up to a total darkness, after a few months my dad decided to Blind Train me. About a month before I go there, I miraculously obtained my sight again," I answered.

"What about you mother? She was pregnant, you said," Mallory stuttered.

"My baby brother was born three months later, healthy and strong. My mum is alright," I told her quietly, "he's about a year old now, my Daniel Cade," I added with a little smile.

Mallory was blushing now, Damek was already red; guess I proved them wrong… Eara yawned all of a sudden and it seemed everyone was immediately infected by her tiredness. Gael rubbed his face tiredly, I smiled at him.

"Go to bed, come on, busy day tomorrow," I told them, I wanted to be alone now that I've relieved this; I wanted to forget it ever happened. I put my hand on Gael's shoulder. "Come on, kid, it's late for you," I told him and led him to the door, "Straight to bed now," I warned and he smiled a sleepy smile at me. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me, his head buried in my chest, for a minute I froze, a little shocked but then eased, I patted on his back. After all, he was like a brother to me now.

"Thanks," he said, I smiled down at him.

"Aww, greeny, don't get all sappy on me," I teased, he laughed.

"Night, Drew," he said and left my apartment, I turned around to face the rest of my teammates. Eara was holding hands with Damek again, I opened the door for them.

"Go to sleep, Deviot isn't going to be any more considerate tomorrow," I stated, Eara smiled and dragged Damek out of the door. "Good night," I told their leaving figures.

"Night!" Eara yelled from afar. I looked back at Mallory, she was the only one left; she was looking at her hands, as if not knowing what to do.

"Mallory?" I asked and she raised her gaze to me, she was blushing.

"Are you… I mean, is your.." she paused, looking at the ceiling before letting her gaze drop to my eyes, "family," she closed her eyes, blushing a deeper shade of red, "Is your family okay now? You said… he hurt them…" she stuttered.

"Wait a second," I said quietly and walked to my room, grabbing the framed photo I convinced Deca to teleport from my room at home. I returned to the living room, handing it to Mallory. In the photo were Mum in her favorite yellow dress holding baby Cade, leaning against a tree in our back yard and a four-and-a-half years old Rin was leaning on mum. They were all smiling, Mallory looked enchanted for a while than looked at me.

"You don't look like her," she commented, I found myself smiling bitterly.

"Yeah, I look like my dad," I agreed. It made my heart weaker, but it was the truth and I couldn't ignore it.

"Oh," she said, her gray eyes looking at me, begging for explanation; I sighed inaudibly and stepped closer to her, she smelled of violets and roses, I felt dizzy for a moment.

"This is Scout Rin," I said pointing at the four years old, "he's four years old, now he's probably five and a half," I said quietly touching the glass instead of my mother's face. "My mum, her name is Ashley," I said quietly and pointed at the baby she was holding. "That's Daniel Cade, he's three months old at the photo, but now he's about a year old," I half whispered.

"You miss them," she stated, I nodded, "Why won't you go visit them?" she asked.

"I can't, it's complicated," I said when I saw her expression, I ran a hand through my short hair tiredly. "Listen, Mallory, it's late and we should go to sleep…" she gave me the framed photo and nodded.

"I understand," she said quickly, for a moment I almost wanted to stop her, "Good night, Drew," she said and walked out the door. I stood in front of the door, staring after her…

* * *

_A/N: that's a filler! What do you prefer next- a Christmas chapter or the team starts Blind Training?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ I finished writing it today, rather quickly, because I have a test tomorrow and I'm not even half done yet. Sorry if it's a little off then._

**_My thanks to _Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow_ for helping me with this one._**

_**PRISFAN:** are you telling me you read the entire quest 1 and then the entire quest 2 and now nearly half of quest 3 and you're reviewing just now? I'm offended. Seriously :C  
;sigh; Christmas chapter tomorrow… I swear:D_

_**GinaStar:** Meo. Well, I was too lazy to write the Blind Training and Christmas is pretty far in the timeline, so you got.. this weird chapter, it's a little messed up… I hope you like it._

_**zeopurple:** see above. But oh well… there's a tiny bit of romance here…_

_**Star Fata:** you thought about romance, so optimistic…. Well, the Christmas chapter isn't, but then again he does deserve a nice Christmas even though I'm going to murder his heart next chapter. Yeah, alright, an awefully embarrassing mistletoe moment you want to see? You shall get it! (after the first chapter which will hopefully make you cry:) )_

_**AH/AY:** you did… but now.. you promised me that Noah will get his arse kicked by Stripey Senior! So get to it!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** sorry to disappoint… I swear Christmas is the next chapter! Honest! But say… have I ever told you how much I happen to love your reviews? XD especially that before last review. Keep it up;) and thanks!_

I hope you don't get all confused with the Flashbacks ;shrug; but let's get to the point-

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 18**

I walked slowly on the lawns of the KRA; it was a very cold night but I didn't care, I was in too deep of a thought; I wore a long red KRA shirt and a crimson jacket, my pants khaki colored. I sighed as I remembered Christmas was in the horizon, only a week away and I missed my family more than anything, especially now. I missed mum baking mounds of vanilla cookies just because it's Christmas, I missed helping Rin decorating the tree, lifting him up so he would put the golden Star at the top of the Christmas tree. I missed sneaking to the living room at the night before Christmas Eve, watching mum and dad dancing to the sounds of Where Are You Christmas or My Grown Up Christmas List. It made me happy when they were happy, no matter how much I suffered, at these moments I was genuinely happy.  
In Christmas' morning, Rin would jump on my bed, rushing me out of it, telling me there are presents waiting in the living room and every second of not opening them, was a second wasting. I laughed at it then, I laugh at it now.  
But now, ashamed to admit it, I miss them, after all it was my decision to leave them. I sighed, burying my hands deep in my pockets.

Today was such a perfect day, we managed to destroy another of Deviot's sophisticated monsters and be back at the Academy for lunch, and we all spent most of the noon and afternoon in the sun.

**Flashback  
**I was leaning against a tree, a blue baseball cap that Deca teleported to me as an early Christmas gift from Uncle TJ (Deca made sure everyone at home would send me something for Christmas, she became my temporary mother even though I couldn't install her systems at my apartment, we contacted by the help of my morpher), on my head. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand and sending the other hand to lower the cap's visor on my face. I yawned again and let my body sink down to grass.

I was about to let sleep take over me when I heard the sudden noise of legs landing on the ground, someone was running, I ignored it and tried to sink back to my sleep.

"Hey, Drew!" it was Gael, that little green midget, who dared waking me up, but I ignored still, hoping he get the hint and go away. Unfortunately the next thing I felt was the cap being lifted from my face, I opened my eyes and scowled at him.

"Oops," he said with an embarrassed smile and put the cap back on my face, "forget I was even here," he said apologetically. I was ready to accept the apology and go back to my nap but the kid just couldn't keep his mouth shut…

"We're playing Freesbil! Mallory happened to find it earlier when she was tiding her room!" he said excitedly, I nearly snored and he lifted my cap and looked down at me. I opened one eye, half glaring at him. "Please come Freesbil with us…" he made a puppy face. I couldn't stand him making a puppy face! It reminded me of Rin and I could _not_ say _NO_ to Rin!!  
I reluctantly stood up, taking my cap and putting it on Gael's head, lowering the visor until he couldn't see anything. He laughed and took it off of his head and gave it back to me, I smiled.

"It's Frisbee," I corrected, he blushed; "Where are we playing?" I asked, changing the subject, and he pointed to the lawn in front of us where Damek and Mallory were throwing the round Frisbee to each other, Eara was leaning on a nearby tree, wearing her sunglasses and reading a book.

"Hey, guys, look what I found!" Gael yelled and they looked back at us, Eara waved at us, I laughed.

"Hey, come on!" Damek yelled and threw the Frisbee towards me, I caught it and threw it back, this time to Mallory, she missed it, I smiled.

"Got ya!" I yelled at her, she ran after the flying object and grabbed it.

"You wish!" She turned around and threw it, rather aggressively, towards me; I caught it before it hit my chest, which could have been pretty aching if it had hit me. I smirked at her and threw it to Gael who jumped and caught it in mid-air, flying it to Damek. We played for nearly two hours and then Deca announced of another attack. We rushed to battle.  
**End Flashback**

Christmas was in a week away and even here, at Karova, it had its special scent, spreading giddiness and happiness everywhere. Lately, there was a buzz around the Academy, a nice kind of buzz. Trainees were good to each other, hope was spreading among the lines. Hope is good, I almost felt at home, suddenly I missed more than my little family, I missed my extended family; Uncle Adam, Uncle Carlos, Uncle TJ, Aunt Cassie, Aunt Tanya, Aunt Katherine, Uncle Justin, Uncle Tommy… even Bulk and Skull! I missed Grandma Hammond and Angel Grove Lake, I missed the Surf Spot and playing Soccer and Baseball.

**Flashback  
**"Come on Andrew!" Uncle TJ cheered from the stands, I was the last Batter of Angel Grove Lions. I remember fixing my cap looking a the stands, they were all there; Uncle Tommy, Aunt Tanya, Uncle Carlos, Uncle TJ, Aunt Cassie and Aunt Cat, even mum came out of the hospital just for me! My Uncle Adam was the couch for my team and he said I was the best batter ever, well, except for Aunt Tanya, but still!

'You can do this, kid!' I told myself excitedly as I looked at the peacher, he was wearing the famous red and white Stone Canyon uniforms, I was wearing Angel Grove's purple and yellow, I smiled at him and signaled I was ready. I entered my batter pose, every muscle in my body ready for action; he threw the ball, I moved my hands and the bat quickly but I missed. A sigh of disappointment came from the crowd, I looked back at them;

"You can do it, Andrew!!!" Uncle Carlos cheered, I smiled, "Show them what you're made of!" hollered an anxious Aunt Cassie, I nearly cracked up laughing right there. I looked at the peacher again and signaled I was ready, he threw the ball again. I wasn't quick enough, another disappointed sigh rose from the stands. I sighed, this was my last chance and I needed a homerun, I had to bat that next ball high and long. I looked at Uncle Adam who stood somewhere near my team, he waved at me and sent me a wink motioning his hands as if he just morphed to the Zeo ranger IV, I laughed and he winked again, pointing behind me. I turned around and mum was barely standing near the fence I walked to the fence, smiling.

'Mum! I can't believe you're here!' I told her telepathically, she grinned.

'How could I miss my baby's most important game?' she smiled and I pouted.

'I'm not a baby, mum, I'm ten years old! I'll be a green ranger soon!' I declared and she laughed.

'I think it's best for you to concentrate on the game, sweetheart, go save your team,' she smiled and I laughed.

'I'll win for you, mummy,' I told her and she smiled. I returned to my post, posing in my batter stance, waiting for the ball to come my way. I concentrated real hard, focusing on the ball; I saw it in slow motion, coming my way, swift, quick but this time I was fast enough, hitting the ball strong and high, sending it flying outside of the field, I threw away the bat and started running….first base…..second base…..third base….homerun. We won!  
**End Flashback**

I remembered exactly how excited I was, how happy, almost delirious with winning, but it was nothing compared to the Blind Training session with Mallory today…

**Flashback  
**I looked at my watch, it was nearly seven o'clock, we returned from another battle just an hour ago and my mates were wiped. It was our second battle today and a lot harder one too, a nasty shapeshifter, even I almost fired at Eara! I frowned at the thought, 'if I had hurt her, I would've died,' I knew, I rubbed my face with both hands… where was Mallory? She was obviously late, our Blind Training session was supposed to begin ten minutes ago!

Suddenly, I noticed someone running towards me; it was almost completely dark but I could recognize Mallory's lovely figure running. In a minute she was standing next to me, panting.

"Really - - sorry - - fell - - asleep," she gasped, I nodded.

"It's fine, try not to be late again," I said quietly, leading her to one of KRA's training rooms; it was large and didn't have a stoned floor but a dark blue mattress floor. It was perfect for training. We took off our shoes as we entered the room, leaving them outside of the door, showing the room was occupied. I stretched my arms tiredly, yawning broadly. Mallory put her hand on my shoulder, I looked at it for a moment, then looked at her.

"Look, Drew, I'm really sorry," she said, now I could the red color in her cheeks, I smiled at her.

"I told you it's fine," I said and she blushed even redder, nodding, "Now come one, we've got work to do," I said, taking out of my pocket a large piece of cloth. She turned her back to me, as if saying I should out it on her; it never happened before, I mean, she usually blindfolded herself. I shrugged, shaking my head and took a step closer to her. Roses and Violets were filling my nostrils as I put the blindfold on her eyes, tying it gently yet securely. Then I put my hands on her shoulders and gently turned her so she would face me.

"Can you see anything?" I asked and she shook her head, I was standing there, looking at Mallory in silence. Her beautiful hair was down, shining and her face were tanner, from our noon playtime, I guess, little cute freckles were now a little more noticeable on her face. I nearly smiled, but then I caught myself, I was staring at her, really staring at her for the last couple of seconds. I gulped, did she notice? I groaned silently. 'Stupid! She's your teammate, what on Earth you're even thinking, staring at her like that!' a voice in me shouted. I shut my eyes hard, trying to get myself to concentrate in my main goal at the moment- Blind Train her…

"Great, now I want you to concentrate; listen to you heart, to your intuition and mostly, listen to your senses," I said quietly, noticing I sounded very much like someone else I know. I groaned mentally and walked silently behind her, opening a gap of about five steps between us.  
"We'll play tag in total silence, you're it," I announced from my spot, looking at her confused body walking to the opposite direction of me. Guess she didn't think of following my voice… I walked silently toward her, intending on standing in front of her, calling her and escape, but just as I was about to walk past her, she ducked, as if to tie her shoelaces and grabbed my ankles. The girl just knocked me off my feet!

"For the love of Red!" I exclaimed, half outraged she succeeded in catching me at her first try and half amused because it seemed she totally got the skill naturally. She was laughing, taking the blindfold off of her eyes.

"It's not all the skill," she said, smirking, as if reading my mind, "it's the strategy too," her eyes flickered with pride. I laughed, she extended her hand to help me get up, I took it and pulled her down to the mattress, we were still laughing as I pushed myself off of the mattress and extended my hand to help her, she took my hand and got up.

A second later I was on the mattress again, but to differ from earlier, I took her down with me. I think I've just blushed a new shade of crimson, I was laying on my back and Mallory was laying on her abdomen…on me… I gulped, it wasn't just the physical closeness that made me feel…distressed, it was the fact her gray eyes were staring inch after inch into my eyes, it was like being totally exposed. I rolled on my stomach, lifting myself from her body that was now laying against the mattress.

'Be cool, Andrew, just…stay cool,' I thought, trying to ease he panic. I extended my hand to her again, rather bravely, if you ask me.  
"No tricks this time, I swear!" I told her with a smile, she was smiling too, embarrassed, she took my hand and I pulled her up. She turned around, picking the blindfold from the floor.

"So, back to practice?" she offered, I blushed again, nodding as she tied the blindfold to her eyes. I gulped again but kept running the practice as expected. I don't think we exchanged another word except for my instructions.  
**End Flashback**

Even now I blushed at that, she's the yellow ranger on _my _team! Really, **_the yellow ranger!_** I can't possibly think...of her…_this_ way! If I mess it up, a talent I've inherited from my father as the rest of my entire being, I'm risking tearing the team! I can't do that!  
A little voice in my head kept sniggering as it asked, 'do what?'  
'Date her! What else?!' another voice answered irritably and then I froze. Have I just mentally considered **_dating_** one of my teammates? I tried to punch myself and block myself at the same time, ending up with a hand in the air. I shook my head again. I had to stop whatever it was, and stop it now before it goes down the wrong, I mean the **totally **wrong, way.  
'It worked for your mum and dad,' that voice from earlier stated.  
'My dad wasn't the bloody red ranger and my mum wasn'-' wait a minute, they **were**. Great, now I've just lost an argument to myself **and **found out I'm totally schizophrenic.

"ARGHH!" I groaned and walked back to my apartment quickly, afraid that if anyone sees me they'll be on to my forbidden thoughts. I entered my apartment, shutting the door behind me, it automatically locked, before going to my room and falling on my bed, not even bothering to turn off the lights.

* * *

_A/N: so, disappointed? Wanting to hit me with a bat? Want to hit Drew with a bat:D Wanna kill Andros and who the hell is this Mallory anyway? All this and more-  
someday. You guys have to try and figure out some things here, I'm going crazy knowing everything I know! ;hintMirinoiMalloryhint;_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N: **_without further notice and because I have to go to an afternoon acticity in school- the Christmas chapter (part 1:P). Didn't have time to reply to your reviews. Sorry._

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 19**

Christmas was the day after tomorrow, my team decided to stay here, at the academy. I was proud of them, they had offered it themselves, knowing they might be needed. So the Glaph gave us some time to do shopping, he equipped each of us with money, knowing we're not working but rangering and therefore cannot buy presents to our families.  
Gael, who has six or seven siblings, had gotten the largest sum, and if I didn't need mine, I would've given it to him. He wanted to join me as I did my shopping and I agreed, I borrowed a car from the academy's Mecha and soon enough we hit the mall.

"So, what do I get for an eight years old?" he asked me after he already bought two girlie new pink diaries to his twelve years old twin sisters, a green ranger costume to his four years old brother, a childish make up kit to his five years old sister and now we only had to get two more presents- to his eight years old twin brothers. I was tired already.

"Well, when I was eight I wanted a green Astro morpher," I told him with a smile, we both laughed. He knew of my affection to his color, always had been, always will be. He just threw his billions of bags at me and decided I'm his slave, but it was alright with me, after all, I thought he was so skinny that he'd crack if I let him carry all of the bags.

"Now seriously, I've already gotten a present for my parents last week and I really need to be over with this whole presents thingy," he said, sounding very desperate. Well, to be honest, I bet he was desperate, I was looking for three presents and was already out of my mind, and he had to for ten presents! It's insane!

"How about…" I was about to answer when a doll of the new red space ranger aka Andrew Zhane Hammond was catching my eye… I gaped and pointed at the window. I think I've heard Gael being speechless for the first time… ever! I looked at him carefully and his jaw was totally dropped. If I wasn't in such a rush to buy my own action figure, I'd be laughing! We both ran into that toy shop, I grabbed two red action figures of the new red space ranger, well, myself, and a stuffed doll of my zord and put it on the counter. A minute after I paid, Gael put three action figures of the green space ranger and paid for them. We exited the shop with gigantic smiles plastered all over our faces.

"So, why did you get three action figures?" I asked him, he smiled and blushed.

"From the same reason you got two and a stuffed zord," he stuck his tongue at me and I laughed, we walked along the mall, until I spotted a jewelry shop. I stopped and looked at Gael.

"Hey, Ga? Would you mind waiting here for a moment with our stuff? I want to buy something for my mum," I asked, a little hesitated.

"Sure, I'll go get something to drink, what to get you?"

"Nothing, thanks, I hope to do it quickly," I said and put our new belongings next to him and quickly entered the jewelry shop. It was shiny, I think it was with an ivory built in or something. I was almost dazed with the light reflecting all over the place. I reached for the counter and gently rang a delicate bell. Three seconds later an old salesman came out of the store's back room; his eyes were good, and he smiled at me, his bold head reflecting the light just like the ivory.

"How can I be of assistance?" he asked kindly, I was embarrassed; I was blushing as I looked him in the eye.

"I want to buy a special gift for my mother this Christmas. I thought of a bracelet since she already has a necklace and a ring, set with a really rare yellow gemstone," I said and he nodded and pulled a drawer. Soon enough a most beautiful bracelet was presented in front of my adoring eyes. It was made of white gold, and a familiar yellow gemstone was set between the straps of gold.

"What is this gemstone?"

"An ancient terran gemstone, it is called Amber," he told me most knowingly, I suppressed a giant grin.

"I'll take it," I managed to blurt, I paid him off and he put the bracelet in a red box with a golden ribbon. "Thanks you, Merry Christmas," I said quietly, he nodded and I exited the store.  
I went to the food department quickly and found Gael sitting next to a table, all our belongings on the chairs around the table. He was licking a gigantic ice cream and holding another one, I approached him, not managing to suppress the laughter. His obvious happiness from that ice cream was visible and it tickled me. He didn't even notice I was standing next to him, he was so worked up with his ice cream…

" 's that for me?" I asked and he raised his gaze at me.

"Oh, good, you're here, yeah, take it," he said, handing the ice cream. I smiled and put the little red and gold package in my bag, taking the ice cream happily.

"Thanks," I told him, almost shyly, I think my cheeks were burning. I wasn't used to such attention or affection from anyone, it was new and a little embarrassing. I tried the ice cream carefully, not really sure what to expect of Karovan ice cream, I mean, really, those guys with all their advanced technology ate goo as main course! The ice cream was a little suspicious but when I tasted it, I smiled. Vanilla and chocolate, my all time favorites!

"So," Gael said, after he royally finished his ice cream, I was half way through mine. I raised a questioning gaze to him. "What do we do now?"

"Umm… buy presents for our team and go back to the Academy?" I suggested and he frowned for a moment.

"But you didn't get something for your dad, and I think I know what we can get to our beloved teammates," he said with a grin. I sighed. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, my relationship wit my father isn't exactly what you call a healthy one, I'd rather not buying him anything," I stated, he looked surprised.

"Isn't Christmas all about family?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, you can put it aside for the holidays, it's not like you're going to face him and give it to him, after all we're all in the academy this Christmas," he said wisely. I pondered it for a moment; should I get something for dad? Isn't it making him build false hope? And what could I get him anyway? He's my dad, he's got everything he wants, everything he ever wanted…my mum, my bros…

"I don't know what to get him," I said weakly, Gael smiled happily.

"Don't worry about it, we'll work it out together, now come on! We've got presents to buy!"

**\3-3-5/  
**_'Dear Mum,  
I'm alright, don't worry about me. Everything is great and I'm happy here. I miss you. I love you.  
Merry Christmas.  
Andrew.'  
_

It wasn't much, I knew it wasn't enough to sufficient my mum, but it was the best I could do for her. I didn't let myself write any more. I attached the note to the little box and put it in the bag with three more well wrapped presents, at the end, Gael and I managed to find a really nice red watch. It was made of a red Karovan metal, it was supposed to be persistent to water, fire and all kinds of hits, I thought it could fit dad. In a way, the watch was exactly like him. To the watch's box I attached an even shorter note: _'To dad, Merry Christmas, Andrew.'_

**\3-3-5/  
**I was driving home, it was two in the morning and I couldn't believe I'm coming back after three months. Three months I've sworn I won't let my feet walk upon this familiar ground, of this town. I parked the car I borrowed from Mecha in the corner of the street, far from the house, so they wouldn't be able to spot me.  
I skillfully, walked silently to my former house, jumping above the front gate, I put the bag of presents in front of the door and rang the bell twice, waiting to hear steps. When I did heard a movement, I turned around and ran away, hiding behind a large bush I've spotted just across the street, I decided to watch them, just a quick harmless glance. I did miss them after all.

"ANDREW!" I heard Rin's yell, I felt my heart being torn apart from sorrow, I missed that dwarf so much, my first brother. Tears sprung in my eyes as the door was opened and Rin accompanied by dad, showed up at the door. Rin was wearing his...well, it used to be my, VR Troopers PJ, jumping up and down, hissing and whispering my name. He was about to run to the front garden but dad blocked his exit of the house and Rin started yelling and hitting dad.

"ANDREW!" he was yelling again, I was already crying, there was nothing I wanted more than to hug him again, but I couldn't… "I know Andrew is here! I can see him!" he shouted at dad, "ANDREW!"

"What's the matter, Scout? You woke Daniel," mum's voice, I could see she was holding a very sleepy Daniel Cade, I could've smiled if I hadn't been crying my guts silently.

"Ash-" dad said, showing her exactly what the bag contained, she took out of it the little red box in trembling hands and took the note. She turned away for a moment, I could only see her back, she was shaking.

Rin dug into the bag himself and miraculously managed to find his own present. He took out the note and jumped at dad.

"What did Andrew write me?" he asked dad and gave him the note. Dad went silent for a while, then with shakey hands held the note.

"Dear Scout Rin, first, I want to say that I miss you a lot. I hope you'll enjoy the present I got for you and I hope you'll understand that with it a part of me is always with you. I love you a lot, dwarf, don't ever forget that. Merry Christmas, your big brother forever, Andrew." I heard Rin tearing the wrapping paper.

"Look, daddy! He got me a power ranger doll!" Rin squeaked, "I'll take care of you," he told the doll, "I think I'm going to call you Andrew," he told the doll and I nodded. He knew what I meant, he had to if he named that doll Andrew. I knew he was a smart kid, I always knew that.  
Mum was digging out Cade's present, she still hasn't opened her own. It was large and puffy and she took the note out of the package which she let dad rip.

"Hey, sweetie, wake up," she whispered to Cade, "see what your big brother got you for Christmas," she kissed him, but the toddler was up no less, almost eager to hear my letter. I smiled behind my tears.

"'Dear Daniel Cade, first I owe you an apology for not getting you a present for your first birthday, I didn't have enough money, but I promise that once this mess is over, I'll get you anything you wish for. Don't forget me, munchkin, I really hope this present would remind you of me and keep you safe when I'm not around. Merry Christmas, I love you, your oldest brother, Andrew.'" she looked at dad who handed Cade his present- my stuffed zord, I smiled, he hugged it.

"Scout, I want you in bed," mum said weakly, and Rin withdrew back home, nodding, hugging his new action figure close to his chest as he disappeared in the house, mum was following. Dad was still standing in the entrance of the house, staring at the last item that remained in the bag. His own present. He looked almost too scared to hold it, but after a few long seconds, he dared holding the golden package with red ribbon. I sighed.

He carefully took off the note, reading it carefully, his hands are shaking with each second. He stared at the note for a few minutes, standing there, wearing long red training pants, his hair falling on his eyes. But he just stood there, frozen.  
Suddenly mum came out, still holding her wrapped gift, just like dad was. She hugged him, he mumbled something I couldn't hear but his back was shaking, for a while, they stood there. Holding each other, yet it was dad who dared to release mum from their hug.

"Come on," he said wiping her tears, "He said he is happy, let us be happy just like he is," he said quietly and mum nodded. "Let's open our presents and hope that wherever he is, he's good," he whispered.

"You make it sound like he's dead," mum said, I nodded my agreement, I wasn't dead!

"Only the stars know that I thought that until right now," he said, mum shook her head.

"No, no Andros!" she said firmly, "I taught my son better than giving up, better than losing hope!" I nodded, crying. She did, she truly did. Every day she spent at the hospital, she taught me that no matter what, one shouldn't give up, shouldn't back down. Everything is possible if you just believe…

Silently, he nodded and slid the red ribbons from the golden box. He opened it easily with a twist of his arm. I think I've heard his breath taken when he saw the watch… His face remained emotionless. I hated it about him, this numbness, the coldness…

"Oh my," mum whispered quietly when her eyes fell on dad's present. Their eyes locked after a moment, dad opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again.

"I don't understand this, Ashley, I really don't," he said and lowered his gaze. "He's supposed to be hating me right now, why…why?" his voice was trembling and mum lifted his chin so he would look into her eyes.

"Andros, all he ever wanted in his life, besides being a ranger, was having you, his father," she said softly.

"And then I went and screwed it up," he closed his eyes, "Ashley, I made such an idiotic mistake, I-I wasn't even sure why he was so angry with me, until I-I came back to the Megaship, he was gone… Deca told me, she told me what he said, she showed me what I did… Ashley I don't even know how-how.." mum put her finger on his lips.

"I know, I know, Andros," she hugged him, "I don't blame yo-"

"-He does! And he's right, Ashley, he's never been righter. I'm such a screwed up father, I-I've never been here for him and when things finally became better, I screwed it up again..." Mum hugged him again.

"Don't, Andros, please," she said to his shoulder, he nodded.

"What…what did he write to you?" he asked and mum released herself from his hug and handed him the note, he took it with a trembling hand, reading it while mum slowly opened her own small red box.

"Andros…" she whispered and showed him what the box contained, his eyes went wide with amazement.

"It's beautiful Ash," he said quietly, she nodded and wiped a few tears from her eyes. My father hugged her tightly.

"I don't need this, Andros," she cried on his shoulder, "I don't need expensive gifts, I just want my son back."

* * *

_A/N: if you don't like the ending, blame _**Phantom Rogue**_. She chose it, yes, there is an alternative one…. Anyway. **It's her fault**!  
Rosa…..;grins widely; thanks:)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:_ For the love of all that is Stripey! You're here! Come in!! Feel at home!!_**_  
Sorry this is short. Next chapter will be happy. Hopefully;)  
How did you guys know whose daughter is she? I mean I know I clued you but… sheesh people! Now all you have to solve is Kaen's N amulet. You'll never guess whose relative is he :P_

_**AH/AY:** :O I'm speechless!_

_**GinaStar:** should've read the other one… it was nicer… how old are you? O0_

_**Star Fata:** well, the kid is smart, what can I say? ;)_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** I say, put the blame on Phantom Rogue :P don't worry, they will know he's okay soon enough._

_**Phantom Rogue:** maybe he's denser than his dad. Oh wait; no one is denser than Andros! O:D_

_**zeopurple:** maybe not :P_

_**PRISFAN:** we all hope so. 20 chapters are more than enough……but he keeps me going… _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 20**

It was 5:00 AM and I was laying in my bed, on my back, wide awake; I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat and I clearly couldn't think. What happened a few hours ago…I couldn't even realize how I managed driving all the way back, tears blurring my vision, my eyes slowly burning in agony. I didn't need to hear that, I didn't need to be told how much she suffers and how much my brother misses me. I didn't need to see I've made their life hell.  
I tried to swallow the lump that threatened to tear my throat, but failed. I started crying again, silently, I turned on my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. Sorry… I was so sorry…  
All these years that I have suffered silently were good, I now knew why I suffered silently- because I didn't want to see her like this, broken, agonized, yearning… it was all my fault.  
Why did I have to be so stupid? So idiotically stupid and boundless. I should've kept quiet; I should've not confronted dad or run away. I should've stayed and try to work it out. I made her like this, I made her so broken… how could I live with this thought? With these…blame and heartache?

I was still crying, what kind of man I was? Why such a coward? A lame excuse for a human, a lame excuse for a real son… I became dizzy and blurry, the next thing I knew what that I finally fell asleep.

I woke up suddenly, as if someone has just awoken me, at first I was confused, not really sure why I was up; but then I got out of bed, walking sleepily to the Synthetron to get my usual large mug of hot chocolate to open the morning with. I pressed a few buttons and the mug appeared, I grabbed it and walked to the living room. I glanced out of my living room's window, it was dawn, I slept for what- two hours? My mind was empty, so terrifyingly empty, but I didn't want to think or feel or talk. It was Christmas morning and I was alone, seeking for a piece of peace and quiet in the hectic life the KRA offered me. I sat on the couch drinking my hot chocolate silently, wishing I wasn't so alone, so… unbelievably unhappy.  
My palms were circling the mug, it was warm and the sweet scent of the hot brown liquid entered my nostrils, reminding me of my amazing childhood; I realized just how innocent I've been back then. How good.

And now I had to accept the fact that the only person I ever wanted to be with, was the only person rejecting me so strongly. I had to accept that it was okay for someone not to like me or care about me. I had to admit my father and I have never been good to each other, that it was just a waste of time trying to be a part of a family who didn't need me or wanted me. I had to admit that I was just some mistake that mum wasn't able to correct. It was hard, it hurt me so much;  
I thought everything would turn out differently, I thought that someday we will become a family, just the innocence of a thirteen years old, I guess, because when he was reunited with my mum, he took everything I had. My homeworld, my mum, my life… I gave it to him willingly, I was even curious to see what will turn out but somewhere in the road, life turned hell on me and it wasn't just my school life.

I'm proud to be my mother's son but for thirteen years I was her son, for thirteen years I thought my father was dead and you know what? A part of me wanted to be his son too. For once, being his son. When-when you don't have a father, you want a father, you need a father and when I did get my father back, practically from the dead… he rejected me… he was just…so ashamed of me, as if I'm some hideous creature he doesn't want anything to do with…

But it doesn't matter. It can't matter anymore, because I never believed in him anyway; because he broke me so many times already that there is nothing else to destroy. 'I won't give him the pleasure of doing this to me again, I'll protect the little innocence I've got left,' I decided, 'his Sorry isn't enough now, it's not right!'

And maybe, maybe one day, I'll be able to face him again; maybe one day I'll wake up, get a car from Mecha and drive home, knock on the door and he'll stand there, like he missed me, like he loves me. And then I'll jump into his arms, and maybe then, in that precise moment, I'll be innocent again. I know I wouldn't ask anything else in the world.  
Maybe we'll sit on the couch in the living room and I'll tell him that I'm sorry it happened to us, that I just want to be his son and he'll listen and then he'll smile and he'll tell me that nothing else matters because I'm there and he loves me and that he's proud of me. I know I'll be happy, so happy…

I wanted to see that day, I wanted to reconcile, I wanted to be able to return home but now… I could barely look at him, I could barely think of him, of my family; I love them so much but this, the KRA, my dream- right now it was the only thing strong and visible in my life.

"I swear," I muttered to myself, putting the emptied mug of hot chocolate, "One day, when I feel I'm ready to handle the events of my leave, I will. I'll go home and face it all, no matter what," I vowed, my heart agreed with me. Deep down I knew all I need is time, after all time is the greatest healer of all, isn't it?

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard, I got up tiredly and reached for the door, opening it and peeking out. Gael was fidgeting there, wearing pajamas and a coat, I smiled. He didn't seem tired like he always was at morning practices. Maybe it was Christmas' Spirit.

* * *

_A/N: well, that's it for today. I have another chapter written but I'm not happy with it. You guys will have to wait a little longer. Sorry. Review?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ here it is! And it's suckish… so don't kill me :C  
Next chapter might take a while, but I hope it'll be a nicer one…._

_**Phantom Rogue:** I agree… he's WAY stupid!_

_**PRISFAN:** sorry for the wait…_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** it'll take a while ut those chapters are written in their raw version and until then he will have to solve a few things… but they will know he's alright. In about…two chapters they will know he's fine._

_**Star Fata:** how familiar:)_

_**zeopurple:** Drew swore he will. Trust me, he will :D_

_**AH/AY:** thanks:)_

**_My thanks to _Phantom Rogue**

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 21**

"Merry Christmas, Drew!" he said with a very unmorningly cheer. I think I snorted, I was the last person on KO-35 to be Christmasy or happy at that time. He frowned at me, I guess he noticed it.  
"Can I come in?" he asked and I shrugged and walked back to the living room, a little number. With each passing moment I've realized exactly how wrong I was and even though I tried to get if off of my mind it haunt me. I let myself fall on the couch on my face, sighing. Gael looked suspicious.

"You don't seem very happy," he stated. 'No shit Sherlock..' I thought and almost immediately regretted it. It wasn't Gael's fault I'm such a screwed up son.  
"I know just the thing to make you feel all cozy and cheery!" he exclaimed and gripped my hand, trying to pull me off of the couch towards the door.

"Is there a sense to resist?" I asked him with a shade of a smile, he snickered.

"Of course not," he replied diplomatically and pulled me even harder towards the exit.

"Can I at least get out of my PJ?" I asked looking down at my black training pants and white socks I was wearing. He shook his head for no, I pouted, my mood a little lighter. "Aww, come on, midget, can't I at least wear decent shoes instead of walking in the snow?" I asked and he smiled, looking around he glanced at my trainers.

"Put those on," he said and I quickly slid my feet to the shoes, he dragged me the rest of the way, almost freezing, to a common room that was also known as Ranger Lounge. It was the only place we could consider ours, our team's special hangout I guess. We could throw parties and rehearsals for tests and such, right in there. It was really ours and none rangers couldn't enter unless we permitted.  
Gael was the first to enter the bluish room, I was being dragged right behind him; once I entered the room, a strong scent of a Fir tree entered my nostrils. It made my stomach twirl with anticipation although I wasn't exactly sure what could I possibly look forward to. I looked around the room; Eara was sitting next to Damek on the dark red couch, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes were closed and Damek? He was looking all-my-wishes-have-just-come-true happy. It made me smile a little, it was about time those two will find each other, or at least start finding each other since they are so obvious…  
Mallory on the other hand was hiding behind a book, she was laying on a dark red armchair, her legs dangling from the armrest. She was wearing a reindeer knitted sweatshirt and a pair of baggie jeans, one of her socks was pink and the other green. How Mallory-like.

"Are you coming in today?" Gael exclaimed suddenly and I noticed I was standing too long, staring at my mates…staring at Mallory. Suddenly all eyes were on me, Eara shivered.

"Couldn't you wear something warmer?" she demanded, Damek laid a hand around her, keeping her warm. I shrugged, pointing at Gael.

"His fault," I said shortly, Eara shot a disapprovingly glare at Gael who smiled apologetically, I suppressed a tiny grin. Mallory, I've noticed, hasn't lifted her glance from her book, it didn't surprise me much. I yawned.

"Merry Christmas, you guys," I managed to say although of the need to yawn again.

"Merry Christmas," chorused Damek, Gael and Eara, Mallory raised a confused glance from her book; she scanned us four before her eyes were stuck on me. I felt embarrassed, looking down at my chest where her eyes were stuck. On my thin scar, I blushed, regretting I didn't grab a shirt before letting Gael drag me out of the apartment. A moment later though, Mallory's smokey eyes settled in front of mine and she gave a little smile, I wanted to hope it was for me.

"Happy Christmas," she said, there was a light in her eyes, fire-like, burning there and I felt all giddy all of a sudden; cheered up, throttled in a thousand gears. I looked at her and she was looking at me, it felt like it lasted forever before Gael's eager voice woke me up from my stare. Mallory got back to her book.

"Can we open the presents already?" Gael eagerly asked, I smiled and turned to face him.

"Sure," I said and he reached for a green pile of presents near a large Christmas tree. "Guys, come on, presents' time," I said, smiling, watching how Gael sat eagerly in front of his mountain of presents, and they weren't all his presents! The presents his family sent him were teleported straight to his room. I faced my smaller pile and even Damek and Eara joined us, each sitting next to his own pile. I looked back, Mallory was still laying on the armchair, reading, I frowned and approached her.

"What are you reading?" I asked her, she merely looked at me. She didn't answer, I snatched her book.

"Hey! I was reading that!" she exclaimed and held it above her head, smiling charmingly, as always. She tried to jump and grab the book from my hand, but I was taller than her, I snickered deviously.

"I think I said presents' time," I said glancing at Gael who was now surrounded by half wrapped presents.

"I've heard you, but the book is much more interesting than the –" Suddenly, in a quick movement, Mallory jumped on me, knocking us both to the floor with me falling on my back and her falling exactly on top of me. I groaned mentally, 'this is starting to get really familiar,' she was laying on me, her gray eyes boring into mine, my heart was melting at that very second. I was almost…lost in that cloudy storm that raged in her eyes, such eyes I've seen only in cats, eyes that contained wisdom, wit and power.  
Her warm body was easily warming my bare chest, it almost felt… right, to stay like this, to be warm up like this. I could stay like this forever, staring into her eyes. A fit of giggles woke me up from my thoughts, apparently, Eara noticed us. I was ready to growl at her, but I knew it's useless, nothing will ever become between me and Mallory; she was so… alive and I? I was practically dead, numb, emotionless! After all I've been through, I didn't have any feelings left! I didn't believe in feelings anymore.  
But the realization was like cold water washing me, I froze in place, I couldn't even blush something in me has changed, it was like I turned to stone. I gave her the book, practically making her to rise from me, still staring shamelessly into her eyes. Her cheeks were pink with flush as she put her hands on my chest and pushed herself up. Almost immediately she approached her pile of presents, I sat in front of mine.  
No one said anything for a few minutes.

Tearing the red wrapping papers of four presents, I soon discovered a dark red IPod like device, it was small and looked rather gentle. The blue ribbon that was on the now torn box, indicated this is a present from Damek.

"Um, Dame?" I asked, a little embarrassed, "What is this?" I asked and Damek laughed, holding his stuffed zord with a mysterious smile. I scrunched my nose at his secrecy.

"Don't you know these?" Gael suddenly popped in front of me, I obviously didn't know, I made puppy eyes, Eara was laughing.

"It's a highly sophisticated tracking device," she said with a smile, "you're supposed to enter a name and it will give you coordinates of the person you're looking for," she added and Damek was blushing. I raised a curious stare at him, how did he thought, I mean, how did he relate such a sophisticated device to me?

"Well, you're not from around here and Gael said that your family is far," Damek stammered, "so I thought that this way… you'll never be lost," he stuttered, I smiled at his words, it meant a lot. I offered my hand for a hand shake, he took it and we shook hands, I pulled him closer and patted his back.

"Thanks, it's great, I love it!" I said with a smile, Damek avoided my eyes, his face redder than the sun, then returned to his pile of presents. I returned to mine, I let my hand find another of the presents. This one was wrapped in red wrapping paper and a pink ribbon, I instantly knew it from Eara. I slid the ribbon carefully and tore the wrapping paper to reveal three CD's, Simple Plan's, Backstreet Boys' and Mcfly's. Terran music on KO-35? My favorite Terran music on KO-35? Since when? I turned to Eara, speechless;

Eara was blushing, a pink shade of blush that matched her shirt color. "I really didn't know what to get you, so I asked Deca what kind of music you like and well, she kind of advised me," Eara explained, I nodded, I wanted to sigh from happiness and gratitude. My friends, my teammates, were the best ever…

I gently unwrapped another present, this time wrapped in a green wrapping paper and a red ribbon, only to reveal a gigantic Tobleron chocolate package! The word 'dreamy' could easily express what it was for me, I stared at the package; it had Tobleron in all sizes and kinds… did I mention Tobleron is my all time favorite chocolate EVER?!  
'There was a time,' I remembered painfully, 'when Tobleron was the only thing giving me hope,' I thought, I could taste the bitter smell of the hospital, of how Gloria used to buy some for me whenever my mum was operated, whenever I was sitting in the waiting room, paralyzed with fear of losing her. It always made me feel a little better, a little more hopeful… Gael's present was more than just chocolates, it-it made me think there might be hope for me and for my family;

"Don't you like it?" Gael asked from his place in front of his well wrapping torn pile of now revealed presents. I think I just blush, I was extremely embarrassed; I gulped and looked at him, not really sure what to say to him, not sure just how much I should reveal myself…

"I- you.. –Gael, just… thanks, I really love it," I managed to blurt, awkwardly rising on my feet, reaching out for him and hugging him. I smiled shyly at him and returned to my place in front of the one unwrapped present I have got left. The one from Mallory…  
I was really nervous now, not knowing what to expect from her present; that girl was all mysterious and quiet, but quiet water comes in deep as an ancient Karovan phrase said. I gulped before holding the package.

'Just…breath,' I tried to calm myself, 'it's just a present from Mallory, not anything special,' I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I slowly unwrapped the neatly wrapped present, revealing three books, **Somebody to Love** _- A Karovan Red Ranger's Biography_ by this Eltarian writer, a **Phantom Rogue** girl, it was a trilogy, apparently. I flipped the book and read the cover: 'A great summary of an interesting ranger life of our star ranger, Andros' The Karovan Traveler, 'Thrilling, captivating, wonderful!' The Mind Reader, 'I want to be a ranger too!" The Karovan Planet.  
I smiled, did she just give me a book about my father? Talking about the irony… I looked at her and chuckled. I wasn't sure what to do, hug her like I hugged the other guys? Kiss her even? What if she thinks I like her? What if she _knows_ I like her? Wait a second, I _like_ her? **_What?_** Since _when_? I shook my head and looked at Mallory for a moment.

"Thanks, seems like great books, I'll let you know how're they like," I winked and she smiled.

"There's no need to, because I'm planning on borrowing them from you when you're finished reading," she said and I laughed and tried to look nonchalant as I hugged her in one hand, my other hand holding the books. She put her hand around me, it was then that I remember I wasn't wearing any shirt on. I gulped, her Roses and Violets scent intoxicating me, if she could hear my heartbeats... They would've turned me in, I guess…

"Holy stars!" Gael suddenly shrieked and I immediately jumped in my place and looked at him, my hand still around Mallory; I relaxed in an instant - he has just opened the large green box I've gotten for him, the one that contained his Christmas present. He jumped to his feet, the compact object in his hands and nearly jumped on me. "What is it? How do I work it? What it does! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"It's called a video camera," I explained while snaking my hand away from Mallory, her own hand sliding away from my skin, it made chills run on my spine, it was pleasantly torturing;  
"You can record visual and sound with it, it's called filming," I said with a smile, I knew that present would rock his socks! "You can film almost anything you want," I said and his eyes lit in green fire, his excitement and happiness flooded me. I took a few steps back from him, nearly tripping on Mallory again. All the emotions were making me a little dizzy.

"A video camera," Gael repeated dreamily, I sent an amused glance at Mallory who was laughing whole heartedly, "This is so cool!!" he exclaimed and I smiled, looking at the confused Damek and Eara. She shrugged and Damek smiled at her, her hand in his.

"So, who's up for a snow fight?" he asked mischievously, I grinned and Eara laughed, kissed Damek's cheek and ran out of the Ranger Lounge and if you ask me, outside so she could be the first to make Damek eat snow…

"The loser gets a kitchen duty!" I announced and we all laughed, Gael ran outside after carefully tucking in the video camera in its box, putting it gently in his pile of torn wrapping papers. Mallory started walking to the door, I followed her; when she stopped, I bumped in her, she turned around and I blushed.

"Sorry," I apologized, looking at her, her gray eyes smiled at, I smiled back. I looked down at her, she was so close that I could nearly taste her skin. We were standing at the doorstep forever until we were interrupted, by Damek.

"Umm…You guys?" he said and I tore my gaze into Mallory's bewitching eyes to look at his ungrateful form. What the _heck_ was so important that I had to look at him instead of those eyes?! Damek was smirking, I glared at him but then I saw what he was doing; he was pointing at the ceiling. I looked up; there was a Mistletoe right above my head. I gulped nervously. He didn't mean we should…you know… **kissy-kissy**?  
I looked at Mallory, she was blushing, well, I was pretty sure I was blushing myself… I gulped again, 'it's just a girl, Drew, just a girl, Hammond, breathe, kiss her and everything will be alright…'

'KISS HER?! _WHAT?!_' I looked nervously at Damek who was still smirking, I glared at him some more, he's going to get it…. Suddenly I felt someone stomping me, I looked down only to feel Mallory's lips crushing mine. Since she was shorter than me, she was standing on my feet…

So we kissed, I don't think I even realized what I was doing, the sensation was something I never felt, like all my dreams had come true, like there was still hope in this world, in her; it was stronger than anything else I've known, it was better. I reluctantly pulled back when I was lacking air, I was totally shocked; yet she smirked and walked past me quickly, disappearing in one of KRA's endless corridors.

'Wait, what is my name again?' I blinked several times, 'what has just happened here?' I wondered, 'you see, I had the real guts to imagine my yellow ranger making out with me under the Mistletoe, I am obviously deluded,' I shook my head, hearing noises, as if someone was choking. I entered the Ranger Lounge again.

Damek was laying on the couch, crying and laughing his ass off.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think?  
**Somebody to Love is an actual trilogy fic by Phantom Rogue, so **_**go read it_! It's goodie!!!  
_**_Oh and in case you were wondering, there is **no relation whatsoever between the plots of quest and somebody!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _Just another day at the KRA, not too special. Heavier chapters will come next week, I thought Drew would like a little break from everything._

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 22**

Kaen was standing in front of us in the our usual study room, he was practically thrilled with his speech of the theory that shows exactly how the Power thought of everything; how Aunt Karone was supposed to make amends for her time as Astronema and therefore became the pink lost galaxy rangers. I truly thought he was too enthusiastic, too hopeful. I raised my arm.

"Yes, Red Ranger?" It always made me shudder when he called me that, he never referred us in our names and it were mostly villains that called me red ranger.

"I disagree," I said and everyone in the room turned to look at me. It was pretty funny actually, since Eara was usually daydreaming and I bet me disagreeing was a huge turn of events.

"You disagree?" he asked and I nodded. "Explain yourself," he requested and I smiled.

"I think that you give the Power too much credit," I stated, "you sound too fanatic and you forget that the Power doesn't think, the Power simply is," the Kaen's eyes glittered in amusement? Agreement? I didn't know yet I continued my own speech.  
"It's there to be harnessed by the forces of good and evil in some cases, but it's the man, the teenager with attitude who decides what to do with it, Karone taking the pink Quasar Saber is an outcome of Karone's decision to make amends of her time as Astronema." I ended my speech, the Kaen was silent, as if considering my words; I looked at my mates, Damek was frowning, trying to understand what I've just said, I guess, he was confused. Eara was smiling, I don't think she really listened to what I've said and Mallory, well, she was busy drawing.

"What do you think, yellow ranger?" the Kaen suddenly asked Mallory, she stopped her drawings and looked up at the Kaen, then at me.

"I think he's right," she said, still looking at me, "the Power is good but can easily be altered, this means it's the human who might access it, call the shots," she added and waited for the Kaen's reply. He smiled. He truly smiled!

"Very well," he said, still considering, "You are right, though I am not surprised this truth is coming from you," he stated, 'did he just stated on my connection to my parents?' I wondered, I looked at Mallory who was frowning then shrugged and looked down to her drawing.  
"Since we do not have much time left, you will answer you Power Rangers' History test today," he said, "I hope you have studied well, today you will be tested on the Astro Rangers," he reminded. I nearly snorted, I didn't study for this test nor was I going to answer it. I took a page from my notebook and wrote my name on it.  
Kaen started dictating the questions, but I haven't wrote any of them; they were mostly Astronema-Andros-Zhane-Ashley related, one question went as far as "Where do Andros' and Zhane's of KO-35 families live, what is the relation between them and how many children each have?"

It was ridiculous! What was the point? And besides, I would never answer any question about my father. Never.  
When the Kaen finished dictating the questions, I got up on my feet gave him the empty page with my name and stormed off of the classroom. It was nearly lunchtime but I wasn't hungry at all, that very thought…of my father made me sick to my stomach. I didn't need another reminder! I didn't need anyone to remind me who I was, I already knew that! I dropped my green backpack near a far off tree in one secluded lawn and fell next to it, laying in the warm winter sun.

The sun was warm and comforting, I sighed and took out the red machine I was given in Christmas, two weeks ago. As I turned it on a bluish light radiated from the little screen, I slowly typed: A S H L E Y -H A M M O N D  
It showed a map, a little yellow dot was not moving, apparently she was…on Earth? I zoomed in and it said she was in California, in Angel Grove. Suddenly a beep from my morpher was heard, I answered it.

"Yes?"

"Drew?" it was Gael's voice, "Where are you? You didn't show up for lunch,"

"I know, I had to do some thinking," I replied, a little relieved he didn't mention me storming out of the class.

"Can I come over? Where are you?"

"Back lawn, the one behind my apartment," I said quietly.

"Okay, I'll see you," he said and the communicator was suddenly so quiet. I sighed again, it was all so complicated all of a sudden. All I want is my family back, to have a dad again but I blew it because I'm such an idiot. I deserved everything I got, I didn't appreciate what I had back then. it didn't mater if dad hates me or not, everything was alright and I had to ruin it…

"Hey," Gael appeared in front of me, the video camera's bag was hanging on his shoulder and with both hands he held a tray with food on it. "Here, I thought you might be hungry," He gave it to me; I smiled a little and took it from him, looking at the food; I wasn't hungry.

"So, what's up, fearless leader? You look so down," he said and messed up my hair, I didn't cut again since that time… I let it grow, a mass of blond and brown. Gael sat next to me now.

"Yeah, well, I'm just disappointed, I guess," I managed to blurt, lying, of course. He looked at me and then jumped on his feet, digging in his pockets.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" he exclaimed and dug out a piece of folded paper, he handed it to me. I took it and unfolded it, revealing the page I handed the Kaen; he marked it as a 100. I crumpled it.

"What did you do that for?" Gael grouched and I shrugged, "But you got a 100 for an empty test! It's amazing!" he exclaimed, I sighed again, putting the tray near me.

"It doesn't matter, the Kaen, well, he knows I know it already," I explained, Gael looked intrigued.

"How so?" he asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," I said, feeling numb, gray…

"You look awful," he said, I frowned.

"Thanks, you don't look so good yourself," he laughed.

"You know what I mean, Drew, what's wrong? Is it about your father?" he asked and I nodded. "What has he done?"

"It's what I've done," I said quietly, "I've been so stupid, I got here after running away from home," I said and he nodded.

"It didn't look otherwise," he said smartly.

"I'm grateful for coming here but I regret running away, I've been childish, I've been stupid, you know? It doesn't worth all the pain I've caused my family," I said, the words coming out of me so tormenting slowly.

"Then maybe you should go back and apologize, it'll make you feel better," he suggested and I shook my head.

"I've been there at Christmas, like a coward I put the presents, knocked on their door and hid," I said bitterly, he put a hand on my shoulder. I felt he understood…

"It's okay to be afraid, Drew, really, but you'll have to confront it one day," I nodded at his words, "-I know, I swore that one day…"

"No, don't say 'one day', swear to face them when you're ready, when they're ready otherwise it'll make everything worse, and for the mean time, don't think about it, let it heal, don't open your wounds over again," I nodded, he was right, after all. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ga," I avoided his eyes, he got up and offered me his hand.

"Don't mention it, now come on! I've heard Mallory's up for a Frisbee game and I've been practicing," he said with an evil glint in his eyes, I laughed and took his hand. We started walking back to the where all the other guys were.

**Friends.** So that's what the universe is all about, huh?

* * *

_A/N: whadaya think? I decided it's time to show a little more of the daily life at the KRA before something will come and change it. Besides, I think I need to put a little more action scenes, even though I'm very lazy about writing them… but Drew has to do some fighting so he could finish that Deviot sooner or later…. ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _fine, so maybe _**Phantom Rogue**_ convinced me (more like ordered me) to post this now. So **what**?!  
But just so you know it, this means the trilogy is about to end in the near future (thank you, almighty Zordon!)… Anyway I'm to lazy to respond your reviews today… if you want any other info, ask away on the reviews. About Ash's doings on Earth- why, she was visiting Adam, of course:D_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 23**

It was evening practice time already, the day has gone by so quickly; today we fought Deviot himself, I think I slashed him just in the right place. All of our wounds were easily healed thanks for the Power and since we were all fine, there had been evening practice to attend to. I waited for the arrival of my mates, knowing they're probably tired, but also kknowing this practice is important since today we were proven that Deviot, although of the damage we caused him, was a fierce foe. I waited silently, wearing long black training pants, trainers and a short red shirt with the KRA crest despite of the chilly wind that cooled the academy, a red sweatshirt was tied to my waist. I waited.  
Gael was the first to appear, it was a surprise since he was, usually, the last one, always grumping about how much practicing is bad. It always made me give him an extra lap around the academy, just so he would learn that things can get worse and as an old karovan phrase said: life and death is a matter of tongue, it meant that what one say has an immediate effect on one's destiny.

"Hey," he greeted, I smiled at him, watching him as if in a new light although of the slight darkness. He was a little more built that he used to be, I might say even a little taller. I wanted to laugh, he was really growing up on me, huh?

"The others aren't here yet, have you seen any of them?" I asked and Gael shook his head. So we waited a little longer. Soon enough, I noticed Damek and Eara walking hand in hand toward us. It made me a little angry, they can't be late for practices. I can't accept that, I knew I'd have to punish them. They had to realize that we're not playing a game, we have real enemies and we can easily be defeated!

"You're late," I stated, obviously mad at their recklessness. They're rangers! They have to have self discipline! Damek nodded silently, as if approving my words, I wanted to snort. I didn't need their approval! Now I was beginning to be real angry, where was Mallory?

"Start stretching," I commanded harshly, as I scanned the lawns for Mallory. She wasn't there, it wasn't Mallory-like to be late, not at all. "Has any of you seen Mallory?" I asked and they shook their heads. I sighed. "Stop," I commanded, they obeyed, casting curious glances at me. I bet they were pretty confused about my stiff, stick-in-arse attitude but after the fight with Deviot, I understood what was on the line here.

"Look, guys, I don't want to be hard on you but you have to understand that this is no game!" I exclaimed looking at them, Eara looked at the ground, I felt shame and embarrassment raising in me. It was theirs. "There is much more than our own lives, our own peace on the line, it's our friends' lives, our families, our brother and sisters! We can not afford losing, we cannot let evil take us down!" I said and Damek nodded. "I won't punish you today but I won't give up to any of you and that includes myself, the sake of our planet in on our shoulders and I don't know what about you guys, but I'm not going to let anyone down," I concluded. None of them answered, I looked at them quietly. I sighed again.

"Has anyone seen Mallory since lunch?" I asked again, they shook their heads; I was beginning to feel worried, we all had the afternoon off today, so where could she have possibly gone? And not showing up for practice? Something was definitely up…  
I noticed Gael was slightly red n his face now, "Gael?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I think I saw her going to her room," he said hesitatingly, "she seemed upset, when I asked her… she just told me she's fine," I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's a good thing you're telling me, I'll go see if there's anything wrong," I determined, "continue practicing, I'll let you know if there's something going on," I said and they nodded.  
I quickly walked across the lawns toward the Ranger Dorms, that were located near by, just like my apartment was. I walked passed Gael and Damek's dorm, stopping in front of Mallory's. Standing there, I've heard a quiet sniffle coming from her room and a great wave of sorrow washed me; Mallory's room was practically radiating sadness, pain and distress, for the first time in my life, I felt that maybe I couldn't handle all those emotions; not even I who felt worse than anything else I've ever known didn't conceal that much of desperation. I took a long breath, counted until three and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mallory's gentle voice came from behind the door; she didn't sound like she was crying, is it possible there was someone with her? Who can it be? And why, why was he or she in such a great sorrow?

"Mallory? It's me, I need to talk to you," I announced gently, feeling how this person in the room was now afraid… of me? After a few long moments, the door was opened to a little slit from which Mallory squeezed herself out.

"What did you need to talk about?" she asked but I couldn't stop feeling how her room still radiated sadness.

"I was worried, you didn't show up for eve-" I started saying but she quietly and quickly cut me, "I know," she whispered.  
It was only now that I felt some kind of a gentle web of sadness wrapped her. It was so gentle that it was almost tickling my interns. I looked at her a little curious, a little scared, what was so possibly wrong?

"I- somehow a friend of mine got here, she's in a really bad shape and she needs me, I know I'm not allowed to have any guests," she said, stopping her wave of words for a second, "but she's important to me and –"

"Mallory?" a girl's weak voice was heard; Mallory smiled a painful smile at me and turned around to her room, opening her door to reveal a familiar blond hair that was hiding a girl's face. The girl was obviously in great sadness, she was shaking and crying; her sorrow pained me so much, it was so strong, it was even bigger than my own, she was confused and lost, so helpless and hopeless… I instantly knew I wanted to help her, so much…

"I'm here," Mallory said gently, the girl slowly moved the hair from her face and tucked in behind her ear, "I want you to meet.." the girl's blue eyes landed on me and in seconds she jumped into my arms.

"Andrew!" she called and it was only then that I've recognized her. I hugged her skinny form, sensing how scared she was, wanting to give her all the security in the world.  
"You were right, Andrew, you were always right," Zayla muttered against my chest, her tears wetting my shirt, "I should've listened to you," she mumbled. I hugged her tightly, god, she was so lost…

"Zayla, how did you get here?" I asked her gently, stroking her hair, trying to calm her, her face was still buried in my chest.

"I-I walked here and got to Mallory's room with a little magic mum taught me once," she slowly managed to splutter. I looked at Mallory, she was jealous and suspicious, I was embarrassed now.

"Mallory?" I asked and she looked at me, "would you go and tell our mates that evening practice in being cancelled?" I asked and she nodded, feeling a little betrayed she was about to walk out of the door but I stopped her, using my telekinesis to close the door before she could get out. She turned around and looked at me, a little angry.

"Would you come to my apartment later and spend some time with Zayla?" I asked her and she nodded, slowly her anger evaporating as she walked out of the room. I looked down at the blond girl who was clinging to my chest, she looked up to me, her blue eyes filled with tears. It was only then that I noticed there are bruises on her face..

"Before I'll ask you how did this happen or who do I have to murder for touching you," I told her gently, "I want us to go to my apartment, it's much larger than Mallory's room and you could sleep and shower as long as you want. Okay?" I asked and she nodded, silent. I hugged her again.

"You're safe here with me," I tried to assure her, she nodded again and I slowly led her to the corridor, walking slowly through an endless corridor outside, to a rather secluded lawn that led to my apartment. I noticed she was shivering from the chilly night air, I took off the red KRA long shirt that hung from my waist and gave it to her, and she wore it, a shade of a smile on her lips.

I dialed the entrance code for my apartment and opened my apartment's door, she flinched in the dark so I quickly turned on the lights; I entered first, and she slowly followed me. For a while she just stood in the entrance of the apartment, gaping at the size of it, I think. I smiled at her amazement, wasn't I as just as amazed at the first time I got here?  
"Big, huh?" I asked and she nodded, "the Glaph, he is the master of the KRA," I explained to her wondering face, "gave it for me so I could live here. I don't use half of it, but if you want we could share," I suggested, yet she didn't respond. I gently nudged her toward the living room, she sat on the dark blue couch silently.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her quietly, not really knowing what more to say; I didn't want to push her, she has to decide what she tells me and when, otherwise, it won't work, I knew. She nodded, I went to the kitchen and programmed the Synthetron; soon I had two sandwiches and two mugs of hot chocolate.  
I put the plate in front of her along with one mug of hot chocolate I had the other in my hands and I watched her eating. She was eating quickly, as if she was famished… as if she hadn't eaten for a few days now. I felt a tinge of guilt I haven't offered it earlier, I sould've known she'd be hungry, it isn't an easy journey from our town until here. I sighed silently.

"How many days have you not eaten?" I asked her, she looked at me, her blue eyes wide.

"Two," she managed to reply and then looked at me again, "I was walking here for two days and…" she was about to cry again, I felt so stupid, I was pushing her like an idiot! I rubbed her back gently.

"Don't worry about it, I'll keep you safe now, eat, then we'll talk," I told her as softly as I could. I kept quiet until she was done, she looked at me thankfully and I smiled softly. She was still a little kid, you know? Only fifteen…

"I don't deserve this," she stated, her eyes filled with tears again, "you've warned me and I should've listened to you…" she sniffled, her voice trembling.

"Tell me what happened to you," I begged her softly, "you're bruised, I want to know who to kill.." I whispered and she nodded, still crying.

"I-dad told me not to go out with Rhine, but I did anyway, he was so nice and sweet…" her voice trailed off, she sipped from her mug and I waited, patience, I knew, was the key here.  
"Mum and I got into a terrible fight, she said she trusts you and that you didn't lie when you said he was dangerous… but I just insulted you, Andrew… I said that you didn't know anything," she cried then looked at me, "I don't deserve what you gave me, I don't deserve you… I failed my parents.." she half whispered, my heart ached for her, who knew that feeling more than I did? I hugged her.

"Zayla, I don't care about that," I told her quietly, "believe me I've heard harsher insults in my life," I smiled reassuringly at her and wiped her tears. She took a long breath.

"We-we went out the day before yesterday, it was really late and he wanted us to...you know…" her voice drifted, I felt she was embarrassed, I sighed silently and stroked her hair.

"You can trust me, Zayla," I said.

"Bu-but I didn't want t-to, he tried to force me, he hit me and.. I-I used magic and ran away from there, but I-I couldn't come home," she buried her head in my chest again, "my mother would've been so angry at me, I was just so stupid… and the only place I could think of going to was here were Mallory is," she said in a weak voice.

"So Rhine did this to you?" I asked and she nodded, I clenched my jaw and rose up from my seat, going to the shower and grabbing first aid kit. I wanted to kill that idiot, I wanted to murder him! How dare he touch my cousin? And hit her? I was furious, I wanted to hit him so bad, I wanted to make him beg for her forgiveness. She's just fifteen… she is innocent for crying out loud! I tried to calm myself and returned to the living room.

"Are-Are you mad at me?" she asked, I felt her fear, I shook my head.

"I'm mad at Rhine, I'll make him pay for that, Zayla, I swear," I told her quietly, she nodded, her trembling fingers, scratching the couch's soft cloth.  
"Come on now," I told her with what I hope was a hopeful smile, "let me fix you," I said and she laughed, lifting her chin so I could slowly and gently put some disinfection solution on her face. It was Karovan material so it didn't burn, it also took the pain away. When I was done, I sat back and she did too.

"How did you get here?" she asked, "The last thing I've heard about you is that you ran away from home," she said, I nodded, swallowing the now familiar lump in my throat.

"I guess we both got here in the same way, I had a fight with my dad, he… well, you know we have a pretty messed up relationship and he made it clear to me that I'm not his son," I told her and she nodded, I sighed. "So I decided to leave because somehow he always made me feel trapped, like I'm some kind of unwanted creature, you know? I packed a few things and left,-" suddenly her beautiful blue eyes grew wide.

"Hey, your hair!" she exclaimed and I laughed, it was still short, a short mass of blond and brown. I ran my hand in it, it was rather smooth, I like it.

"I...cut it the day I left. Jaden spotted me-"

"I remember, he came home all shouting about how you cut your hair and ran away from home, mum didn't believe him at first but later, when Uncle Andros stopped by, they understood he really did see you," I nodded with an apologetic smile.

"He only made me run faster, I ran outside of town, my journey here lasted only a few hours, I ran most of the way. It was raining and was already dark when I saw this place, I climbed the fence and settled down under a tree, I decided to spend the night here but when I woke up there was an Astro Blaster aimed to me. They took me to the Glaph and he offered me a morpher, I took it." I told her, I saw her eyes moving to my wrist where my morpher was. She smiled.

"You're the red ranger," she stated with the largest smile I've ever seen, "I should've known," I laughed.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Well, to be honest, it's not obvious to your parents, Andrew, they're just sadder every time I see them, I mean at least Uncle Andros is trying to hide it but Aunt Ashley… Andrew she's a wreck." She said and to be honest, I knew to expect this. Mum was probably worried sick about me, but I couldn't turn back, I promised myself I wouldn't.

"What your mum thinks of my escape?"

"Well, I think she hit your dad a few times after she heard of it, it was night and I was kinda sleepy, but I think she really did hit him and yelled at him, she told him he's stupid and that it's a wonder Aunt Ash didn't kill him yet," I laughed, that was so her queen of evil aura.  
"Really, I think dad had to restrain her or something, and you should've seen Deca! She still refuses to let him in the Megaship!" We were practically laughing our asses off, I always loved Decs. Then an awkward silence spread between us, I had to break it, until we actually talked, it can't end like this.

"Zayla, people around here don't know I'm his son, I only want to ask if that's okay that… if someone asks then we're cousins because our fathers are brothers, okay?" she nodded, and in the exact same moment Mallory burst through the door, holding a really gigantic pile of clothes. I chuckled and helped her, putting the pile of clothes on the armchair near by.

"Good thing you got all of this, Mallory, now you, Zayla, shower," I ordered and she nodded, picking her a few articles of clothes and I led her to the shower, providing her with towels. She laughed and I returned to the living room.

"How do you know each other?" Mallory asked I smiled.

"We're cousins, our dads are brothers," I told her almost coldly now, her investigation was going to a place I didn't want to reveal, but then again I had better things to do for Zayla right now. "Hey, Mallory? Do you mind staying here with her?" I asked and Mallory raised a curious gaze to my eyes, I was drowning in the gray see that were her eyes. "I want to talk with the Glaph, if she wants to sleep tell her to crash on my bed, ok?" I asked, she nodded and I left, closing the door quietly behind me.

* * *

_A/N: so whadaya think?! Tell me!! Tell me!! I've worked so hard on this one!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ It's short, I know but those are the events of the very night of Zayla's arrival, with… a little more than pure action…  
I have a confession to make: lately I've had ideas of very…I won't say _lustful _;cough if you know what I'm talking about cough; … scenes for two of the um.. _characters_(...) I swore, well, nearly swore, of not making this story M rated, so I'll just ask what you think about this… to write it or not to write it ;raises skull; that is the question!_

_**Phantom Rogue:** not in this chapter ;grinswickedly; Deca was pro-Andrew since the beginning (check chapter 1 of Quest into Space) :P_

_**PRISFAN:** He'll have to, firstly because he's about to write Zhane and Karone a letter about Zayla, secondly, the point of this fic, is that the father(s) and son(s) are supposed to reach **serenity** :D :P_

_**zeopurple:** open up to Mal that is ;coughcough; ;)_

_**GinaStar:** I wouldn't let anything happen to Zayla. I love her too much;) and besides, Astronema would haunt me forever if I do that:P_

_**BellaCordelia:** Mostly? It's to teach Andrew what it means when you leave behind your family…_

_**AH/AY:** ;eats cookie; YAY!_

_**Star Fata:** thanks:P_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** I received your review 5 minutes after finishing writing this. I hope you're on, mate;)_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 24**

"Kaen Glaph," I said bowing my head as I entered the room. He was busy with a few notes, his forehead plowed with thinking wrinkles. I heard the chair moving, his quick pace as he reached me.

"Andrew," he murmured my name, "Shenar," he released me and I looked into his blue eyes, they looked severe. I looked at him for a few moments, not daring saying anything until he tells me to. I knew that was I was about to ask him was huge, to give his protection, the Academy's protection upon Zayla in addition to myself. I gulped, a little nervous.

"Why have you come here, red ranger?" he asked and I slightly nodded my head.

"I've come to abuse the right I've been given," I stated quietly and instantly explained, "my cousin, Zayla, daughter of Zhane and Karone of KO-35, has found her way here, she has been through a horrible experience," I said, not giving too much details, not wanting to hurt Zayla by exposing the awful did to all.

"You would like me to expand the generosity I've spread upon you," he said and I nodded.

"Yes, Kaen Glaph, you may see it as gratitude but this is the only way I can take care of my cousin as she's not willing to come home," I explained and Glaph nodded.

"I see, she is fifteen, am I right?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes, Kaen Glaph," I answered, a little less nervous, knowing that when his eyes twinkled like they were, he wouldn't let me down. He couldn't.

"You will have to find her a place to stay…" he started, I immediately answered, "-She would stay in the apartment you have given me, along with me, this is how I intend of watching over her."

"I agree, I will expect her to attend our Mecha school from next week, this is how she will not lose her education," he said, "You will receive money so she wouldn't lack a thing, you may go, I know you are anxious to calm her," he said and I bowed to him. I never imagined he would do such a thing; I guess he was greater than I thought. I bowed again, honoring him and his goodness.

"Kaen Glaph, thank you, my cousin and I appreciate the opportunities you've given us. We will not let you down," I said quickly. He eyed me with strangely, I saw it as a sign to leave, I turned around and walked out of the door, hurrying back to my apartment, hoping Zayla got out of the shower.  
When I knocked the door, no one answered, I quickly dialed the access code and entered my apartment, sneaking in, closing the door the gentlest I could. I walked to the living room silently, suddenly noticing that Mallory and Zayla were both asleep on the couch;

Zayla was curled up on the couch, her head laying in Mallory's lap and her beautiful blond hair sprawled on Mallory's hips. My little cousin was wearing a long blue shirt with KRA's crest and a really ten sizes larger pants, in a second glance I realized it was one of my training pants. I chuckled silently, slowly approaching the sleeping girls, I gently collected Zayla in my arms, she didn't weigh much at all, I walked to my room with the sleeping blond girl in my arms.  
I pulled the covers, putting the sleeping girl in my bed, tucking her safely. I took out of the closet a red blanket and walked out, closing the door to my room and going back to the living room.

Mallory was still sleeping on the couch, looking so peaceful and carefree, a few strands of hair fell on her face and se looking beautiful. Vulnerable. Gentle. Amazing. I wanted to kiss her again, remembering how warm and sweet were her lips only a week ago. I wanted to hold her so much, it almost pained me to remember I was the red ranger, that she is my yellow ranger and that I shouldn't think of her this way. That I shouldn't initiate another weakness to our team, that I should control my emotions, for once. I sighed silently.  
Her milky skin seduced me, I wanted to touch her, to be able to kiss her again, to call her mine… without thinking I approached her gorgeous sleeping form, letting the back of my hand brush her cheek gently, my skin melting where her skin touched mine. I was so lost… I know, I know I shouldn't have done it, touch her like this without any kind of permission from her. And I really couldn't stop touching her face now, it was wrong to violate her like this, caressing her face without permission but I couldn't resist it… Being next to her wasn't confusing like being near everyone else, sometimes I couldn't even sense her feelings, it was bliss. I loved her company, her cheeky sometimes sarcastic remarks. I loved the way she totally outdid me in our Blind Training sessions, the way she was never late to morning practices, that she would give every drop of effort she has to whatever goal we had to reach…

'For the love of yellow,' I sighed, 'How in Zordon's name am I to wake her up?' I wondered, finally making myself stop touching her. 'Maybe you shouldn't,' a voice in me pleaded, I hesitated but then, decided against it. I walked a few steps further from her.

"Mallory?" I asked gently, she huffed gently and I chuckled, she was too cute. I let my hand brush her cheek, "Mal, come on, wake up, your back is going to revenge tomorrow morning if you don't wake up," I whispered, noticing she was moving a little, I backed off again, watching her opening her eyes.

"Hi," I whispered softly, looking into her winter eyes. Her cheeks were pink from her sleep.

"Hey, where's - - " she started asking and I put my fingers on my lips, indicating her to whisper.

"I put her in bed," I said quickly, "I talked with Glaph, he said she could stay here as long as she wants. He said she would go to Mecha school starting next week, right now I believe it's too early to expose her to so many people and…" suddenly Mallory hugged me, in an instant, my heart was racing like crazy, breathing was harder... I looked down at her, awkwardly, what exactly was I feeling when she was this close to me?

"Thank you, Andrew," she whispered, it made me smile, she used my real name. it sounded great coming from her lips, you know? Like there's nothing better… "She told me how mean she was to you in the past and… you did all that for her…" she was on verge of tears now, I allowed myself hugging her a little tighter, a little closer. She leaned her forehead on my chest, I could smell her scent, roses and violets, so strongly now, it was running in my veins now. 'Wonderful,' I thought as I looked down at her, gently lifting her chin so she would gaze into my eyes.

"Hey, she's my cousin, I love her, she's my blood and I'll always be there for her if she needs me," I whispered, Mallory nodded and buried her head in my chest again. I think my heart nearly exploded with that.

"She's the little sister I never had, Andrew, I-I want to kill that loser who did that to her!" she said quietly, yet obviously agitated. I looked down at her again and wrapped my arms around her, she was so close now… I was so high…

"Everything will be alright," I tried to reassure her too, "he'll be ancient history when I find him," I told her, for a moment absently remembering I swore I'm about to kill the loser anyway… Unfortunately Mallory slowly released herself from my hug and looked at me. She was embarrassed, blushing furiously now.

"Do you...umm…want me to walk you back to your dorms?" I asked her, I think my cheeks were pretty red at that point too.

"I think it's better you stay here, if she wakes up or something…" her voice drifted and she walked herself to the door, I followed her, like a wanderer after the light. She walked out of the door but before walking away, she stopped and turned around to face me again.

"I just…" she started saying and then, suddenly, she was in my arms again, my arms snaking around her as if the had a brain of their own. She kissed my cheek, as if to express her thanks, but when she turned to leave my arms again, I didn't let her. All I could do was lower my lips to crush hers…

* * *

_A/N: next chapter, hopefully, someone would get his ass kicked;)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This is just a little filler which is pointless but.. tomorrow you're getting the one with the ass kicking! I swear! (and an unreasonable amount of fluff), alright? Sorry!!!_

_**AH/AY:** ooh! Another cookie!! ;eating cookie; YAY!_

_**Phantom Rogue:** maybe not… :/_

_**GinaStar:** hope you got my msg yesterday…_

_**PRISFAN:** I know what you mean ;smacks Andrew; have I ever told you this last part of the trilogy was supposed to be 11 chapters?!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** :( I'm sorry to disappoint but it didn't work out as fast as it was supposed to T-T sorry!_

_**zeopurple:** next chapter? Well, I promise it'll be compensating! And umm.. I dunno about that scene.. not really sure of it.._

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 25**

I woke up from a nagging alarm clock's alarm, only to find out I was sleeping on the living room's couch. Immediately the events of last night popped into my mind, filling me with slight lightheadedness; was I happy? Whoa. Happy!  
I haven't been happy for a while now, actually, not fully happy, not since I left my family. Even now, doubts, fears were eating me from inside, but I've learnt to live with it. I sighed as I sat on the couch, rubbing my neck in one hand. I yawned. I decided to take a dare and sneak into my room, I got up, silently walking to my room, slipping in inaudibly and taking a short black training pants and a red KRA T-shirt out of the closet. I caught a glance at my young cousin;  
She was sleeping peacefully on my bed, the heavy blanket nearly covering her whole body, but her head peeked out of the covers. She looked like an angel, innocent angel, how could I reject her? How could I not let her into my life again, share my secrets with her? Especially what that idiot might have caused her… Rhine. I remembered my promise to both Mallory and Zayla, I promised he would pay and I now knew he will. I just have to realize how to find him. Glancing at the clock that was hung in my room, I've noticed it was rather late and that I should dress and hurry up for morning practice.

I didn't even bother showering, like I always did, only entered the bathroom to change my clothes, brush my teeth and wash my face to make sure I was awake. I walked out of the shower in my training clothes and white socks, walking to the door- next to it were waiting my trainers. I grabbed then and walked to the living room, to wear them. When I entered the living room, Zayla was already there, sitting on the armchair, staring at a certain point in space. I smiled at her, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, good morning," I greeted, she was embarrassed and blushed a little.

"Morning," she replied softly, turning redder by the second, I was tying my shoelaces quickly, not wanting to late for practice that was supposed to begin in ten minutes.  
"Umm... Andrew? I need to talk to Mallory about…girl stuff, do you mind calling her?" she asked, blushing bright red. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Sure, no problem, I'll go get her," I said and in two seconds I was already out in the cold, running to the Mallory's dorm, knocking gently on her door.

"Who is it?" a rather hoarse voice came from the room, I chuckled. She sounded kind of sexy that way, jumping in place to keep myself warm, I answered.

"Drew, I was sent by my lady Zayla to fetch yooooooou!" I called and she opened the door, half choking from laughter. She was wearing a long gray KRA shirt and a red Scooby Doo shorts, her usually shoulder length hair was fixed in a messy bun. She was clearly sleeping before I knocked on the door and disturbed her.

"No 'good morning', 'have a great day' or 'yes, I am the red ranger and I'm your slave forever'?" she asked and I smirked.

"I don't know about 'good morning', but about the slave thing, I just might, if you promise to treat me well," I said, with a mischievous smirk, she giggled. Mallory. She giggled! It's huge!! I leaned on the doorpost, knowing that I have a really silly grin splattered all over my face.

"Can't make any promises," she said seductively and gave me a once over, I gulped. "So why did you wake me from a really great sleep, again?" she asked and I my smile grew even bigger. It was starting to hurt my cheeks!

"Umm… Zayla said something about you and girl stuff," I told her and suddenly she looked even more awake, her lips in a perfect 'o' shape. I wanted to kiss her right there which was very bad: it was worse enough that I had to give in to my emotions, but in public? No way.

"Wait a sec," she said quickly and slammed the door in my face, I took a step back, not leaning on the door anymore. And guys are complicated, riiiiiight… I glared at the door that separated between us and waited what seemed like the longest minute of my life, before Mallory opened the door again, handing me a yellow backpack. I took it and hanged it from my right shoulder, looking at Mallory for a little longer; she smiled, taking a step closer to me. I chuckled at our closeness. She took another step closer to me, putting her hands on my shoulders, her fingers toying with the strands of my short hair.  
It felt like… heaven. It was like time stopped and we stood there forever, I stared into her eyes, they had this new sparkle in them, it almost made me laugh. There was something about her, about Mallory that made me so… so… happy. When I was with her, I didn't think of my troubles, of my fears or my doubts. I felt almost addicted, like she was some kind of drug.

"Andrew?" she asked quietly, waking me up from my deep thoughts of her, of how close she was to me and how wonderful her scent was and how beautiful she is. When she said my name like that, it made me stop breathing.

"You- shouldn't- call me that," I said with a slight pant, her eyes were confused then distant. She drew away from me, was she hurt? I didn't know, because the next thing I knew I glanced at my clock and it was four minutes to practice, have I really been standing on her doorpost for the last fifteen minutes? Into my red ranger mode again, I realized I had no time to waste, standing on her doorpost. I cleared my throat and took a step back, avoiding her eyes.

"Anyway, thanks, I'll give it to Zayla," I said almost coldly, "I hope you realize that practice is in four minutes," I informed her, she nodded, her eyes in dark gray, almost stoned.

"I don't usually need more than two," she said quietly and closed the door, I turned around and ran to my apartment, not wanting to be late for practice. When I got there I found Zayla drinking a mug of hot chocolate and reading a newspaper, 'guess she found the kitchen,' I thought, amused.

"Here," I told her and gave her the backpack, "I'm out for morning practice, I'll be back in about an hour, don't eat anything major because I'll take you down to breakfast, okay? I want you to meet everyone." she smiled at me, shyly even, I kissed her hair. She awoken my big brother instincts in a way only Gael, Jaden, Rin and Cade could. It was melting my heart.

"Thanks, can I have a really long shower?" she asked grinning wickedly, I rolled my eyes, have she forgotten I used to live with mum and sometimes, Aunt Cassie too? I knew exactly what it meant for girl to take a shower… I snorted.

"As long as when I come home after a really sweaty practice, the shower is available," I told her, she smirked, I mock glared at her, "see this as a warning," I said and she stuck her tongue at me.

"Oh, and before I'm late, if I see any make up in this house I confiscate it! You're beautiful enough without it," I threatened and left, running as fast as I could to the lawn where we usually started our practice.

\4-4-7/  
I was walking quickly to my apartment after practise, panting slightly. Today's practice was awkward, Mallory didn't put her usual effort in anything, she slouched most of the jogging and totally ignored the push ups and sit ups. I didn't say anything to her, since she glared at me most of practice time and I knew better than messing with her when she's cranky. Not even Gael sitting on my back while I was doing push ups could make her laugh like it always did, every morning she would laugh so hard when I asked Gael to sit on my back while I was doing push ups, to increase the weight. But this time, she wasn't even there, she walked out after Eara has finished her workout. I didn't know what to do, girls…they're just too… weird!

I knocked on my apartment's door twice and Zayla opened it with a welcoming smile; she was wearing a long violet KRA shirt and black jeans, which I think I've seen on Eara once. Her hair was fixed in a ponytail and she wore a large smile. Only then I've noticed that her bruises were gone and exactly how much beautiful she was. I smiled at her.

"Had fun with that shower of yours?" I asked and she nodded, laughing, I winked at her and took off my trainers and put them near the door. Then I walked to my room and took out a pair of jeans and a long red KRA shirt. I entered the shower, taking my clothes off quickly and stepping into the warm stream of water. Five minutes later I was already toweling off and dressing. When I stepped out of the bathroom, already dressed, I entered my room and took out my socks and my beloved Timberland shoes; I wore them and brushed my hair quickly before going out to the living room.

Zayla looked rather pensive, sitting there, staring out of the window; her face were worried, it seemed like she was about to cry. Fear and confusion dug into my stomach and I sat next to her.

"Zay, what's wrong?" I asked her, she looked at her hands, avoiding my eyes.

"I just… I made such a stupid mistake, and for a guy like Rhine… I know I'll have to face my parents soon and I… how can I look them in the eye after they've warned me? After you've warned me?" she said quietly, I hugged her.

"Don't worry, I didn't want to wake you up yesterday but I've spoken with the Glaph and he said that you can stay," I told her softly and she nodded, tears streaming in her eyes. I knew her pain, it was so similar to my own pain that it almost killed me. All I wanted to do is protect her, protect her from become numb, just like I was.  
"I know that everything seems lost, kid, I know," I whispered, still holding her tight; "and I know you'll have to face your parents one day, but it will be in the day you're ready," I said, remembering Gael's words just a week ago, "No one will force you to go back and apologize now, I don't expect this, and I'm sure Mallory doesn't expect it either. Take your time, everything will work out, you'll see." I tried to reassure, she nodded and I kissed her hair again.  
"Come one, go wash you beautiful face and we'll go, alright?" I asked and she nodded, walking to the bathroom. I watched her go, my heart burning with her agony, I couldn't be angrier than I already was, 'when I put my hands at that bastard…' I thought furiously, my mind trying to figure out how to find him; I couldn't use Deca, I knew she'd report me, if I used my morpher I would probably get expelled or something of the like, and I didn't want this. 'How can I find that idiot and make him pay?' I wondered, and then I realized something- the answer was in my house all along! I ran to my room, opening the drawer next to the bed and took out the dark red Ipod like machine. I put it in my pocket, satisfied, 'I'll make that idiot regret,' I knew.

When Zayla emerged from the bathroom, looking a little brighter, my stomach grumbled in protest, "I'm starving, kid, let's go," I told her, putting her hand in mine, se smiled at me shyly, as we exited the apartment.  
Soon we reached the dining room, it was full as it was every morning and she scooted closer to me, almost hiding behind me. I could fell that she was still afraid, I squeezed her hand gently, indicating her to take a tray and get her favorite dishes for breakfast. I did the same, picking up my usual pancakes as usual as some cornflakes in a bowl; Zayla took Karovan goo and I led her to my team's usual table, where everyone were already sitting, eating.

"Morning, guys," I told them and they all grunted, Zayla laughed and suddenly all eyes were on her, she blushed again and I smirked. "I want you guys to meet Zayla, she's my cousin and she came here to stay for a while." I said, purposely not detailing about the terms of her arrival, Damek and Gael nodded in reply.

"Well," I put my tray on the table and turned to Zayla, taking her tray from her hands, putting it next to mine. Still standing, I introduced her; "You know Mallory," I said gesturing towards Mallory whose face hid behind the newspaper, "And this is Eara, she's the pink ranger," I explained, watching at Eara who was busy examining her fingernail, lifting her gaze and greeting my cousin with a warm smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Mallory told me all about you," she added in her usual perky tone, Zayla blushed and nodded.

"This is Damek, he's the blue ranger and also Eara's boyfriend," I told her, gesturing towards the blue eyed guys who was sitting next to Eara, his face was in his usual morning indifference. I smiled, the guy was so stressed sometimes, but when he raised his gaze from his plate his eyes twinkled in acceptance.

"Erm…hi, I'm Damek," he flashed a tiny smile at her and she nodded and looked at our green ranger who, compared to us, looked smaller, although he's in her age. I looked at him tiredly and he blushed, his excitement was totally making me fidgety at the moment and I rubbed my neck, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, hi, I'm … er.. Gael!" he said after a few seconds, apparently he had name issues, I covered my mouth with my back hand, trying to cough my amusement. "I'm the green ranger and erm…yeah," he continued and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing. 'A certain green ranger totally fell for a certain red ranger's cousin,' I thought and then frowned, 'Aww man, it means I'll have to hurt him…' well, it did! Do you really expect me not hurt any guy who comes near my beautiful cousin?  
I tried to distract myself from laughing my guts by looked at Mallory but she was hiding behind a newspaper, clearly not interested in what we were doing… what I was doing. Eara, on the other hand, has just 'accidentally' dropped her fork and was currently picking it up from under the table, shaking with a silent laughter. Even Damek smirked! I swear, it's Eara's bad influence at him!  
So anyway, Zayla and I sat next to the table and started eating; I was hungry, yet couldn't help but notice that Zayla didn't seem to eat much, I frowned at her and she raised a curious glance at me.

"I want you to clean that plate or I'll bring another one," I threatened, she smiled knowingly Gael chuckled, I glared at him. I guess he forgot that he was, too, subdued to my endless eat-or-die reign. "You too, greeny," I threatened, "Or else it's three more kitchen duties," I said, he smirked at me.

"Yes, oh fearless leader of mine," he answered cheekily and everyone around the table except for myself and hopefully Mallory too, snickered. I glared at him, has he just threatened my leadership?

"That's six kitchen duties starting tomorrow," I smirked at him and Zayla elbowed me, he nose scrunched as she wasn't happy with what I did, but I am the red ranger and Midget green, here, had to act a little more respectfully… "Do you want six kitchen duties too?" I asked with a mischievous grin, "I don't have any problem arranging it," I smirked and Zayla blushed and kept eating in silence.  
Soon enough my attention was drawn from Zayla and Gael who started chatting, to… Mallory who was busy reading the paper. she was quite an image, her gray eyes fixated on the black ink that created the words, one hand resting on her chin and the other holding the paper gently… god, I think I've stopped breathing.

"Andrew?" Zayla's voice woke me from my daydream of Mallory, I blushed and looked at my cousin, totally embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"Gael just said you have classes in ten minutes, where would I stay?" she asked, I looked at Gael for a moment, considering how good it would be to let her stay with him, yet after a moment I've decided for it. I needed someone to take care of her while I… arrange a few matters, 'Gael would protect her in his life,' I knew.

"Well, it's up to you first, do you want to stay in the apartment and take walks around here or go to classes?" I looked at her blue eyes; she was relaxed even though a bit confused.

"Umm…I think I want to go to classes," she stated, I nodded.

"It's up to Gael now; do you feel like taking my annoying cousin with you to your Mecha classes?" I asked and his eyes were suddenly lit with green fire, I could feel his aspiring happiness and gratitude. I laughed and looked at Zayla.

"Well, he seems to agree so you may go with him, I'll get you school stuff tonight so you two share, alright?" I asked and looked at Gael, his ears were turning pink but he nodded.

"Five minutes to classes," Mallory announced, we all rose from our seats and headed towards the exit of the dining room. Before Zayla turned to go with Gael I caught her wrist gently and pulled her aside.

"If you don't feel safe or comfortable or even if you just feel bad, I want you to go back to our apartment, okay?" I asked and she nodded, "You don't have to attend classes if they bother you, I don't want that for you," I told her.

"I'll be fine," she whispered to me and before she turned to go she hugged me, "thanks for giving me a chance, Andrew," I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"You deserve a chance, have fun with Gael," I told her and let her go, I sent her one last smile before she left and I tried to catch up with my other mates, running to their direction.

"Hey, Dame!" I called and he turned around and stopped while the girls walked together, talking quietly. He stood there, waiting for me, I took off my morpher and gave it to him, he looked shocked for a moment.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked and I forced him to hold the device.

"Keep it for me, I have a few arrangements to make, I'll be back soon, alright?" I looked at him, he was now worried; his worry pierced through me, I sighed. Finally, he nodded and I smiled at him, running to the other way.

"DREW!" he shouted for me, "We have classes, where are you going?!" he yelled but I ignored and ran as quickly as I could to Mecha's office, I took on of its cars and drove away from the Academy, driving far enough to create a gap, so if they look for me, they'll take time catch up. Then I stopped in the side of the road, taking out the IPod like device, turning it on and typing one word.  
R-H-I-N-E.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry!!! So what do you think? Totally useless? I know but I had to…. Next chapter I promise you're gonna see some blood :D_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _You guys gotta review some more. Last chapter's reviews are a low record, I mean really, at least tell me if it bores you!  
This chapter is a rewrite of another chapter, both of them I wrote today as I happily skipped school:D yay!_

_**Star Fata:** Oops…_

_**GinaStar:** yay:D_

_**PRISFAN:** Gael is an annoying midget. He made me change a part of my plot because he thinks Zayla is so attractive… grr.._

_**Phantom Rogue:** that's why Andrew is gonna make sure they'll never get married XDD_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 26**

He was hanging out in my former hometown, sitting in a park at one of the town's suburbs. Hanging with a few friends that were standing around him, smoking a cheap cigarette; the bench he was sitting on looked new, yet he still squashed the cigarette's lit end on the bench.  
His face were as familiar as it always was, the scar on his lip was now lighter and the bent on his nose barely noticed; his black hair was shaved, his scalp shining in the sun and his clothes looked all right, he didn't seem like a heartless bastard. Now I was glad I decided not to take my morpher, 'this is how it's supposed to be,' I knew, I didn't need any powers or want any powers for beating him, I was talented enough. I got out of the car, shutting the door and locking it with a push of button, I've put the keys in my pocket and walked straight to him, quickly. I grabbed him and shoved him against a nearby stone wall that used as a fence to the park.

"You touched my cousin," I hissed and punched him, "If you ever look at her again, I'll make your life hell and that's a promise," I said, his fear tickling my stomach, I shoved my fist to his stomach. He groaned in pain.

"Are you two going to stand there forever?!" he bellowed to his two friends, I turned around to face them, he fell to the ground with a thud, wincing in pain. I noticed his lip was bleeding. I looked at his two friends, each drew a knife, but it didn't scare me, weapons didn't scare me, but the man did. The fact that people were evil enough to try and rape innocent girls, and yes, that was what Rhine tried to do, have sex with my unwilling innocent cousin, or in other words: rape her. I greeted my teeth as I evaded their amateur attacks, they didn't know how to use a knife as a weapon. I elbowed one of them while evading the other and kicking his weapon out of his hand. With another swift kick to his stomach, he fell on the ground and crawled away. I turned to face the other one, he has just managed to move the knife from his hand that was currently gripped by me to the other. He slashed my arm as I wasn't quick enough evading, I didn't feel any pain and ducked, kicking him in the shin, he curled and I landed a forceful blow on his back, he fell on his stomach on the ground.

Suddenly I felt terrible pain in my back, I turned around and Rhine was standing there, a malicious smile on his bleeding lips. He was holding a knife of his own, he has just slashed my back and in an instant I became furious. I knew it was wrong to attack when such emotions rage in you, but I couldn't stop myself. I clearly hated this guy.  
Clenching my jaw I evaded a storming attack, he tried to stab me with the knife, I jumped back and kicked it away, then flip flopped behind him and turned him around just to punch him and shove him on the ground. It wasn't a smart move because he quickly rolled on the ground and took a hold of his knife again, jumped on his feet. He attacked me again, I jumped back only to realize he got me against the stone wall…

"Well, well, well," he said, putting the knife to my throat, I froze, "look who we've got here. Is that you, tainted skunk?" he asked and forcefully punched my face, again and again and again… for a minute, it was all too familiar. I felt my blood pouring from my nose, from my upper lip but it didn't hurt me, just made me stronger, I knew I had to show him that I wasn't the innocent little boy I once was. I didn't want to calm myself, I just wanted to hurt him bad enough.  
He punched me and slap me, I let him, a part of me knew I deserved it for not being as moral as the KRA demanded me. But when he took his knife and decided to brand me with a scar that would go from my hair line to my cheek, one that would make me look like Scar, the ultimate evil, I felt my body rebelling against it. Against the passivity I was currently at. He managed to slice me like he wanted, but when he was about to repeat it so it would be deeper and would stay, as a scar, forever, I kicked his stomach, making him wince and fall on the ground again. I kicked him several times and when I stopped I grabbed him and lifted him on air.

"If you really think that you can beat me, or that you could ver beat me, then you're wrong," I said hatefully, "and if I see you again in this town or anywhere near a female, I'll personally make sure that SPD would test its new containment technology on you," I promised punched him one last time and threw him strongly away from me. I walked back to the car, entering it, starting it and driving back to the Academy.

Somewhere in my way back, I stopped and examined my face; my left eye socket was swollen and rather purplish, I guess it was the result of being punched repeatedly. Above my left eye there had been a thin cut that skipped my eye and continued shortly on my cheek, it wasn't bleeding now but I had blood stains on my face. I knew it's useless to try to get them out now, I'll have to wash myself at the apartment. My nose was bleeding, I pinched it for a few minutes and my lips was a little swollen too. I wasn't about to check my back, but my right arm had been slashed a harmful slash. To be honest, I looked more than horrible, 'What would Zayla say if she saw me like this?' I wondered and at that very moment decided to tell Mallory to make sure Zayla would stay in her place for the next few days, or at least until I'll look better. Sighing I returned to driving.

When I parked the car at KRA's little parking lot, there was no one outside, 'probably at classes,' I thought while slamming the door and going quickly to my apartment. I was about to go to my apartment, have a shower and try and take care of myself with my first aid kit, then, I decided, I would go and rest a little.  
Yet when I reached the entrance of my apartment, Damek and Eara were standing there, leaning on the door and waiting. To whom? Probably, me.

"Hey," I greeted rather shyly as I walked in front of them;

"Drew!" Eara's eyes widened as her gaze fell on me, Damek, on the other hand, wasn't too excited.

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen my back yet," I told them, trying to sound optimistic.

"The Glaph ordered us to bring you to his office the moment you arrive," Damek said gloomily, I nodded.

"I understand, shall we go?" I asked, they nodded and we started walking.

"Oh my," Eara whispered, "Drew…your back," I turn to her.

"I know, don't worry about it, I'll be fine," I tried to reassure her even though I wasn't sure at all. Glaph was probably furious with me, the Kaen was surely, disappointed and what would Zayla say when she hears about it? it didn't pay off to do that, to hit that loser, but I didn't regret it. Someone had to show him he can't go on this way, harassing and attacking young girls. When we into the Glaph's office I expected him to be angry. But he wasn't angry, he was furious…

"I ask myself, if I have not been good to you," he said calmly, well, it seemed he was calm but I knew better, he was hardly restraining himself. "I ask myself, if there had been something I didn't give you that you've asked; was there?" he asked and I shook my head. It was true, he gave me everything I asked, he showed endless consideration in my situation, needs and wants while staying in the Academy.

"What you have done today is inexcusable, Andrew Zhane Hammond," he said my full name, I flinched, suddenly feeling like a little boy. "You have paid me in harm, when all I do is give you a chance which you have asked for!" he exclaimed, "You tainted the Karovan Ranger Academy!" he was yelling at me now. I gulped. 'Is he about to take my morpher?' I wondered, hoping that he won't, I could only magine how shameful it would be to return home, defeated after my morpher was taken from me and given to someone else, better.

"I do not accept revenge and paybacks in my Academy!" he roared, suddenly the door was opened and the Kaen rushed into the office. He looked at me severely, his eyes scanning my wounded face, my injured body.

"Kaen Glaph, my friend," the Kaen opened, "I must speak to you and the red ranger," he said looking expectantly at Damek and Eara who nodde and left the room.

"You have disgraced our Academy's name," the Kaen said quietly, "You have used your training for the worse and abused the right you had been given," he continued, I winced, "But you acted by your heart, you did that from love and respect to your cousin who was insulted and harmed," he explained.

"Don't encourage him, Kaen Slan!" the Glaph retaliated. 'Slan?' I thought, 'Is that the Kaen's name?' I wondered, 'probably,' I realized, and the name, it sounded familiar… Slan…Slan…

"As a ranger," the Kaen said and my attention was again given to him, "it is most important to act by your heart, what you have done today red ranger is inexcusable indeed, but by far less worse than you, my friend Kaen Glaph, think," he stated and Galph seemed to be pondering that statement.

"I must admit there is logic in what you say, my friend, Kaen Slan, after all, that boy is, indeed, harmful to the Karovan peaceful society," he determined, "but the act himself, the outrageous decision of taking the law to his own hands…" countered the Glaph.

"You will be punished," the Kaen suddenly turned to me, "severely," he added, "Yet my dear friend, Kaen Glaph, you must not be rushed with the punishment, you mustn't do anything that might affect our current war against Deviout and his malicious army of creatures," warned the Kaen.

"I understand," said the Glaph and then turned to me, "Call the blue and pink rangers, they would hear your punishment," he said and I nodded and walked out of the door, where Damek and Eara were waiting.

"Ears, Dame, you have to hear my punishment," I said quietly and they nodded and came in after me.

"You will not use any kind of Karovan or Terran medical or healing method, this, by all means, includes your morpher. You will not receive you morpher until you are fully healed," stated the Glaph, I nodded.

"You are released," said the Kaen, "Pink and blue rangers, a word please," he added and I walked my way out of the room, heading to my apartment.

I walked back to my apartment, unlocking the door by the entrance code and reaching for the Synthetron, programming it to give me a glass of water. I drank it slowly, the water were cool and comforting my burning body. Only now I've started to feel the enormous pain that seized my body, but it wasn't the only thing on my mind, a few moments ago I was almost expelled from the Academy, my morpher was almost taken for good. I felt dizzy, confused, would the Glaph have really expelled me if it had been for the Kaen's help? I shook my head and put the glass back in the Synthetron, going to the shower and taking my shirt off, I tried to catch a glimpse on my back. It didn't look very good, even though the cut was shallow, my chest was wounds-full, it was almost glowing in red-blue-purple. I took off my clothes and did a really quick cold shower, I hoped it would ease the little bleeding that was still happening on my back. With much will power and bravery I managed to dry my back with a towel, gentle as a cat. I walked to my room and picked a new pair of red training pant. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, I left my shirt on the bed and shirtless, I quickly reached for it and opened it, revealing a very anxious Mallory. She was holding a tray and in the moment she saw me she handed me the tray.

"You missed lunch," she explained, I nodded, managing a little smile. I led her to the living room, I sat on the couch, putting the tray on the nearby table. She located herself in the dark blue armchair Gael loved so much.

"Thanks," I said, not touching the food. 'What is she doing here anyway?' I wondered, confused; she refused talking to me all morning, what has changed? I looked at her for a few moments, her eyes were wide with amazement and her beautiful gray eyes were full of tears.

"Mallory?" I asked her, a little insecure, she bit her bottom lip.

"I- Eara said you- you look awful and well, I- I just…" she stopped, her voice was trembling;

"It's okay, Mallory, I'm fine, I just look bad," I said softly, she nodded, but tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"I-I've heard about the Glaph, I think he's wrong," she managed to say in a muffled voice.

"Come here," I said and patted on the space next to me, she nodded, still crying and sat next to me. I hugged her, "Don't cry, I'm okay, please… I can't see you cry," I whispered in her ear, slightly noticing the shudder that ran in her body. Her hands were on my shoulders, resting there gently and her face buried in the crook of my neck, her tears tickling my chest. It was almost perfect.

"I feel so stupid, crying like this, you're the one hurting," she sniffled, I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine, the Power doesn't leave my body that quick. Believe me, I'll be healed in a week tops, and the Kaen knows it too," I tried to assure her, she nodded, pulling back from our hug. She touched my chin, slightly turning my face to examine all my injuries.

"What has he done to you?" she asked, shocked.

"They," I corrected, she raise a breathtaking pair of lovely gray eyes to mine, I blushed, "They were three," I added. Her fingers brushed my face, I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her hands on my body. It could've been much more arousing if I hadn't been injured. Her fingers moved from my face to my right arm and my chest, her touch was reviving every place she touched. I wanted to laugh, but then she pulled back again and I felt disappointed.  
She turned to the floor where a black backpack was placed, I failed to nitced it when she entered my apartment, I guess. She zipped it open and took out all kinds of bottles, bandages and even cloths and leaves.

"Mallory, don't do this; the Glaph has prohibited specifically that any healing or medical methods are forbidden to me," I told her quietly. I didn't want the Glaph to punish her too, just because I was idiot enough to let her break my own punishment. I wasn't going to let her anger the Glaph, because she treated me, she didn't deserve it. "Please, Mallory, Karovan or Terran disinfection materials-"

"I don't care what he says," she said, moving her one of her hands to touch mine, "I care about you." she whispered, I raised my hand and caressed her cheek. Her skin was warm and smooth, it made chills run down my spine; she was electrifying.

"I care about you too, Mal, I don't want you to -" she kissed me gently on my lips, I was lost again, when she pulled back and I opened my eyes again, she was smiling.

"Besides," she added, "these aren't Karovan or Terran, they're Mirinoian," she said with a mischievous grin, "The Glaph didn't say anything about those, now lay on your stomach and let me treat your back," she commanded. I smiled and captured her lips with mine for a few short seconds before obeying.

"I'm going to put some ointment and a few Laana leaves on you back, it's supposed to accelerate the healing and ease the pains for a while," she explained as a cold ointment found its way to my back. It stung a little when it touched my wound, but it wasn't such a major. Mallory's hands were skilled and pleasant, it felt as if she was giving me a massage, yep, it was that good. "I'm done, where can I wash my hands?" she asked and I, unwillingly, got up.

"Corridor, the right door," I said and she smiled and with white ointment-ed hands she got up and hurried to the bathroom. After a few moments she returned to the living room, smiling at me.

"I'll have to bandage your back and chest," se explained, taking out a roll of white bandages from her backpack. I smiled and raised my arm so she could bandage me properly. Her skillful hands quickly surrounded me, she was close and I was in heaven, without her, my wounds were probably to really taken care of and she, with all her angelic being, came to help me… I wanted to kiss her again, when she finished bandaging me so carefully, I gently cupped her face and pulled her for a kiss, making butterflies flutter in my stomach. When we broke apart she blushed, I chuckled.

"You're beautiful," I said quietly, letting my hand caress her cheek; she blushed absorbing a cloth in a disinfection material and took my arm gently, cleaning the cut with the cloth.

"I was scared," she said in a near whisper, "I haven't thought of you going after that animal," she said while bandaging my arm.

"I told you I would, I usually keep my promises," I said and she raised an amazingly lit gaze at me. I smiled and kissed her lips, not deepening the kiss.

"Come closer," she said quietly and I did as she wished, while she took another disinfection material and absorbed it in a clean bandage, she held my chin and gently traced my face with the bandage, to clean my wounds. I closed my eyes, I trusted her words and what she did and what she knew… I simply trusted her, like I've never trusted in anyone else in my life. There was something in her, something that made me her slave, that made me want to do everything she wishes.

"I was scared about you, Andrew," she said quietly while attending my wounds, I opened my eyes, her beautiful cloudy eyes looking straight into mine; "I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling away from me, "You asked me not to," she corrected herself, I caught her hand in mid-movement.

"No, you can call me whatever you like," I said, blushing slightly, "It's just that… when you call me Andrew, I can't think," I whispered, she blushed too and I kissed her. Her amazing scent entered my nostrils, reviving my soul and my heart and my body. There was nothing else I wanted more than this, more than to kiss her, to be able to touch her; she let go of the bandage she used to clean my face, her arms rested gently on my shoulders as we kept kissing, closer than ever. I moved to lean gently with my back on the couch's backrest, pulling her to sit in my lap, not even daring to break our kiss. My arms circled her well built body, keeping her close to me, I was melting, my stomach a puddle of love, heat and care; I couldn't breathe or think of anything else but her... She made me lost with her, lost in her scent, her voice, her taste; I wanted our moments to last forever and I didn't care about my injuries, about my past, about the morpher that I've lost, I only thought of her- what she needs, what she wants…

I don't think I've even heard when the door was opened and Zayla and Gael entered, I was just too busy with Mallory, with kissing her and touching her, but when I did hear them, I pull back from her only to look at the two frozen figured that were totally shocked.

"Anything you wanted?" I asked them and I think it was Zayla who said "Ewwwwwwwwww" and ran away screaming about how she'll have nightmares forever now, Gael simply smiled.

"Congrats," he said clearly happy, "Continue, as if we were never here," he winked and walked out of my apartment, closing the door. I looked at Mallory, she was smiling, I was too. We laughed, a moment later we were continuing our make out session heatedly, exactly as if they were never there…

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _Yes, I know, took me a while… But with Finals season starting in a jiffy, I don't feel very inspired. I guess it's going to take longer than I thought. I apologize._

_**Star Fata:** thanks:)_

_**zeopurple:** I admit it was a spark of some sort, but the fun part will be chapter 28?_

_**Phantom Rogue:** I agree :P and he will. Eventually:D_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** Okay, so you got me there. But I'm not saying anything else XP_

_**AH/AY:** oooo! Cookie!! X) ;chewing cookie;_

_**PRISFAN:** I totally agree, Gael is one of my favs (another one is Kaen Slan…)_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 27**

**It has been a month** since she joined me and I was watching my baby cousin sleeping, it's funny how her staying has awoken the big brother protectiveness in me. She was sleeping in what used to be my bed, I made the living room's couch my new one without any regrets, as long as she was happy, as long as every morning she joined our training there was a huge grin all over her face, I was happy too. But tonight, today actually, as it was 01:00 AM, I decided to reward my aunt for everything; every support she has given me in the last five years; today, I decided, she will be informed that her daughter is safe with me. I wasn't going to let her go mad with worry, not like my parents, who, as Zayla said, were lost in the unknown. I entered my room to find a piece of paper and a decent pen, I pulled one of my drawers, and as I am as great in stealth as my dad, Zayla raised a rather sleepy head from the pillow. I smiled at her in the darkness.

"Go back to sleep, Zay, it's just me," I calmed her with a whisper and kissed her temple as she settled her head on the pillow. Managing to pull a yellow notebook and a red pen, I looked at Zayla; her blond hair nearly glowing in the dark, a most lovely sight, she deserved the quiet this place, the KRA, gave her. She deserved Gael's adoring glances, Eara and Mallory's endless friendships, Damek's approval and my protection, she was so innocent and young and very hopeful. It made me smile, she knew when I was down and never let me be alone, she had bear with my sadness and always tried to fight it.  
'Oh what are you doing, you stupid git,' I told myself suddenly, shaking myself off of those memories, 'you'll wake her in the end!' I accused myself, and guiltily, I've checked Zayla was all tucked in properly, warm and sleepy and then, I hurried out of the room, closing the door without a noise. I walked to the living room, putting the notebook and pen on the table and going to the Synthetron in my kitchen to get a large mug of hot chocolate. With all this achieved, I sat down on my armchair, took a sip from my mug and grabbed the paper and pen.

_Dear Zhane and Karone, _I started writing on the yellow block but immediately tore it and started anew; _Dear Aunt Karone,_ I tore that page down with a huff. What was I supposed to write? How was I supposed to calm Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone when anything I write will make them worry even more? I put the pen on the block and rubbed my face tiredly, 'maybe it's not one of your greatest ideas,' a voice in me amended and I sighed, 'maybe it's best for you to wait until tomorrow morning and consult Zayla about this,' the same voice amended once more and I tried to look clearly at the subject;  
Zhane and Karone are now in complete case of uncertainty, not having heard of Zayla for a month, they might as well think Zayla is dead. If they hadn't lost hope, and as I know them I knew that a month wouldn't make them desperate, but three months could, six months could and a year surely could, and hope wasn't something I wanted to meddle with. I felt sorry for them, so sorry everything happened this way, but it wasn't Zayla's fault, it wasn't my fault… 'Wait, what?' I stopped for a second, 'this is not about me,' I mentally lectured myself, 'it's not about my stupidity, about my decisions! It's about Zayla!' but I couldn't lie to myself, because there I was, sitting and trying to amend a broken family and I knew that if I could, if I could unite them and it wouldn't matter if it took more than a million years, then I'd know there is hope for me too. With that I took the notebook again, determined to solve this, ignoring the fact it's not my business.

When dawn finally pierced its way through black skies, I've completed the task; I reread all I have written and with a pleased smile pushed a button on my morpher's communicator.

"Yes, Andrew?" Asked the familiar voice of Deca, it made me smile.

"Good morning, Decs, could you teleport this note I am holding in my right arm to Zhane and Karone's house, in a place they can see it?"

"Of course, Andrew," She replied, "Request acknowledged," she said and the letter disappeared from my hand with white sparkles.

"Decs, is there a possibility you would track a reply note if such existed?" I asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Of course, Andrew," she answered.

"Great, thank you Decs, you're the best!" I exclaimed as I jumped on the couch, fully intending on spending the next hour sleeping before training, "Good night!"

**\4-4-7/**

_Dear Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane,  
I know you might be surprised to hear from me, but it's an important matter that brings me to contact you: I know the location of Zayla.  
A month ago I came across her, she was crying, apparently Rhine attacked her; he bruised her and tried to do more than just bruise but my cousin used a little magic and escaped. She's ashamed of coming home and currently can't face the consequences of what had happened to her. We talk everyday and she knows that when she feels ready to come home, I'll take her home, I think it's mostly time that she needs.  
As I've already written, she is staying with me, I would rather not to disclose the exact location, I hope you understand. I'm doing as best as I can to provide all of her teenage needs, and that includes clothing, a decent place to live, friends, pocket money and believe it or not- school. I've also taken care of Rhine, and I'm pretty sure my name is written all over the guy's face.  
If you have a reply of some sort, put it where you have found this letter, it will find its way to me._

_I will appreciate it, if you tell my family that I am more than okay._

_Andrew Zhane Hammond_

**\4-4-7/**

**(The Next Day)  
**I rolled on the ground, evading a Machinatron's evil attack with a malicious saber too. I jumped on my feet, grabbing his saber and throwing it away, kicking his stomach, he fell on the ground and vanished. I grinned inside the red helmet, but then I noticed Eara was in trouble; I was about to help her when I saw Deviot appearing out of nowhere, in the middle of the raging battle, I think I froze. How dare he attack this town? My town? This planet, after what he has done to me, to my family!? Trying to concentrate I looked at Eara, thankfully, Damek was already helping her out which meant I had Deviot all for myself. Yipikayyay! So I ran, my highly rated red ranger's saber in hand as I charged him, managing to slash his metal armor in a horrible sound, but I guess a part of me forgot he was a robot. He couldn't feel anything and my slash only did minor damage.

"Red ranger," he welcomed me in his very annoying-and-gloating metal screeching voice, I greeted my teeth angrily, if there was one thing I hated... it was him. Suddenly a weird looking gun was in his hands, aiming at me, he shot purple laser beams, they managed to burn my suit! The words 'stronger' and 'reallybad' did not leave me, my mind was screaming at me to move, to evade and believe me, I did my best to do so. I flip flopped between the beams, trying to have him under my counter attack, it didn't work so well especially when he managed to shoot a beams straight to the hand which was holding my saber. It flew backwards and I was left weaponless, but to tell the truth, I couldn't care less. Anger, bitterness and even hatred raged through me, overflowing my senses, I was blind with them and unusually to me, I didn't even try to calm myself, because a part of me wanted this. Wanted to destroy him so bad, that it had to be wrong. It had to be wrong to hate someone this much but I did; I was never the forgiver and I slowly began losing control. I knew I had to beat him and it didn't matter if I used a rock or a super sophisticated shotgun, it also didn't matter if I die, my will to win, to show that unimportant can exactly who I was and exactly how wrong he was to try and hurt my family and my friends.

"What do you want?" I shouted at him, still evading the purple beams which were dancing on my suit, burning holes in it and tingling my skin. I knew that another shot to one of the already burnt places would get the laser to my skin and I didn't want to know how deep a burn can be. 'Bastard,' I thought, glaring at him behind the helmet, and as if he could read my mind, only laughed coldly.

"I want what every villain wants!" he declared, I rolled my eyes, why was this so familiar?  
"…to take over the universe!" he exclaimed and I snorted, nearly laughing at his face. As serious as the battle was, to 'take over the universe'? I mean, really, _really!_ Just as I thought villains couldn't get any cheesier! I managed to grip my poor saber which was laying on the ground and charged at him yet again, I couldn't feel any beams burning my skin even though I knew they have not ceased; I slashed his stomach, but to no avail, he's a piece of rusting metal, remember?  
He pushed me on the dusty ground, I coughed as the clouds of dust entered my nose and blurred my vision. He pushed his sword down to stab my chest, I rolled on the ground, managing a lucky escape, my hand leaving my saber; he laughed, I jumped on my feet. 'This is **it**!' I thought now really, really pissed, 'who does this chunk of rusting metal thinks he **is**?!' I grabbed my saber again and with one twist of it and a few 'magic' words: "Lightning Saber, striking mode!", it was soon charged with electricity, the Power and what not, I ran towards him, slashing him forcefully, then turning around and slashing his back, I didn't stop, I couldn't but a bunch of Machinatrons grabbed me. Fighting those creatures, I noticed the deep slashes I managed to make in Deviot's metal armor, I was pleased but then, when he didn't fall to the ground and exploded like the rest of the monsters, I frowned.  
He froze in mid-air for a second before an unexplainable electric charge went through his whole body and then, in spite of his injuries, he grabbed his sword. I think my jaw was on the ground, what the hell was wrong with the bloody machine? Why can't it just fall apart and lose the battle?! I was so shocked that I didn't even notice the other Machinatron that was creeping behind me.

"Andrew! Behind you!" it was Mallory's voice but it was already too late, it kicked my back, I fell on my stomach but quickly recovered. I jumped on my feet, sent a few blows to the Machinatron which is probably regretting for the day he met me, and turned to attack Deviot. Yet as it appeared, he was in the process of attacking me, his sword met my chest again, only this time making me demorph. I was laying on my back on the ground, 'damn!' I thought and jumped on my feet, just far enough from Deviot to successfully evade his blows. I tried to morph, quickly pressing on my morpher's digits, but nothing happened.

'Okay chill,' I tried to tell myself as the bloody machine was now laughing its… guts at my unfortunate disability to morph. Guess the morpher had to recharge, but I am the red ranger and as one, I can't back off, so I kept fighting him, demorphed.

You'd think I'll learn my lesson after being blind for nearly a year, but no, I'm a heroic idiot, what can I say? So we kept fighting, he kept attacking mercilessly, I kept evading until I couldn't evade any more, simply, because my back was pressed against a rough tree trunk. The next time he attacked me with his sword, I blocked his arm with my hand, not allowing him to get the saber's blade to my face, trying to push him back as hard as I could. But he was metal heavy and I was just human, when I saw his sword's blade coming closer and closer, I closed my eyes, still trying to push him away. He managed to slash the left side of my face before Gael and Damek pulled him away from me. He still hurt me, I could feel the blood dripping from the beginning of the slash, my forehead, my eye brow, my eye was closed but I was pretty sure it looked horrible, I put my hand on my eye, not allowing any of them to see something they shouldn't. With a last laugh, Deviot and his Machinatrons disappeared and someone, I don't even know who because the pain was too great, grabbed my hand and teleported me with him to the Academy.  
We were at the infirmary, my vision was already blurry and I felt weakness spreading all over me, my worried friends were right behind me, actually I think it was Damek who forced me onto the bed and forced the sedative down my throat…

I woke up to a total darkness, it was almost like returning to an old friend's arms, only this friend was frustrating, annoying and very unfriendly. I tried to open my eyes and realized I couldn't and when I put my hands on my eyes I touched a smooth bandage. I grunted.

"Aww man, not **again**..."

* * *

_**A/N:** well, I decided not to update In the Beginning or What's Left of Me until I finish this one…. I'm not intending on keeping too many chapters, it's driving me nuts. I think I need to fill three chapters more before it can start to end, then maybe another three and an epilogue. I, personally, love the epilogue, I'm planning it for years now! So I'm apologizing again for the lack of updates and I'll see you around (if you review, that is…)._

_And I want you to note that I hate this chapter. If not all of it, then at least half of it, the fight scene sucks... XC_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _well, I'm happy this oen is done. It's boring me, if you see mistakes- ignore, I'm so bored with this one that I don't even care :D_

_**Star Fata:** thanks, the twist is not going to last… now that he's a ranger… there's Factor Power :D_

_**GinaStar:** sorry mate… forgive me?_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** you can't wait for my chapter, I can't wait for your chapter… _

_**PRISFAN:** well, I think he's just an idiot :D_

_**Phantom Rogue:** Next chapter is going to be fun XD I can't wait. Of course I haven't written it yet and I'm playing with my ideas but… he's gonna get it :D_

_**Riker15:** thanks:)_

_**zeopurple:** yep. very temporary. :D_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 28**

**(two weeks after the last chapter)  
**"So where are we going?" Zayla asked in another unfertile attempt, her blue eyes shining so brightly; we were sitting in breakfast, my mates around us, all looking at me, well, more like glaring. I smirked knowingly at her and stuffed my mouth with pancakes, refusing to tell them where we are going today. It took me ages to get the Glaph to approve it, especially after my little 'incident' with Rhine, but the Kaen Slan supported me. Add the fact I was injured severely in our last battle against Deviot and his minions, and the whole week it took my eyes heal even with the Power's help and the Glaph gave in and even gave us our usual pocket money before the end of the month!  
I looked at my mates sitting in the round table as every morning; Damek was reading the paper, occasionally glaring my way, next to him was Eara who ate pink karovan goo, honest, how can they eat it one colored? The mixed ones are the best! Next to her Gael was sitting, his left hand dangerously close to Zayla's right hand, but I haven't said a word, it took me more than everything. Next to Zayla, Mallory was sitting, her beautiful hair down, wearing a torn KRA yellow T-shirt and blue jeans that made me gulp the first time I saw her. Her gray eyes were focused on the paper she was reading, but I think I was staring too much again because they slowly found mine and stared at me in an accusingly-sexy kind of way. I bit my bottom lip, suppressing a guilty smile and she smiled for a second before turning to Zayla.

"Hey, Zay, so where are we going?" she asked, I grinned and Zayla pouted at her, I sighed mentally, 'here we go again' I rolled my eyes. "Drew won't tell," Zayla accused and Mallory turned to Damek. I did **not** like that smirk she was wearing. Don't think Mallory is all innocence, that would mean underestimating her deviousness and evil mind, and I who know knew her a little more knew I should watch my back when she's into the vixen mood.

"Hey, Dame, you remember that little trick we used to test on Gael on that summer camp two years ago?" she asked and Damek put away the paper with a malicious grin. _Uh Oh._ "You mean the one when awwMM - - " Eara put her hand on Gael mouth, shutting him up, it was a given they're going to harass me in some sort! I tried to jump back but unfortunately, they were quicker and very much coordinated: Damek grabbed my arms in an iron grip, while Mallory held her glass of strawberry milkshake above my head. I gulped.

"Spill it, Reddy", Malloey said with a really not innocent grin, I snorted, Like Mallory could really scare me… "Don't make me wet you," she threatened and I smirked knowingly. "But babe, I thought **I'm** the one making **you** wet," I answered and the red-white milkshake, which was by the way freaking cold, was spilled all over my head. The liquid spread down over my eyes, nose and even got in my ears! But I, as I am really the _coolest_ red ranger since ever, licked the liquid that reached my mouth. Zayla was chocking on Gael's shoulder, her face dangerously laying on his chest as she was laughing, and Gael? Well, he was soooo red that I couldn't even tell if it was from laughing or from the fact Zayla was so close to him. Eara, Mallory and Damek, on the other hand, were practically on the floor, raging with laughter…

"Nice 'shake, you two," I said with a smile, looking innocently at Mal and Dame, "It's a kitchen duty and extra midnight training for a month," I paused dramatically before announcing my verdict, "to of you starting tomorrow night," I said and got up, intending on going to my room to clean myself up. I pulled off my red t-shirt, not even caring I'm not wearing anything underneath it, and wiped my face and hair on my way out of the dining room. I walked quickly throughout the hallways of the KRA, amused but a little angry, I entered my apartment, taking off my clothed quickly and getting into the shower. After a quick steamy shower, I toweled off, walking to my room, pulling on clean boxers and new jeans, I was about to pick a new shirt when a knock was heard on the door. I walked to the door and opened it. Mallory was standing there, her eyes stuck on my chest in a familiar kind of way, she smiled. "Yeah?" I asked, trying to sound insulted, "Is there something you want?"

"Look, we're sorry," she said softly, I ignored, not knowing from where all this insult was coming from. Maybe because she cooperated with Damek against me, I don't know, I walked to my room without a word, not intending on inviting her in. I grabbed a pair of socks and a button on red shirt that I quickly threw on me, leaving it open and grabbing my shoes on the way out. When I returned to the entrance she wasn't there, I shrugged and walked to the living room to finish dressing up. I let myself fall on the couch with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. "Andrew?" I immediately straightened up frowning, she was sitting on the dark blue armchair, funny, I don't remembering inviting her in. I half glared at her but acted like she wasn't there, putting on my red socks and shoes, but before I could start buttoning up my shirt she was sitting in my lap. She tried to kiss me but I avoided her lips. "Andrew?" she tried again and I pushed her away from me.

"It's Drew," I corrected and buttoned on the shirt, walking to the Synthetron and programming it to create a glass of water, "and if you're already here, tell the others you have five minutes to get to the parking lot, we're taking two cars and driving to Hertia, I got the Glaph to approve a hangout day," I said coldly before I drank the water from the Synthetron, she disappeared, not saying another word.

I wasn't sure what came on to me, treating her like that; I knew I was insulting her but a part of me didn't care, she hurt me too. How was I supposed to react to this prank they've pulled on me? Me, the red ranger, the one who is, as they easily forget, their commander and leader! Does this show respect? Friendship even? And besides, I really hated the way she teamed up with Damek against me, why did she have to be so mean to me like that? All I was trying to do was to surprise them and this is how they reward me? with a freezing milkshake all over me? I finished dressing up and my water, I grabbed the car keys I took from Mecha the day earlier and walked to the parking lot, expecting to see all of them there.

* * *

They were already waiting near the cars, Zayla and Eara leaning against one of the cars' sides. Without saying another word I handed Damek one of the keys, before turning to the other car, opening the door and sliding to the driver's seat and turning on the Music Provider. I quickly chose Mcfly as the main band I want to hear, as I waited, you see, Karovan cars could contain up until four people at once, therefore someone had to join me, I expected it would be Zayla, because no one wants to mess with a pissed red ranger, but I was wrong. "What are you doing here?" I asked listening to the comforting sounds of Memory Lane coming from the Music Provider. "Unfortunately, I've pulled the shortest straw," Mallory answered stoically. 'Love you too,' I thought ironically, as I shrugged and opened the window, enjoying the breeze that caressed my face when we started to drive.  
About a minute later a beep came from Mallory's communicator, she answered it casually. 

"Yeah," she answered the beep with a yawn, it took a second before Damek's voice replied. "Hey, it's be helpful if you ask your red ranger where we're going since I don't know where am I supposed to drive," he said and Mallory was silent for a second, then looked at me expectantly. "Hertia's mall," I answered and Mallory looked back at her communicator. "Got your answer, Dame?" she asked. "Yep, thanks," he replied and the connection went off. Yes, we were going to Hertia's mall, the largest mall on KO-35, and when I say mall, I don't mean just the Terran definition to the concept but much _much_ more, more in a way that can make Aunt Cassie drool. There was absolutely everything at Hertia's Mall, it was more than a shopping center or a simple hang out… it was a center of a very advanced Karovan technology, the first time I ever visited Hertia, I think I was shocked for the first hour. Dad laughed saying it was the first time he saw me shutting up for so long and mum was in heaven…  
'Stop concentrating on the past,' a voice in me protested, I hated my past, well, most of it, so why remembering something that would only hurt me? I looked at the yellow ranger sitting besides me, she looked hopefully annoyed, sitting there in silence. Yes, the music was pleasant and the silence- scary, but what could I have possibly done? Suddenly, "Well, I said I was sorry!" she snapped, looking at the road, I turned off the Music Provider. "The fact I let you call me Andrew, that I let you kiss me doesn't mean you can use it on me whenever you feel like you're sorry," I said quietly. "Stop the car," she ordered and I did as she asked, turning to face her as I pulled the car to a stop. She looked into my eyes, I could feel her hurt. "Do you really think I disrespect you this way?" I didn't answer, considering it for a moment;

"Isn't it what you tried to do earlier?" I replied and she didn't say a word, "that's what I thought. I wanted to be a red ranger since I was three and I've trained years to it, the fact I have feelings for you is not going to change the way I treat you in my team," I said decisively, she lowered her gaze to her hands. "It doesn't mean I care less about you, but it also doesn't mean you can use it against my authority as red ranger and yes, starting tomorrow night I am going to make everyone have a midnight training session," I said and she sighed. "It's not that, Andrew, you know that me spilling that milkshake was a game, but you went back to the apartment and when I did come to talk to you and apologize, you wouldn't listen. You knew it was a game but -"  
"I don't know why I was so cold, I felt insulted you all turned against me, I guess," I managed to stutter and she put her hand on my shoulder, I looked at her gentle fingers that were laying on my shoulder, the creamy skin… without being able to control myself I crushed my lips on hers demandingly, letting her now familiar taste intoxicate me, her scent driving me crazy… Suddenly, my morpher beeped and we reluctantly pulled apart; I answered the call, gazing into Mallory's stormy eyes.

"Yeah," I breathed, now annoyance sipping into me. "Look, I know you guys are totally hot for each other but seriously, a quicky is supposed to be quick! We're here and you're not!" Gael's very annoying voice preached, I growled, angry. "We're on our way," I muttered angrily, clenching my jaw, "But when we're at the Academy, add three kitchen duties to your list of chores," I said quietly, not bothering to explain anything, I closed the morpher's communicator and easily started the car, going back to driving. I turned on the Music Provider again, my eyes fixed on the road but still quietly raging, apparently Gael forgot I'm his red ranger. True, I am his friend and yes, he's my best mate but he shouldn't talk about Mallory and myself this way.

"Andrew?" Mallory asked softly and I gave her a quick glance to show her she's got my attention, before returning my eyes to the road. "Why are you being so mean to Gael?" she asked, confused. "He should learn to keep his mouth shut when it's not smart to talk," I said and not explained any further. Mallory nodded and put her hand on my arm. "You shouldn't be too hard on him, he's just a kid," she tried to calm me, I sighed.  
"He shouldn't comment on something that isn't his business, or comment anything of this like to me in general. I'm his friend and he's my best mate too, but I'm his red ranger and he has to know he can't say these things to me, he has to learn that some things are sort of taboo, you know?" She nodded. "Have you thought of telling him that instead of giving him endless punishments?" she suggested and I blushed. It hasn't occurred to me even once, I shook my head, knowing I will have to talk to me and apologize, because she was right this time, Gael is just a kid…  
"Thanks," I said quickly as I turned left to the Hertia's Mall parking lot. I parked he car easily and got out, intending on going to the other side and help Mallory out, but she got out of the car before I managed to shut the door. "So much for letting me be romantic," I told her and she giggled, I locked the car with a push of button and waited for Mallory to join me as we walked to the Mall's entrance.  
The others were waiting for us there, leaning against the building's ivory wall, looking bored. I smiled as I approached them, they all straightening up when they saw me; I saw the meaningful glare Eara gave Mallory who blushed immediately.

"It's about time," Damek announced, I nodded and took out the package of bills that was in my pocket and counted it, 3000 Zents. I counted the bills, giving each of my mates 500 Zents, and stopped at Zayla; I counted 200 Zents and gave them her, "For clothes," I explained shortly and gave her another 300 Zents, "For being a trainee," I explained again and having left only my 500 Zents, I gave her another 100 Zents, "Allowances," I explained again, "If I find something that I think is inappropriate in your closet I swear it's the last time you get money for clothes," I warned, she nodded and jumped on me kissing my cheek. "Thanks, Andrew," I smiled at my little cousin, how could I not take her under my wing and protect her? she was everything. "No problem, I'd take you to shop myself, but I've had my thrilling shopping sprees with mum and Aunt Cass back in the past, forgive me?" I asked and Zayla laughed. "Sure," she giggled, "You went shopping with Aunt Ash and Aunt Cassie? Wow, you can totally survive anything!" she exclaimed and we laughed. I watched as Eara whispered something to Mallory that sounded like, "I so knew it!" before she jumped in her place recognizing the shopping obsession in Zayla, "Come on, Zay, we're going to get you beautiful new clothes!" Eara exclaimed and pulled her away from me, I chuckled, shaking my head. "If there's a problem, contact me!" I called after the girls who nodded absently while stalking away.

"Girls," Gael grunted, rolling his eyes, I grinned sympathetically as Mallory kicked him. "HEY!!" she protested and he blushed, Damek and I were laughing so hard… then Damek's morpher beeped and he answered. "Yes?"  
"Do you remember our little plan, Damey?" Eara asked sweetly and for a moment Damek seemed embarrassed. "Okay, we're coming," he said and took Gael's hand, pulling him to the direction of Zayla and Eara, muttering something that sounded like, "Eara…clothes…plan….listen...alone..." as he and Gael disappeared into the mall. I looked at Mallory and we laughed.

"So… feel like watching a movie?" I asked her and she blushed.

"Sure."

* * *

_A/N: reviewer 200 gets to have a dedication and to be a friend of Zayla's… a friend in a way that he's going to talk to Andrew XDD anyway, you really want to be reviewer 200. Trust me. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**This chapter is dedicated to the 200th reviewer: **_Slytherin-Angel44_

**A/N:** _well, here we go again, I'm not happy with this, but I do love the ending. And just so you know, I've written this chapter from the end to the beginning. :D_

_**AH/AY:** and right you are :D_

_**zeopurple:** sometimes you just can't help it :P and besides, I was bored :)_

_**GinaStar:** as long as you make it on time :P_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** next chapter, eh? ;)_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 29**

"Hungry?" I asked her as we exited the movies, she smiled and nodded. "So did you like the movie?" I asked her, grinning mischievously as I waited for her reply. "I'd like to answer," she said slowly, with a seductive smile, "but I have no idea, it was something about a ship, I think? You were continuously interrupting my concentration," she added and I smirked and pushed her against the mall's wall, kissing her. Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder, Mallory and I broke off and I turned to face Eara. Apparently, she, Damek, Gael and Zayla were standing in line to enter the very same movie we just exited, I smiled at her. "Something you wanted?" I glared and she giggled happily, sending a my-plan-is-a-success smile to other guys, I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, how's the movie?" Gael asked and Mallory and myself just burst out laughing, Damek slapped Gael's head. "They weren't watching the movie!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes, and for a moment Gael seemed confused. "Why hadn't they watched the- Oh," his eyes grew wider, then he blushed, "that." Zayla giggled and I noticed she was carrying a few bags, I smirked.  
"Had fun shopping?" I asked and she smiled a satisfied smile. "Oh yeah, got you something," she said and rummaged her bags until she took out a crimson jacket, like the Terran bikers' only in crimson. She handed it to me, I blushed. "I-you- didn't need to buy that-" I stuttered, totally embarrassed. "Come on, Drew, try it on before we're late to the movie!" Eara rushed me and I quickly tried it on; it fitted me perfectly, the leather or whatever Karovan substitute they used was smooth and chilled against my skin. The jacket's color was pretty much the same as my face at that very moment: dark crimson; well, what did you expect? The last time I received a gift from anyone, really, was ages ago! Not to mention that it is the Karova system and birthday was a concept they refused to grasp! So, anyway, flushed to the bone, I grabbed Zayla and hugged her, not even minding crushing her. Then I kissed her cheek, "Thanks, cuz," I told her and she smiled contentedly. "No problem," she said with a smile, suddenly she tried to pull back, "Andrew, you have to let me go, or else I'm going to be late!" she rushed and I nodded and released her, shooting a warning glance to Gael. He caught my eye and nodded, I smiled at him. "Have fun you guys," I wished them as I turned to take Mallory's hand in mine.

"Wait, Drew!" Damek called after us, I turned around, "After the movie we're heading back to the Academy, is that alright?" he asked and I nodded.

Once we were far enough from the movies, I could happily kiss Mallory again, not even caring we are standing right in the middle of the mall. Mallory was in definitely addicting, all I wanted was more and more of her, of her taste and smell and skin. Every time I kissed her, I found it harder to let go, even for a necessary thing such as air. This time she pulled back first, giggling happily. "I love your new jacket, it looks really good on you," she said, I blushed. I wasn't accustomed to such compliments, and besides, what's wrong with people these days? Handing out presents, complimenting me… I looked at Mallory for a moment, scanning her head to tow. She giggled and pulled me with her, avoiding any kind of lip contact, but I can't get anything, huh? So I followed her, my hand trapped in hers as we walked past every single store in the mall before we managed crashing in the food floor.  
"So, what would you like for dinner?" I asked; there were at least twenty different counters, each counter displaying represents a restaurant, each had a glowing neon sign with the name and food it had to offer. "This one," she said and pulled me with her to a Chinese food counter, I smiled to myself: faith was such a bitch sometimes! "What can I get you two?" asked the man behind the counter. "Mal?" I looked down at her, she smiled. "Noodles and Nestea, please," she said with a smile. "What can I get for you, kaen?" he asked and I smiled, "Noodles and a coke," I replied and he nodded. "Coming right up," he said and I looked down at Mallory with a smile.  
"Never knew you're a Nestea type of girl," I said and she laughed. "Well, what can I say? I love it," she smiled and I couldn't resist stealing a kiss. I just couldn't resist her, what can I say? "There you go, oh, I see you're busy," the man said and I reluctantly pulled apart, handing him the payment before Mallory can even start fighting with me about it, then I grabbed the bag with our boxes of good Chinese food as we headed for the tables that were located in the middle of the floor. Catching a secluded table, Mallory and I sat and happily started to eat.

"Wow, haven't had Chinese for a very long time, this feels sooooo good," she said and I chuckled. "Tell me about it, almost six years now. Doesn't the Academy ever make good Chinese?" I asked and she shook her head. "Are you kidding? The Glaph is all about good healthy food, last time I've had Chinese was back at home and that was ages ago…" she said before elegantly eating the noodles with chopsticks. I was so proud, with my chopsticks skills and Mallory's chopsticks skill, our kids would be pretty much perfect! I froze. 'Have you just considered Mallory as the mother of your children?' I wondered and nearly slapped myself, crazy. I'm crazy. I'm crazy thinking this, believing I've got a chance like that. A real chance for a real future with a real girl… But then I've noticed the eerie silence that nested between us.  
"So…." I started, "how is life on Mirinoi?" I asked and she laughed. "Exactly as it sounds, relaxing," she said with a smile, "Ever been to Mirinoi?" she asked and I shook my head. "Never, but I'm supposed to have sort of a family there, really good friends of my folks or something," I said frowning, didn't Uncle TJ told me about Leo, Kendrix, Maya, Damon, Kai and Mike? "Wow, cool!" she said excitedly, "Anyone I know?" she asked and I shrugged. "Well, they're friends of my parents, I don't know them personally…" I said and she nodded, a little disappointed. "Have you ever met the Lost Galaxy rangers?" I asked, trying to change the subject and sounding bizarrely like Gael. She smiled.  
"Don't you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I asked and she sipped from her Nestea.

"Seriously? Gael never told you?" she asked again with a laugh and I frowned.

"Told me what?" I asked taking a bite of my well made noodles.

"My mum's the yellow lost galaxy ranger," she said and I choked.

"**WHAT**?" I asked, coughing.

"Well, yes, Mirinoian Maya?" she said and I think my mouth was still open and my eyes still undeniably wide, "Aw, come on, wolf galactabeast?" she tried and I swallowed. "She's my mother and umm... I even have a last name, that's Corbett." She said and suddenly a blazing green neon sign was flashing 'NO WAY' inside my head. 'Corbett? Did she say Corbett? If her dad is Leo Corbett, just kill me now,' I thought, shocked, my mum a yellow ranger-her mum's a yellow ranger? My dad's a red ranger-her dad a red ranger? What are the odds?! "Leo Corbett's your dad?" I asked trying not to sound panicked, she smiled. "Of course not, he's my uncle. My dad's Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender."  
Okay, her father is Mike Corbett but you can't expect me to turn all softy and cry out that my mother and father are Ash and Dros, now can't I? And funnily enough the thought that my parents and her parents know each other terrified me enough as it is… gulping, I took a sip from my coke, inhaling and exhaling deeply. 'Maybe I should tell her,' I thought, 'but then again if she tells her parents about me and they'll talk with my parents…' I countered and eventually, I decided to keep my mouth shut.  
"So this is how you know Zayla," I said, finally realizing the connection between the two, she smiled. "Yep, when Aunt Karone filled my Aunt Kendrix's place as a pink ranger…" she said but I was still stuck on the 'Aunt Karone' part, how disturbed it sounds when she calls _my _Aunt 'Aunt Karone'? I was speechless and terrified. Imagine how she would call my dad… I was practically shuddering at the thought. I needed a change of subject- and fast, before I lost it.

"Hey, if you're from Mirinoi, it means you have a birthday too," I said with a smile and she giggled. "Yeah, I do." She approved, I gazed into her eyes, she blushed. "May I ask when?" I asked and she bit her bottom lip so irresistibly that I wanted to die right there. "November 16th, when is yours?" she countered. "March 15th," I said and she punched my shoulder playfully. "That was two weeks ago!" she exclaimed and I shrugged. "Well, they don't celebrate birthdays here or keep up the date so… it doesn't matter." I said and she frowned. "Well, it matters to me," she said with a smile and a minute later dragged me to buy ice cream. Her treat.

* * *

We were walking on the stone trail in the Academy's grounds; the evening was beautiful, all the grounds were empty- most of the trainees were in their beds or at dinner and we were alone, so alone that it seemed we were the only ones on the planet. A chilling breeze caressed our faces, and I couldn't stop myself from offering Mallory my new coat. She happily accepted and I helped her wear it, I think it was thrice the size she's usually wearing. She looked so cute, her nose red from the chill and her hair falling occasionally on her face, when the breeze played with it. "It's a beautiful evening," she commented, as if reading my mind, I smiled, briefly looking in her eyes before nodding my agreement. "Do you, umm, know something about the other stars and colonies?" she asked and I was surprised, "Don't you?" I asked and she blushed and shook her head. "Without a map I can't recognize my own home," she said, laughing slightly at her words, I smiled. "Well, the reddest twinkle, right there," I said pointing straight before us on a distant red shimmer, "Is a planet named Xentor, only one…well, man, live there," I said, "with his robotic interactive canine," I added and she laughed. "How do you know that?" she asked and is smiled at her. "I've been there," I replied, feeling my cheeks getting a little hot. "Wow, you've been there?" she asked, stunned. "Yeah, my dad took me, once," I stuttered. "How is it like there?" she asked, fascinated with the idea, I chuckled. "Very dusty and orangey," I answered and we both laughed.  
"And what's this star over there?" she asked pointing at a greyer planet to our right, I could barely see it, it was tiny! "Onyx," I answered, watching her eyes go round as she probably remembered all we have learned to all of our ranger quizzes. "Wow, really? That's Onyx? I thought it'd be larger," she commented. "It's way larger than you think, it's just too far from here," I corrected and she squeezed my hand. "How do you know all that?" she asked. "About Onyx?" I asked back and she nodded. "I've been there too," I answered with a painful smile and her jaw dropped. "How come? I thought it was a dangerous place!" she exclaimed and I laughed. 'Dangerous place ay? Tell that to my mum and uncles…' I thought sarcastically and a little proudly too, I was just thirteen back then and I managed to get along pretty well there. "My dad used to spend a lot of time there back in the past," I answered her question. She turned to face me, "There are a lot of things I don't know about you," she said, as if only realizing it, I nodded my agreement, "but I would like to," she added after a while, making me blush, luckily, it was darker than before. I bent down a little and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, I just want to know you, Andrew, I've known you for the last six months but I don't really know anything about you," she said with sad eyes, I caressed her cheek. "I know, but some things you just better off not knowing anything about," I said not being very specific on purpose. I could feel her curiosity pouring into my veins, but she only smiled. "I understand." She was a little disappointed though, and with me not wanting to leave her in the dark- "You can always ask, but I'm not sure I can answer, Mallory," I said and she nodded. "Come on, it's getting cold and you better sleep good because starting tomorrow night, I'm expecting you in midnight training," I said warningly as I pulled her with me to her dorm's building. "I can't believe you're going to throw those midnight trainings, Andrew," she said when we've reached the door to her dorm, I laughed at her pouting. "Spill milkshake on me again and you'll get midday trainings as well," I warned and she laughed, I smiled and pulled her gently to me, kissing her. "Go to bed, sleep tight," I whispered in her ear and she nodded, blushing, before kissing me. "Thank you, Andrew, I've had a great time today," she said before kissing me again and entering her room. I smiled at her closed door before walking back to my apartment. I knocked on the door, waiting for Zayla to open it up.

A few minutes later, I dialed the password, wondering what's wrong with Zayla; I entered the house worried, closing the door behind me I saw Zayla sitting on the dark blue armchair in a very dark living room. I quickly turn on the lights and went to face her. She was holding a piece of paper in her trembling hand, I frowned as she threw it my way, picking it up from the floor I carefully read the note:

_Dear Andrew,  
We were more than relieved to receive your letter. We don't care where you are as long as you two are safe and sound together. We trust you to take care of Zayla but we're praying you two will come back home, it pains us you are so far away. Tell Zayla we love her no matter what and that we just want her to come home. Andrew, your parents want to see you too. Please, come home children, your siblings miss you and we miss you. We love you both so much…  
Zhane and Karone._

When I raised my gaze, my eyes met furious blue eyes, "what is that, Andrew?"

* * *

_A/N: like it had been said in MMPR: TM - "Uh-oh, we're in **trouble**" :)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

Alycia? Well, nah, she's not mine. Well, she's a real person. Yep! You know her too…  
**_Slytherin-Angel44_ **

**A/N:**_ Well, this is long. I think. and Andrew is finally getting something he deserves! (you get a dedication if you know what that is…)  
Well... Not sure about next chapter, I really want them to have a party… what you think? _

Oh, you guys, I'm so bummed up, I feel so bad.. :'(

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 30 **

"A letter." I answered, looking intently in her eyes which instantly became wet, she jumped on her feet and snatched it from my hand, then tore it to shreds. "Was that necessary?" I asked and tears stained her eyes. "I thought we were supposed to be friends! Cousins!" she yelled, "You promised me not to do that, and then I find out you're in contact with my parents? You were practically slithering behind my back you traitor!" she yelled, I cringed a little, trying to think reasonably before answering;  
"I couldn't let your parents feel this way, Zayla, I owe them more than my life!" I told her the truth, had they not been my sanctuary for so many days, months, years? Their house is only a second to my own, a place where I could be me without any worry, a place where I could find relief. Then, came her harsh reply-

"and yours can?" she asked and with that, all blood withdrew from my face, I could feel my expression freezing on my face; my eyes wide, my mouth slightly open as I was about to retort to whatever she was going to say, but now, I couldn't. I quickly walked out of the living room, to my room, taking off the shoes, my shirt, I didn't need any reminder of that, of how unwanted I felt at home. _Home_, right, more like my parents' house. Never my home. _Ever._ I inhaled deeply, trying to think, to know how to react… what to say, what was out of the question. I knew this moment would come, I knew she'd have to ask sometime, she'd have to open my wounds, it was inevitable.

I came back to the living room wearing only my jeans, she was hugging a pillow, sniffling, on the armchair. "My parents knew- know," I corrected myself, "that I'm not going to go back, I've left a note telling them all they need to know." I paused and examined her now hard expression, "You, on the other hand, just disappeared and the least I could do was to make sure they won't think you're dead!" I said forcefully, retreating to the kitchen, programming the Synthetron for a glass of water.

"Oh no you don't!" she called after me, jumping on her feet like a lioness, "like your parents didn't think you were dead!" she exclaimed and I gulped. "You've caused them more agony in a day than in their whole life!" she accused, I think I've heard my heart breaking; there were things I didn't want to hear, things I _couldn't_ hear and she was standing there, in all her blond glory and _shouted_ them at me.

"My relationship with my parents is not your concern!" I yelled back, and rightfully so! How does this little brat even think she knows anything about me? She has known me for four months in her entire life, and now she thinks she can come and yell at me? Who does she think she is?

"Of course it's my concern, Andrew Zhane HAMMOND!" she yelled my full name, I glared at her.

"Don't you there full naming me, Zayla ASHLEY, don't even think you know what it's like to be me!" I warned and she snorted.

"You very well deserve it for turning me in! How dare you? How dare you do this to me after you promised…?" she asked.

"Did you really think I'd let Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane suffer this way? You're not even old enough to take care of yourself, Zayla!" I preached, but it was the truth, I was doing this for her parents' sake, for her sake. "You would know!" she yelled, "You broke Aunt Ashley's heart!" she snapped and I just froze again, my mouth hanging open, my face no doubt paling to a sickening shade of white. 'Why?' I wondered, 'why did she have to mention mum?' I asked myself as a lump rose in my throat. 'Have I been so terrible to Zayla that this is the way she rewards me?' I thought miserably, I couldn't think of a harsher insult she could've thrown my way; nothing could break me like this, I was on the verge on tears, barely holding myself from crying. I think Zayla noticed that, because she quietly retreated outside of the kitchen, I followed her silently, she was about to exit the door.

"I'm going to Mallory's!" she announced but I quickly reached for the door, leaning against it, not letting her exit the house. "Let me out!" she demanded, I shook my head furiously and she began crying from spite, screaming at me;

"You know what?" she asked with a faint victory smile floating on her lips, "Maybe I'll write to Aunt Ashley, just like you wrote my mum." She hissed and I felt rage rising in me, I clenched my jaw, trying to restrain the anger before opening my mouth, I didn't want to say anything I'll regret later, the situation was delicate as it is.

"Do it then, see if I care." I replied coolly, "then you'll have to find yourself a new solution, because once you write my mother, I am leaving the place and trust me, you won't be lucky enough to find me again." I said truthfully, she looked at me skeptically. "I wouldn't give a damn about ranger duties, the Glaph knows it as well, I'll just leave." I informed and she paled, then, suddenly, turned bright red.

"What do you know about me that you allowed yourself writing to my mum like this?!" she screamed and I? Well, I had enough of her arrogance, so this time, I did reply without even thinking.

"What I know?" I asked, "Easy, I know you are a spoiled little girl who doesn't give a damn about her family and friends who love her and try to make everything easy on her!" she was paling, but I didn't stop, pouring the harsh truth in her face. "I look at you and you know what I think? That you've been given everything this world and maybe even a few other worlds have to offer, but you abused it!" I said, not able to calm down, "I see a girl who can't even realize how lucky she is and always is so busy with the most unimportant matters the universe has to offer!" I called and she was crying in front of me, I wanted to hug her, to comfort her, but I didn't because this time she has to grow up. She has to understand that sometime, she'll have to face the world and not have others face it for her.

"Lucky?" she asked, sniffling, "How am I lucky?"

"You were born to two parents who adore you and just wait for a word from me that say they can come and get you, Zayla. Two parents who are always here for you, who always been here for you, they want to give you everything but you're so blind to it!" I stopped, watching her wiping her tears away, her sadness slowly being replaced by fury. "You have two siblings who miss you and I'm sure asking about you every day, but you never stopped to appreciate it. All you think is you, Zayla Ashley, and you're not even realizing how much you're missing." I ended my speech and she threw a scornful glare at me.

"Like you are any better," she said, shaking her head, "you left, on one bright day, leaving behind a note and a broken mother. I would never understand how easily you went away, not even considering your brothers and your mother," she paused and I closed my eyes as strong as I could, trying to prevent tears from streaming down my face, "you say your mother is the most important thing in your life, but apparently, she's not because you so easily gave her up. You can't deal with anything, Andrew, this is why you ran away, because you are such a coward!" she finished and I nodded.

"Don't you think I know it?" I asked her, opening my eyes, letting the tears trickle down my face, "Don't you think I'm the one who has to live with knowing I've screwed up their family? Their life?" I asked her, she didn't reply, "Because I do know, and I'm the one dealing with everything I've left behind every single second of my life, Zayla." I answered. "You can go if you want to," I said and went away from the door, going back to the living room, sitting on the dark blue sofa, rubbing my face in my hands. She came after me.

"I've seen them suffering, Andrew, and your suffering is nothing like -"

"What do you even know about my suffering, huh?" I asked her, like she would understand anything I had been going through, everything I'm going through every day. "You think your life is so tough and that it gives you the right to judge people, but guess what, you don't know anything about pain, Zayla, you know nothing." I said, greeting my teeth. She frowned slightly before shooting me another scornful glare, "You know what?" she asked, "I'm happy you sent that letter, because at least my parents aren't suffering like yours." She said and quickly walked out of the living room, shutting the main door as she left the house.

* * *

**T**he next morning even before morning training I ran to Mallory's dorm, I knocked on the door quickly; I needed to straighten things out with my cousin, last night I was angry, I let fury and grudge and rage control my words and that was wrong. I regretted everything I said to her, after all she's my little cousin, she's been living with me for months now, she was practically my little sister and I made a mistake. I wanted to beg for her forgiveness, I deserved everything she said, I was everything she yelled about, I knew I was.  
Mallory opened the door all drowsy and sleepy, wearing a white T shirt and a pair of yellow training pants, her eyelids barely open. If I hadn't been that concerned I would have laughed. "And you wanted, what?" Mallory asked and I could smile, but I didn't. 

"Is Zayla here?" I asked and she shook her head. "You're kidding me, right?" I said with a smile, Mallory's eyes suddenly became wide and I, in a moment, became horrified. "She's not with you?" I asked again.

"No. Was she supposed to be?" Mallory asked and I just turned to the wall and banged my head on it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," I said between one bang to another. "Andrew?" Mallory asked and gripped my shoulders, pushing me away from the wall, "What's going on?"

"We had a fight yesterday, I can't believe I let her- she said she's going to stay the night with you-" I said, paling by the second. "How big of a fight?" Mallory asked.

"Well," I said scratching my head, "Remember the destruction of the Command Centre?" I asked and she nodded, "bigger."

"Oh boy," she sighed and grabbed my arm, dragging me with her to the next building where Gael and Damek's dorm was. She kicked their door open and pushed me in to see Gael snoring in his bed, hugging a green teddy bear and Damek and Eara sleeping in Damek's bed, Eara peacefully napping on his chest. Hmm.. never knew Eara and Damek were that serious, sleeping at each other's dorms? Interesting.

"Hey, guys, wake up! We have a situation!" Mallory said, finally un-grabbing my arm, she turned to kicked Gael up and slap Damek's face, Eara was immediately up.  
"Our fortress is attacked!! Call the arche-" then Gael realized he's in his dorm and that we are in his dorm and he hid behind the blanket, probably blushing as hell. Eara was already laughing into Damek's chest before she happily jumped on her feet and was about to walk to the bathroom. "Ears, it's serious, Andrew and Zayla had a fight and we don't know where Zayla is," Mallory explained the situation in a jiffy, I have to like this girl! Seriously, she's so… smart and sweet and cute and looks really good in yellow sweatpants.

"They had a WHAT?!" Eara exclaimed and I blushed. "We…er.. had a fight," I repeated and Eara's jaw dropped. "Did she say or hint where she's going?" Damek asked and I shook my head. "She said she was going to my dorm, but I'm a light sleeper and no one knocked on my door," Mallory added and Damek nodded. I looked around, when I noticed-

"Gael, why are you red?" I asked and he became even more flushed that second. "Gael?" I asked again and now he actually hid underneath his greenish blanket, but before I managed to get to him and kill him, Mallory took the blanket off of him. "Gael, please, if you know where she is… Drew's worried, you can't do this to him…" she said softly, her voice music to my ears. "She told me not to say anything, I can't, I'm sorry." He said and suddenly I felt so guilty, maybe I had to do the same, maybe when she asked me not to tell her parents, I should've listened to her. I didn't have to be so selfish… "Please, Gael, please," I begged, "if something happens to her…" I nearly cried, "I'll die." He nodded.

"In our advanced Mecha class, there's a Sapphirian," he paused as he noted my confusion, "it's in the Melanite system," he rolled his eyes at my ignorance, "anyway, her name is Alycia Marie, you should ask her." he said and I nodded and ran outside of the room.

* * *

**I** sprinted through the Mecha dorms, looking for room 159 as fast as I could. And there it was, surprisingly right between rooms 158 and 160. I stopped in front of it and knocked on the door, patiently waiting for some kind of reply, when it has finally arrived and the door was opened, a tall girl in jeans and sweatshirt walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Good morning," she said and I looked at her closely, she had light brown hair and green eyes that on second glance were somewhat familiar, maybe because of the hint of gray that so much reminded me of Mallory. 

"Alycia Marie?" I asked and she nodded, I could feel her trying to restrain her anxiety, but from the outside she wore an enthusiastic smile. Judging from her hyper greeting, I realized, with a frustrated groan, that she was a _morning_ person therefore her jumpiness and smiles.

"That's me, and you are…" she answered and offered her hand for a handshake, I smiled.

"Drew Zhane, nice to meet you," I said and we shook hands. "Look, I came here because Gael said I can find- she's not here," Alycia quickly defended, but so easily turned herself in…

"Well, then," I shrugged and smiled devilishly, "how did you know who I'm looking for?" I asked and she blushed immediately, 'haha! Gotcha now!' I thought happily, watching the nice morning girl goes all red with flush. "I'm not angry or anything," I said, which was very true, how can I blame her for being a good friend? "But I really need to talk to Zayla. Can I?"

"I'm sorry but she's not, well, she's hurt and she doesn't want to see you right now," she paused and I sighed turning around, "but, wait," she stopped me and I turned to face her again. "Are…you going to shout at her again?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Look, she probably told you about our fight, and all I want to do is talk to her, I want to apologize…" I said softly and Alycia nodded.

"Okay, then we _might_ be in that garden near the Mecha School _maybe_ around 9:00." She said mysteriously and I nodded, fully understanding her. I smiled happily and I swear I could almost kiss her, but there was this problem, the problem in which I already had a girlfriend…

"Thanks, Aly, see you there!" I exclaimed before hugging her and taking off to my team, got a morning training to run, duh.

* * *

**I**n 9:00, I was waiting, quite reluctantly at the garden near the Mecha School, not really sure how should I start my apology or how should I handle this entire situation. I've said so many horrible things, that I really didn't know how could I make amends for them. I felt so bad because I'm the older one, I was supposed to be the responsible one who should've thought better of anything coming out of his mouth, and I failed Zayla, I failed Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone…. 

"Zay, come on, you have to see what I've found in the garden!" I've heard Alyca's voice. 'Thank you, heavens, for best friends,' I silently thought, 'and thank you Sapphire for producing such a brilliant girl who's good enough to let me apologize,' I kept praising the stars.

"Aw, Aly, do I have to?" came Zayla's unhappy reply.

"Yes! Come on!" I could almost imagine Alycia grabbing Zayla by the hand and dragging her all the way to the garden, which apparently wasn't so far from truth because about thirty seconds later Zayla was dragged by the shirt to the garden thanks to Alycia. When Zayla noted I was there too and turned away, Alycia pushed her towards me. "You need to solve it and you know it," she said and I looked at her. 'note to self: buy the hugest Toblerone package and send to Alycia Marie of Sapphire.' She smiled and winked at me before leaving us alone and I knew that this was the easy part, the harder was making Zayla listen to me…

"Zayla," I started, but she immediately turned her back on me, yet she did not run away as I half expected her to. Maybe she was willing to listen, maybe she sensed I wanted to apologize, I don't know, but I wasn't going to let the opportunity drift away. "Zayla, please face me," I begged in a soft voice, but she ignored my request, ever so rightfully so.  
"Okay, then I'll talk to your back," I said to myself, "I'm sorry about what I've said, I shouldn't have said it," I paused, she did not reply or made any kind of movement. "I said things that I can't take back, that I exaggerated miles above the truth and I regret them." I concluded.

"Why did you say them?" she asked and for a moment I felt stressed out, speechless; what could I have possibly answer to such a question?

"Look," I said carefully, "you made me really angry and I used everything against you and I'm sorry because you're my little cuz and I hurt you just because you were right," I paused, she turned around to face me. Her cheeks were wet from tears and I wanted to hug her, I hated myself so much for hurting her. How couldi have been that stupid? So stupid that I made her cry too, just like I made my mum… "Everything you said, you were right… I should've been the responsible one who knows how and when to draw a line but I wasn't… I was just furious… I'm sorry." I repeated and she nodded.

"I'm sorry too," she sniffled. "I did butt in matters that aren't my concern. And I'm sorry for judging you when all you did was giving me a chance. I'm sorry…" she said and I felt relief easing up in me, I reach for her and pulled her for a hug. For a while, she cried to my chest and all I could do was hold her. Silently.

* * *

_A/N: I liked it best when she screamed at him. He deserved it. Oh, and I really liked Mallory taking care of the whole Drew/Zayla issue._


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _Not too pleased with this one, but it's another step. I've got finals coming up next week- Arabic and Math so another one will take a while. I'm thinking of a goodbye party, not sure who's I'm ditching;) (see if you can guess). You're the best guys. _

_**Phantom Rogue:** why Andrew if Zhane can kill Gael? _

_**AH/AY:** they won't stay together for long. I think. _

_**GinaStar:** I know, this is why this conversation is so important in my plot:) they have to figure out they need to change. Hopefully, they will. _

_**PRISFAN:** I know, the fight was my favorite part of last chapter. Especially when she yelled at him. :D _

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** ;) they're stupid and you were great, thank you for participating:D _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 32 **

_"Mum?" I asked and a warm hand circled my waste, it meant she was listening, I looked at her. Stargazing was a thing we rarely did, but when we did- it was for hours each time, I couldn't explain that attraction we both had for the skies; like something, someone was waiting for us up there, but what? Who? I didn't know, but it was amazing thinking about it, knowing there is life up there. There are people there. "Which is your favorite planet?" I asked and she flashed a smile at me. _

_"Well, there is this one planet, it's not really a planet, it's a space colony, KO-35," she whispered and I nodded, 'hey, isn't it Andros' planet?' I wondered before se opened her mouth again; "I really want to be there sometimes," she added and I looked at her curiously; there was something in her voice, something that made her a little sad but a little happy too… I sighed and she smiled and pulled me to her, so her head would lean on my shoulder. We were sitting on our rocking couch in the porch, looking at the dark cool night skies, glasses of lemonade on the coffee table near us. Silence. _

_"I miss your father," she said after a while, "I miss him a lot, I wish he'd be here with us, you know," she said and I nodded. There was melancholy in her voice, but it wasn't something that hurt her too much, I think she loved me too much to hurt a lot about him that she concentrated in me instead of her loss. _

_"One day, we'll be together," I said, thinking of heaven, one day we'll meet up there and I'll finally meet my dad. "You'll see, mum, one day, everything will be exactly like it was supposed to be." I don't know how I even thought of that, how I knew what to say, but it seemed to do the job; the melancholy was gone and mum smiled. _

_"Which one is your favorite?" she asked and I could feel my cheeks growing hot. _

_"I don't know, I like them all, they're so bright and colorful… do you think I'm being stupid?" I asked her and she lifted her head from my shoulder and kissed my head. _

_"I think you're the smartest kid in the universe, Andrew, and I love it that you can't choose which planet you like best," she kissed my cheek and then hugged me closer to her. "I'm so lucky I have you here with me," she whispered and I hugged her. _

_"I'm so lucky to have you too, mummy," I replied happily, and snuggled close her, while stargazing. Her hand caressed my face gently and my hair, she kissed my hair. _

_"You look just like him, you're so handsome," she whispered, caressing my hair and toying with a strand of hair, eventually sticking it behind my ear. "Only you've got my eyes," she giggled. "I can't believe you're turning nine next March, you're so grown up all of a sudden." She said, panicking a little, I chuckled. _

_"I want to be older already, then, I'll become a Power Ranger just like you, mums." I said and she giggled. _

_"Will you be the first male yellow ranger?" she teased and I pouted. _

_"Yellow is for girls mum!" I exclaimed, outraged- I'm not a girl! She laughed and I pouted. _

_"Okay, I'm sorry," she laughed some more and kissed my head, "I'm sorry, forgive me and tell me which color will you choose?" _

_"Yes, I want to be a green ranger, just like Uncle Adam and Uncle Carlos!" I exclaimed and she grinned. "But if there isn't any green, like you didn't have in your team, then I want to be a red ranger." I said and her smile grew wider. _

_"You are going to be a magnificent red ranger," she said and her eyes were twinkling with… hope? I opened my mouth to retort, because I want to be a green ranger even more than I want to be a red ranger, but she didn't let me- "and I'm not saying it just because I am your mother, Andrew Zhane…"_  
**End Flashback **

I sighed. I was a good ranger, or so I thought myself, but it wasn't worth it without them. It wasn't worth it anymore, what the use in saving a world- if you don't have anyone to save it for? Right now, I didn't have anyone. My team, of course, and Zayla, too, but… my close family, mum and Rin and Cade, even dad. I missed them so much… Sighing, I turned to Deca, pressing on my morpher. "Hey Decs, any chance we're going to take a tour down memory lane?" I asked.

"Where do you wish to go?" she asked and I smiled, she never could resist me.

"Would you ask Mallory to go and sleep at my apartment tonight, so she could keep an eye on Zayla?" I tried to fix my business before talking about anything else.

"Of course, Andrew," came the inevitable reply, I smirked. I kept walking throughout the Academy's grounds, enjoying the breeze; looking up the dark skies, it wasn't the same. The skies here were darker, with no hope. It wasn't like Earth, nothing was like Earth.

"Mallory has agreed to stay at the former Ranger Dome," Deca said a few moments later and I smiled, I knew I could count on Mallory. "Where would you like to go?" Deca added after a short while of silence. I gulped, not sure if it was the right move, it felt right but was it?

"Deca, will you teleport me to the Megaship?" I asked and in seconds I was being shimmered in red sparkles to the familiar Holding Bay. When my feet finally felt that hard floor, I gulped again, I walked to the bridge and with a shaky voice I said the words I didn't dare to day since I was thirteen; "Deca," I breathed, "Set a course for Earth."

* * *

"Arriving Earth in ten minutes, current Angel Grove time: 02:00 AM, temperature: 17 degrees Celsius, date: May 11th 20-"

"Thank you, Deca," I managed to blurt; I was sitting in the large puffy chair that belong to my father when he was a red ranger, staring aimlessly at the space, lost in empty thoughts. This was a homecoming, I never even thought to do, but I did. I wanted, for the first time in my life, to deal with all these emotions that swarmed in me; I was a grown up man, not a teenager anymore and completely not a child. I came to earth to close that painful circle in my life and I intended on completing the task with all the maturity and strength I could offer. "Deca, can you teleport me to my house please?" I asked, sighing. Yes, I was tired but most of all I was anxious; I wanted to test my belonging: did I belong here? Where is my home? Am I allowed to keep being angry at my father? At his mistakes with me? So many questions and so little answers… with a flutter, I was teleported in red sparkles straight into my bed in the house. Maybe Deca knew what I needed even more than I did.

The house, The Hammond House as it was called by many, was bought by my mother and father while they were still pondering whether to stay on Earth or live to KO-35. Apparently, dad had to leave for a top secret mission even before they've made up their minds. Here is where I grew up, well, mostly, if you don't consider the years on KO-35. Bedrooms, bathrooms and showers were up at the second floor while the living room, kitchen and dinning table where downstairs. And this is how I spent my years growing up, nine years with mum, four years alone. They still kept the house, intending it to be some sort of a vacation house or whatever, I didn't care much as long as it provided me with a place to stay at the moment, but I couldn't resist the temptation and I exited my room to explore the house, to see if something had changed; I entered my mother's bedroom, it looked like the day we left, the covers were tidily set on the bed, the floor clean and the clothes folded in the right shelves on the closet, heck even some of dad's clothes were still here.

On the stand near her side of the bed was a framed photo of me on my fifth birthday and on the left wall, a framed photo of me holding that huge baseball trophy and she was hugging me from behind with a smile. I sighed. Memories… what good were they? I even check under the bed, taking out the huge box that was usually filled with chocolates.

"I ate them all right before I left for space," I reminded myself out loud while opening it and yes, it was empty. A little disappointed I left her room and descended the stairs to the kitchen, I turned on the light. Everything was clean and clear- just how we left it, just like how mum loved. I turned to the living room, a four years old newspaper was laying on the table, I grinned and retreated upstairs, to my room. I glanced at my library and desk, they looked a little empty, that was because I took the important things with me to KO-35, but a few of my favorite books were still there, my mighty morphin' power rangers action figures were still there and my turbo and zeo ones too. The ones I got from Uncle Adam for my first birthday. I yawned uncontrollably and helplessly I fell onto my bed, barely able to kick off my boots before flying to dreamland.

* * *

"Time to wake up," Deca's voice came from my morpher, "Time to wake up," she repeated.

"What time is it?" I snored sleepily.

"Time to wake up!" she repeated and I sat on the bed, glaring at my morpher. _Backstabbing machine…_

"What hour is it?" I asked again, this time grouchily.

"09:00 AM, you were sleeping for the last 5 hours and 59 minutes," she said and I made a face at the morpher before I got up and walked to my mother's bedroom. I couldn't keep wearing megaship uniforms in public, so I borrowed some of dad's clothes- a pair of jeans and a red tank top that I tried on, amazingly, it fitted perfectly… or maybe I shouldn't be that surprised it did? I don't know, but I took them off and headed for the shower. Fifteen minutes later, it seems like a new man came out of the shower, all I had to do now is find proper shoes and breakfast. I found a pair of dad's shoes in one of the drawers, then searched for his socks and quickly wore them. I felt like a little boy wearing his father's clothes, only I wasn't a little boy and the clothes fitted in a remarkable way. I felt like an 'Andros-y' in those clothes, they were so… I don't know… him! But it was the best solution for the moment. Finally, I could turn to breakfast, I descended the stairs and opened the cupboards in search after food, it seems that there was everything in the cupboards but food, and I was hungry! So what was the solution for that? Grocery shop. Wait, for a shop I needed money… I didn't have any money!

"Well, genius, coming to earth without clothes was fine, got along alright but without money?" I asked myself and started hitting my forehead with my palm. "Arggh you're stupid, stupid, stupid!" Desperate, I walked up the stairs to my room, sat on my bed and grouched for a while. Feeling sorry for myself always helped me in the past, and if not, at least it made me feel better. My eyes scanned the room aimlessly until they fell on my desk, a big Star Racer was standing there, looking at me. I sighed. "Don't look at me like that," I muttered to him, "It's not my fault I got my dad's brain." I huffed but then, it hit me, I approached Star Racer and grabbed it. Where would a really smart kid hide his money from thieves? In a doll! And wouldn't that boy think a doll representing his mother would protect his money the best way? I unscrewed the hollow mini-Star Racer and turned it upside down on the bed: coins and bills were falling from its body.

"Man, I was the smartest kid ever!" I was impressed from my kid self and quickly started to count the bills and coins. When I was done, I was the proud owner of two thousand dollars and fifty three cents. Suddenly three years of working with Bulk and Skull paid off! You ask yourself why I worked with them? Well, it's not like I had anything else to do. I hated being at home afternoon and used to spend them with my Uncles and Aunts. Practicing with Uncle Adam and Uncle Rocky or studying with Uncle Justin and sometimes even joining Ballet lessons with Aunt Katherine or playing the guitar with Aunt Tanya. Of course there were always the baseball team, the math club, and one of my all times favorite, DJ lessons with Uncle Zack! But not even all of these activities could prevent me from working with Bulk and Skull, twice a week Thursdays and Tuesdays four-to-seven. All the money I've earned including tips, I put in the Star Racer, saving money if mum ever needs a very expensive operation that no one would be able to afford. But me.

I headed out of the house, with the help of Deca who teleported me out and walked quickly to Bulk and Skull's place, a little hesitant- did I dare to make an appearance there, where my uncles and aunts could easily spot me and prevent me from going back to my duty as red ranger? 'No. they can't,' I answered myself, 'these guys haven't seen me for five years, I'm not a little boy anymore- how would they even recognize me? even my hair is different now, longer than a few months ago, but still short- it only reached my ears! And who really saw me with my stripes back when I was living on earth? Practically no one! I dyed it regularly! Now I was standing in front on the entrance to their juice bar. 'One…two..three..' I breathed and entered the place, it chilly air conditioning easing me a little, I looked around nothing has changed, there was a bar a place to workout just like in the original juice bar but everything was empty, probably because right now they were in the yard bar- where the pool and exotic juices stand were placed in hot days. It was probably one of these days. I swallowed my fears and reached for the counter, Bulk crouching, his head down below the counter.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked but he didn't turn to me yet, busy with whatever it was under the counter.

"No one calls me 'sir' these days, son," he said and rose up, watching me. "My name is Bulk," he said with a smile. He hasn't changed a lot, still wearing a black leather-like bandana Hawaiian t shirt and a really strange golden necklace.

"Could you get me a 'shake to open my morning with?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sure, son, chocolate's good?" and I nodded.

"Chocolate is great, do you happen to have a pancake or two?" I asked and he looked at me with a weird look on his face, "I'm really hungry." I justified myself apologetically, he smiled and nodded, before disappearing to the juice bar's building. I swallowed, 'that was close,' I knew, but it wasn't over yet. 'play it cool,' I obeyed myself and I waited for my order, looking around. An echoing laughter erupted from nowhere as I noticed Skull's coming over.

"Hey," I greeted him and he stopped laughing.

"What can I gecha?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bulk's already taking care of that," I replied and I felt like I wanted to risk it. "Say," I started and he looked at me with curious eyes, "a few years back, there was a kid here, working-"

"Yeah, yeah, there was, he was a good kid, whydya ask?" he asked and I blushed.

"'heard his mother was in the hospital back then, what turned out with him?" I asked and he smiled.

"They moved outta town, his mother was cured, in fact, a few months back she was here again, said he disappeared, ran away from home." He explained and I had to suppress a sheepish smile. "Don't think bad of him, he's a good kid, but you see, used to live alone so many years, 't's probably hard to get-"

"Skull, what are you babbling about?" Bulk came back with my pancakes and milkshake and served to me on the counter. I grabbed the milkshake and drank it quickly, darn, was I hungry…

"He was just asking about Shorty, Bulky," skull defended and I choked on my milkshake, I forgot they used to call me that. I was 'shorty' to them, shorty do that, shorty come clean this… they looked at me strangely now, I gulped.

"What do you care about Shorty?" Bulk nearly growled and I blushed.

"Told you, heard his mother was sick back then, just wanted to know what turned out with him," I said and he smiled a painful smile.

"They moved out, too bad, was our best employee," he said and I smiled at him. I knew the next step would be stupid but, I was flattered and happy.

"You guys were my best employers too," I laughed and they were gaping at me.

"Shorty?" they asked together and I laughed.

"Not short anymore, you guys, but the house was empty, I had to grab something to eat." I aid and pointed at the pancake I was just about to take a bite of.

"How old are you? – "Why did you come here?" they asked together and I smiled.

"Eighteen and I wanted to stop by and visit Angel Grove, I missed everything around here." I said and they laughed. Skull looked at me for a while.

"Hey, Bulky, don't you think he looks like that red ranger Andros?" he asked and I swallowed, knowing this was the time to get out of there.

"Guys, I have to go," I said and pulled out from my pocket a fifty dollars bill, "thanks for breakfast, take care," I said and walked quickly out of the juice bar, before they would think further into the connection between me and dad. I exited the juice bar quickly, crossing the street and wondering where to go next, I didn't want to return to Angel Grove Park, at least not now, so I headed to the mall.

* * *

Another place which has barely changed was Angel Grove Mall, it still contained loads of my mum's favorite clothes stores, still had the best Chinese food ever and most definitely had the largest video games slash computer games slash playstation games slash game boy games in California. I was a hell of a gamer back then and still, and it was the greatest shop I have ever laid my eyes on. So I entered, the salesman was the same one from back when I was nine, a now 60 years old man with a kind face and warm heart.

"Excuse me," I started and he looked at me as if not knowing I was there, "Do you have VR TROOPERS GBA?" I asked and his eyes grew wide for a moment before laughing.

"Andrew Hammond!" he exclaimed and we hugged, "ever the gamer, how are you, kid?" he asked and I smiled.

"Great, I still have that VR Troopers GBA you know..." I said and he laughed.

"I remember when you got it," he said, "your ninth birthday, your mother came a month before that askin' me to save one of those for you," he smiled and I swallowed. I wasn't surprised that mum did that, she knew how much I wanted that game..

"She paid a month in advance?" I asked and he grew paler.

"I...well… by the time you turned ten she paid everything off…" he stuttered and I grew pale. I could feel all the blood rushing from my face. Our financial situation wasn't bad, but it wasn't that great either and back then, before she got sick… I didn't understand the value of money and that GBA game was really popular at the time, so it might've been very expensive. Funny how I've realized it just then. I gulped.

"I… have to go…" I said, my voice a little queasy.

"'was nice seeing you again kid," he said and I paced out of the store. She sacrificed a lot for me and I was ungrateful, she gave me everything she could and I left her! For what? For a morpher? I could have done the same without a morpher! Wasn't I the man who said- having a morpher is a privilege? I walked through the mall when a sign caught my eye: Red's Tattoo institution. I entered without thinking, I glanced around the stores, there where heavy books laid on the main room's wooden table. I flipped through them, I wanted to be strong and a tattoo would make me stronger, it would give me power if I'd be able to withstand such a pain. My eyes fell on a not so large A, I smiled. Andrew, Ashley… Andros? Suddenly a man stepped out of one of the intern rooms and looked at me.

"How can I help you?" he asked and I looked at him.

"I want this," I showed him the A, "on my nape," I said turning and showing him the place. He smirked.

"Ever done a tattoo before, pretty boy?" he asked and I shook my head. "You know it hurts, do ya?"

"Pain doesn't scare me," I said indifferent.

"Come along then, it'll be 200 $," he said and I nodded and followed him to one of the rooms. It did hurt. A lot more than I thought, but it wasn't that bad. Pain becomes numb after you get used to it, let me tell you. Not just a physical pain, emotional pain too, how else could I have hold four years on KO-35 keeping my mouth shut? When he was done, he bandaged it and told me not to wet it for a week, I nodded and yawned. Tattooing a simple letter took forty minutes! "I want another one," I said quietly. The guy looked surprised.

"Which one?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, do you have a skunk?" I asked and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Look, man, the closest we have is the looney toons skunk… you know… er.. Pepe Le Pew?" I remembered that skunk, the stinky one who always fell in love with that poor cat! I chuckled.

"Sure, why not, right shoulder blade." I said and he smiled.

"It's larger than the A one, it'll be another 500$" he warned and I shrugged.

"Sure." It took another two hours and I was free to go, I paid him off and even added a tip before walking out of the store with bandages on my right shoulder blade and on the nape. My next station was the Chinese, I was hungry and thirsty and tires and I planned on eating and going back to the megaship. When I finally got to the Chinese stand I recognized a few voices. I hid behind a wall and peeked onto the people. Aunt Cassie, Uncle Adam, Uncle TJ and Aunt Tanya were unmistakably sitting there, loud and frustrated.

"Since Bulk saw him this morning, we've searched everywhere! Where can he be?" Uncle Teej asked and Uncle Adam looked at him.

"Everywhere, Teej, you know him, he's a smart kid- We're lucky that Skull had the brains to let it slip when I met him in the supermarket," Aunt Cassie cut Aunt Tanya off.

"Did Andros tell you when they're coming?"

"I don't know, he said someone from the DRA or whatever," I could see her rolling her eyes, "took the megaship and that he has to find an alternate vehicle."

"I still can't figure out how that kid got here from KO-35!" Uncle Teej exclaimed.

"Probably snuck on a ship or something," Aunt Cassie said disapprovingly.

"I don't know, he's a clever boy, I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into him already and just didn't pay close attention-" at that very moment someone crashed into me and I fell on my face. I got up cursing under my breath when I realized the other person I was helping getting up was no other than-

"Andrew?" Uncle Carlos said loud enough for the others to hear it, in fact they looked at us and stopped talking. Bad stealth. Bad. Worst. _Ever._ He grabbed my hand; it took me another second to kick behind his knees to make him lose balance and ran away for my life. Five people were running after me, five former rangers and I couldn't risk teleporting in the middle of the mall. I had to run out of there to be able to teleport. So I ran to Angel Grove Park as fast as I could. Once I've reached the park I pressed on my morpher my uncles and aunts not as in shape as I was, were somewhere behind.

"Deca, teleport one," I breathed and disappeared to the Megaship; once there I fell on my knees, closing my eyes shut the strongest I could, swallowing the tears. "Set a course for home."

* * *

_A/N: Long chap so… review? _


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _Wish me luck in my Arabic finals! (they're tomorrow :D ) next chapter Zayla finally leaves and then we'll have to see what to do with all those un-andrew-ed scenes I wrote, maybe I'll post them in another section and there will be a vote about the M rated scene! So yeah. ;) _

_**GinaStar:** well, I hope the chapter will explain it, it's a really long story why he got the skunk. _

_**PRISFAN:** hey, thanks and good luck on your exams. He'll be facing his parents in two-three chapters :P _

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** 'cause he's stupid like Andros :D he won't keep running away for long… _

_**zeopurple:** soon. I promise. No more than three chapters. Even two if I decide to take off that M rated scene… _

_**Phantom Rouge:** that's my motto :D "Bash Carlos! It's fun!" :P _

_**Star Fata:** hey, no prob, hop things are okay with you:D _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 32 **

It was night when the Megaship finally reached KO-35. I was teleported outside of my apartment, quietly dialing the entrance code and slipping in unnoticed. I snuck to my, now Zayla's room, she was sleeping, seeming calmed. Maybe she needed that distance from me, maybe it did her good; she looked fine. I snuck out of the room, heading for the kitchen and easily programming the Synthetron for a glass of cold water. I sipped the cool water, it calmed me; the water tasted like home.

I turned to my bed, also known as the sofa in the living room, only when I reached the living room, I've noticed it has been occupied by someone else. Mallory. I smiled at her sleeping form, she was so beautiful, relaxed. Peaceful. She was peaceful and for a few long moments I stood there, just gazing at her, enjoying her dreamland presence before I dared to touch her. My fingers quickly scanning her face, her skin was so smooth and gentle and warm, so much that I was lost in her. When she opened her eyes, she smiled and I put my finger on her lips. "Go back to sleep, I'll find a place to lay my head." I whispered and she blinked tiredly at me a few times before patting on the sofa next to her with a sleepy smile. I smiled at her and shook my head, I kissed her forehead before I turned around to Zayla's room. I picked up a blanket and settled it on the living room's floor, I relaxed and laid on it. Yes, in more ways then one, this was home.

Next morning, I was awoken by Mallory whose hands were traveling on my skin as much as my fingers were trailing hers only last night. I sat up and stretched myself, then I got up on my feet and did a few cartwheel walks to loose my back muscles. I yawned again but before I could ask who's first in the shower, Mallory's fingers found the bandages on my back and neck and I froze for a moment. "Were you hurt? What is this?" she asked, yet did not dare to peel them off, I smiled faintly at her.

"Take them off." I said quietly and when she did I felt the sharp thrill of my skin being exposed to fresh air on my neck, then on my shoulder blade. Her fingers fluttered against my skin and when her stormy eyes met mine again there was wonder mixed with confusion in them.

"Tattoos?" she asked and I nodded. "What for?" god, she sounded like mum for those few seconds.

"Me." I said quietly and I could feel her fingers circling the one on my shoulder blade.

"It's cute, not very manly though." she mused with a teasing smile.

"It's a skunk." I confessed and she nodded.

"I can't help wondering why…" her voice drifted and I touched her chin.

"I was a skunk for years, and for me to be a good ranger means to turn my weaknesses into strengths. I decided to turn the shame into pride." I said and she nodded and kissed my cheek, a foxy grin on her lips.

"I'm first in the shower!" she said quickly and ran to the shower I laughed and shook my head.

* * *

Sweating I retreated to my apartment, almost blindingly finding my way to the shower, I was smelling. So after a quick shower and mounds of soup, I exited the shower wearing black jeans and headed to my room to grab some socks and a shirt. I pulled a red T-shirt from the closet and picked white socks, then turned around to Zayla, who was sleeping peacefully. For a moment there I had to resist the very childhood instinct to grab her and throw her into a cold shower, but then again, I figured that with her magic, I'll probably end up as a golden fish. So aborting the idea, I took my clothes and finished getting for breakfast, hoping I won't have to wake her up and deal with morning nerves. She's so PMS-y in the morning that it's life threatening and unfortunately, I was the one bearing it. I finished tying my shoelaces, hence I was done, when I realized she hasn't woken up yet; groaning, I tiptoed to my room and gazed at her peaceful form for a few short moments before I dared to rock her a little.

"Zay, wake up or you'll be late for breakfast." I told her gently, rocking her slightly again. She muttered something and turned to the other side, I sighed, 'This is going to hurt…' I knew and easily picked her up on my hands, a little smirk burst on my lips. 'Cold shower it is.' I schemed and had to suppress the urge to evillaugh, when she hasn't woken up while I was carrying her to the shower. I laid her under the faucet, turned on the cold water and waited quietly next to the door.

"ARRGHH!!!" she woke up and jumped on her feet, I started laughing, for a moment there she looked like a really yellow wet rat! She jumped in place for a few moments, while she adjusted the water, then she turned to look at me. I gulped. 'This can't be good,' I knew instinctively and ran as fast as I could out of the apartment, to the dinning room. Only when I got to the dinning room's entrance I allowed myself to relaxed and laugh even harder when I remembered the bewildered look on her face.

I picked out my usual pancakes, orange juice and this time, even a bit of the nice colorful goo. 'Ha. Last time I had that was a few years back when dad and I... I shouldn't be thinking about it.' I reprimanded myself guiltily. I better not think of dad or think about my brothers or my mum or my uncles… I found my place between Gael and Eara and sat down with my tray. I started eating, not even bothering to greet my mates; this agony suddenly took over me, as if I've just realized what happened to me in the last few days. Seeing my uncles again, listening to what they've been saying about me… I sighed.

"Hey, Drew!" Mallory waved in front of my face, I snapped from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked and blinked at Mallory, not really sure what she wants from me. "Yeah?"

"I said, good morning to you too." She repeated and I blushed.

"Sorry, was just thinking about something. Good morning, guys, hope you had a great morning practice, you gotta hear what I've done to Zayla this morning," I told them with a huge grin plastered all over my face. Gael looked up at me hopefully. "She was really sleepy, I was like 'wake up' and she was snoring, so I took her to the shower and totally turned on the cold water, she screamed so hard," I laughed, "that I bet our family's friend on Eltar heard her!" I kept laughing, the others just chuckled slightly. Suddenly I felt something cold on my head, neck and back, I jumped on my feet, looking behind me to see Zayla all dry and laughing. I snorted.

"You. Are. So. Dead." I told her and instinctively went for my orange juice and spilled it on her, wetting her hair, neck, shirt and just about everything else. Our mates were laughing hysterically, Zayla seemed to hide her amusement.

"Andrew Zhane!" Zayla exclaimed dramatically and I smirked, taking off my shirt and throwing it on her face, she grabbed it and wiped her orange juiced face with it.

"Zayla Ashley!" I countered, needless to remind, all the people present in the dinning room were laughing their guts out. We looked around at our friends and fellows trainee, then at each other. "Shall we?" I asked and she nodded, I offered her my hand as we both crossed the dinning room back to our apartment to change our clothes.

* * *

I was wrapped with a towel and Zayla just came into the living room, fully changed. I got up so I could go and fetch decent dry clothes but Zayla stopped me with a shake of her head. I stayed in my seat, now a little worried. Why was she that serious? What had happened to her?

"Zayla?" I asked and she looked at me; her big blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, trying to comfort her somehow, I put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it a little. "What's wrong, couz?" I asked, "You know you can tell me everything, I'll kill anyone who hurt you." I whispered, making sure to remind her that she is always safe with me. She nodded, biting her bottom lip, then put her hand on my hand which was still resting on her shoulder. "Is it me? Have I done something wrong?" I asked, scared that I did do something wrong, that I hurt her in some way; I knew I would never forgive myself if I did.

"Andrew," her voice was soft as a whisper and I looked in her eyes. I could feel her hesitance, her anxiousness and bit of hope and fear; I knew, I knew what she wanted to tell me but I couldn't believe it, not this soon, not when I still need her with me. She was my only family in the last few months, how could I go on without her?

"Andrew," she repeated and I looked at her, forgetting all of my fear, "I think it's time." She continued and I didn't need to hear more; I was happy and agonized in the same time, I was whole and torn. My hand fell from her shoulder and she sat beside me. I felt hallow all of a sudden, like there's a giant hole in my heart, and in the same time I was happy because he fact she can return home, gave me hope and filled me with joy and renewed love for my family. I looked at her, my eyes surely glazing with tears, I swallowed and nodded at her.

"I want to go home first thing tomorrow morning." She added and I nodded again, she took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently, I gulped. "Andrew, I'm so sorry…" she began, I pulled my hand from hers and stared in her eyes. Could I prevent her from something that will make her happy? Will make my family happy? She was like a sibling to me, a little sister that I enjoyed to protect and now… she'll be going away from me… I sighed.

"Look," I started and she sent a faint smile my way. "It's your right to return home, I understand your need to see your parents again, your siblings. You miss them." I stated and she nodded, tears started streaming down her face and I hugged her. "It's only natural and I'm happy you want to go back," I paused, thinking I heard my voice trembling… was it? Was I that excited? Scared? I can't be, can I?

"But I don't wanna leave you!" she cried into my shoulder, I rubbed her back. "You taught me everything, when I came here, to you, you taught me everything that really matters. Even when we screamed at each other, in the other night, you were teaching me, about me, about you. I'm happy I've changed and I thank you for giving me the chance. I feel like I'm backstabbing you when I miss my parents. I feel like I failed you." She cried and I hugged her tightly.

"You're not, Zay, you're making me proud," I told her, my voice now most definitely trembling. "I'm proud you decided you're coming back home. That you are ready to deal with your parents again, that you want to reconcile. Your courage is something that I lack. I wish I was as brave as you, but I'm not." I confessed and she looked up at me.

"You're not…?"

"I can't, I can't see them, not yet. But I'm so happy for you that you can! You miss them and they miss you so much!" I smiled a painful smile at her, but I was sincere. I was happy for her, I was happy she could return to her normal family life, that now she is more of a doer, that she is this courageous. She hugged me again.

"Besides," I added, "We agreed you'd stay here until you feel ready to go home, and now that you are, nothing is stopping you. Just don't forget me, write me and call and tell my parents that I'm fine…" my voice drifted.

"Oh Andrew!" she called and started crying again on my shoulder, I kissed her hair and stroked it. "A-and what about you?" she asked.

"You shouldn't worry for me, Zay, I've been here long enough and I can take care of myself." I said and she pulled back and looked at me with blood shot eyes. "But you'll have to write and call and even visit me now that you got your KRA driver's license, okay?" I asked and she nodded furiously. "Now, come on," I sighed and helped her to get up, "go wash your face, I'll change my clothes and we'll go tell the guys. She nodded and sprinted to the shower and I sighed.

Maybe redemption was closer than I imagined; if Zayla can do this, can come back home, in a way, maybe I can too. _Maybe._

* * *

_A/N: oh yeah, Happy belated Shavuot! Review? _


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**

_" Memory Lane,  
We're here again  
Back to the days  
And I remember you, always,  
So much has changed  
Now it feels like yesterday-  
I went away."  
**McFly **_

**_\3-3-5//_**

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** the chapter after the next. I promise. _

_**zeopurple:** I agree and I think it will effect him to go home. He wants to. _

_**bRaInWaVe:** lol, your mother rocks then:P mine used to put my baby sister on my back XD _

_**PRISFAN:** his homecoming won't be so big, actually kind of stupid and boring. But oh well:P _

_**GinaStar:** they'll be okay someday ;D _

_**Phantom Rogue:** …stupid? Idiotic? Well, I don't care! I love pepe le pew! Ha! _

_**SilverMau:** thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this one too :D _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 33 **

I was sitting on my dark blue armchair for the rest of the night; I couldn't sleep or think straight, let alone take the fact she's going home out of my mind. To her family.  
I really wanted that, too, but couldn't. I wasn't brave enough, I was destined to take forever until I return to face my folks, but she was strong and she gained even more of my appreciation. Yes, I was proud of her, it takes some guts to stand up and decide to go home, especially after running away. What if something has changed? It could be a scary thought, or what if they carried on with their life- without you-? That was even scarier. And what if they're so mad that they won't want you back?  
She was the one leaving, but I was the one with those hideous thoughts; maybe she wasn't worried because she knows how much they love her, she doesn't need to worry if they take her back. They love her. Do my parents love me? Well, mum does. Dad? Beats me. If I'd known I probably wouldn't be sitting here and thinking about it. I sighed. There sure wasn't anything harsher than the unknown. I gulped and stared at the ceiling helplessly.

"Why can't I just sleep?" I asked, desperate; I really didn't want to look like hell in the morning when I take her home. Yes, I am the one to take her home. She needed me there, to back her up, to support her and above all, to relate to every tension she'll have. I'll be the one to calm her down and guide her back, she trusts me to do that and I promised her I wouldn't fail doing it. Maybe, someday, she'll be the one escorting me to my parents' home, if I'm lucky enough.

I looked at the clock tiredly. It was already 5:30 AM, the time sure flew by and I was more nervous by the second. In thirty minutes I'll have to attend morning practice and maybe, when I'm back Zayla would be up. Then I'll probably let her drive for an hour so she could use that new driver's license of hers, and then… I shook my head. My thoughts were killing my little brain left. I couldn't sit and muse or ponder or whatever for another minute! So I did the only distractive thing I know- I went out for an early practice. You call it torture- I call it mind clearing. I took off my shirt and threw it at the armchair before putting on some socks and training shoes, then- I headed out for jog.

* * *

I entered my apartment all sweaty and clearer, I was practicing for the last two hours, one and a half hours with my team and another thirty minutes alone. I took off my shoes and hurried for the shower, needing it more than anything else. The warm water on my already blazing wet skin, was annoying, I really wanted something colder because I kept sweating in the shower. I cooled off the water a little and closed my eyes, addicted to the amazing feeling of adrenalin and hot blood rushing down my veins.

"Andrew!" Zayla called from the corridor, I closed the faucet.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Hurry up, I want to take a shower!" she hollered and I smiled and turned on the water, without replying. About five minutes later, I stepped away from the stream of water dripping and soaking, I grabbed my towels and wrapped them around myself. Then I exited the shower, letting the steams mist out of it. Zayla smiled at me and shook her head.

"Oh, just get in the shower…" I mock glared at her, she made a face and entered the shower and I hurried to my room and towel off properly and get dressed.  
I chose a white sleeveless shirt and the red jacket Zayla got me for my birthday, with some blue jeans and Timberland shoes. I was just about to do my hair when Zayla entered the room, wearing a beautiful dress, decorated with little violet flowers. Her hair was down and a light purple bow was in her hair. She looked… gorgeous. I smiled at her.

"Oh no! no! Don't do a ponytail! I have just the thing for you!" she called and I stopped and looked at her with my left eyebrow quirked. I crossed my arms on my chest as she begun digging in her duffle bag and pulled out a red band. I frowned at her.

"No. Way." I said and she pouted.

"Come on! I got it just for you! Try it on!" she urged and sighing at my misfortune, Zayla is not nice when she's annoyed, you know, I tried that thing on. It was barely visible on my head because it was thinner than most bands but it kept my messy hair in place when it was down.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. She grinned proudly and dragged her bag outside of the room.

"Told ya." she added and I reached for the bag and carried it for her to the car without saying any word.

* * *

I was loading her bags on the backseat of the car, not so nervous anymore, as I finished I stepped back to see Gael who had a very painful expression on his face. I patted on his shoulder. "I know, mate, but she has to do it or else… things would be tougher." I said and he nodded.

"I know." He said and somehow Zayla popped behind him, they looked at each other and I stepped away.

"I'll give you guys a moment." I said and backed off a few miles away, I watched them from far. They talked for a few moments, they hugged and then, he kissed her. I smiled, he was good for her, I could tell. I knew him and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but I felt so bad that they have to break apart this way. How can they stand it? If I had been away from Mallory… I'd gone crazy, she... balances me. And as if she could read my mind, I felt her coming closer to me. I could almost hear her holding out her arms to hug me from behind, when she did, my smile grew even bigger and I turned around to kiss her. She giggled, then turned serious as she looked at Gael and Zayla who were now talking again.

"I feel so bad for them." She said quietly and I put my arm on her shoulders.

"If they love each other enough, they'll hold," I sighed, "I told her to come and visit whenever she wants to." I added and Mallory nodded.

"I heard you're taking her, I'm happy you're doing this." She commented and I smiled.

"I promised to support her and I intend to. All the way." I said. "And besides, I have to make sure she'll stay there and not come to steal my bed again." I added and Mallory laughed and hugged me.

"You're so cute sometimes." She said and I smiled.

"I need a favor." I nearly sang and she smiled at me.

"As long as it doesn't involve attacking Damek with a kon." She conditioned, I frowned. "Yeah, well, tried it once, didn't work out." She smirked. "It actually resulted in Damek running after Eara and I all through the Academy… but you wanted a favor?" she asked and I think I gaped.

"When Zayla writes to me, will it be okay if she writes your address? She'll write my initials in the corner of the envelope or something and you'll pass it on to me?" I asked and Mallory smiled.

"No problem." She asked and I beamed at her.

"Thanks! You're a life saver! And umm, you are aware that you'll have to tell me that story sometime… right?" I asked as I pulled back from her toward the car, she laughed.

"Anytime!" she called after me and I shook my head with a smile, getting into the front passenger's seat. Zayla hugged Gael for the last time and came over to where I was sitting, for a moment she just stared at me. I chuckled and pointed at the driver's seat, she blushed so hard all the way to the driver's seat…

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't…" She said, only barely managing to exit the car, for a moment I was hesitated about what to do, but after a moment's thought, I had to drag her off to her house's entrance.

"You got this far, Zayla, I don't want you to back off, you're stronger than this. I know you are." I said with the brightest smile I could produce and believe you me, it wasn't one of my best…

"But I can't do this, Andrew," she sighed and entered the car again, sitting in the driver's seat. I followed her and sat next to the driver's seat, taking her hand in mine.

"Are you sure this is what you want? To go back to the academy?" I asked her, my hand stroking hers.

"Yes. No. I don't know anymore. I feel like it's what I should do, because going back to the Academy and living there with you when I know I can do this… I can do this… right?" she asked and I smiled.

"I believe you can do anything, it's your decision, Zayla, and I'll back you up no matter what." I told her and she hugged me.

"Remind me why are you doing this again?" she asked gently and I smirked.

"Because I really want my bed back," I smiled and she laughed, "Come on, be a good ranger and listen to your leader." I taunted and she made a face at me.

"I'm not a ranger."

"For me you are a part of my team besides being my little annoying cousin." I said and she hit me playfully on the shoulder. I grinned. "Coming, then?"

"Yeah." She said and got out of the car, I did too and we both headed to the doorway of her house; me carrying her duffle bag and she carrying my green backpack that I most respectably gave her, for I have found my place- the KRA- and she had yet to find it. Symbolic, huh?  
She was leading the way, step by step reaching for that doorway, slow but certain, and I followed her. I was tortured from her thoughts, from not knowing how to calm her, since Rhine… I thought I could protect her forever and here, she's unprotected, her parents, although not likely, could hurt her and I was scared for her. 'It's a risk worth taking,' familiar words echoed in my mind, I've heard them before… from whom? I watched the wind toying with her golden hair and I smiled at her back. Yes, she was so brave, it is a risk worth taking- it has to be- all risks are worth taking for your family, isn't it? Even in the gravest of prices… She stopped in front of the door and looked back at me, I smiled at her and she sent me a faint smile. She was anxious and scared and I didn't know how to comfort the worry that pierced her –and my- stomach. I stood right next to her and took her hand in mine. She looked at our joined fingers and smiled at me.

"In count of three?" I asked and she nodded, not saying a word.

"One, two, three!" I said and she reached her hand and touched the fancy wooden door, not knocking, but stroking it gently. I understood, I can't expect her to do it all at once. I had to be patient because it's not easy and I'm from all people should know it. So I silently waited for her to ring the bell, she only stared at the door, still stroking it, wide eyed. I noticed her hand shaking a bit and I put my hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Take your time." I said and she looked at me with curious eyes, somehow, she believed what I said, and it was funny, because I, myself, could hardly believe it. She just trusted me that much, I couldn't be more flattered. A few moments later, she held her hand in front of the door and knocked twice, gently. I gulped, not really sure if anyone inside the house heard her knock, and so, we waited a few moments for some kind of response. It came a little later than we thought, just as we were about to ring the doorbell.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Came Aunt Karone's promising voice, I could feel Zayla inching a little bit closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her, then kissed her head.

"Everything will turn out right in a few minutes," I whispered to her reassuringly. I didn't know how I managed to raise the guts to tell it to Zayla, but something in me just knew it was true. I held my breath when Aunt Karone opened the door, I watched as her face turned frozen with shock when her gaze fell on her daughter. I could feel waves of shock that froze my guts, then tingles of excitements tickled my chest and finally a warm breeze of relief and love swished through my entire body. I didn't even have to look at the two who were hugging and muttering things to each other. They looked so happy, Aunt Karone wrapped Zayla with a huge tight bear hug, they were crying and laughing and mumbling incoherent things… I was standing there, watching them for a while, ecstatic for them and then, suddenly, I realized, that it's not my place to be her, standing here and watching them. That I am intruding their privacy and that maybe thy want to be alone, I sighed heavily and waited another minute.

"Zayla," I said quietly, for a moment, I haven't thought she has heard me but then she pulled back from her mother and face me with a smile. "I think I should go." I half whispered and her eyes were instantly filled with a new stock of tears, she shook her head.

"Do you really have to go? Why can't you stay here with us? I promise we won't tell Uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley. Please…" she begged and I bit my bottom lip and shook my head, tears threatening to overflow my eyes.

"You know I can't, Zayla, as much as I'm going to miss you… I'm not as brave as you, I told you that." I told her and she hugged me, jumping into my arms. "It's much more complicated with me, Zayla, and I have to solve it alone, at least just this once." I added and she nodded and I hugged her again, tightly. I watched her mother beyond her shoulder. Aunt Karone was staring at me, her eyes confused, I could feel her discomfort with me. I frowned, 'doesn't she recognize me?' I wondered and swallowed, nearly rolling my eyes, 'so much for my favorite Aunt, huh?' Well, but I knew that if it happened to someone, his favorite aunt in the whole universe won't recognize him, it'd be me. It's always me! The only son in the family with blond stripes? Me! The only ranger kid who couldn't fight? Me! The only kid whose mother is in the hospital and his father can't find guts to enter her room? Me! The last one in a really long line? Me! Well.. You get the drill.  
So, Aunt Karone was starting to send some threatening glares at me, probably thinking I'm some kind of a new boyfriend, I looked at Zayla, now distressed.

'Zayla, I think your mother thinks I'm your boyfriend.' I told her mentally, a second later, Zayla looked at me, pulling back a little, her eyebrow cocked. I blinked in confusion a few times. A moment later, Zayla burst in laughter, I smiled at her, shaking my head while she was practically laughing her guts out. Aunt Karone looked as much as confused as I felt.

"I think you've finally lost it, Zay," I said with a smirk and Zayla hit me playfully on the cheek. I caught her nose and squeezed it quite strongly, in revenge.

" 'kay I'b sorri! I'b sorri! Let bi go, I'll bi good I probis!!" she begged, half laughing, half trying to release my grab. Finally, I let go and Zayla breathed in deeply through her nose, I smirked again at my success and Zayla stuck her tongue at me.

"I have to go." I told her and her face seemed too sad, too little to contain all her grief, I sighed and she inched closer to me. "You know I do, Zayla, I might be needed…"

"But I need you too." She whined and buried her head in my chest, I hugged her.

"And I'll always be there for you, you're my little sister, but we knew it's not for ever, remember?" I asked gently.

"But I can't do this without you… what if Rhine-"

"Only now you start worrying about him? I've taken care of him about… two days after you arrived. He won't mess around with any member of the female specie for a very long time." I answered mysteriously.

"What did you do?" Zayla asked quickly and I just smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Write me and come see me when you can, alright?" she nodded.

"I couldn't have done all those things without you," she said all of a sudden and I smiled.

"No problem, everything for you, you know it. Just take care of yourself, use a little green mind and a yellow left hook when you need to." I said implying to Gael's wisdom and Mallory's evil fists. Zayla laughed, she got it, too.

"I'll try, I promise." She smiled and I winked at her.

"Don't forget to tell Jaden who's the best coolest cousin around, huh?" she giggled.

"That's my dad talking from your throat, but I will." She laughed and I stuck my tongue at her, then pulled back from out hug. "I'm gonna miss you!" she said and I smiled and kissed her head.

"Miss you too already, I'll see you." I said and she nodded. Then I looked at Aunt Karone who was still rather shocked from our behavior as two actual cousins and I laughed. "So much for my favorite Aunt, Aunt Karone!" I yelled and ran back to the car, hoping she hasn't gotten to call my dad yet. Still smiling like a madman, I entered the car and drove away.

* * *

It was funny, you know? It wasn't until I was halfway to the Academy, that I felt lonely. And I couldn't stop thinking about what I wanted;  
How much I wish someone had stopped me.  
You see, I was missing my family too and now, more than anything._

* * *

_

**_Read this! _**

_Next chapter is rated **M/R and will contain sexual material**.  
I want you to know now that it is going to be written in **third body**. I can't write Andrew's sexual experiences from my point of view, because I'm a girl and because of, well, lack in sexual experiences(:P). So if you still want this scene- just say so. The chapter title will be R and if you want, you can skip it- it doesn't mean a thing to the general plot. _

_Thanks for the attention,  
Tal _


	35. Chapter 35: Rated M or R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _Third body, remember? _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 34 **

**(A few days after the previous chapter)  
**He was laying with his back on the couch, his knees bent and his hands beneath his head. Staring at the ceiling he had a very hard time adjusting the silence, without Zayla to irritate, yell and demand his attention in any given time everything seemed so… cold. Lonely. Even scary. He was bored and more than a little confused, on his bare chest was laying an already read letter, from Zayla. She urged him to come back home, to talk to his parents, to try and make amends as well as receive his father's amends, but he couldn't. Everything was just complicated this way, too messed up. He sighed.

There was nothing he wanted more than to see his family again, there was nothing he wanted more than to wrap his brothers and his mother with a giant bear hug, to never let go. To be able to say 'I'm sorry'. He knew he wouldn't need anything more than that to make his true family forgive him. They all just love him like that, openly, endlessly, beautifully.  
Zayla wrote that he was being missed endlessly, that he's the first thing his family thinks of every morning and the last thing they think of when they go to bed; that they need him, that they want him to come back, that it doesn't have to be forever, just a visit. But he couldn't do that. He was that scared, of rejection, another one that would break the little he had managed to recover. He needed to talk to someone, Zayla, the Kaen, even Gael…

A weak knock on the door was heard, too lazy to get up, he opened the door telekinetically while putting the letter back to its envelope and throwing it on the nearby table. Mallory was standing there, smiling and his world became a little brighter, he watched her entering, closing the door gently. Soon she's reached him, taking off her shoes and allowing herself to join him on the couch, her head resting on his bare shoulder and her hand caressing his hairless chest.

"Andrew?" she asked gently, he gazed down at her, his brown eyes filling with emotion; she was worried about him. "What's wrong?" she murmured and rose a little to kiss his jaw, he smiled faintly at her.

"I miss Zayla," he said, knowing it isn't the whole truth. His girlfriend's hand was now laying on his chest, holding him close. It made his stomach twirl with excitement, his heartbeat suddenly racing like crazy, it was an unusual sensation. It was always unusual with Mallory around.

"Do you miss your family?" she asked and for a moment he asked himself how is that, that she knows to read his moods and emotions so well? He nodded and she accepted his answer with a smile, he adored her for that, she never judged him. She was always on his side, infinitely faithful, trustworthy; Always his friend first, even before his loved one. He looked down at her once more, as if to be sure who is he watching, a friend? A lover? But he loved her either way, the same lustful, needing hurt that ran through him every time he had an occasional glance at her. So many times he asked himself, why so perfect? How, in Zordon's name, he deserved such a beautiful being?

As if reading his mind, she blushed and he chuckled at her slight embarrassment; she raised her head so she could face him, for a moment their gazes were locked, deep in each other. There was nothing more beautiful than this, gray eyes, nearly boring through his own eyes, a hurricane that seduced him to subdue. At times like this, just like now, he pulled her closer and crushed her lips on his, nearly ravishing her lips with his own. A soft sound, almost purr-like, rose from her throat, the only sound that convinced him she loved this almost unrestrained savageness. It seemed like he was drinking his strength from her lips, that her kisses were what motivated him; in a way they were, because where would he be without her love? How lonely he would be? How sad and depressed? She gave him happiness, love and friendship. With her, he always belonged, he always needed and he always gave.

She gasped quietly when he rolled on top of her in a quick movement, she was now pressed on her back to the couch and he was above her, wrapping her with his body. His mouth refused to leave hers as her arms laid on his back, slowly caressing the slightly rougher skin. His hands dared wander down to her white jacket's zipper, slowly unzipping it, he revealed a short yellow shirt, moving back to let her rise a little so he would be able to take the jacket off. He smiled at her as he slowly slid the jacket from her body, she blushed and he kissed her again, letting her sink back to the couch, covering her body with his. He gave in to her, to the feeling of her inquiring fingers on his skin, to the chills that ran down his spine when her nails gently grazed his skin. She made him weak, so sweetly weak that it took him a while to gain control on himself and stop, pull back a little and look at her.

"Mallory?" he whispered her name, his voice suddenly so low and his pants hurtfully tight. She didn't answer, only sent a wondrously beautiful pair of gray eyes to guide him and they were the only answer he needed. He got up, offering her his hand, she took it and got up with him, entwining their fingers. He walked a few steps, to the door, making sure to lock it before turning to face her again. He kissed her, his hands leaving hers just to cup her face, only then he managed to say something more; "Are you sure?" she nodded.

When they entered his room she smiled gently, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeply, his hands finding hers again and when they pulled back for air, her hands left his. She was smiling shyly as she lifted her hands, telling him wordlessly to take off her shirt, he smiled and kissed her, his hands sliding her yellow shirt up her body. And then she was standing in front of him, wearing her jeans and a yellow bra, he blushed, as if only now realizing what is happening between them, she smirked and kissed him, standing so close to him, almost too close. Her hands moved south, to his jeans' zipper, he watched her hands as she easily unzipped it and helped his jeans to fall to the floor. Now his was standing in front of her in nothing but a pair of crimson boxers and when he undid her jeans' zipper, smirking, he found out that her own underwear had red devils printed on it. He laughed and pulled her close for a hug.

When she pulled back, with a smile, she reached for his morpher, taking it off as her fingers trailed on his wrist while suppressing a smile, then put the device on the drawer near the bed. He chuckled and turned to do the same to her, taking off the device from her wrist gently, putting it next to his. He smiled when hew noticed she was smiling as well, he let his hand caress her shoulder, sliding down to her arm, then to her waist, his fingers slowly grazing her stomach; her skin was so soft and gentle, he watched her face getting hotter and smirked charmingly. Then, he kissed her again, conquering her lips with a passionate need that would be satisfied only by her.

When her back was pressed against the soft mattress, his nearly naked body was pressed against her nearly naked body and his mind was busy with what this closeness did to him, did to her. It was freedom in the way he could touch wherever he wanted, tease her, please her as much as he wanted; he forgot whatever was waiting for them outside of his apartment, outside of his room. He kissed her neck lower and lower until he's reached the base of her neck, settling his lips there and gently nipped and sucked the sensitive skin. She moaned and it made him shudder, her pleasure pleased him and he found it hard to think about anything else but her, he knew he didn't have to. He stroked her shoulder, intending on go down with his hands, touch her everywhere, but he felt her tense against him a little. Was she scared of him?

He stopped his hand, nearly freezing, he raised his gaze to her eyes, not sure what to do, it was his first time too. "Teach me how to touch you," he whispered, gently taking her hand and putting it on his right hand. "Please," he begged and she nodded her agreement. Her palm was small and warm on his large and rather rough skin of his hand as she slid his hand on her shoulder, making his fingers flutter against her breasts and eventually reaching to stroke her beautifully shaped abs. He smiled, her skin was divine, reacting to the briefest of touches, he put his hand on her other shoulder, letting his palm do the same course, noticing the chills that ran at her back. Yes, she was a wonder.  
He wondered what would happen if… if he touched his lips to her skin instead of his hand. He gazed at her for a moment, a little hesitant, "Tell me to stop if, if it's too much or if I hur-" he began saying but she put her fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"I trust you, Andrew," she breathed and he nodded, kissing her lips, demanding a little more each time he tasted her. He planted fluttering kisses down her neck again, letting his teeth graze her shoulder as he sucked his way down to her belly button, leaving a hot trail of melted skin behind him. She tasted like chocolate, like flying, like rain, he found himself wondering if it even makes sense that she tasted like it. A part of him didn't care, he moved lower, letting his fingers run down her hip, behind her knee, he went as far as tickle her feet. She giggled and he raised an amused stare to her eyes, his grin turning out to be wickedly dangerous.

"Ticklish much?" he asked almost innocently but that spark in his eyes told her to be careful. It was too late because he hasn't let her the chance to answer before tickling her feet, his fingers then climbed on her legs and moved behind her knees, making her squirm in addition to giggling, then went up her pelvis to her very ticklish sides and made sure she would not giggle, but laugh. She squirmed and swayed on his bed, trying to avoid his long fingers, but soon discovered she was losing; he was quicker and already thought a few steps forward, blocking every one of her attempts to release herself from his hands. He was laughing, her desperate attempts to make him stop in addition to her every squirm made him intoxicated with her, wasn't she perfect?

When she rolled on top of him, finally succeeding in making him stop as his hands stopped torturing her sides and wrapped themselves around her waist, she was giggling. "You're crazy," she said with a giant grin, he smiled and nodded. "I'd say I'm crazy about you, but it's too cheesy," he paused, "I don't want to be all clichéd with you, would you like me to be?" he asked and she smiled a small smile, shy. "No," she answered, "could you say something nice that isn't a cliché?" she blushed.

"All words are alike, trivial, nearly desecrated, defiled, because so many people lie using them, I promise to tell you the truth, not only with words," he said and looked at her eyes, she nodded and he could feel her trust and her warmth growing in the pit of his stomach. She understood what he said, she smiled. "It almost sounded poetic, I'll hold on to your promise," she warned and he smiled. "I don't usually break my promises," and she had the feeling she heard him saying once.

She looked down at him, and crushed her lips on his lips while letting her slim fingers slid down on his smooth chest, the softer skin of her hands cherishing, teasing his body; he felt like he was floating in really warm water. He closed his eyes, lost, as her mouth followed her fingers, wandering down to his neck, teeth grazing his chest. A moan escaped his lips and she smiled at him, noticing the slight shiver that ran down his spine.

Her hands were everywhere, on his chest, on his shoulders, on his abs, fingers fluttering on his skin; he wanted so much more, it was nearly insane, because she is everything he ever wanted and how, how could he want more when he already has her? His hands stopped her exploring of his body and slid to her back, slipping beneath her bra strap. He waited for her sign to tell him to stop, but she didn't stop him and he froze, not sure if he should. Hesitating he looked at her, she was now tasting the area behind his ear, with her tongue. He groaned, closing his eyes, it's addicting, he realized but then she stopped and he could barely opened his eyes to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked at him quizzically. "I umm… thought you were going to take off my bra, but I guess you chickened out," she said calmly and he glared. "I did not chicken out!" he exclaimed and she giggled. "Yes you did, admit it," she said knowingly and he blushed slightly before crushing her lips on his in a demanding kiss while his hands quickly undid her bra strap, sliding the underwear garment off of her and throwing it someplace. Then, he rolled with her on the bed, making sure to be on top of her. He gazed down at her, it was strange to look at her this way, what it did to him… when his eyes returned to face hers, she was blushing but staring, almost as if challenging him, into his eyes. She wasn't shy about her body like this and he loved it, his eyes not leaving hers he lowered his lips to her chest, planting a kiss between her breasts. He smiled when it made her shudder, he kissed her there again before letting his large hands slide and touch her, caressing the gentle skin. She moaned, now it was him who shuddered, she was warm and soft and her taste was refreshing, reviving; soon, he knew, he would become an addict, to her...

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked with a whisper, his eyes flying in the silvery gray clouds that were her own eyes, "That I am what you want?" he asked again and she nodded, sending her hand gently to caress his cheek and bring him down for a kiss. "You're all I want," she whispered to him when they broke off the kiss. He found himself blushing and she giggled quietly as her hand dug beneath his boxers, pulling them down and throwing them away. He lowered his lips to conquer her lips again, almost savagely, not really noticing he was completely naked as the need in him was reigning now and although he knew he must be gentle, must be slow and cautious, it took him everything to restrain himself. He lowered his body to hers, skin tingling skin, it was even more arousing, lost in her mouth yet subconsciously knowing what they both need, he let his hands wander down to her underwear and removed it quickly. For a moment he stopped kissing her, looking at her entirely, adoring the perfect figure, shape and form that were her. When he looked at her face again, she smiled and blushed, her eyes avoiding his; he rubbed her cheek with his forehead, making her stare at him again.

"You're beautiful," he said and it made her blush even more, "I mean it, you are so beautiful to me," he insisted and kissed her, sweeping her with him to a new world of amazing and unbelievable sensations, his fingers gliding all over her body, making her moan to his mouth; it made his body shudder with need, he found himself clumsily spreading her legs as he bent down to kiss her inner thigh, making her shudder and moan his name again, there was nothing he adored more than hearing his name on her lips. It made him ecstatic, he felt elated, everything was right again. He slowly entered her, a part of him scared to hurt her, scared from the thought he could feel more pleasure then already is.

* * *

"Is this real?" she asked him, her face a few inches from his, "it seems I've been dreaming of this for so long." Gazing at her beautiful image, he smiled, too afraid saying anything that would ruin the moment. He felt enchanted, and the only thing he allowed himself doing is wrap his arms a little tighter around her. She rested her face on his shoulder as she slowly drifted to dreamland. Only then he found enough courage in him to say something. 

"I love you."

* * *

* * *

_A/N: Say a really nice thank you to _**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow**,_ who let me know the idiot forgot to take off his boxers. ha! how amateur of him..._


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _back to normal again, after we all had some :P so homecoming, huh? Yeah so, I was writing this instead of studying to my literature finals :D In case you were wondering, I had about five versions of this and I chose this one, which I first written yesterday because I felt this is how it should be: emotional. _

_Here goes… _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 35  
**aka  
Homecoming, part 1 (couldn't resist it XD)

**(The Next Morning)**  
Waking up had been a little awkward, especially the part where I found a naked Mallory sleeping on my chest. It took me a few seconds to remember what had happened last night before I felt more comfortable, giving in to that vaguely familiar feeling of skin tingling skin. A quick glance at the clock showed we had about thirty minutes before morning practice and I decided to spend five minutes just staring at her sleeping form. Her bronze colored hair laid sprawled on my shoulder, shinning in the little sun that managed to sneak in the window, her body was warm against me and her skin smooth and relaxing. She was quite amazingly reassuring; there was something in her that just… just made me feel safer, made me feel better and stronger. A part of me knew she felt the same for me, I didn't even need to concentrate in her to feel it, she just _radiated_ it all over the place and it made me feel good with myself. For once, I was really happy, because I had her. It's hard to explain, but in some manly primitive way she was mine now and I knew it and wasn't going to allow anything happened to her…

I kissed her forehead that laid so gently on my chest, daring to wrap my arm around her and touch her hair gently. She smiled in her sleep and I dared even more, gently stroking her cheek. "Mallory…" I said quietly, "wake up, morning practice in twenty three minutes…" I said quietly and she groaned and blinked a few times, watching me with hazy eyes. Holding her head a little higher she glanced at the clock and left her head fall on my chest, squashing her nose.

"Noooooooo." She protested with a whine and sent her hands to my shoulders, holding on to me, I quirked my eyebrow at her questioningly. "I refuse to move, you're staying and I'm not intending to go." She announced and I chuckled.

"Three kitchen duties?" I taunted and her head shot up and she frowned at me.

"I'll bash you to the living room's couch." She muttered darkly, still frowning. I laughed.

"I'll bash you back to your room." I said and stuck my tongue at her, she smiled deviously.

"I won't let you have any for the next thirty y-" She started with a sweet smile, I frowned at her and quickly rolled on top of her, capturing her lips in mine. Her hands found their way to my shoulders, wrapping around my neck gently as we forgot time.

* * *

I walked into the dinning room, Mallory's hand in mine; I was starved, too much of morningly activity could really make a man hungry, you know? We split up as each of us went to find his favorite and we ended up sitting next to our friends. 

"Three kitchen duties each." Damek said formally and I looked at him, then at Mallory and nodded.

"We know." I groaned.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)  
**I swear that I don't know what possessed me that morning. I woke up and the world seemed different, everything seemed so strange, looking down on my chest Mallory was sleeping peacefully and I smiled at her sleeping form. She gave me a strong sense of reassurance and stability and I felt better when she was around, she strengthened me. I glanced at the clock and realized morning practice is in thirty minutes, but it didn't make me go out of bed. It was strange, the way I felt, like someone put cement all over my body and stoned me to that bed, I felt everything yet I was empty in the same time. Something was so suddenly missing in the air and I felt like I was about to chock, I gently touched Mallory's cheek. 

"Wake up, Mal, morning practice in thirty minutes." I said and she nuzzled her face into my chest, I chuckled. "Come on, we don't want another three kitchen duties this morning too, right?" I asked and she started to laugh.

"Maybe." She said and I smiled at her, she rolled off of me, leaning on her palm she looked at me. "You're different." She said and I frowned at the world. I was different? The world was different! I thought to myself. She jumped out of bed and headed to the shower.

"What do you mean different?" I called after her form, she didn't answer and I changed my clothes for morning practice, when she returned all freshened up and dressed, she stared at me. "What?" I asked with a smile.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, scrunching her nose, I smiled at her. How could I explain that feeling? I kissed her nose.

"No," I replied and a void inside of my chest was torn open, "Now come on." I said and we both exited the apartment, walking quickly to the usual gathering point. Her presence didn't ease my strange feeling, nor anyone else's presence. Something was wrong with me but I didn't know what it was. As we started to jog our usual course around the academy, I tried to think, to feel, what's wrong with me. Why was the world so different today? Why so frozen and dusty inside? I fell on my stomach for some push ups, Gael claiming his usual sit on my back as I did my usual harder push ups, of course he didn't stop talking for a second.

"So, when you sent me to give Zayla the rest of her things, I met her mother and her siblings and guess what? I met your mother and brothers, too!" he babbled, repeating what he had already told me a while back. "I still can't believe you ran away from them, they seem so nice, don't you miss them? I mean it has been a year already and-" wait, what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "What do you mean a year?" I demanded, stopping the push ups and looking behind my back, Gael's face reddened.

"Today is exactly a year since you first showed up in the Academy." He said all blushed up. I frowned at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked, a little grouchy, maybe my body was just… reminding me what day it is today.

"Well, I have this hobby to follow dates and according to terran calendar, well, you've been here for the last three hundred and sixty five days, which makes it a terran year." He finished and I got up on my feet, making him rolled off of me gently. I've been in the KRA for a whole year. A whole year! That would make Rin five and Cade would be two! Cade… does he even remember his oldest brother? The one who practically delivered him? I closed my eyes, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, I put my hand on Mallory's and gently took it off of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go." I said and quickly ran away to my apartment, locking it as I entered, taking off my clothes and entering to a very hot shower. It has been a whole year since I ran away from everything, my dad, my problems. It has been a whole fucking year and I haven't even solved a single problem! I leaned my forehead against the shower's wall. 'You promised to deal with your problems, not to run away from them!' a voice inside me has risen and it was true. For a whole year I've been running away from my problems, not even once have I stopped to look back and appreciate what had happened to me, how I can solve it.

And maybe it was time to stop running. To stop lying about who I am, about what I am, to deal with my family, to deal with myself.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do, it wasn't even a matter of thinking: I had to go home. I jus had to solve it, to stop escaping. I closed the faucet and toweled off, then stepped out of the shower and got dressed quickly. I put that red band Zayla gave me, just for luck, and quickly went to grab breakfast. I was going to go home today and solve al my problems, because for once, I decided to be strong and deal with my weakness, my family.

* * *

I was driving to my parents' house, it was an early afternoon, and the entire day was spent in trying to gather courage. I was driving back, on the exact same road from which I found my blind way to the Karovan Ranger Academy. Back then, when I ran to the academy, it was raining, and I had nothing in the world besides a family in which I wasn't wanted. Now, I was coming back in my car, having reached my very own status, as a ranger, after taking care of my cousin for the last four months and mainly, after realizing that I can't run any longer. That I have to solve this. That my dreams, my ambitions achieved weren't great if there was no one to share them with, no one to be happy for me or worry because I'm fighting with my life. I finally understood that nothing, _nothing_ had meaning without my family. They were worth any pain I endured, any pain I will endure because I loved them, love meant sacrifices and I was ready to make mine again. I was ready now. 

I parked the car in front of the house, freezing in my place for a moment; gathering my courage again, I got out of the car, the sun sent her last rays to comfort me as I jumped over the little white gate and stopped in front of the large door.

'Okay, at three… one, two, three.' I thought and knocked three times. I waited, almost to scared to breath; I took off the morpher, muted it and tucked it in my pocket, I might have decided not to lie anymore but there were things that you just had to wait for the right timing and telling your former rangers parents you're a ranger, was definitely one of them. I took deep breaths, forcing my legs to carry my weight and stay in place, too afraid I'll run away despite my decision to do this… visit, today. I sighed and turned to look around;  
The garden was amazingly as ever, mum took a great care of it, as always, the red roses fitted amazingly with the now light bluish skies and the yellow lilies made me smile. How symbolic, as everything in former rangers' house.

The door was opened to reveal my mum, being taller than her eyes fell on my chest then climbed up to settle in front of my face. Her knuckles turned white as she groped the door, frozen. My hands were cold, sweaty, trembling with fear, with one word she could make me go and never return and my whole being was shaking with panic and excitement. Her shocked expression, her glazed eyes were lifeless as she just stared at me. She was standing there, almost planted to the floor, not even taking one step towards me. She didn't say a single thing but tears started to stream down from her eyes to her cheeks and I felt guilty; I made her cry again and maybe I was just wrong, maybe this is all wrong…

My mind raced, what should I say? What should I do? Hug her? tell her I miss her? not knowing what to do, I shared my doubt;

"Maybe all of this was a mistake, too early, I was wrong. I'm sorry." I apologized, turning around to walk away, her hands grabbed me and she hugged me, crying on my shoulder. My heart was beating like crazy, she still hasn't said anything… She pulled me with her into the house, gently closing he door behind us.

"I missed you so much, my baby, I missed you so that it tore my heart into half. Don't dare doing this to me again, Andrew Zhane Hammond, don't you ever think of running away for me." she said, her head on my chest, I hugged her, not able to wipe a little grin from my face, it took her a moment before she relaxed and took a few steps back, she looked at me as if trying to remember every little detail about me.

"I'll go get you a drink, your brothers are asleep and your father still at work." She said kind of randomly and quickly left the living room. I sighed a little more relieved and turned around to see if something has changed; everything looked pretty much the same: same couches, same carpet, same paintings but there was a new addition to the living room- a shelf which carried a few framed photos. It had a photo of me holding baby Rin, and a photo of me holding baby Cade when I was still blind, a photo of me and Zayla at the academy, maybe Zayla gave it to her. There was another photo of me, with my shirt off at one of my training at the academy, I was in the air, doing a spiral kick. It was taken in my first weeks as a ranger, our practices were doubled back then and I also trained by myself; I was almost sure Gael has taken that photo without me noticing but how did it get here? I frowned at those photos, it was a little shrine of me and I wasn't sure it was such a good idea to let them keep it this way. I could understand they missed me, but I wasn't… it was just a year, after all.

"Zayla gave us a few photos." Mum commented behind me, I turn to look at her; she was wearing a yellow training pants and a white long tee shirt. She was beautiful as always. "Here, have a drink." She said and handed me a glass of cool cola, I haven't had cola since forever, it used to be my favorite drink! I put down the glass, not drinking any of it. I looked at mum who was looking at me with happy brown eyes that were so familiar, yet clouds appeared in her eyes as she opened her mouth and I knew what she would ask.

"Why did you leave me?" she whispered and I gulped, this was it. This was it, then and I was ready to tell the whole truth.

"I felt like I couldn't stand up to your expectations anymore, like I didn't want to." I said quietly. "Mum, I love you to death, I'll die for you and I'll kill for you. For any of our family." I sighed. "For dad, too." I added and she stared at me. "I tried to think everything over, I tried not to feel anything. I want to be rational with this, I want us to be right." I tried to explain, my faith in my own words decreasing with every passing second under mum's half shocked half furious stare.

"But you left me, Andrew." She said, her voice trembling wit pain and sorrow, I diverted my gaze from her tortured face. I gulped, knowing there is nothing I can say to justify her tears, but this time, I had to let her know. I had to make her understand, for once, what it's like to be me, to feel what I feel.

"Since day one I felt like a stranger living in a warm family." She shook her head, protesting my words. "It's true, mum, I was a stranger, I doubt if you really know me right now. You knew the old me, the boy me, and you so easily ignored the teenager me. It's not your fault, it never was, not even dad's. It's my fault, because I was stupid enough to let you forget about me. I was stupid enough to expect something you, something that dad couldn't give me, and I understand it now." I said and mum frowned, tears gliding from her eyes to her cheeks.

"What is this 'something'?" she asked and I stared into her so familiar brown eyes.

"Love and acceptance." I replied and her eyes widened in horror.

"When I heard him agreeing with this Silverback type about me being the yellow ranger's son, it crushed my heart." I stated firmly, trying so hard to keep my feelings inside my chest. "After finally being okay with each other, after solving all of our problems… in the end, I was still your son, mum, and you know how much I love you and how much I'm proud of you," I began to stutter, that was what hurt the most, "For once, for one time only, I wanted to be his son. He has been my hero since forever, you know it…" I stopped, gulping my feelings deep into my stomach, she nodded at my words and I looked into her eyes once more. "For once I wanted to be the red ranger's son, was that so wrong of me?" I asked and mum sniffled and shook her head.

I bit my bottom lip, turning around and shutting my eyes as strong as I could, trying to suppress all these idiotic tears, fighting for control over my own body. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to relax myself, to restrain the little heart I managed to preserve. I turned around to look at her, her face in her hands, she was now sitting on the couch, shaking. I gulped. I couldn't do this anymore, maybe it was all a mistake, a foolish man's mistake, I should've kept my distance, I should've let it go, forget about them and the misery I caused. I should've let them be happy without me, like they deserved since day one. I was a disaster, a catastrophe for my family, I was the end of them and it wasn't fair for any of us. I was wrong coming to that house and suddenly the mistake hit my guts so forcefully that I thought I might faint, but I didn't, I couldn't. I knew that this was a no returning point; I couldn't come and destroy their lives every couple of months, it was better to be over with. It was better to deal with the consequences now.

"I wish it was only that, mum, I wish it was the only thing he did to me that day but it wasn't." I said and she raised a terrified face to meet me. "I could deal with indifference, with the lack of love or acceptance, I did live here for four long years." I paused. "But I couldn't deal with his shame, mum, he was so ashamed of me when he agreed. His disgust and grudge to me were enormous; like I'm the universe worst creature, like I'm such a monster that he doesn't even want to be my father…" my voice trembled, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. They poured down on my cheeks as I sniffed, "what was I supposed to think? What was I supposed to feel, mum? You tell me…" I begged her and she turned to look away from me. "And I loved him from day one, mum, I loved him so much and I was so proud of him as a person and him as my father… and he failed me this way. I could have dealt with his indifference, mum, because I knew that maybe one day he'll love me, but how could I fight grudge and shame?" my words slammed into her, they broke her; her face in her hands and she was shaking and crying so hard, I fell on my knee in front of her and took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you…" I kept crying, "I'm the worst son this universe has ever known, and I'm sorry it had to be me. I'm sorry I had to hurt you. Please forgive me." I begged quietly, still crying. My eyes were beginning to burn, that very familiar feeling of someone slashing my eyes with every tear came back and I could hardly believe that last year I was in the exact same situation with my parents; mum and I were crying for a long while, not a word spoken as we grieved what could have been a very happy time in our lives. In a way it was cleaning our burdened souls from all these sins of misunderstanding, introversion and pretence. I was ready for any verdict she would cast upon me, whether it was banishment from her house and life forever and whether forgiveness and acceptance, if I had to decided which to take upon myself, I wouldn't be able to decide. Each end was as scary and as dangerous as the other. Yet when I felt her hand on my head, gently toying with my hair, I could almost guess her answer and I knew that I'd have to be strong and keep fighting. She fell on her knees in front of me and hugged me, making my head rest on her shoulder as she embraced my well trained body to her.

"I love you, Andrew, and I forgive you for everything. I should apologize to you, my baby, I was blind for your needs for so long that I'm ashamed of myself." She told me and I bit my bottom lip. "I promised to protect you twice and I failed twice. I promise I won't fail again, Andrew, I promise you… I love you so much…." She kissed my shoulder and my face and I let her, I let her spoil me with her kisses and her hugs because I missed her so much. I missed my mum and after very long five years, she was with me again.

"Tell me what happened in the past months that you were away." She begged as we finally pulled apart and sat on the couch next to each other, my hand in her hands. I looked in her tear stained face and instantly knew I was through with lying to them, I was through with trying to hide who I am, except… except for that morpher in my pocket. There was already too much we went through and I didn't want dad to know about it just yet or to make mum worry about me even more. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes with a little smile.

"Well, after I ran out of town, I walked south, intending on getting to the nearest city and find a job. It started to rain and I found cover in a large mansion. It the morning it turned out to be the KRA." I said and mum frowned at the use of the name KRA, I chuckled. " Karovan Ranger Academy, mum." I explained and her eyes were suddenly wide with shock, I laughed at that. "Well, that's where I live, I got an apartment and all, I'm sure you watched Gael's video." I said and she nodded with a smile.

"Is there something you need? Or want? I have-" she started in a hurried stream of motherly worry, I smiled.

"No, mum, I have everything I need, trust me. I can take care of myself now." I tried to reassure and she laughed.

"You always knew how to, since you were tiny." She commented and I smiled. "Wait, do you know the Karovan rangers?" she asked and I laughed a little, trying to suppress it.

"I do…" I said quietly, not wanting to turn myself in. "I... umm… Blind Train them." Which was true, I wasn't lying! I did Blind Train them! Mum smiled knowingly at me and flashed a rather disturbing smile, I frowned.

"So, I heard you have a girlfriend." She said and I could feel my cheeks heat up, I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Mum giggled at me. "So who is she?" she asked.

"No comment." I said and mum laughed, I peeked at her from between my fingers. "Are you done laughing?"

"I can ask Zayla." She pointed out and my jaw dropped, since when mum became so sneaky?

"Okay, her name is Mallory and she's from Mirinoi. Happy?" I asked and mum giggled.

"Very." She said and I rolled my eyes… mums… really… can they get any nosier? I glanced at the clock, it was already dangerously late and I couldn't afford to wait dad any longer. I had too much of emotional out burst today and I didn't think I could stand another one without passing out or something.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked her and she nodded and disappeared to the kitchen, a second later she returned with a pen and a piece of paper. I scribbled down my phone number and the address of the KRA. "Here." I gave it to her, putting the pen of the table. "I'm not really around the house during the day, so either you call really late or really early." I said and she nodded with a huge grin on her face. "I-well, don't come to the KRA without telling me first, because if you really want to come, I want everything to be perfect, okay?" I asked and she nodded. An awkward silence spread.

"I have to go now, my mates are probably worried sick about me." I said quietly and she hugged me.

"I'm so happy you came back, Andrew," she said, crying on my chest again, "Don't be a stranger here, come whenever you like and bring whoever you want." I nodded. "And call me a lot, I missed you so much." She said and tightened her hug on me and I chuckled.

"Mum, can I breathe now?" I asked and she let go with wetty eyes yet a large smile. "I'll be in touch, tell my brothers I love them." I said and she nodded. Then I got up and showed myself the way out, closing the door gently behind me as I headed back home.

* * *

_A/N: So, disappointed? There's a reason it's called part 1, you know (part two is just around the corner… :P) I hate this. I'm really hating this story already, but hey, I can see the light in the end of the tunnel! Hold it, is that the train? Ahhhaaa!!! _


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _Precisely a month since the last chapter. I had to take a break from all the pressure and now I think I'm about to compensate you all. I give it another 5 chapters, let's hope it WILL be this way. Sorry for the long wait though. _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 36  
**aka  
Homecoming, part 2

I ducked, my front rubbing the ground as I evaded that metal dragon that was my opponent for this battle. It was up to me to take him down, it was up to me, a single ranger, to protect KO-62. The vapor of his shimmering purple laser beam, the one that was tested on me by Deviot not so long ago, burnt my back, luckily, I had my suit. I rolled on my back and took out my sword, my last defense was offense, I jumped on my feet. I could feel the sweat covering my entire body, you'd think the suit protected you from anything, apparently it did protect you from anything… anything but purple laser beams. I could just curse my luck at that very second, but I didn't have the time for it, with Gael and Mallory fighting a similar ice dragon at KO-34 and Damek and Eara fighting an earthquake one on KO-51, I couldn't let myself lose concentration. I had to beat this monster, there was a whole planet, a whole system on my shoulders, I could feel its weight. The weight of this responsibility.

I started running towards the dragon, attacking mercilessly, not thinking of myself in the slightest bit, all I needed at that moment was to win this guy, to make him remove the threat from my planet, my system. He blocked my attack and turned around, his spiked dragon tail coming my way with full speed. It sent me flying about a mile away, the suit lost its last stand against those spikes and disappeared. I fell on the ground with a loud thud, I tried to morph again, my fingers finding blindly the figures on the little device, yet it failed. Morphing wasn't an option, and I knew I must stall the beast until the morpher recharges and allows morphing again.

I got up on my feet, dust and sand sticking to my body because of my heavy sweat. I spat a mouthful of dirt and scanned my area, that dragon thing was still there. I ran to his direction, I had to tired him or at least take his mind out of hurting anyone else but me. I knew that if he went for civilians, I was finished- my whole purpose was protecting lives and preventing destruction. Again, as in many situations in life, it was all up to me, I concentrated for a moment, trying to reach the Power within me and ran to the monster's direction, pressing the buttons of my morpher.

But for one sole moment, as everything went by me in slow motion, for that flick of a second when my body was wrapped in the red colored suit once more, I thought about dad. On how I could finally relate to him. But as soon as it happened I fell to the ground, the dragon has disappeared. I cursed.

* * *

"Shenar." The Kaen released us, we were standing with our heads bowed down in respect at the high command room. We weren't informed why they called upon us; I was reading the third and last part of the trilogy books I got for Christmas (from Mallory), while she was reading the first, her head laying on my stomach as we rested in the lawn in front of my flat. Gael was the one to call us, running toward us, armed with a broken left arm. 

"I must compliment on the perfect way you worked together today, my students," started the Kaen, "you have proven yourself far and beyond I have ever thought you would be needed." He paused and I frowned, looking at him straight in the eye. For the first time I could feel anxiety and some kind of fear in him. I gulped. His fear was like a string made of white silk, gentle, fluttering all around like a flock of butterflies. It worries me. His worry was deep, so deep that I knew something went wrong, that we did something wrong.

"Kaen Slan," I allowed myself use his name as I bowed my head again, he touched the back of my head.

"Shenar, red ranger." He allowed me to speak.

"What have we missed today, that is crucial?" I asked directly and I saw Kaen Glaph clenching his jaw.

"It was all a distraction!" the Glaph snapped all of a sudden. "Today, just as you returned from battle we received a reading from the furthest Karovan planet, KO-101, apparently while you were fighting, Deviot and another dragon attacked the planet." He said and I flinched. The man was on the verge of tears, he was disappointed and frustrated from his inability to predict Deviot moves. I sighed.

"What he took?" Gael asked curiously, then quickly added, "Sir."

"We don't know yet." The Glaph answered unpleasantly, "they are still counting the casualties and as we speak they create a damage report for us." He said, clenching his jaw. His expression softened after that and he sighed tiredly. "We have never guessed Deviot would break the usual attacking form, we were unprepared and unfortunately, we do not know yet how much it cost us." He said and the Kaen nodded, I opened my mouth to ask something but the Kaen raised his hand.

"For now, you must rest and collect your strengths, I daresay that whatever has been taken would be used soon enough." He paused, "This time, I suspect, Deviot would not split his monsters for wanting to strike all of you at once. Gather your strengths my students for our war has just stepped up." He said and I clenched my jaw. This meant the next confrontations would be harder, monsters harder to beat, longer time to heal from injuries. I gulped and nodded at them before following my friends out of the room. None of us spoke as we made our way to our rec room, each had to deal with the news within himself too.

"So, anyone up to a game of Frisbee?" Gael asked, we all nodded in acceptance.

* * *

That night I understood what it meant to 'gather strength'; morning trainings were cancelled until further notice, instead classes we had mid-day practices, the dinning room was open for us 24/7, I think Gael was the one enjoying it most. We were permitted to travel around, yet it was prohibited to close our morphers. We didn't know how much time it would take Deviot to devise a new evil plan and we were waiting for it to come. Mallory were spending much more time together, reading or talking, mostly; I suspect Damek and Eara were doing the same, we were all tensed and nervous as we were waiting to the attack the unknown was killing us. Gael, on the other hand, was spending his time at the Mecha labs, not in studying, but inventing. The talented boy was helping Meca scientist to built more sophisticated weapons and you could only spot him when he was on his way to or from the dinning room and in obligatory practices. 

A week we were spending this way and I felt my nerves pop one by one, I knew I'd turn into a complete mess if I don't do anything so I did the only thing that made me feel better, besides being with Mallory, was training, mostly at night when Mallory was sleeping soundly in my -or her- bed, I snuck outside, to the chill night air and practiced. The silence has done me good and sometimes I was tempted to wrap a piece of black cloth around my eyes, I admit that something in me longed for the serenity I had possessed when I was blind. There was something so pure with the acknowledgement of losing everything you wanted…

It was on the seventh day from that battle that I returned to my apartment in the dead of the night. Mallory wasn't there, it was one of these rare days she wanted to be alone, I guess sometimes she needed her space too, when the phone near my bed rang. Wiping my sweating face and neck with a towel, I answered it.

"Drew Zhane here."

"Andrew?" it was mum's voice, I exhaled slowly. Maybe a little relieved, I'm not really sure.

"Hi, mum, how are you?"

"I'm fine, baby, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, I'm good, mum." I said nodding, as if she could see me. "Any special reason for calling me?" I dared asking.

"Andrew!" She called a little insulted, I think, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry, I just came back from practicing and I need a shower, I stink." I explained and she laughed.

"Maybe I should call later?" she suggested and I smiled.

"No it's fine, go ahead, anything happened?" I inquired. "How is Zayla? Tell her she promised visiting me!" Mum laughed.

"She's busy in her new work at the moment, joining SPD Police force on Earth." Mum said and I smiled.

"I hope she's alright there," I said and I could almost hear mum's smile. Maybe she was relieved SPD wasn't my ambition anymore, I don't know. I shook my head, remembering mum probably called me for an entirely different reason. "You called, mum." I reminded her.

"Yes, I want you to come visit again. Scout, Daniel and your father want to see you, and each of them is driving me crazy!" she announced and I laughed. It felt good to laugh like that, it eased my already broken nerves from waiting. But I was rational too, and I knew I couldn't spend time with my brothers and give them the attention they want, the attention they need, without confronting dad first.

"Are they going to their preschools tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Your brothers- yes, your father- unfortunately- no." she said and I smiled.

"Good, I'll stop by tomorrow morning after my brothers go to their schools. I… there's some things we need to make clear before they can see me, I don't want to hurt them all over again." I said and there was silence from the other side of the phone. "Mum?" I asked.

"I understand, Andrew, I love you." She half whispered.

"I know, I love you too, mum, good night."

"Sleep tight." She whispered and I closed the phone. I let myself fall on the bed before doing anything else, I sighed. Tomorrow is going to be the happiest or the saddest day in my life, I just hoped, as doubts began to pierce me through, that it was the first one.

* * *

Driving. KO-35 has never looked calmer and has never been under any more danger, well, sort of, after all it was attacked by Dark Spectre once or twice… I was super nervous now, I couldn't contain the pressure, so much that throughout breakfast I didn't have anything but a sip of an orange juice. Even Gael noticed and asked me why I was so nervous. I ignored and told them I'll see them later, went to get car keys from the Mecha and drove back to the house.  
Doubts were something I learnt to live with, but they always had a new surprise to me, a new grip on my inter organs, a searing pain in my throat… this time, my insides were totally frozen, as if I was made of pure ice. I gulped once or twice but nothing seemed to ease that feeling, but at the end, I found myself in front of that wooden door yet again. It took practically all that I had to knock those three knocks on the door, and once mum opened the door with a smile, hope pierced me. Maybe I could do it again. 

I entered the house, kissing mum's cheek before doing anything else. Then, rather bravely, if you ask me, I moved to the living room, not yet daring to enter it, where a certain Stripey dad was waiting for me. I scanned the living room nervously: a familiar jug was placed on the living room's table, of hot chocolate probably, as no one in the house ever drank coffee, while we drank tea only when sick. Also on the table were a few plates loaded with cookies, most chances hand made by mum; I couldn't touch any of those cookies or drink whatever was in that jug, I was so nervous and anxious that you could cut me into two and wouldn't have noticed or resisted.

Then, my eyes fell on him, I watched him sitting alone in the living room, staring at _my_ photos on that shelf and I was paralyzed; there was so much I wanted to say and express, but at that very moment, seeing him made me freeze in place. It made all the words that were ready to be told, those who were in their way out of my mouth, turned into a lump of untold emotions and fears that was stuck in my throat. It choked me and unexplainably made my eyes burn with regret and guilt, tears threatened to overflow my eyes, threatened to break my hold on myself, but I didn't let them; I swallowed that lump, trying to push it back to my stomach, to force it stay inside of me, to let me reign my emotions, for this once.

Nearly without me noticing, mum stepped behind me and nudged me into the living room; I didn't expect it and found myself nearly tripping my way to the living room, making my father notice me, maybe in the first time in some very long and tiring months, actually, nearly a whole year. I inhaled deeply, trying to ease the tension in my body, my soul, watching as dad got up on his feet to greet me or hit me or hug me; I wasn't exactly sure which. I stepped backwards and he froze in his place, his eyes stuck on me and my eyes stuck on my shoes. I felt so guilty and embarrassed without having an actual reason, my head knew it wasn't my fault and my heart, well, it screamed I'm stupid, that everything is my fault, that I tore my own family apart without a good enough reason. This time I felt so ashamed to stand there, before my dad.

"Andrew, greet your father." Mum commanded me, but I couldn't. I wanted to, but really couldn't: my feet wouldn't move and my tongue was suddenly stuck to my palate, I swallowed again, not daring to move a muscle. And how could I, anyway? When remorse and self disgust were rising in me, making me sick to my stomach and still touching all of my unsettled emotions. I had to be the wrong one, I had to be the idiot son, how could I be righteous with such emotions flowing me from just seeing my dad? I closed my eyes for a moment; 'you're an idiot, the most screwed up son ever.' I blamed myself.

" Andros…" mum's voice drifted to dad, and as a response he took another step toward me; I haven't moved still. He took another step and then another, and only then I managed to back off a little, retreated shamefully. 'How do you dare standing here before him?' I asked myself, my face still on the floor, 'How do you dare coming back now, after you've ruined so much?' there was no mercy when I reminded myself again that this is my doing. Dad stopped and looked at mum, his helplessness was visible through his eyes but I could feel it, making me shake a little. My eyes were still glued to my shoes, I was there but not really, I felt so hallow, like _I_ wasn't really there.

"Andrew Zhane Hammond!" mum said sharply, unable to hide the tremors in her voice. I winced as a response for my full name, which I haven't heard anyone using for a while now, and certainly not in that tone. She looked at me and when I peeked at her, I saw her glazed, tearful eyes, which threatened to make me cry as well. But I needed to be strong, to control my emotions like the man and the red ranger I am. "Greet you father." She repeated, and all I could do was stare at him helplessly, my breaths became shallow. His expression was unreadable but his, well, my guts flinched with his pain. 'Even in returning I'm making him hurt,' I thought sadly, 'is this how a son should be making his father feel?' I wondered and looked around, searching for something that would save me and distract me. Almost immediately, my eyes found that shelf with my photos, this little shrine of me and soon enough I was standing in front of it, not really sure if my legs carried me there or I just flew there somehow.

Eara, Damek and Mallory were standing, their hands on each other's shoulders; Gael, Zayla and myself were on our knees in front of them. We were all smiling happily and I so clearly remembered when that photo was taken, that I could almost smile. A few hours before Zayla's departure party, we wanted a photo and coincidentally, Zayla's friend, Alycia, was passing by and we asked her to take that photo. I could guess Gael or Mallory, maybe even both, sent this photo to Zayla and she gave it to my parents, trying to ease their pain. The pain I was feeling now, the one that burnt all of my insides. A few moments later, I dared to take the framed photo and trace their faces with my finger, caressing them as delicately as I could. They strengthen me, they reminded me that I should be making my weaknesses my strengths, that I can win this inner battle that was raging inside of me. I put the photo back to its place and turned around, taking a deep breath, looking at my parents who were now staring at me with embarrassment and confusion. I rubbed the back of my neck, carefully touching my tattoo, hoping it wasn't visible. I relaxed when I knew it wasn't, my hair nearly covered it all. Mum wasn't fond of tattoos and if she knew I had two of those, she'd probably beat the hell out of me, runaway or no runaway. I laughed mentally at the thought, which eased me a little bit more.

"Hi." I managed to say quietly, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"Andrew." My dad whispered back and I looked at him more carefully, he hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him; only a little of the roots of his blond stripes began to turn white. It made me wonder how, he was still so young! How old was he anyway? About thirty eight? So how come he looks so tired and old all of a sudden? I couldn't find the answer but my heart flinched inside my chest, providing me with it, along with the guilt and responsibility. Sorrow and regret, made people older and I knew it had to be my fault; maybe, if I were more rational, less hasty and decisive, maybe it was different, maybe _we_ were different…

"How…-How are you?" dad asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm just happy you're here." He stuttered and I felt his sincerity, I bit my bottom lip, not wanting to burst and cry and beg him to forgive me. Not yet, anyway, because I knew I would beg for his forgiveness, what I did was ungrateful and inexcusable. I hurt my dad, my mum, my family for some stupid pride, for selfish needs. I spent years without a father or a functional mother and all of a sudden I become so picky, without being happy with what I've got. Instead of being grateful I was selfish and stupid, I led them to this hurricane of pain and worry, how could I be that stupid?

"A-A-Are you?" I asked, not really sure why, I knew he was telling the truth. Was it just to satisfy this idiotic need of mine to seem welcome? Why couldn't I realize that he doesn't have to like me at all? Why did I fail to realize it's okay for people not to like me, that I should be thankful I have someone to call a father to.

"I am." He said more confidently. "You can sit, you know." He said with a faint smile, I wasn't sure if he was happy or was his smile just meant to disguise his fear, because he was scared. Horrified would suit better. He was horrified, and I made him feel that way.

"I scare you." I've said and he didn't answer, his guilt answered. He _was_ scared and just didn't want to admit it, but I could almost smile.

"You scare me too." I admitted quietly and sat myself on the two couch. Mum and dad sat on the three couch, but I was a little happy, a little excited that I wasn't the only one who was scared and worried about us.

"I- Ashley said you live at the Karovan Ranger Academy." He said, obviously changing the subject and trying to develop some casual conversation. I nodded.

"Yes, the Glaph gave me the Ranger Dome to live in, which was very lucky because when Zayla joined me, I had enough room to have her live with me." I said with a little smile and dad seemed a little confused.

"Don't the rangers live in the Ranger Dome?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, they have their dorms, but w-they were given a special rec room for their private use only." I explained.

"Oh." He said and suddenly he was in broody mode again, sinking into his musing and an awkward silence spread between us. I looked at my parents, dad was being a little uncomfortable judging by the way his legs were fidgeting and mum…well, she was a little bored. At some point, dad stared at mum, his eyes silently asking 'what now?' helplessly and she cleared her throat.

"What are you doing at the Karovan Ranger Academy, exactly?" she asked and realizing what stood behind this conversation, I looked at them in a whole new light; the true meaning of this 'homecoming' was one big fake! It was pretence! We were sitting in there, talking about casual things, not really conversing about what really mattered! Not really trying to sort our feelings and solve out problems. 'What's the point?' I asked myself, 'I'm just wasting my time acting like an idiot, dealing with unnecessary small talk!'

"This is pointless." I said, rising from my seat, they rose as well when they've noticed I was about to leave, their faces confused. "What's the point in sitting here and pretending nothing happened?" I exclaimed, "I came here to deal with you, not to run away anymore!" I slammed my words into them. "Call me when you feel like being honest." I said and walked away, motioning to the door. Mum hurried and blocked my way, pushing me back to the living room.

"At least try to have a normal conversation with your father, Andrew," mum said, her voice trembling. I turned around to face my dad.

"I want you to know this is the most absurd thing I've ever done in my life," I said directly to him, sensing his fear of me. But honestly, I was done with lying about my feeling, if they want me as their son, what they see is what they're getting and if they don't, they just have to say it and I'll be gone. "I'm not going to let you delude yourself that everything's fine. Everything's _not_ fine and I've finally realized there are things that need to be fixed. I'm through with lying to myself and believe it or not, to lie to you either. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a man." I said and dad nodded, he understood me, I could feel hope and easiness washing me from the inside. It felt good.

"I know." He said quietly and I looked at mum who was frowning at me half confused and half surprised.

"Could you leave us?" I asked gently and for a moment, her eyes went wide, then she smiled at me, a single tear leaving her glazed eyes. She hugged me, I hugged her back and then, she left. I looked at my father and he looked back at me, I clenched my jaw, trying to sort out my words, not wanting to hurt too much.

"Look, for the last few years, ever since I met you… I just wanted you to be my dad, but you weren't. You were practically everyone's dad, just not mine and I needed you and you weren't there for me. _Ever._ It came to a point where it didn't matter if I knew you or not because I was alone no matter what." He nodded biting his bottom lip, I couldn't stop my own tears who glided from my eyes down my cheeks. "I fought against the entire universe, because I wasn't accepted and it hurt me that you weren't there to help me fight…" my voice trembled and it took everything I had to try and swallow it back. "That I had to fight against you, my _hero_, my _dad_, in addition to everyone else." Dad closed his eyes in pain that made my knees quiver, I wiped my tears away. "Outside I fought the world and at home I fought you, and it felt so bad, dad. Getting up every morning knowing it's just another day of being beaten up or being called names.." he flinched and I stared into his eyes.

"I still tried to be the son you wanted, or at least, the son I thought you wanted." I whispered and his tears flowed freely from his eyes. "I know we talked about it, but it never really disappeared, this feeling of being… a bastard, like I don't belong anywhere and that I'm not good enough for you, for mum and for everyone else. When I was blind, I started to realize that maybe it's up to you to accept me the way I am, that maybe you're the one who needs to change and not me because whatever I did… it didn't matter to you." I paused again and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes and trying to prevent more tears, I felt that lump in my throat shrinking a little. It was one of the greatest feelings I've ever felt, this relief…

"Andrew…" dad started but I raised my hand and he understood and kept quiet.

"I really felt like we were going somewhere after we started those Blind Training sessions, it really seemed like everything's okay and when I was finally happy- I got my eyesight back and I was thrilled. It felt like I had everything the universe could offer me. And then… we went to Xentor." I said and stopped, trying to arrange my thoughts again, it was the most sensitive spot in my heart and trying to be strong and not wanting to cry when I told him how hurt I felt, I stopped for a moment, trying to regain my calmness and relaxation.

Yet when I opened my mouth to continue my confession, mum ran into the living room, worried. "Turn on the TV! There's another attack!" she called and dad telekinetically did as she said at that precise moment my morpher beeped. Dad looked at me sharply as I acted on my first impulse- putting a hand on the device, hiding it. Dad's eyes moved from my hand on the morpher to my eyes. I wanted to say something, anything, really, but I couldn't find the words. As horrific images of my friends being demorphed one by one, I gulped and pressed on my morpher.

"Gael?" I asked.

"Drew, I don't know how, I swear I don't," he said, his voice sound like a howl, "they stripped our powers, I don't know why but the morphers won't recharge. I- Drew, I'm- I'm scar-" it disconnected and I looked at the holo-screen, watching my friends being bombed. I clenched my jaw, if they die- I have to die with them, I knew. I looked at my parents.

"I'm not scared of death." I said simply and stepped back, to their amazed eyes I morphed, possibly for the one last time. I was instantly teleported to the battlefield, just in time to block those deathly purple beams from hitting my friends provided by the fire dragon I fought only a week ago all by myself. It made me demorph, once I tried to morph again yet failed. My morpher needed to charge, I was the only one standing between my friends and those dragons, the only one with an active power. Another dragon appeared all of a sudden, he grabbed me while the ice dragon directed the blue beams to my morpher, it burnt for a moment and then I was dropped harshly on the ground. The last thing I remember is pain out of this world, and out of a few others too.  
But that's how I lost my powers. For good.

* * *

_A/N: I think this chapter turned out lousy, like Harry Potter 7 (I think Harry Potter 7 sucks). So, umm… I can't wait to finish this trilogy already! As for what I said last chapter- about me hating this story-- you don't know how much it takes to write a chapter for this story. Andrew makes me want to hit him on the head. and where it hurts. I love Andrew a lot, he's a part of me, you know that, but he's beginning to get on my nerves lately. argh!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:**_ Here we go, another step to the end, I'm actually starting to feel melancholy. I'll miss the idiot. Can you believe I'm writing this trilogy for a little more than a year? I was supposed to finish this whole trilogy by December '06 XD  
__  
By the way, do I have any British readers? _

_**DizneeDol:** thanks, I had three versions of that bloody encounter with Andros and to be honest, I loved them all… I hope you'll enjoy this one, too. _

_**GinaStar:** thank you very much and I don't really hate this story- only in the chapters that take me ages to write :D (that's more than half the chapters in the story, but alright:P ) _

_**zepurple:** hey, I tried to make it powerful, but if you didn't notice, they hadn't really talked about everything and you'll see next chapter, how Andros is still insecure, but they're on the right track when Andros makes a sacrifice… _

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** there's nothing that make me happier than making you guys cry, it means I touched you, that Andrew touched you and I'm glad about it. _

_**BellaCordelia:** I just hate him because he's a stubborn git (very much like myself), and because he forces me into writing things that I shouldn't (like when I wrote a whole chapter of him being a nine years old and now I don't know what to do with it!). _

_**SilverMau:** an A on his nape, and Pepe Le Pew on one of his shoulder blades. The guy lost his powers, I know it's not clear enough but exactly why it happened would be revealed next chapter ;) thanks for the review. _

_**bRaInWaVe:** thanks :D and thanks for the comment n my myspace :P I hope you'll find this chapter enjoyable. _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 37 **

I woke up with a terrible headache, blinking quickly, endlessly. The pain was beginning to rise in me and I felt the urge to throw up. I got up on my feet, for the first time noticing I'm not in the cool infirmary but under the hot reign of the karovan sun. I tried to stand up but fell on the dusty ground, the dust entering my nostrils. It was the first time I saw the blood coming from my face, but I didn't care. I tried to get up again, groaning from pain as I rose on my feet, successfully, this time. I looked around, searching for my mates, they were all laying unconscious on the ground; Damek was laying the closest to me, I checked his pulse crazily, it was there, quick, steady, relaxing. I hurried to the others, checking their pulses and thank god, no one was dead. They were all alive, not that well, but alive. I scanned Gael's body, his leg rested unnaturally on the ground, I suspected it was broken, his shoulder seemed injured as well; Eara was bleeding from an open wound on her arm, it seemed like a really bad fracture. Damek seemed to have been knocked out, but he had no visible injury and Mallory- she seemed like an angel, my angel, sleeping peacefully.

Looking like she's been asleep, the only difference were her bruises all over and the blood coming from her nose, the scratches and burns on her arms and a particular one nasty scratch on her forehead. I took out my morpher, I tried to morph, pressing the buttons again and again in a shaky hand, nothing happened and that was when I realized I wasn't a ranger anymore. That I was given a job and for the first time in my life, I failed and I failed because I wasn't good enough. The sense of burning failure and disappointment risen in me, such a loser I was, such an idiot. I wanted to cry but the agony of losing my powers was immediately pushed away as the agony of seeing my friends like this- nearly dead- washed me. I was responsible for them, I was responsible to their injuries, if I had come fast enough, like I was _supposed_ to… maybe everything could have been different. All I thought about was me, my parents, my brothers, how could I do this to my friends? My other family?

Not knowing what else to do I pushed a few buttons on my morpher, trying to contact the Karovan Ranger Academy, a weird beep was heard, I've never heard it before. After five tries, I finally let myself realize the connection was cut off. I just hoped nothing happened to the Academy, to my home; I felt like a little boy, so scared and confused, helpless. All I wanted to do was kneel beside my friends and cry, but I knew I shouldn't give up, that I can't let them down, that it's my responsibility to them, to their families to keep them in one piece, alive. So I pushed a different button.

"Deca? Decs? Are you there?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"I am here, Andrew." She said, there was something overly comforting with hearing her voice. I needed my friends to be safe again, at least until they're healed and the only place I could think of, the only place that was really safe to me was the Megaship.

"Teleport four to the megaship's infirmary." I said watching as my friends shimmered to the megaship, I felt my heart go weak as their bodies disappeared. "Teleport one." I then commanded and I felt my body disappearing into shimmering red sparkles before muleculizing againt on the megaship's bridge.

"Deca, I need a full report of why the KRA isn't responding to my communicator," I sighed, "I'm going to take care of my friends." I said and hurried over to the infirmary. The door swooshed open and I was facing four unconscious people who happened to be my best mates in this whole universe and their lives were up to me. I couldn't see them die, I couldn't. I grabbed the vital scanned and the first one I scanned was Eara, it turned out I was right; she had an open fracture on her arm and a light concussion. I quickly reached for the medical Synthetron and got a few bandages and some painkillers for her concussion. I cleaned her wound and bandaged it with steady hands, I knew I couldn't let myself go wrong, I couldn't make a mistake anymore. I tried to avoid thinking of them as my friends as long as I took care of them.

Knowing that sleep was some sort of way the body uses to relax, I just made sure Eara won't hurt, I injected the painkillers to her arm and sighed. Bandaged and asleep, she looked a little better. I stroked her forehead once, not able to stop myself from trying to encourage her, trying to tell her that I'm there, right next to her and that she has something to wake up for.

The next I took care of was Gael, he worried me a lot with his leg and detached shoulder, I scanned him quickly and it confirmed my suspicions- broken knee, detached shoulder and apparently he suffered from a medium concussion as well. He was the one making me feel most scared, being some kind of a little brother to me, I was very protective of him, although I was sometimes hard on him. I love him a lot and it hurt me the most to see him like this, his injuries probably the most hurtful and his voice echoed in my head, when he spoke to me on the morpher beginning to say he was scared. Scared to die? And I wasn't there for him, I wasn't there to protect him like I should have. I reached for the medical Synthetron again, the only thing comforting me a little was the fact that now I know that just two out of the four weren't dying on me…  
I bandaged Gael's knee, knowing I'm not qualified enough to fix it and that all I can offer him is painkillers and a bandage to protect the wound, but nothing more. I could tell he'd need an operation for his knee, or at least the help of the Power. Sighing miserably I injected him stronger painkillers, knowing the pain would not subdue easily and that he had to wake up so I could amend his detached shoulder. My informal little brother. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead once before moving to Damek's bed.

This time I was a little relieved, Damek was suffering from a serious concussion, a thing I knew how to deal with, knowing what to do, I got fluid painkillers and put them on the little drawer near Damek's bed. I knew what I had to do.

"Damek, wake up! Wake up!" I called a little louder, shaking him as gently as possible, "Damek wake up now!" I called and he woke up with a started, his hands on my arm.

"Wha- Drew! Eara?" he asked, I nearly choked him with the medicine I forced down his throat, I was so happy he was up and it meant he was more than alright if he's thinking of Eara.

"She'll be okay," I tried to reassure him, "I've already taken care of her and bandaged her," I commanded and he nodded, trying to seat up when he nearly fell, I caught him. "Listen to me," I demanded, "You suffer from a serious concussion, you have to rest but you can't fall asleep. Do you understand me?" I asked and he nodded. "You can't fall asleep." I repeated and he laid back and nodded.

"I won't." he said and I smiled at him and moved to Mallory's bed.

"How-where are we?" he asked as I scanned Mallory with the Vital Scanner.

"We're on the Astro Megaship," I answered, not so sure if I should reveal what happened, then decided I shouldn't hide such important information from my friend. "I don't know what happened to our powers or why the hell the KRA isn't answering, but maybe Deca has an answer. Decs?" I asked, turning to the medical Synthetron, knowing I'll need ointments, bandages, disinfection materials and painkillers.

"Deviot has placed a force field around the Karovan Ranger Academy. Entrance and exit from its territory is disabled." I nodded as I reached for Mallory's bed and put the medicines and bandages on the drawer next to her. I turned to look at Damek, his eyes were closed.

"Damek!" I barked, making sure he wasn't asleep, he jumped and set up a little.

"I'm up!" he said quickly, blinking rapidly.

"Where is the source of the force field?" I asked Deca while attending Mallory; first, I injected the painkillers, then I started to clean her scratches.

"Deviot's ship, it is currently traveling between the seven lost galaxies." She said, I cursed under my breath, what Deca said in other words was- his ship is unreachable. I looked down at the sleeping Mallory before me and I felt a little hopeful, she made me hopeful. I slowly began to put the ointment on her burns and bandaging the serious ones. She didn't seem like she was in pain.

"We lost our powers, Drew, what are we going to do?" Damek asked the one question I wasn't sure how to answer, buti turned to look at him, telling him the nly answer I knew was right for me.

"Look, for now, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do, but one thing is for sure." I paused and looked stubbornly down at Mallory. "I'm fighting until death." I touched her cheek, her skin was soft, as if she wasn't injured, as if her skin hasn't been burnt. I sighed and looked around me, finding a chair to sit on, it was going to be a long day and a long night for me, waiting they would wake up and ask the hard questions once more. Yet before I let myself relax for a moment or two, I noticed Damek was dozing off…

"Damek!"

"I'm up, I'm up…" he said sleepily and I shook my head.

* * *

I woke up the next day, disoriented and a little confused, I nearly fell off of my chair. The first thing I did was to check up on my friends again, I walked over to Eara who was awake, looking a little pale yet her hand in Damek's. I smiled at them, she looked alright, and I knew Damek has already checked up on her and probably much better than I'd ever do. A little relieved I walked to Gael who was staring at the ceiling aimlessly, I smiled at him and cleared my throat. His eyes wandered to me and he smiled at me.

"Any pains yet?" I asked him and he shook his head, "How are you?" I asked again, reaching for the Synthetron for a glass of water. I handed it to him and he drank a little.

"Better, I think." He answered and I smiled at him, then sighed as I remembered I had to attach his shoulder. I knew it's not going to be a pleasant experience for him.

"Gael, your shoulder has to be re-attached to your shoulder joint again." I told him and he looked at me, a little hesitated.

"Is it in some kind of surgery?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, all it takes is a person who knows how to do that and I know how." I said and gulped slightly, I wasn't about to mention I learnt it back when I was twelve when one of mum's doctors asked me if I'd like to accompany him for the rest of the day and how hard that woman screamed when he put her shoulder back in place… Gael still looked a bit scared and put my hand on his healthy shoulder. "It's going to hurt but I'll give you the strongest painkillers the Synthetron has to offer." I said and he nodded.

"I-I trust you, Drew." He said and I nodded. He trusted me in healing his shoulder and there was nothing else that mattered more to me in that moment. I reached for the medical Synthetron, getting the strongest doze of painkillers there is and then handed it to Gael who drank it and nearly gagged, yet he swallowed it in the end, making a very horrid face.

"Disgusting." He said and I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll go see how is Mallory doing, until the painkillers would have an affect, alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled and I messed his hair with a smile of my own.

I walked to Mallory's bed, she was laying there looking a whole lot better than yesterday. When our eyes met, I smiled at her, she only managed to give me a small smile, I hugged her gently. "How are you? Are you okay?" I asked her and she lifted a pair of cloudy eyes at me, she was looking into my soul.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, making me smile at her, I touched her cheeks gently.

"No, but you are… for a while then, I thought you were all going to die…" I whispered and she shook her head.

"I thought you'd never come." She said and I felt a whole burning through my heart. I abandoned my friends. I nearly got them all killed!

"I'm sorry, I know I should've been there from minute one, there is no excuse for what I did and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there to –" she put her finger on my lips.

"I'm glad you were late, if you hadn't, we were all dead and what good would that make?" she gave me another small smile. "I was worried for you." She admitted and leaned her head on my chest, I held her. "I thought Deviot had gotten to you before us and-" she couldn't complete her sentence.

"He didn't. Mallory, I was so scared for you." I admitted with a shaky voice and she hugged me.

"I was scared for you too." she said and I held her tighter, not saying anything else, just enjoying her presence and her touch against my skin.

"You're beautiful." I dared telling her after a long while and she blushed. I kissed her lips briefly and pulled back from our hug, "I have to attend Gael's shoulder." I told her and she nodded with a slight smile, I could see clouds of worry heaving her eyes.

"Damek, I need your help." I called him and Damek nodded, standing at my side in no time.

"What do we do?" he asked and I gave him a serious look.

"We need to put Gael's shoulder back to one piece. I'll be doing it but I need you to hold him as hard as you can, because reattaching a shoulder is very painful and he can't moved or else I might hurt his shoulder even more." I said and he nodded.

"I understand. Shall we?" he asked and I led the way to Gael's bed.

"Ga?" I asked and he raise a little unfocused green eyes at me, the painkillers has taken their affect by now. "Are you ready?" I asked him and he nodded. "Okay, take off your shirt and Damek, hold him." I ordered and Damek help Gael rid his shirt and then held him as if he was hugging him with both hands from the side, not touching the hurt arm.

"On three; one, two, three." I said and took Gael's arm, lifting it and forced it back on his shoulder joint, Gael screamed and started to cry. Damek looked terrorized yet still held Gael tight while I checked the range of movement in his arm. It seemed alright. I looked at Damek.

"Let go." I ordered and Damek jumped back, still shocked from Gael's screams and now, crying. I hugged Gael immediately, trying to comfort him as best as I could.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's over, Gael, it's over…" I told him and he buried his face in my chest, still crying. I knew that he needed to cry, he needed this to let everything out- our lost, our powers, his injuries, his fears. I knew I had to be there for him. "Shh… it's okay, Ga, it's over…" I whispered to him and he still clung to me, not saying anything but crying. "I know, I know it hurts, I wish I could take your pain, I wish." I told him gently, Eara stared at us, crying at Gael's pain, Mallory trying to blink them away. I kissed Gael's hair, stroking his hair until he relaxed a little. I pulled back only slightly, making him look at my eyes while I wiped his tears.

"I wish I could heal you painlessly," I begged him, "but I can't, all I have to offer is painkillers and I already gave you the strongest. You have to deal with this pain for a while, until I find a solution to your knee." I told him and tears started to appear on his face again, "I know you're hurting, Gael, but I promise you: I'll do anything to make it disappear as fast as I can, so you trust me enough to do that?" I asked and he nodded, I squeezed him to me gently before letting go of him. I stood in he middle of the infirmary, looking at my friends and teammates quite stubbornly.

"All of you are spending today and tonight here with no exception." I ordered and they nodded. "I'll be here the entire time with you, you can ask for anything." They nodded. "Now, any questions?" I asked.

"Whe-Where are we?" Gael asked, stuttering, his voice a little hoarse from crying, I smirked at him.

"You don't recognize it here?" I asked and he shook his head, I chuckled. "We're at the bestest, coolest, grooviest place in the whole wide universe!" I told him, making him laugh, I guess he was a little surprised from my tone. I was trying to cheer everyone up a little. "Deca, would you remind everyone who they are and where they are?" I told her, looking at her red eye with a knowing smile. "Youngest to oldest!" I declared and everyone laughed.

"Gael of KO-35, Green ranger, sixteen years old." Deca paused, Gael laughed a little.

"Eara of KO-74, Pink ranger, seventeen years and six months old." She paused again, Eara blushed.

"Damek of KO-74, Blue ranger, eighteen years old." She paused yet again, Damek seemed to grow a few inches taller.

"Mallory Corbett of Mirnoi, Yellow ranger, eighteen years and six months old." Mallory smiled.

"Decs, stop, please." I ordered. "You don't need any powers to be Power Rangers," I explained, "the Power comes from inside, not from a morpher! For a long time, when I was blind, I thought I lost my dream to become a ranger, but you know what I understood? That having a morpher is a right but being a ranger is natural. All of us are rangers at heart and we can win everything we choose, if we're willing to try and try again even if we fail." I said and they nodded, I walked to Damek.

"You're my blue ranger to me, you don't need that." I said and took off his morpher.

"And you're my pink ranger and that little device has nothing to do with that." I said and took off her morpher.

"And you're my annoying green ranger and you don't need a piece of metal to tell you that." I took off his morpher.

"You're my yellow ranger, no matter what." I told her and took off her morpher. I took off my morpher too.

"You're my red ranger too, Drew!" Gael said eagerly and I smiled.

"Yeah, mine too." Damek said.

"Me three!" Eara announced.

"And don't forget you're my red ranger too!" Mallory said with a smirk. I laughed and put the morphers aside.

"We're all rangers and once you're healed, my ranger-friends, we're going to train full time. We can win this and we don't need a morpher at all, but I won't lie to you." I paused, "The new fights are going to be harsher, crueler and much slower to heal from, you would endure more pain than you've ever had." I said and they nodded. "This is why I'm freeing you from your ranger service." I said and they al lgaped at me.

"What?!"

"You're here and you're fighting because you want to, I won't ask of any one of you to sacrifice his life unless he wants to. Understood?" I asked and they nodded.

"Count me in." Damek said.

"Me too." Mallory quickly said.

"Me three!" Eara declared and we all looked at Gael who was smirking.

"Nothing can hurt more than this, we're going to kick some alien butt!" Gael said and we all laughed. "But, hey, you still haven't told us where are we!"

"Decs?" I asked.

"You are currently on the Astro Megaship's infirmary. The Astro Megaship is the belonging of Andros of KO-35 and Ashley Hammond of Earth and currently is used for the benefit of the Karovan Ranger Academy." She answered and they all gaped at me and Deca. I laughed.

"Hey, Deca, you haven't introduced Drew yet!" Eara said and the others laughed, I smiled, but then I realized how much Deca knows about me and that she can't tell them before I do. I realized that this is it, this is the time to come clean and tell them all about me.

"Andrew Zhane Ha-" Deca started.

"Deca, stop." I said and Deca silenced herself, the others stared at me confused. I inhaled deeply before I started talking. "It's about time you knew the truth about me." I told them and they all looked really confused; Eara and Damek were staring at each other with expression of pure wonder on their faces, Gael was biting his bottom lip with a slight frown and Mallory looked interested.

"What do you mean, 'the truth'?" Damek asked and I looked at him.

"I mean I wasn't completely honest with you. Except for the Glaph and the Kaen, no one at the KRA knows anything about me, the real me." I said and they were all frowning, I sighed and explained. "Don't you think the Glaph has made a really strage decision to take a stranger to such a high ranked position such a red ranger?" I asked them, Damek and Mallory nodded.

"But you said you fought Deviot before, you said he blinded you." Mallory countered and I nodded.

"Exactly, don't you ask yourself what a normal guy like me has to do with Deviot? I told you Deviot hurt my family, didn't you ever wonder why?" I asked them and Damek nodded.

"I asked myself why, in your first few months." He said and I smiled.

"It's actually pretty simple," I said with a little smile, "Deviot never wanted to hurt me, he wanted to hurt my parents and my uncles and aunts, because, well, my full name is Andrew Zhane Hammond. I was born on Earth to –"

"Ashley Hammond, the yellow ranger…" Mallory completed and I looked at her and nodded. "But isn't she married to—" Mallory froze and looked at me with a strange expression, Damek and Eara seemed confused, Gael looked amused. "But they got married, what, six years ago?" she said in a weak voice.

"Five." I corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Eara asked and I smiled at her.

"My mum and dad, they're Ashley Hammond of Earth and Andros of KO-35." I explained and she made a slight "O". They all gaped at me, except Gael. "You know." I told him and he nodded. "For how long?"

"Since I visited Zayla, I met Ashley and it wasn't too hard to complete the rest of the puzzle. I knew you need time." He said and I messed his hair even more.

"Why are you telling this to us now?" Mallory asked, I could feel her resentment, I hoped I could make it go away with a well explanation.

"I came to the Academy by accident, the Glaph and the Kaen knew I'm my dad's son, they said they couldn't ignore the amazing physical resemblance and the-"

"OH MY GOD! YOUR BLOND STRIPES ARE NATURAL! YOU'RE NOT DYEING!" Eara exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Oh yeah, I got it from my dad," I said, feeling my cheeks turning a little red. It has been ages since I said this sentence, 'I got it from my dad'… the last time we were on this very same Megaship. "I ran away from home about a year ago, I had issues with my parents and I accidentally came to the KRA, I didn't plan to." I said, apologized, "But two weeks ago, I finally decided to go back home and yesterday I met my dad for the first time in a year." I said and they gaped at me once more, I ran a hand through my hair, I was embarrassed. "That's why I've been late… I'm sorry for that, guys, but I was so scared to let him know I'm a ranger." I said and they nodded, Eara even got up and hugged me.

"It's alright, we're happy you and your parents are talking again." She smiled at me and then walked back to Damek's side.

"Thank you," I told them, "for understanding, in the past year, you have no idea how hard was it to be away from my family and not being able to tell you the whole truth…" I said and Mallory hugged me.

"I love you." She whispered to me.

"I love you too." I said, kissing her temple. I held her close, smiling at my riends when I finally said: "Hey, Decs, how about telling who am I now?" I asked.

"Of course, Andrew," She answered then carried on, "Andrew Zhane Hammond, Red ranger of the second karovan ranger team, Green ranger of honor of the first ranger team-"

"WHAT!?" Gael shouted. "GREEN IS MY COLOR!" We all laughed.

* * *

_A/N: I give it four more chapters. I hope the end doesn't seem too rushed… _


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _And I'm back in the game!_

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 38**

Soon, noon has arrived and I allowed, against any man's better judgment, Eara and Damek claim rooms in the megaship; it was a guest room, something rather simple, I couldn't find a strength to give them one of the ranger dorms, because these weren't mine. They were TJ's and Cassie's, and for me they would always be so and even though I didn't explain it to my mates, I hoped they would understand. My uncles and aunt were still my heroes, always my heroes, and I couldn't let this part of reality fade. Because they were the ones teaching me to believe, to hope and I knew I must protect their heritage. I still insisted on Mallory and Gael spending the night in the infirmary, they couldn't talk me out of it, but it was still hard for me to see them there. Sitting there, watching them napping at noon, I realized I'd have to find some kind of a solution for Gael, as much as I wanted, I couldn't keep him in bed all day. I needed him, as much as I needed all of them, for thinking up a plan. You could imagine my surprise when Decs announced we have some kind of a wheel chair on the Cargo Bay…

I walked to the Cargo Bay, pondering any future possibilities, my head could stop running plans, yet each managed to fail in a certain point in my thought. None of my plans were perfect; we couldn't have a surprise attack on Deviot's ship because we had no powers, and even if he had- it would be suicide; we couldn't wait for him to attack KO-35 because, heck, who knows if he's not planning a full frontal take over that included huge armies? How could five people protect a whole system? I felt a slight shudder running down my back as I passed the Holding Bay's door, I was scared. It was about time to deal with my fear, I couldn't send them to die- they're my friends! This time, I'm responsible to more than just my destiny, but what can I do? How can I turn this situation to work for me? For my friends? I dialed the code for the Cargo Bay, suddenly remembering the story about Seemore the stowaway, I felt a smile rising on my lips. I easily found the wheel chair which was hiding in the corner and reached for it, checking if it was strong enough to hold my weight, not that I was a skinny as Gael, but still… just to make sure it was strong enough, and it was. Perfect.

I strolled along the halls of the megaship in my way to the infirmary, everything was so quiet. Intimidating quiet. It made me feel a bit eerie and uncertain. I turned to enter the megalift, it took me to megadeck five, to the infirmary. I quickly entered the infirmary putting the wheel chair in the corner of the room, quietly, noticing the sleeping duo. They needed that rest and I needed that time. I had to think: what to do?  
Not being able to watch them any longer, I hurried out of the infirmary turning aimlessly to where my feet would take me. I needed someone I could talk to, someone I could tell how scared I was and how lost; I needed someone to guide me through because I felt I couldn't stand this any longer; I couldn't stand this guilt and this heavy feeling that made it harder to move. I swallowed an invisible lump in my throat. It all felt so hopeless. And when I opened my eyes again, as to really look where I was, I was standing in front of mum's room. I entered, the familiar scent of vanilla filling my nostrils. Mum's yellow reassurance flooded me, there was nothing else like this feeling, how she always represented the hope in my life. How her hope was what kept me going, because if there's one thing I was taught by my mum it's never to give up. Ever.  
I took off my shoes, slid off my clothes and entered the shower, I adjusted the stream and hot water fell on me, washing me; I rubbed my face tiredly and my body. I needed this feeling off of me. "What am I going to do?" I whispered, "How am I going to make everyone get out of this one alive?" I gulped and kept washing.

I got out of the steamy shower wrapped in a towel to find a tee shirt and a pair of jeans waiting for me silently on the desk. "Thank you, Deca." I said quietly, knowing it's Deca who's taken of me, as always. Her eye twinkled mysteriously before turning shut. I quickly dressed. "You can look again." I said and Deca's eye opened. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Andrew." She said and I smiled at her eye. I sat on the neatly folded bed, sighing heavily.

"How am I going to make this work, Decs?"

"You're a fine leader, Andrew Zhane, you can think of a plan." Her eye blinked and I ran a hand through my still wet hair.

"I'm scared they'll die." I managed to pronounce my worst fear. "They're my only friends, Deca, they're my family." Deca was silent, I sighed, taking a framed photo of my parents' ranger team. They looked so happy. "He is a so much better red ranger than I'll ever be, I don't know what to do, Deca." I said, panicked. I felt so useless, so small, I felt like I'm nine again, seeing my mum being led on a stretcher to the hospital. I was so lost and so insignificant.

"Maybe you should ask for advice, Andrew." Deca said after a while. I frowned, an advice? From whom? The Glaph, the Kaen and just about everyone else were in the Academy and there was no way of getting in or out of there.

"The Glaph and the Kaen are locked up in the KRA, Decs, who am I going to turn to?" I asked and Deca's eye blinked.

"The only ranger who lived to see two worlds and a universe being taken under the helm of evil and survived to save it, Andrew. Your father." She preached, saying the words I didn't want to accept.

"Deca, I-"

"You must face the truth, Andrew," she said firmly, even coldly, "it's about time you will face the truth you're running away from since you're thirteen. Andros of KO-35 _is _your father." I squirmed, uncomfortable with her determination to prove me wrong.

"but –"

"No, Andrew Zhane, Andros of KO-35 is your father still. It doesn't matter what happened between you and him, you will forever be his son." Quite aggressive she was, that machine, wasn't she?

"After all we've been through? How can I call him Father? How can I look into his eyes? I've tried, Deca, the stars know how much I did, but some things can't be fixed." I said defensively, Deca who was so delicate with me was suddenly so hurtful…

"You cannot escape the truth, Andrew, you cannot pretend you're someone else because you are, eventually, hurting yourself. It's about time you grew up and saw that there are flaws in every person, even your perfect father. He is not perfect and cannot be perfect, he may hurt you and he may insult you but you have to remember that he _is _your father and he loves you through everything." She said wisely, then shut herself out of the room, leaving me in silence.

Was dad's advice what I needed? Suddenly the door swished open and Mallory entered the room, looking very tired; her legs padded on the freezing floor, making me wonder how she found me and _dared_ to pad her way to my mum's room when she's _supposed_ to be sleeping in the infirmary. She sat on the bed next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder in silence, nearly dosing off to dreamland. I smiled at her and pulled her on the bed with me; she settled next to me, her head on my chest before she gave in to sleep. I held her close and kissed her forehead.

Whatever it takes to protect Mallory, to protect my friends and my family. _Whatever_ it takes. So you better watch out, dad, a walking disaster is heading your way.

* * *

_A/N:__ comments would be taken carefully, folded and kept forever in my heart:D  
Happy new year everyone:)_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize!

**A/N:** _This one has a bit of a cliff hanger so don't say I hadn't warned you! I'm trying to keep updating even though I live away from my computer- let's hope my mum's gonna get me a laptop soon… but anyway: _

_**PRISFAN:** I'm trying to keep going, mate, but as I said, living away from my computer at the moment:P thanks for reviewing and I hope you'd enjoy this one! _

_**zeopurple:** you'll see, third time's a charm? I don't know. Thanks for reviewing and not forgetting of me and Drewy here :D _

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** Oh, fight scene, do you know how much time it takes me to create one? I got one very well planned, but not written yet :P _

_**GinaStar:** I guess the boy's growing up, ya know. He's a bit more serious I daresay. And yeah, Decs got sick of his whining, I suppose:) don't we all? _

_**Phantom Rogue:** I miss you and I have tons of your reading to catch up with! _

_**Celeron Red:** aww, changed your nick? Mazal tov! Thank you so much for reviewing! _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 39 **

To say I was afraid, was an understatement; I was mortified, paralyzed with the thought of coming back home. Again. You'd think I'll get used to the terror that flooded my veins, to the ever pressuring feeling of being tested with every word; I wasn't supposed to feel like a stranger in my own home but to tell the truth, their house was never my home. I wanted to believe all of our problems had dissolved yesterday, but the truth is that they didn't and I was a fool if I ever thought they did; the truth is that I only added to the piles of problems I've already had with the decision to 'wait for the right time', there was never a right time and it was a mistake not being completely honest. I knew that now.  
I missed them a lot, even more than I have ever missed them in this entire period of being away from home, I missed my brothers and I missed my parents. It's not that I missed the conversations or laughs that were never a part of our relationship; I just missed being there, to witness their gentle, affectionate interaction, to see them happy. It seemed so long ago that I've seen them smile and genuinely happy, a part of it my fault. I caused so much pain for so long, involving everyone around me, that I failed to realize what I'm actually taking away.

A part of me, the old me, was still there and I wished things were simple as they used to be; I missed being the old me, the boy me, but I knew that that time was lost and that now it's up to me to make sure I won't waste the present. It was funny how even before Deviot, it all started and ended with my family, and eventually, Deca was right. I can't run away from my family, I can't deny my father. He didn't deserve it, mum didn't deserve it, my brothers… but above all _I_ didn't deserve it; we were young, dad and I, we still had time to enjoy of each other's presence and I'd be an idiot to miss this chance with my dad.

You can say I'm sober now, for the first time I look back and there is no pang of some childish remorse. Sure, I regretted for a whole lot of things, but now I was different, facing the biggest challenge of my life.

I looked down at the petite body that was rising and falling on my chest. Mallory. I smiled, my palm gently brushing her cheek before I delicately slipped out of bed and made sure she was all tucked in and warm; I watched her for a moment, the way her hair fell on her face, the way she half smiled while dreaming, the way she held such a better promise to the future. She tossed and turned for a slight moment, then sunk into the bed, breathing deeply and only after she regained calmness, I hurried off to the bridge.

The bridge was stranded, not a surprise considering an injured Gael and a pair of exhausted pink and blue rangers. Silence was a guest I welcomed half heartedly on the megaship, it reminded me of happy times as much as unhappy ones. Nothing has changed here, it seemed to me that nothing would change either; everything looked a bit smaller but maybe it's just because I grew bigger and older, I smiled at the thought before turning to dad's seat. I touched the cold leather armchair, remembering for the first time in a while, the day it all started. The day everything _truly_ started for me…

_"He has my hair and my telekinetic ability and my telepathy ability, TJ," he snapped and I was confused, 'what does he mean his? It's my hair and my abilities!!' I argued, yet I was eager to listen so I deserted my thoughts for their conversation. "Need I remind you that dual colored hair, telepathy and telekinesis are Karovan traits only? I want you to answer me, TJ, is he?"_

_"So you do know," he said with a giant grin on his face, showing his two dimples, "See? That wasn't too hard…"_

Funny how things tend to start up and end up in the same place, only days before that conversation I begged the stars, in the most childish manner, to have him as my father. And when I got it, not a long while after, I wished he wasn't…

"Deca, what time is it on KO-35?" I asked gently, suddenly finding my palms sweaty and hot on the leather armchair as I leaned against it, clutching it.

"Eight-thirty pm, Andrew," She replied, a bit tired for some reason, maybe a little exasperated with me, I wouldn't know.

"Thank you," I said quietly, 'you should patch things up if you want his advice,' I thought, still a bit hesitated. I was afraid to show I need him, last time he wasn't there for me and I couldn't handle rejection, not anymore. I was desperate for his love and this time, I knew it perfectly well.

"Could you, please, connect me with my parents?" I asked, looking at Deca's red eye, rubbing my face tiredly. I was sick and tired of all these confrontations, I was sick and tired of all the emotional stress it caused me and surely, caused them.

"Of course, Andrew." She replied cordially.

"Hello," Mum's voice, I shrunk a bit.

"Mum," I said, paused while trying to think what to say next, the next thing I've heard was an- " Andros! Andrew's on the phone!" then a push of a noisy button, probably to put me on the speaker.

"Andrew?" Dad's voice, I was definitely on speaker. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, honest, everything is fine with me. I just called to say that I'm sorry, I didn't plan the whole ranger-thing going out this way." I tried to explain, but I couldn't find the words, there was silence.

"It's okay, we're not angry-"

"You should be, I just didn't mean to lie or anything. I didn't want to add up to the confusion and chaos between us, but I ended up doing just that. I'm really sorry." I said, sighing.

"Andrew, listen to your father, it's okay." Mum commanded, making me grin stupidly, then I remembered why I called and the grin was gone.

"Things aren't good, they're actually pretty bad. Deca said that maybe I need an advice and now I know I do." I paused, not sure what to say again, sometimes I couldn't stand talking to them just because I was always so uptight when he's around me. They waited, letting me find the words, and it was hard expressing what I felt maybe because I got used to lock everything inside. "I can't see them die," I said, swallowing hard, "They're my only friends and I-I can't make another mistake, I-they nearly died and I wasn't even there and I'm-"

"You're scared." Dad said quietly, I gulped.

"I need you, I have no one else to turn to." I whispered, ignoring his remark, I never thought it can be that easy, admitting. Yet it wasn't over, I felt my heart beating faster, I was anxious to hear his reply.

"I understand. Come over tomorrow." He said and I sighed silently my relief.

"Thank you, I'm- I don't know how to-"

"You're my son, I'll do anything for you." He said quietly, I bit my bottom lip strongly, how do I respond to that? I was so nervous I didn't even notice the slight taste of blood it my mouth, apparently I bit too hard.

"Thank you, dad." I replied the only thing that came on my mind, "Good night." I whispered.

"Good night." He whispered back and the conversation was over.

* * *

[The next day  
Most of the night I spent at the bridge, in silence; I tried to command myself not to think, I thought I was going crazy, everything looked lost to me and it was my responsibility to make sure we get out of this alive, but how?

"Hey, long night?" I turned around to see Damek, I smiled.

"Nah, just thinking," he nodded with a smile.

"Breakfast?" he offered, his blue eyes twinkling in a way I've never seen, he was reassured, for some reason. Why?

"Sure, sleep good?" I rose on my feet, he laughed and patted on my back as we exited the bridge.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we're all well, I thought we were so over yesterday but we're here." I smiled, Eara was rubbing in on him, hope was Eara's thing usually.

"Eara's getting in on you, man," I laughed.

"I know, but we could've died and we didn't," he said as I sat on one of the chairs in the holding bay, "and you know what they say, 'the fight isn't over until the last ranger dies.'" He said making me smile.

"Hey, isn't it 'it isn't over until the fat lady sings?'" I asked as Damek sat in front of me with a loaded plate.

"What? No!" he frowned and I laughed. "Why aren't you getting anything?"

"I'm not hungry," I sighed, "I keep thinking what to do, I just… with our powers being history, I can't see how we're going to beat these guys."

"Don't worry about it, we'll practice harder and we can make it," Damek said as Mallory joined us, looking sharp, she smiled at us and planet a kiss on my cheek before getting a plate of her own, "having a morpher is a privilege, you said it." Damek smiled before stuffing his mouth with pink goo, I laughed.

"Good morning," Mallory said as she sat next to me with a plate loaded with pancakes, "I'm famished!" she said and Damek nodded and laughed.

"Andrew, Gael requests help with getting up." Deca said and I looked at her eyes.

"Thanks, Decs," I smiled at her and got up, "Duty calls," I smiled, making Damek laugh before I quickly left the holding bay to the infirmary. The door to the infirmary swished open to reveal Gael laying on the bed, looking a bit out of it. He looked at me and smiled, I returned the smile.

"Good morning," I greeted and he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," he yawned, "I'm hungry." He said and I knew he was alright if he was thinking of food.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I said making him blush a little, "Let me scan you up, then we'll see." I said and Gael nodded, I grabbed the vital scanner from the table near by and scanned his entire body, his concussion was gone, his shoulder was fine but as I expected, his knee was very far from being alright, it was broken and was actually pretty bluish as well.

"So, what's wrong? I feel alright, but my knee looks pretty bad, I don't think I can stand." He said and I nodded.

"It's broken and open as you can see, but I'm worried it'll get infected, I'll bandage it but I want you to take some antibiotics and painkillers." I told him before I reached for the medical syntethron, pushing a few buttons and getting two plastic cups. I took them and handed them to Gael.

"Then can I have breakfast?" Gael asked while gulping the painkillers, making a repulsed face.

"Yes, and I dug up a wheel chair from the Cargo bay so you won't even have to crawl there." I smirked and he chuckled before gulping down the antibiotics.

"Like you would've let me crawl," he said knowingly and shuddered, "Eurgh! Disgusting! Now, food!" he claimed and I laughed.

"Aye-Aye, Capt'n!" I replied and cordially carried him to his chair, he sat up and I pushed him out of the infirmary. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Everything!! Stars, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!!"

"Whoa, slow down, Sparky, take it slow, I don't need you vomiting all over the place. Slow and steady, promise?" I asked and he turned to me and smiled, pulling his shoulders.

"Yeah, but hurry up I'm hungry!!" he whined and I laughed, rolling him into the holding bay where Damek, Mallory and Eara were sitting quite lazily and talking between one bite to another.

"Morning, guys!" Gael burst and I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Hey, how are you?" Eara jumped immediately and hugged him.

"I'm fine, you guys alright?" they nodded, I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. Damek laughed at me and I stuck my tongue at him, I guess I was tired, but I had much more important things to do, like making sure that rusting piece of metal isn't planning or attacking other colonies or checking what's his course and if there's any data about the KRA. I looked at my teammates for a moment, chattering, happy, hopeful; sometimes I wished I could be as hopeful as they but I knew I wasn't. Another trait I inherited from ol' daddy Andros, I guess.

"Listen," I said using a random moment of silence, "from now on, I want you to understand that it's not a game, we'll have to work harder and use whatever help we can get. This fight is going to be hard, and the harshest is yet to come and I want you to be aware of that." I said firmly, they nodded.

"We understand that," Eara said.

"'eah." Gael added with a mouthful, I sighed.

"Great then," I gave them a small smile, "after breakfast we're going to get some help." A frown appeared on each of their faces.

"Whadaya mean?" Gael swallowed.

"I called them yesterday, my parents are waiting for us." I said and Gael chocked on his green goo, Mallory immediately patted on his back, helping him get the goo out of his lungs; if it wasn't so dangerous, it was funny. They were all kind of shocked, well, except Mallory- I suppose it wasn't such of big deal for her since I imagine she lived among rangers most of her life, like me.

"Your parents?" Eara asked and I nodded, "Andros of KO-35 and Ashley Hammond of Earth?" she asked again, making me chuckle slightly.

"that's them," I confirmed, Eara squealed and jumped on her feet.

"What am I going to wear?!?!" she asked and we all started to laugh, she glared at us and ran out of the holding bay, to her room, I imagine or to ask Deca to find her something more decent to wear rather than torn clothes.

* * *

I was pacing quite nervously on the bridge, from one control panel to the other; I gave my friends an hour to get changed, if they wanted to, and meet me on the bridge. My stomach was knotted, I didn't have any butterflies in my stomach- I had dragons! I rubbed the back of my neck, touching my tattoo carefully, trying not to ruin my hairdo. It took me quite a while to rearrange it so perfectly in the band Zayla gave me… I didn't tell my parents we're all about to come, I hoped they'd be there with my brothers, to be honest, a part of me hoped they wouldn't. I didn't know what their reaction would be to my friends and… we had our hands full of problems already. Yet I insisted on having my friends with me, they were my family too, and they made me stronger, braver. They made me better. Hesitation was a quiet enemy inside of me and I was already half regretting for everything, 'Maybe I should call it off?' I suggested myself, rubbing my face. I was so afraid everything would get messed up, I was confused, not sure if I've made the right decision, there was so much in stake here! So much of _me_ was in stake. 'No, you idiot,' I thought and closed my eyes strongly, forcing myself to relax, 'you can't call it off, you have to do this for the team, it's a moral fighting-against-all-odds-inspirational thing,' another voice countered, 'and besides, you already told them,' I tried to inhale deeply but found myself a bit frozen in place. I was starting to get really queasy with those thoughts but then Eara and Damek entered the Bridge hand in hand, Eara wearing a pink summer dress and Damek with black jeans and a blue T-shirt. They looked so normal, with Eara giggling at a few words Damek whispered to her, heck, I didn't know he was that romantic! When they saw me pacing, Damek turned serious.

"I can't believe we're going to meet Andros!" Eara said enthusiastically. I smiled a weak smile at her, now I couldn't back off… or else Eara would have my head, and if she doesn't then Damek would…for disappointing Eara, what else?

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited…" I said, nervous. What if dad wouldn't like them? What if he says they're a lousy team and that we're a bunch of losers who can't protect their morphers?

"Hey! Can we go already?" Gael suddenly said, I don't have a clue what was he doing in the bridge and how I couldn't hear him come in. I gulped, now only Mallory was left. What if she wouldn't like dad? What if dad wouldn't like her? And what if mum wouldn't like her either? What would I do then? I put my hand on my forehead. I was in deep. What should I do?

"Would you stop pacing?!" Eara demanded, I froze and looked at her, a little confuse, then I blushed.

"Oh." I said and just then- Mallory entered the bridge wearing a skirt and a yellow top. I smiled at her and she smiled back and walked over to me, kissing my cheek.

"Nervous?" she asked quietly.

"Possessively." I half murmured to her, she chuckled and I took her hand in mine. "All ready?" I asked and they nodded.

"Decs, please teleport five to my parents' front yard." I asked.

"Of course, Andrew." Came Deca's warm voice and in seconds we were shimmering to the most beautiful front yard. Deca teleported us right in front of the door, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for a few seconds, and then the door was opened to reveal mum. She was beautiful, as always, wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow top, the most beautiful thing she wore was her smile. I couldn't help but noticing the way her eyes twinkled at me; sometimes I knew to read her so well… She looked at me with that amazing grin of hers, then at my friends, studying them for a moment. I knew she could recognize their colors easily, but she didn't say a thing yet.

"Um.. hey, I-" I started and then, nearly all at once, she hugged me then and I shut up and hugged her back, my hand slipping from Mallory's grasp as my arms wrapped mum. It felt so much like it used to be at that precise moment, as if I never left home.

"It's good to see you, Andrew," she told me and I smiled a little, then she looked over my shoulders. "You too," she told my mates, "your friends?" she asked with a knowing glint in her eyes. I chuckled.

"My family." I smiled at her and she shook her head with a slight chuckle.

"Come on in," she gestured towards the house, entering herself and leading the bunch of us to the living room. "Show your friends around, I'll get you all something to drink." Mum said and I nodded.

"Where's dad?" I asked her and she stopped and smiled at me happily, her self satisfied feeling made me itchy.

"He'll be here soon, your brothers wanted to visit Ciara and Jaden." She explained and I nodded, she left and I stayed with my friends. Their eyes were wandering on the living room's walls, furniture and everywhere, I rubbed my nape; this was soooooo embarrassing...

"I'll show you around?" I asked, not sure how to act, the last time I had a friend coming over to my house, it was when I was eight and it was for a science project. I didn't even remember how you are supposed to act when you have friends over. Damek and Mallory nodded and I smiled weakly as I led them out of the living room to my room, when I walked through the door I remembered I haven't been in here for a year… Surprisingly, everything was in its exact place; the closet, my desk, my bed, even my clothes were laying in the same exact position they were in the day I ran away.

"This is my room." My friends looked around in silence, Damek walking to a huge map that was hung on the wall, Eara looking at a few action figures I had just below my Power Rangers in Space poster, Gael examined the books I used to read and Mallory? Mallory took my hand in hers, then hugged me.

"I know it's hard for you," she murmured against my shoulder, "Thank you for doing this," she said softly and I swallowed, nodding; hard was nothing near what I've held inside at those moments, I wasn't sure of anything. I was so scared of rejection. I held her closer to me, her closeness eased my worries and gave me hope, as always.

"Wow, you read advanced starship material!" Gael said after a while, making me look away from Mallory to him, I managed to smile a little.

"Yeah, I had to."

"Did you understand everything? I mean, a few of it I don't understand and I've been studying it for three years now." Gael while taking out one book from one of the shelves.

"None of it was too hard and things that were complicated, well, Deca explained." I explained, Gael frowned.

"Deca?" Gael and Eara both wondered aloud.

"Yes, rangers?" Deca said, making me laugh.

"You connected your room with Deca's systems?" Eara asked in total awe, it made me frown. And I shrugged.

"Deca was my only friend for years, it was only natural, I guess. Besides, Deca always had a knack for me, I think, she's a little protective of me and she wanted to be near me, watch over me." Mallory chuckled and I smirked. "Hey, Decs, did dad get here?"

"Yes, Andrew." She replied.

"Thanks, we'll see you soon." I told her. "Come on, you guys, I want you to meet my dad."

* * *

**A/N:**_ mean, oh mean! But yeah, had to. Let's hope I'll get the next one up next Saturday, when I'm back home:) _


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers; I do own Andrew (he's mine!), Scout Rin, Daniel Cade, Rhine, Zayla, Jaden, the Glaph, Damek, Gael, Hertia's Mall, Kaen Slan, Eara, Mallory C., KRA, the plot, the feelings and everything else you don't recognize! 

**A/N:**_ ;looks down shamefully; well, I know I said last Saturday, but… things weren't ready! They are now. Sorry?  
-I know this story is becoming boring but bear it two more chapters until the end;) _

**Quest into Space III: Serenity  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 40 **

I gulped as I led my friends through the small hallway back to our living room. More than my own nervousness was knotting in my stomach; I was practically carrying the wrecked nerves and pressure of five people, including myself! Damek's nerves were like a punch straight to your gut, Eara's like a balloon swelling inside my chest, Mallory's was kind of like buzzing in my head and Gael's was this sort of excitement merged with anxiety that made my walking slower, because my whole body was stiff… Once we entered the living room, dad rose on his feet and advanced towards us from the couch; I think I shrunk with each and every one of his steps. I couldn't help it, in his presence I was everything but the courageous red ranger I was supposed to be. In a way it hurt, because no kid is supposed to be this alarmed when one of his parents is coming to greet him. You're not supposed to be petrified at the sight of your own dad.

"Andrew!" Dad called in a soft voice, I was relieved and embarrassed all the same. I gulped; how was I to react to that? How am I to know how to treat my father when I never had one? But then he reached for me and pulled me for a very stiff hug, or at least stiff from my end. I couldn't tell when was the last time he hugged me… was it really that long? He just grabbed me, you know? I didn't know what to do, it was _so_ embarrassing and he _didn't_ let go! He just stood there, clutching me close… I guess I got these weird 'son' instincts or something because as if by themselves my arms slid up to his shoulders, like a baby only now learning how to hug;

"Hi, dad, how are you?" I managed to ask, his hug sort of lingered and I had this tingly happy feeling all over me. His happiness? I wasn't sure, it might've been mum's… But then he started to back off and I felt a bit sorry for not accepting his hug earlier; all these old feelings which were buried deep inside of me started to float back when he hugged me, this security, like I'll never be alone in this world again; this reassurance, and I even daresay hope. Dad gave me _hope_, can you believe it?

"Where's Rin? And Cade?" I asked, looking around the house, expecting to see them charging at me, well, not expecting, more like hoping.

"Daniel is at Karone's and Scout wanted to go to a friend's house." Dad explained, I felt kind of disappointed; I really wanted to see my brothers, I wanted them to meet my friends… my family. I wanted a huge part of my life to meet the other huge part of my life.

"Didn't they want to see me?" I asked a bit stupidly, a second after the words came out of my mind I regretted them already.

"I- we didn't tell them you were coming," dad said, I bit my bottom lip.

"I see," I said, taking a deep breath and lowering my gaze to my shoes, trying to swallow down my disappointment and insult. I could feel a bit of tears starting to prickle around my eyes. I swallowed hard.

"No, it's nothing like that," dad said quickly, I looked up at him for a moment, giving him the chance to explain himself; "You're here to discuss such an important matter and it's too crucial for them to be here, Andrew." He said looking into my eyes, his hazel eyes were truthful and I could understand the logic in his words, I really could. I nodded and sighed.

"I know, I'm just…" I tried to explain, "I miss them and I wanted them to meet my friends." I said and dad nodded.

"I'll tell Karone to bring them home later, but I want to meet your friends?" he suggested, half asking, I blushed and nodded.

"Okay," I said and stepped aside, making Eara who was standing right behind me to face dad. "Dad, meet Eara of KO-47, pink ranger; Eara, meet my dad, Andros of KO-35." I said and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Pleasure to meet you, Andros." She smiled a shy smile, her face as red as her hair, I smiled and dad nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Eara."

"..And umm, meet my mum, Ashley Hammond of Earth." I quickly added, Eara stepped behind dad, approaching mum who greeted her with a smile and a hug which Eara happily returned. I cleared my throat, signing Damek to step forward;

"Damek of KO-47, blue ranger; umm, do I really have to introduce you guys?" I looked at my parents, "We took Ranger History ages ago," I said, half yawning; everyone laughed, dad chuckled! Mum giggled and Gael was hiding a smirk, I should punish him as soon as he's healthy again. Anyway, dad and Damek shook hands, then Damek moved to mum and bowed his head in respect about a second before mum totally _pounced_ on him and hugged him. I think Eara was quite please and boy, the look on Damek face was priceless! Like he didn't know where to bury himself! I'd _pay_ to have had a camera back at that precise moment…

"Hi, I'm Mallory Corbett," she introduced herself with the sweetest smile to dad, offering her hand to dad. He took it with a slight nod. "I'm the yellow ranger." She added and I could see mum's grin getting huger and brighter. I wanted to bury myself someplace, this will haunt me to the end of days, I _so_ knew mum won't leave it alone EVER. Dad gave mum a weird look, and she was now biting her bottom lip, I wanted to disappear. I _so_ knew she was using telepathy to tell him Mallory's my girlfriend… and just as you think things can't get any worse-

"Are you Mike and Maya's Daughter?" Dad asked with a calm smile and Mallory nodded. "I used to baby-sit you when you were just a month old!" He smiled at her and she blushed; I was out of it. Ewwwww… dad changed her diapers! Ick! And then just as I was about to introduce Gael-

"Oh man, oh man, I'm so excited…" I heard him mumbling, again forgetting he's thinking aloud; I rolled my eyes as dad's eyes darted to the little green ranger's way.

"Kaen Andros I'm-" he started and dad grinned at him fully, which was down right concerning. He only gave that smile to Rin and Cade…

"No need to call me 'Kaen', Gael of KO-35," dad said, making Gael's jaw drop to the floor, now that's a sight you don't get to see every day: Gael speechless.

"How do you-" Gael started and dad put his hand on Gael's shoulder.

"I've seen the holo-film you sent and received all of your photos from Zayla, too." Dad smiled again, "I owe you so much, Gael of KO-35," at this point Gael's face was so crimson he could fill in for Hunter! "You brought back my son, after I thought I lost him forever…" I squirmed uncomfortably to the sound of dad's voice which told me exactly how much pain I've caused him. I gulped, looking away from them, guilt was a hard burden to carry.

"No problem, Andros," Gael said lightly, smiling his charming-yet-childish smile, "I'm such a big fan," his grin grew wider and I cocked my eyebrow- he never said anything about worshiping my dad or anything… "- of your son." He completed the sentence, making dad laugh and me gain that very same shade of crimson that decorated Gael's face only moments beforehand. Dad turned serious all of a sudden, I looked at him finding myself admiring the sense of responsibility and his strength to focus on what's important; for the first time in a very long time I felt like the thirteen years old boy I once were, the one who adored Andros of KO-35 not because he's his father, but because he's a person worth looking up to. Because he's who I want to be when I grow up. Because he always has been my hero. 

"Sit, rangers." Dad said quietly, they sat silently on our sofas and as I was the last one standing, dad patted my back, urging me to sit myself. I sat next to Mallory on the two-couch, Gael was sitting in his chair on my other side. "What happened? Why do you need our advice?" Dad asked, I gulped, as the leader, it was my job to take full responsibility on whatever happened.

"The KRA is under a force field." I said dryly, dad nodded.

"I know, it's all over the news," he paused, "it's making you the responsible for the entire Karova system's security, Andrew." He added quietly, I nodded, sighing silently. The weight of the world, heck, _the universe_ was on my shoulders and it was in that exact point that I've felt it weighing over me. I felt so ashamed for letting all of this mess happen, I was so selfish- trying to solve my personal problems before I've rid the Karova system from Deviot; I shouldn't have been so careless, I should've thought! I looked down at my shoes, a bitter taste rose in my mouth, my own shame.

"Our powers are gone, dad." I whispered guiltily, I was unworthy of the Power. I was a failure. I heard mum gasping, she was shocked, obviously for finally grasping how bad a ranger I am. Dad didn't say anything, but I could imagine what he thought, that I was a useless creature; because I was. Because why did I ever think I deserve a morpher when I can't solve my own problems alone? "We're going to increase training and attack Deviot before he moves his forces to a fight on Karova's grounds," I said and dad nodded, "but I can't see myself doing that with them," I was gesturing to my friends, my teammates, my family, "being unprotected." Dad nodded, a part of me sighed in relief, he didn't say I'm a disgrace to our family yet which was a good sign, I suppose.

"I understand. Blind training?" he asked and I nodded.

"All of us, but Gael's out of the game with his knee," I said and mum glanced curiously at Gael who seemed embarrassed, "open fracture." I detailed, mum seemed horrified.

"How did this happen?" Dad asked again and I gulped; I wasn't even there when the most of it happened, I was such an idiot!

"He had these beams, purple, maybe?" Mallory suggested, the others nodded their agreement, "Once the beam touched our morphers, they were neutralized all of a sudden…" Dad nodded serious and worried; his face was nearly expressionless, in red ranger mode, of course. Yet I didn't need to look at his face for knowing what he feels, I could feel his worry going through my guts, swishing back and forth and piercing me. I could feel his fear, I guess he had a lot to be afraid of, now that we're going to lose. He frowned for a moment.

"Purple beams?" he asked and we all nodded, "Was something recently stolen from KO-101?"

"About a week ago." Damek said all of a sudden from the other side of the room, I nodded.

"It was a distraction, kept us busy with three metal dragons…" Eara started weakly, but dad sighed heavily, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes for a moment before he looked severely at mum, probably noting how bad of a ranger team we all are and how much I suck as a red ranger. I gulped.

"KO-101 is where new morphers are developed and experiments relating to the Power are being conducted over daily basis. No one knows exactly what these experiments are, it's highly classified, I doubt anyone but the people working there are aware to the experiments that are done. It's Top Secret."

"Maybe we should go there and get some new equipment," Damek suggested, "If we're lucky there might be new morphers ready for us there." I shook my head.

"I bet Deviot has a stake out planned out just for us, and with our powers gone we hardly stand a chance against an army of Machinatrons, Metal dragon and what else." I objected and dad nodded.

"I agree with Andrew," He said, "I'm guessing Deviot has the colony under a siege and I'll be surprised if he didn't place the local labs under another force filed."

"But what could he have taken?" Gael wondered aloud.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, smiling bitterly as all cleared in my head, I could finally see the whole picture.

"What do you mean?" Gael asked, confused.

"He took that device that neutralized our powers from KO-101…" I said, looking at dad who nodded, "Why would they have such a device in KO-101?"

"Tommy Oliver, Ryan Mitchell, Trent Fernandez." Dad said and I frowned.

"What do they have to do with it?" Eara wondered aloud.

"The green, Titanium and white rangers," Mallory said, I nodded, but what did they have in common? They were all Earthlings, what did they have to do with Karova?

"A ranger gone bad," Gael said a second later, "It's genius! A device to eliminate the threat by neutralizing the Power!" Dad nodded, smiling at Gael.

"I used to be involved in this project a few years ago, I resigned after realizing how dangerous this device might be and certainly in the wrong hands. I warned the Kaen Slan it's too much of a risk to have such a device, even his own brother warned him-"

"His brother?" Eara couldn't get over her curiosity. Typical.

"The warrior Ninjor, the creator of Zordon's Power Coins." Mum answered absently, my jaw dropped, so _that_'s why he was familiar to me! That N chain on his chest was the same N carved on Ninjor's armor! He. Was. The. Brother. Of. The. One. Who. Made. The. Power. Coins. I'll let you know that's a lieutenant to god for me. The first Power Coins! A legend! I gulped, looking at mum wide eyed, she smiled at me. I looked at the others, did they understand the size of my failure? I've disappointed Ninjor. _The_ Ninjor. The _legend_!

"The point is," dad started in an aggressive voice, making me look at him immediately; "that Deviot's device can work on any morpher or any Power related objects." Okay, Power related objects, but weren't we, as rangers, such objects? I mean, the morpher helps channeling the Power through us, but being teenagers with attitude makes us some kind of Power magnet. The Power is inside us and around us all the time, the morpher just reacts to us, to our DNA or something, it helps us sort of tune the Power. Does it mean that device can 'eliminate' us? I immediately looked up at dad.

"Dad, isn't it dangerous to us? Even in our demorphed form?" I asked, dad stared at me when I said that, his gaze kind of deep, but I didn't know why or what he saw in me.

"Why would you say that?" Gael asked all of a sudden, I still looked at dad, watching him watching me with a testing glance.

"We're like Power magnets, we attract the Power. If that _thing_ is able to wipe out Power related objects, well, _we're_ considered Power related objects. We channel the Power through us." Dad's eyes flashed with something, before he shook his head.

"It can't eliminate humans, only the Power. Karovans don't believe in violence and killing." Dad said and I nearly snorted. Right, and those boys in school, did they not believe in violence? And Rhine? Dad was living in his own little world, apparently.

"So where does this lead us to?" Mallory said all of a sudden, all eyes were drawn to her. She started pacing, I guess we all were helpless but she _hated_ it. It made her nervous. "What do we do now? Plan an ambush some place? Wait for him to come to us? We can't sit around here all day doing nothing!"

"I agree! What do we do?" Damek spoke, Eara nodded. Well, this was the moment of truth, the moment to reveal all of my grand plans. Too bad I didn't have any. Some leader I am. Pshh.

"We go to him on our terms," well, it was the only logical thing to do, "we practice for a couple of weeks and we go."

"What if he attacks Karova before that?" Damek countered.

"We fight." And hope not to die, I completed to myself. He didn't seem pleased with my answer, the others avoided my gaze. I sighed. "We have nothing else to do! I can't bring you back your morphers or mine, and as I told you before, if you think you're not ready for this- you know where the door is. Use it while you can." There was silence, I reached for the door and opened it. "If you don't want to, you can go." I repeated, smelling their fear, feeling the slight shivers of their skins like a wind to mine, but I had to be the strong one. I was the leader and they were my rangers, they weren't supposed to be this scared, this faithless.

"You listen to me, if you don't think you can stand out there," I pointed at the garden, "and die for Karova or Mirinoi or Earth, then you go now. I'm telling you that I will and happily, because I'm doing this for the people I love - they're worth it to me." I paced in front of their line. "I'm doing this for Karova because this is _my_ home and if I don't die for Karova, then who will?" I stopped and looked at them. "It's one for all and all for one. I'll give you a few minutes to reconsider and decide." I said and walked to the garden, the smell of freshly cut grass entering my nostrils. I took a deep breath.

I didn't blame them for the doubts, for their fears, they had things to lose. I had none; I knew I was asking them to die, to put their life on stake and this time with no special armor to protect them or reassure them they can win. You see, when you're a ranger you're used to the suit, to that one colored spandex that no matter what tells you - things will turn out fine. They usually do, but now we don't have the spandex to reassure or give hope, this time we're on our own. I closed my eyes for a moment. I never wanted anything more than being a ranger, to be able to fight the bad guys, to save the world, but now- there is nothing more I want than peace and quiet, more than safety and calmness. I want to be able to sit back and relax, and I knew that if we don't win this- no one would ever be able safe and sound, or at least, not on this part of the universe.

'If they don't want to take any part of this war, I shouldn't be mad,' I told myself, 'it's their right, they're all so young, Gael isn't even sixteen yet!' I thought. Their fear was legitimate, even I was scared from all of this, but being able to win this fear is what makes you an honorable person, and even if they have a right to quit rangering, it's still their duty. When you accept a morpher you know it's forever, that it means staying and fighting even in the worst situations. It means being the last stand, the last straw, the last hope and the only person between defeat or being defeated. I entered the living room again, mum and dad were nowhere to be seen but my team mates were there, still standing in line, their faces were serious, determined, strong; I guess I should've known what their answer would be.

"Yes?" I asked and as a response Damek stepped to me.

"I think I'm speaking in the name of all of us when I say that we're in this together. We started together and if we need to, we'll end this together. We're a team and you're our leader and we never doubted it, but we can't say we're not afraid." He said, it was probably the first time I've ever heard Damek saying he's afraid of anything, really. The others nodded behind him.

"I'm scared too and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. I'll try to be that suit and that weapon that you're missing and needing, I won't let you stand against everything alone." I said softly, I meant every word I said; I was intending to be there, fight and protect not only for the sake of Karova, but for the sake of my friends. They're my friends, my only friends, how can I not? I hugged Damek, patting on his back, then moved to Gael, messing his hair, hugging Eara and then Mallory. "There's hope if I've got a team like you." I said and at that second mum and dad appeared in the entrance to the living room. Dad looked like he was on fire within, he walked straight up to me and grabbed my shoulders. I frowned.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"I-I…" he started, then his hands let go of my shoulders, he unclasped the strap of his morpher; un-tanned skin was revealed on his wrist, pale and nearly dazing, he offered me the morpher, wordless. I froze.

"What are you doing? I can't have that!" I said nearly frightened to death, what would you if someone had offered you a long lost dream? I took a few steps back, rejecting the offer and nearly falling over my butt. It was amazingly scary the way my dreams had the tendency to come true in really suckish times.

"I want you to have my morpher-"

"I can't have _your_ morpher, a morpher is not just some thing you give without thinking," Great Andrew, keep saying this to the friggin' _man who gave out FOUR morphers to complete terran strangers!_ Oh, the irony. "It-it means something to you, dad, I can't take this, it's a part of who you are, it's like robbing yo-"

"_You_ are a part of who I am, Andrew, you're my son and if I don't give everything I can to make sure you're alright-"

"You owe me nothing-" I tried to argue.

"It's not like that, I'm proud of you, Andrew, you need any help you can get and it's the only thing I have that can help and I want you to have my morpher. I want you to use it and save Karova with it. I want you to feel like I'm protecting you this time, alright?" he clenched his jaw.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now a bit curious.

"Nothing, just take it. Use it wisely and come back home." He said and took my arms in his hands, they were surprisingly warm; he gently strapped the morpher on my wrist, then looked away from me to my mates, I think he was a bit embarrassed. And worried. "All of you. Andrew, four other morphers are waiting in the Megaship, remember that dialing pad on the side of the Cryogenic Chamber? The code is 1503E, now go." He rushed us, I turned to go before I stopped, I turned back to him, to face my dad. I wasn't sure what I felt, all I knew was that things were so mixed up inside of me, this amazing feeling of being recharged, almost revived, the excitement of my teammates, their fear, my parents' worry, my nervousness… I was too lost in emotions that it was hard to sort them out, what was mine, what was theirs? But I knew what he did was hard, a morpher… it's a part of the man, you know? It's a part of who you are, like your color, like your _blood_.

"Deca teleport five." The last thing I saw was the blurry image of my parents between red sparkles.

* * *

_A/N: well, this is it for this time:) can you guess why the code for the morphers' thingy is 1503? XD  
And about the holo-film mentioned, it's actually a short film Gael shoot for Zayla in that vid cam Drew gave him. Gael gave it to Zayla when he came to visit her after she went back home. I actually wrote it, but for several reasons it's not going to be a part of Quest. I might post it as an extra or something someday._


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Original characters are mine, the others you recognize from TV, aren't.

**A/N:** _A soldier myself now, this is the last chapter of the Quest into Space Trilogy. As always, there will be an epilogue only I haven't decided how this should end – you decide (in your review). Happy Reading._

**Quest into Space III: Serenity**

By DarkHonda aka Tal

Chapter 42

Damek, Eara, Zayla and Gael were trying to create a diversion in the other side of Deviot's ship; in the mean time Mallory and I were supposed to find the power source of the spacecraft and destroy it with the hopes the impact would finish off all the devices Deviot managed to steal from KO-101. It might have been a great loss to Karovan science, but it nearly brought the destruction of the Karovan people for who built it when it ended up in the wrong hands.

Mallory and I hadn't met many Machinatrons on our way to the command room and those we did meet, well, they weren't left in the same shape as they met us in. Once we reached the gate to the ship's bridge we stopped and I tried to eavesdrop;

_"- you waiting for? Go and help them! I'll stay here and protect the Power center!"_

It was Deviot's metallic voice, a Machinatron rushed out of the bridge only to be knocked down by Mallory. Did I mention how much I love her?

I pointed at the now opened gate and snuck inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. Mallory followed me as I hid behind a random security stand. Deviot was pacing near a chair that reminded me of Captain Kirk's command-chair-thingy. I grinned, trying to swallow my snort.

Machines are idiots.

I pointed to the left where another security stand was, then pointed at Mallory. She nodded and in a second she was hiding behind that stand. I looked around and hurried near Mallory.

"CRUSH THEM!" He roared into a speaker and his voice echoed all through out the ship.

"I'll get him, you try to shut down the power and if you can't just destroy everything you see." I whispered and she nodded. I snuck behind a navigator stand and jumped on Deviot from behind, struggling with him. I dug out the old astroblaster and tried to shoot Deviot. He seemed immune to the old laser beams, but at least I kept him busy. Mallory quickly reached to the main stand and two minutes later she ruined everything she could.

Deviot threw me on the floor and I thought I could hear my back cracking, but it didn't – or it did, but the suit protected me. I had the maximum protection since my DNA was so close to dad's.

"You ignorant pest!" Deviot roared.

"Mallory, destroy the main reactor! It'll give us ninety seconds before it sets everything off!" I yelled and she nodded. Deviot changed his target and I rushed to him and grabbed him, trying to distract him and earn Mallory enough time to set the main reactor off. Deviot aimed the purple beams at me and I struggled to evade them, one nearly hit my head!

_"Main reactor self destruct in ninety seconds."_

"I did it!" Mallory yelled and Deviot, raging, threw me against the wall and aimed for Mallory, shooting at her and trying to slice her with his jawed sword. I fought to stand up and walked over to him with the Spiral Saber, trying to spiral through his armor. It didn't seem to cause any effect, only sparks flying everywhere.

_"Main reactor self destruct in sixty seconds."_

"Mallory!" I struggled with Deviot, knowing I can't really hurt him, only try to grab him long enough.

"Mallory, get the others and GO!" I yelled. Deviot grabbed me and slammed me on the floor, I gritted my teeth and stood up, jumping on him; forcing myself to struggle with him.

"I won't leave you!" Mallory yelled.

_"Main reactor self destruct in thirty seconds."_

"Mallory, GO!" I yelled. "It's an order!! GO GET THE OTHERS AND LEAVE! I'M YOUR COMMANDING RANGER! DRAG YOUR ASS, GET THE OTHERS AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Deviot punched me in the gut.

_"Main reactor self destruct in twenty seconds."_

"I'LL BE FINE! GO!" I yelled and Mallory stared at me, I struggled with Deviot's grip, he was choking me. She shot at him, making sure he let go of his grip on me and ran out of the bridge.

_"Main reactor self destruct in fifteen seconds."_

He grabbed me again and even though I struggled, he started choking me; I couldn't break free.

_"Main reactor self destruct in ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven."_

He let go of me.

"You're lucky I need to save my skin!" He slammed me to the floor and ran out of the bridge.

I didn't know he had a skin.

"Deca, MegaTank." I didn't think I could get on the Galaxy Glider on time.

"Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. –- "

I was safely tucked into the small MegaTank and away from the ship, but I could see the impact of the explosion. Metal parts flying everywhere and turning into dust, a huge purple mushroom disappearing into the blackness of space. It was kind of cool.

"Deca, scan area for Deviot."

"Request acknowledged. Scanning closest Karovan colonies." With Deca scanning, I felt calmer, when she finds Deviot – I'd deal with him. Still, there was one more thing I needed to make sure before returning the Megaship.

"Power down!" The suit dissolved and I laid back on the only chair the MegaTank held and opened my communicator;

"Hey, Guys, everyone okay?" I talked to the communicator.

"I think I broke a nail." Eara complained, I grinned, she was _definitely_ alright.

"Did you see the neutro-trilliakrovan explosion? It was AWE – we're fine, Andrew!" I could almost _hear_ the look Zayla was giving Gael. I snickered.

"That was _really_ fun." Damek who sounded happy, which was weird, maybe he _should_ go to the Infirmary. Shrugging, I waited for the last of the team's rangers to respond; Mallory didn't answer. What if she didn't make it out of the ship? What if I left her there without meaning to? A strange feeling crept into my gut.

"Mallory?" I asked, just to be sure, my stomach turned in fear;

"I'm alright, maybe a broken arm, not sure." She sounded okay, slightly proud and I knew she was pissed at me; I could hear it from her tone, it was sort of pouty and sullen, extremely annoyed. I was in for a lecture and maybe even a fist fight later, she had this sort of silent rage that had to get out of her system or else… No one dared to mess with her when she was angry, especially when she was PMSing. She got a little scary. I was sure she would kill me when I see her.

I yelled at her.

It was for her own good and she knew it.

I bossed her around like I owned her.

I did sort of own her, she's my ranger. And my girlfriend.

I sighed. I'm _so_ dead.

"Decs, could you, please, make sure Mallory is being treated in the Infirmary?" I wouldn't want to deal with an injured _and_ pissed Mallory later. It would be a whole other level of impossible.

"Certainly, Andrew."

"Thanks." I sighed. "How is the scan progressing?"

"Scanning the first thirty-five colonies of Karova." Deca opened a holographic mao in front of me noting all the places she has scanned; he wasn't in the Keonta and Hakova systems, nowhere near Earth or Onyx.

"I was hoping he would be in Onyx, but even Daviot is not that stupid." I commented as I watched the scan moving from KO-34 to KO-35. A flickering red dot appeared.

"Deviot found."

"Teleport me and inform the rangers not to move until I tell them." I ordered.

"Yes, Andrew."

In a rain of red sparkles, I teleported out of the MegaTank.

* * *

I reappeared in front of a house that I immediately recognized; That son of a bitch! He went there to finish off my family, to get his little revenge on _my _win. He had nothing to gain but revenge, he has already lost. I gritted my teeth as I noticed was that the door was broken open, it meant he was already inside, doing the stars-know-what, I pulled my personal astroblaster and ran into the house, gently passing through the shambles of the broken door.

Once inside, I quickly and silently snuck to the living room, looking around, scared to see blood or one of my brothers injured.

The room was empty.

The next room I turned to was the kitchen, my parents could hold Deviot but my brothers couldn't, which made them priority number one. I scanned the kitchen quickly, my eyes outlining every sink, fridge and cupboard; trying to detect a movement. I noticed one of the cupboards was moving a little, it wasn't closed as perfectly as the others. I carefully inched closer, and pulled the door open in one arm, the other was holding the astroblaster behind my back.

Rin was sitting inside the cupboard, holding his knees and leaning his forehead on them. Once he realized he was exposed he looked up, eyes completely wide, and was about to let out a shout, I put my hand around his mouth and pulled him out of the cupboard.

"You have to be quiet, Rin." I told him, he nodded and I let him go.

"Andrew!" He whispered and hugged my legs. I lifted him up in one arm and kissed his forehead.

"Everything will be fine, I promise, okay?" I told him in a whisper and he nodded. "Where's Cade?" I asked quickly.

"Mum hid him in the yard before she hid me here." Rin whispered, I clenched my teeth and held Rin tighter, putting my astroblaster before us as I snuck to the living room again.

"Where are mum and dad?" I whispered, Rin was about to answer when a huge crash sounded from the bedrooms. "Never mind." I said quickly and ran to the yard. I looked around, then I recognize a movement, something was moving behind a large bush of Salvia; I put Rin down, indicating to him to stay quiet as I approached the bush slowly, I moved behind it in a sudden movement to see Cade. He was on his knees, fidgeting a little.

"Cade." I smiled at him and he looked up and grinned, jumping into my arms.

"Andew!" He giggles.

"You have to be quiet, Cade." I whispered and looked out of the bush. "Rin!" I whispered and Rin quickly ran next to us.

I put Cade next to Rin and put Cade's hand in Rin's.

"Rin," I looked at him, staring into his eyes. "Take care of Cade and don't let go of him. You are his big brother and you need to watch over him until mum and dad come back to take you, okay?"

"Okay." Rin nodded.

"Promise me you'll be a good big brother to Cade, take care of him and make sure he's alright." I said.

"I promise, Andrew." He said and I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good. Now, I'm going to send you to a magical place with this." I said and took off my morpher. "The queen of the place is called Deca and she will take care of both of you. You have to listen to her and do all she says, okay?" I wrapped the morpher's strip on their small wrists. Rin and Cade both nodded.

"Rin don't forget your promise." I reminded him and he nodded.

"Cade, listen to Rin and be a good boy, okay?" The small boy smiled.

"Okay, Andew!"

"Good." I said and pressed a button on the morpher. "I love you guys, don't forget, okay?" I asked.

"We won't." Rin hurried to say, I pressed a button.

"Deca, teleport two." I ordered and quickly the two vanished.

Two safe, two more to go.

I felt a little better, knowing these two are out of danger, but there were my parents, I took out my astroblaster and ran towards the house. I ran to my room, peeking in, it was tarnished and the electrics that connected the room to Deca's systems were torn… that was why they couldn't teleport my brothers when Deviot first came here.

A scream that sounded like mum made me tense.

It came from Rin's room; before going in I changed the setting of my astroblaster to shoot the most concentrated laser beams, I knew it wouldn't be enough – I had to corrupt his power source and to do that, I had to find where it is. Couldn't be his head, it was too small, as his arms and legs. That left his chest and abdomen, where his strongest shield had been anyway. I counted to three and kicked the door open;

First thing I noticed was dad, out cold, on the bed, bleeding from a gash on his forehead. Mum was on the other corner of the room, armed with a chair; Deviot was swordless but it was obvious that with her back against the wall, mum was starting to lose. They both stopped fighting to look behind them, at me, I growled and shot Deviot, I had to distract him enough to follow me and leave my parents alone.

My astroblaster's laser wasn't strong enough, as I predicted it has barely scratched his armor.

"You!" he yelled.

"Yes, me, bird brain. I don't get why you came all the way here, don't you understand you lost? It's over!" I said and he growled, apparently machines growl, what do you know?

"I should've killed you ages ago!" he said and punched my mum, knocking her down and charged at me. "You little pest!" he screamed, furious. I had to get him far from them, I ran away, every few steps, turning around to shoot him, making sure he's after me. He was and I even managed to get one of his eyes out, I rule.

"Who knew wagons could run, garbage can, you had me really surprised!" I said once I got to the yard, stopping in the middle of it. Waiting for him to come outside; he caught up pretty fast, and now I knew why he was a little behind – he made sure to take his sword. Shit.

"Why don't we fight it like a man against a machine, red ranger?" he asked, I frowned as he threw away his sword. "Let's finish it off for real, artificial intelligence against so called _natural_ one." He said. "Throw your weapon." He taunted, I threw it to my feet.

"Your time is over, Deviot." I said through gritted teeth, charging at him.

I ran toward him and jumped, intending on landing on his chest with my feet, he evaded and I fell on my feet. I looked at him, his now rather burnt looking metal was still shining in the sun. I couldn't stand it! He walked toward me, I was about to do a spiral kick but he caught my legs and threw me down, then grabbed me in one arm and laughed.

"Now, now, little red ranger, not as strong as daddy, are we, now?" he asked.

With his laughter burning my ears, my palms balled into fists and I flung a fist in the air, he grabbed my fist with his palm, pressuring on my fingers, crushing my bones, I screamed as I heard every finger on my right hand being broken. The pain made me even more furious, I grabbed his metal head and pulled, using my broken fingers to achingly pull away a special laser pocket knife, with one broken-handed stroke I managed to tear half of his face, peeling the metal off and cutting it, I was about to pull out the electrics that were inside his head when I was thrown away on the grass.

"I never saw a ranger cheating!" he called.

"There's always a first!!" I yelled and grabbed my astroblaster, aiming it to the hole in his face. Smoke came out of his face, he couldn't make any sound anymore, but he was still functioning as I haven't damaged his core. I got up, watching as he pushed his hand into the hole in his head, and took out a small laser gun out. I always knew he wasn't really empty-headed.

He aimed it on me, unfortunately, he probably had heat-sensors so he could track my human form. He shot at me, making me duck but I wasn't quick enough, he managed to burn my neck, it bled a little but it wasn't that serious. The thing is that my right palm was starting to get numb, until I got up on my feet again, he was holding his sword, he attacked me, I defended with the astroblaster until he sliced it to half. I threw the pieces away and ran further away from the house. He followed me, this time the laser beams hitting and hurting me. Burning me everywhere.

When I reached our white fence, I realized I can't run any longer. I have to fight, really fight,

I was tiring myself with all the running, forgetting he's a machine. He doesn't get tired. I had to cut his core, I had to take it out somehow. But how? I needed to get closer to him, I examined my surrounding, maybe I could jump on him somehow, I located a tree, where a tree house had been in the far end on the yard, I quickly ran for it, using the element of surprise to earn the time to climb it.

I waited for him to arrive, he started hitting the tree with his sword, I used one time that his sword was driven in to the wood to jump on him, my laser knife in one hand, I managed to cut off a chunk of metal from his armor. He tried to shake me off, but I held onto him with my arms and mostly, my legs, I tried to cut through another chunk of metal to a newly exposed one which was gray. I don't know how but I've managed to cut it before I got flung to the other side of the yard. I fell on my left shoulder, I heard it detaching with a horrid crack. I gulped, my eyes glued to his form that came closer to me with every second.

Another metal-head would have been running away now, as his core was exposed for all to see – a purple gem that was glowing into a lot of wires. I needed to tear up those wires and destroy that gem… I couldn't function with my left arm, which left me with only my broken finger hand functioning even though I couldn't really feel it anymore.

I bit my bottom lip and pushed myself up, crouching to a lower position, I waited until he's close enough to jump up and drive the knife into his core, moving the knife up and down to tear away all the wires; but as I moved up, he moved his sword forward and as he froze, I froze as well.

I looked down at my abdomen.

His sword was driven all the way inside of me, really in deep, in the way that I could feel it nearly prickling the skin of my back.

Everything turned really fast, then; I heard someone calling my name, I looked up to see dad standing with an astroblaster of his own. The first thing he did, before he even ran my way was to aim and shoot at the purple gem, destroying Deviot's core and thus finishing him off forever. By the time he got to me, I was on the ground, not able to push myself up. He bent down next to me, his eyes scanning all of me, his face was worried and shocked.

"Andrew, where's your morpher?" he asked, stressed.

"Gave it… to Rin and Cade, so they can teleport... Mum?"

"She's okay," he said and caressed my hair, moving away the stubborn strands that stuck to my sweaty forehead. "She has just begun waking up when I left the room."

"Andros?" Mum's voice came from the living room, dad looked up and I felt myself wincing, I didn't even know why. Everything just… hurt.

"Oh my god, Andrew!!!" She screamed and ran our way, I could feel spit rising in my mouth, I gulped down. Mum sat next to me and caressed my face.

"Andrew…" She cried, I smiled, dad walked away.

"It's going to be alright." I said, wiping my spit from lips… only to see it was blood. "It's going to be okay." I coughed, struggling to breathe. "Rin and Cade at the megaship, Deca's taking care of them."

"How did you get deca to teleport them? He cut the wires." She asked dad and looked down at me.

"I gave them dad's morpher." I said and her crying got stronger.

"My angel, look at you…" Mum cried even harder. "You saved us all again, you make me so proud Andrew, you're everything I knew you would be, my baby." There was a sense of ending in her words and I didn't accept it, I couldn't.

"I'm not dead, I'm okay." I said and tried to pull myself up again, I felt the blade inching a bit deeper and I immediately fell back to my laying position. It hurt so much and I was scared, I was scared to die. A shadow appeared over me, I looked from mum's crying face up to dad's.

"Help is on its way and your friends, I expect would be here soon, too." I nodded slightly, then coughed again.

"Take mum to –" suddenly someone teleported in front of me: Gael.

"Drew, Mal's taking care of your brothers, Ears is still out and Dame is still reporting to Kae-" he was silenced as he saw me. His gaze wandering from me to the destroyed Deviot. He immediately, crouched down and grabbed my arm, putting the red morpher he held in his hands on my left arm, I felt a little better.

"Ga, take my mum to my brothers." I commanded.

"Dr-"

"Don't argue! Seven kitchen duties. Do it. Now." I nearly shouted and he gave me a slight nod and touched my mum's shoulder, they teleported away in black sparkles. About two second later, Damek and Mallory were standing in front of me, Mallory fell to her knees in front of me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Andrew…?" She wailed. "What happened?" she asked, tears already gliding down her cheeks, I hated seeing her like this; she was so unhappy that it made my heart wince.

"Andrew, please, don't… please…" She was begging me for something I couldn't grant her. I, myself, didn't believe I could really survive such an injury. Her sobs grew stronger, quicker and I knew she was getting hysteric, very much like mum. I looked behind her, not daring looking into her eyes, straightening my gaze into Damek's eyes.

_Take her from here._

He gave me a slight nod and grabbed Mallory.

"Deca, teleport two." Was all he said as they disappeared. I coughed again, blood rising in me, I couldn't feel my limbs. Dad was next to me, he touched my sweaty forehead, caressing my hair. His hazel eyes comforting me and showing me just how scared he was.

"Dad, dad. I need you." I managed to gasp, the pain was unbearable. "Dad, please, take my hand." I was already choking on the little oxygen I managed to breathe, choking on the hot blood that was rising in my throat, I barely managed to swallow.

"Don't leave me, I'm scared." I spluttered, a bit of blood coming out of my mouth. "Don't leave me, please." I gulped it all down, the metal taste of my own blood make me shudder, or maybe was it the cold?

"Don't be scared, you're going to be fine." He smiled tearfully. "You're _my_ son, Andrew, you have to be fine. I won't let you die." He squeezed my hand, I squeezed it back.

"Don't let go." I coughed, every shrink of my muscles making me hurt more, making that sword inch deeper inside of me.

"Hold on a little longer," he said, his calm voice ordered me, "Only a little longer, help is on its way. Don't give up. Fight." I tried, I tried to fight, I gulped down another mouthful of blood, but my vision was beginning to get blurry, and my whole body started to shiver. Everything was colder with each passing second.

"I'm cold." My voice sounded weird, almost immediately someone brought a blanket to cover me up, but nothing felt warm.

"Fight it, Andrew, stand up to it, don't let go of my hand." Dad's voice was higher and he was holding my hand and I knew this was the end…

I gulped once more, forcing my own blood down my throat, it felt gross, inhuman.

"I can't." I gasped, words I wanted to say refused to form on my lips. "I'm sorry." My breathing was heavier, I coughed again, this time not able to swallow the blood, it just gushed out of my mouth with the cough, reaching to my chin and neck. I couldn't see dad anymore, just blurry stains.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: Hmm… FINALLY. Reviews are welcome, for the near last time!


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** Original characters are mine, the others you recognize from TV, aren't.

**A/N:** _Happy Reading and check out the A/N in the end._

**Quest into Space III: Serenity**

By DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter 43**

In one sharp moment my eyes tore open; I gasped for air, my brain receiving signals from my eyes to see a bunch of healers around me, and behind them my mum and dad; mum was crying on dad's chest and he was holding her, lying his chin on the top of her head. At my gasp they both looked at my direction, surprised, maybe awed – I have no idea. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, just to hear my own voice, but then I felt like the burn in my stomach. Pain, above any human sensation I've ever had, searing like a hot metal forced onto the flesh and beating like thousands of fists slamming into the guts one after the other.

Mum stopped sobbing and pushed a healer or two, dragging dad behind her. All I could do was watch as they drew closer, mum's worried eyes pierced my own; she was anxious, hurting to the point of despair, but still hopeful. Always hopeful.  
Everything happened so quickly; the flash of dad's unique and reassuring hair, the flick of mum's familiar brown eyes, the little things that meant safety and closeness… I gasped again, suddenly realizing I'm not breathing, that I _can't_ breathe.

Another gasp.

I could see mum's face change as if in slow motion; the light in her eyes twisting, being turned off by anxiety and agony.

"No. No. No." She called, shaking her head as she reached for me. "No, Andrew!"

She motioned to touch me but dad grabbed her and forced her close to him, restraining her.

"Andrew!" She was crying. "Andrew! Andrew!"

I couldn't answer and her voice grew further, until the blackness returned. It didn't last long though, soon the blackness melted and I found myself standing in a sort of room, made of stone. White mists rose from the ground, strange symbols were carved into the stone and the place smelt weird, like some incense or scented herbs, I wasn't sure whether they were terran or karovan, or if they might've been eltarian. I became instantly alerted; I looked around, crouching slightly into an attack/defense stance.

"Andrew!" A deep voice said behind me, I jumped and turned around, ready to attack or defend.

Someone laughed a rolling, high pitched laugh.

"Who's there?" I couldn't see a thing between the mists.

"Don't worry, ranger, we won't harm you. Yet."

The mists cleared slowly, first, to reveal a blue ranger? He had an armor, a dark blue one, he was armed with one sword hanging behind his back and his visor had a golden outline that no other ranger had. My eyes fell on his chest and I recognized a large "N" medal carved into the armor. Ninjor. Creator of the first Power Coins. Creator of the Ninjety powers. The one who built the Zords.

"I still can't believe he got here." Ninjor said with an exasperated sigh. "I would much rather being alone." He complained and I grinned.

"Uncle Adam has told me all about you, Great Ninjor. You have given the rangers of earth their Ninja Powers and you have made the Power Coins!"

"Uncle Adam, eh?" He repeated in a sing-song like voice. "He was always my favourite brat."

"I'll make sure he knows that." I mumbled. "Your brother – "

"Oi, let's not talk about _him_, we have much greater things to discuss and my time is short."

Apparently even the strongest families have their issues…

"Discuss?" I inquired.

"Well, I'm only here to provide the place. Welcome to the Temple of Power, not many entered as easily as you did, Andrew Zhane Hammond of Earth."

I nodded, I knew the stories.

"Then who do I owe the pleasure of arriving here with so little effort?" I immediately asked, yet before Ninjor managed to answer –

"To me." More of the mists cleared to reveal a long tube with a face floating inside.

No. Friggin'. Way.

"My father – "

" – has done his duty to the universe by destroying my tube and allowing my energy to vanquish evil in all forms, everywhere I could reach." Zordon explained.

"Then how – "

"Boy, we don't have much time, be quiet and listen." Ninjor amended, I nodded once.

"Andrew, you have filled your duty to the universe by sacrificing yourself again and again. The Power has always found a way to save you, but I'm afraid this time the Power alone will not do."

"What do you mean, am I dead? Is this place some sort of a twilight zone between life and death? I thought this kind of thing only happen in Harry Potter!"

"You could say that…" Ninjor mumbled. I gave him a 'are you kidding me?!' look.

"We are in your subconscious, Andrew and it is you who must understand. If you die there would be an interruption in the Power around the universe."

"Why? I don't even have my own powers anymore, they're destroyed." I shrugged.

"You are the strongest ranger living, having both your father's skills and knowledge and your mother's attitude and heart, being from Earth and KO-35 with all the physical benefits from both worlds – you were created with the Power in your veins."

"I don't understand."

"You must want to live, Andrew, only you want it enough the Power in your body will struggle for you."

"I _want _to live, if that's what you're asking." Who wouldn't?

"You have many questions unanswered, boy, and they won't let you rest. Ask them."

I hesitated. My questions were not ones that could be answered simply.

"My dad…"

"Andros of KO-35 had lost too many close people in his life. He spent most of his youth alone, guarding Zhane and the Astro Megaship and trying to protect as many colonies as he could." Ninjor provided.

"And my mum?"

"They had it for each other since day one, the stars know the Power zoomed everywhere when they first had each other."

Eww.

"Andros was a stranger to your culture as much as you were foreign in his. Add his stubborn nature and unyielding mind and you have the answer to why he hasn't come back. As the link between your parents weakened – so has Ashley." Zordon continued.

"It was a disease." I contradicted.

"It was withdrawal, they _need_ each other." Ninjor insisted. "Wasn't Ashley better after a while with Andros?"

I nodded.

"And my brothers, are they as strong as I am?"

"You were conceived when your parents were still active rangers, which makes you the strongest due to high amount of Power that was involved in protecting and creating you." Ninjor answered, I sighed and nodded.

"Ask what you have always wanted to ask, Andrew." Zordon commanded.

"Why me?" I felt so tired. "Why it was my father who didn't come back? Why was it my mother who got sick? Why was it my family that Deviot wanted?"

"Power will always attract challenges and it is your duty to raise to each challenge and fight. You are a ranger and protector, Andrew, and you have been so since the day you were born. It is your destiny."

"My destiny is to suffer? To have the burden of protecting the universe and to be unhappy, is that fair?" I shook my head.

"Watch the viewing screen." Ninjor said as he gestured for me to turn around. It was my dad on the screen, he was sitting on the promenade in Angel Grove's park, where the lake obviously is and his arm around a small boy who looked exactly like him.

That was something that would never happen.

"Dad and I have never…" I gulped, blinking rapidly.

"It's not your father, boy."

My jaw dropped and I narrowed my eyes at the smiling faces; I was the older one, the one whose arm was on the boy's shoulders. Was this possible? A family? A family of my own that was actually functional, a son I could be a father to, like I never had?

"How long into the future is this thing?" I asked, still awed.

"We'll have to wait and see now, will we?" Ninjor laughter echoed as the blackness returned and I found myself trying to tear through it. I wanted that future, this boy, my… son? I had no doubt as to who was his mother and she was definitely worth waking up for. And as the blackness started fading, my body seemed to have a mind of its own, I couldn't feel a thing just how tired I was, exhausted. Maybe waking up could wait until I've rested, I could find enough energy to open my eyes, but I wanted them to know I'm fine.

I opened my mouth and grunted a bit.

"Andrew?" A soft voice asked. "Oh my god… Drew, can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand if you can."

She begged, my proud Mallory begged and yet, I couldn't move my hands. It was like my mind and my face were not synced with the rest of my body. I couldn't even get myself to grunt again and I knew Mallory would have to wait a bit longer. Just a little bit longer and things will be alright, I thought as I sank into a deep, much-needed slumber.

* * *

"Andros, where are you?" Mallory called, I watched her searching for him, obviously tired and heavy from carrying our unborn child.

"I'll find him, sit back and relax." I massaged her shoulders briefly as she sat on a chair under my tree. We were in Angel Grove Park along with our parents, our ranger families and our friends. Naturally, we were a big bunch of people, but the more – the merrier. We were actually celebrating a birthday, coincidentally – my birthday, and it was a lovely day in California.

"Drew, find him." Mallory insisted.

"I will, but I'm sure he's with Jaden." I added before turning away and looking around; there were ranger kids all over the place and they were amusing themselves in comparing martial arts techniques, playing ball or running around. They were all great kids and under the watchful eye of Jaden at the moment, too.

"Jade, have you seen – "

"Yes, he's over there," Jaden pointed at the last tree near the lake. "Watching over the lake." He added and I made my way to him. He was with his back turned to me, his hair down, stripes unabashed and shining in the sun and he was wearing a red tee shirt and jeans.

I smiled as I drew closer to him and with a light run I grabbed him and flung him in the air.

"Daddy!!" He half screamed before bursting out in laughter, I laughed, happy at how thrilled he was. At six years old he was the exact copy of me and naturally so is my father's. Actually, he looked even more like my father because his eyes were a mix between brown and gray, which allowed him to have hazel eyes.

I put him down.

"Why are you here all alone?" I asked him and before he could answer I put my arm around him, "Come on, let's sit over there." I pointed at the promenade and he nodded and we started walking together.

"Did you really grow up here, Daddy?" He asked.

"Of course I have, you know that."

"Did you play in this park a lot?"

"Yes, it was my favourite place. I had my birthdays here and my baseball team trained not so far from here. Why do you ask?" I pulled myself down to sit on the promenade and watch carefully as he sat close to me. I had my arm around him, just in case.

"I like it, too." He said simply and I smiled;

"I'm glad you like it." I looked down at him and he grinned. "Maybe we should come here more often?" I offered and his eyes lit up.

"Yes! With the baby, Daddy?"

"When the baby's older, she would join us, but now it's only you and me, I'm afraid." I explained and his eyes lost some of their light.

"Oh." He seemed disappointed.

"Oh? Oh?" I asked and grabbed him, pulling him to my lap and rubbing his head with my hand. "Don't you want to spend some time with your father, you ungrateful son of mine?" I said and he laughed, his laughter rolling and making me laugh as well.

"Apologize." I ordered and still laughing, he tried to do so.

"I'm - - so - - rry - - Da - - ddy!" He exclaimed, breathless and I stopped tickling him and still held him close.

"That's better, Andros." I held him close and my heart made a little dance in my chest when he leaned his back on my chest. I was sitting in oriental style and Andros was sitting between my legs.

"Daddy, why did you name me Andros?" He turned to look up at me. I smiled.

"Well, first – look at the Gull over there," I pointed at the black headed gull of the flock that was flying in the skies, "He's ready for breeding. See his black head?" I said and Andros nodded and watched the gulls, enchanted.

"And you are named for your grandfather," I stated the obvious. "If you still haven't figured that out, seeing how his name is Andros and your name is Andros as well..." I added sarcastically and Andros laughed, knowing I was just teasing him.

"I know, but why did you name me for Grandpa?"

I stroked my son's smooth hair.

"When I looked at you for the first time, I saw my dad."

"But I look like you, Daddy." He shrugged.

"And I look like my dad, too." I answered. "Don't you like your name, son?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"I'm not sure yet." He responded and I smiled, hugging him.

"I named you for my hero and the bravest person I know, the person who taught me everything, and that's my father, Andros." I explained and he nodded.

"Will I have to name my son, Andrew?" He asked, his face all scrunched up and I laughed.

"No, you don't have to." I kissed his temple. "You have some time until you can go around and name your own children, and I expect you to enjoy this time."

"Oh, okay." He looked pensive, I smiled. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"May I cut in?" Both Andros and I turned around to see my dad. I smiled and looked at the boy in my arms.

"What do you say, Andros, shall we allow grandpa to join us?"

Andros laughed.

"Yes." He said after a moment and dad took a seat on the promenade, legs dangling above the lake.

"Daddy, do you think I can be a ranger when I grow up?" Andros asked, turning to look at me. I grinned and held him close.

"I think you can be anything you wish to be, if you put your mind and heart to it." I answered. "And I think you will be a great Power Ranger. What colour do you want to be?"

"Green." He answered and I chuckled and glanced at my dad who was very amused.

"Ah, that's a very fine colour." I kissed the top of his little head. "I was a green ranger once." I told him and he quickly turned to look at me.

"Really, Daddy? But you're a red ranger!"

"Before I was a red ranger, I was a green ranger."

"With a suit and everything?" My boy wondered, and dad chuckled.

"No, he didn't have a suit. Your father is a green ranger of honor."

"Oh." Andros sounded disappointed. "What colour ranger did you want to be before you were a red ranger, Daddy?"

"Green, just like you." Dad has answered for me. "And after working really hard at training and monitoring the screen in the Megaship, your father earned the title of Green Ranger of honor."

"Why do you want to be a green ranger?" My father asked Andros.

"Uncle Ga is really smart and he invents all kinds of cool gadgets and I want to be like him." Andros explained and tucked a hair behind his ear.

"Red rangers can invent cool gadgets as well, Andros." My father insisted, as any true colour loyalist would say; "And you were born to a line of red rangers, don't you want to be one?" He hardened and I shook my head at my father.

"Uncle Rin is a blue ranger." My son stated with a shrug.

"Listen to me, Andros." I said and my boy looked up at me, his hazel eyes innocent and curious. "You will be whatever you want to be, if you wish to be a ranger – you will be what colour ranger you want. You don't even have to be a ranger, you can be an ambassador or a healer or a professional basketball player. As long as you put your heart and mind to your ambitions, you can achieve anything you dream of." I explained, then paused. "Do you understand what I just said?"

He nodded. "Yes, Daddy, if I want something really bad and work really hard for it – I can make it." I smiled at him.

"And what do you want really hard right now?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"Ice cream." He said and I laughed and gripped him, lifting him up with me and right before walking away I looked at my dad.

"Hey, dad, want some ice cream?"

He smiled, got up on his feet and joined us on our way to the ice cream cart.

* * *

**A/N:**_ After quite a few years of writing, this trilogy has come to an end. I hope you enjoyed Andrew's struggles. It helped me a lot to write him :) I'd like to thank anyone who has been following this trilogy through all this time – I couldn't have written it without your support. **Thank You**._

_As for me, being in the army is taking up most of my time, but I promise to finish (slow but steady) all of the other projects. That means In The Beginning and What's Left of Me. See you there :), Tal._


End file.
